A Hero's Welcome
by Nostalgiah
Summary: Lincoln was always into heroes as a kid so why not become one in real life. So Lincoln joins the Army. But when he comes back, he'll soon have to face his inner demons and finally come to terms with his forbidden desires that he desperately tried to ignore. (Cover art by Deviant Raccoon.)
1. Chapter 1: Graduation

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first FanFiction. I had this idea for months but never thought of writing it just b/c I didn't think I had what it takes. Then the legend Devumaru uploaded his first chapter of** _ **Loving Return**_ **and that just inspired me to write it down on paper. So, much love and respect to Devumaru. Your story's amazing. Some scenes were inspired from the story; in no way did I intend to copy the scenes and I apologies if it seems that way.**

 **I also want to apologies in advance if the story seems like its starting out slowly. I know some people just want to jump into the smut. I just figured who wouldn't like a good plot (hopefully) before the smut happens.**

 **Now on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in May. Families all from around Royal Woods were gathered in the stadium applauding and cheering.

 _'Sofia Lazaro'_

It was an important day today, but not for the people in the audience, but for the younger group down below.

 _'Joseph Legato'_

Today was graduation day for Royal Woods High School.

 _'Lincoln Loud'_

The audience applauded as Lincoln stood up, and to his right he can hear the roar of his family cheering for him. ' _Gotta live up to the name_ ' Lincoln said to himself, hearing his family cheering over everyone in the stadium.

As Lincoln walked toward the stage to retrieve his diploma, he glanced at his fellow classmates. Lincoln couldn't believe how fast these four years have gone. Soon though, Lincoln will be joining a new "class" of teens, only in this "class" you don't learn to read and write.

"Congratulations Lincoln." Principal Davis said, handing Lincoln his diploma.

"Thanks Mr. Davis." Lincoln said happily while grabbing his diploma and shaking his hand.

After all the student retrieved their diplomas and were seated, Principal Davis walked back to the podium to say one last thing.

"Now before I let my favorite graduating class go. Keep that between us." Principal Davis said, winking to the class. "I would like to address a few students here."

"Would Stephen Black, Dominic Hudson, Lincoln loud, and Kevin Welsh please stand."

"These gentlemen standing before you have made the ultimate decision to serve in our armed forces, to protect us and our country. I wish you nothing but the best and safety, and that you return to us. Let's give these brave gentlemen a round of applause."

As people were applauding them, shaking the stadium, Lincoln looked around, apart of him feeling proud. But the other part of him didn't. He wasn't _brave_ , Lincoln thought to himself, he was a _coward_.

* * *

"We did it buddy!" Clyde said, walking over to hug his best friend.

"Yea we did!" Lincoln said, hugging Clyde.

"So ... I guess this is it. We won't see each other till you get back." Clyde couldn't believe that Lincoln decided to join the army. He was scared if Lincoln got hurt or worst, but it was Lincoln's decision and Clyde stood by his best friend's decision.

"Stay safe out there Lincoln."

"I will Clyde, I will." Lincoln said, giving him one last hug.

"There's my little boy all grown up!"

Lincoln turned to see his parents and sisters walking toward them. "Hey mom." Lincoln said.

"Congratulations sport!" Lynn Sr. said. "Yea Linc, congrats!" all his sisters said, speaking over each other.

"Thanks guys." Lincoln said, with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations to you too Clyde!"

"Thanks Mrs. Loud!"

"Now, get close you two! You know a mother loves to take pictures!" Rita said as she pulled out her camera.

Rita took a picture of Lincoln and Clyde, arm around each other's shoulder. "OK, girls get in there with your brother!" All of his sisters rushed to his side, squeezing him in the middle. "And Lucy, try to smile this time." Rita said, aiming the camera to take the shot.

"Sigh."

After Rita took the picture, Lynn Sr. jumped in front of the camera before his wife can take anymore. "Ok family we have to hurry if we want to make it to our reservation in time." They congratulated Clyde one last time before heading out.

Lincoln turned to face Clyde before following his family. "See you soon Clyde."

"You too Lincoln..." With that, Lincoln turned around and followed his family, wondering if he actually would see Clyde again.

* * *

At the restaurant everyone was enjoying there time. Sure they already celebrated five graduations before, but they were also enjoying one last meal _together_ as a family before Lincoln would be shipped out. But none of them wanted to think about that. Lincoln was here _now_ , and that's all that matters.

As the Loud family was enjoying there meals, laughing, and Lincoln's parents and older sisters talking about there time in high school, Lincoln looked at his family and saw them all with big smiles. However, he saw it in all of there eyes; Fear. He knew they were afraid of him leaving, and it pained Lincoln so much.

Dinner seemed to be going well till Lincoln looked around the table, and saw Lola staring down at her plate, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lola... are you ok?" Lincoln asked worriedly.

"No... I'm not." Lola said quietly under her breath.

"Do you have to go to Lincoln?" Lola looked up at Lincoln, staring into his eyes as tears started to run down her cheeks.

Lincoln dreaded when the time came to discuss why he had to leave. Just when he was about to answer Lola, Lynn Sr. interrupted him. "Lola you know Lincoln has to go..."

"But dad..."

"Sweetie I know... I know it's difficult, but Lincoln made a commitment and he has to stand by it. Isn't that right dear?" Lynn Sr. said looking at his wife, placing his hand on her leg to comfort her.

Lincoln knew his mother was scared for him the most. She took it the hardest when Lincoln asked to join the army. She was scared to lose her son. Her only son. Rita caved in though, she had to let her baby boy choose his own path now, is what she kept telling herself.

"Your father's right sweetie." Rita said, trying to hold back a tear.

"Linky would be coming back though... right?" Lily asked, out of the blue.

"Of course Lincoln will come back Lily. He won't leave us forever." Lynn said, her voice breaking at the end.

This was the hardest question for Lincoln to answer. He just stared at his 8 year old sister and smiled and nods to reassure her that he'll return.

"Well I think it's about time we had back home. It's getting late and _we all_ need our rest for tomorrow." Lynn Sr. said as he paid for dinner.

* * *

They arrived back home, but the car ride was silent. The realization that Lincoln would be going to boot camp tomorrow kept popping in there heads.

Once everyone was inside, Lincoln was now faced with the hardest thing he had to do today; His goodbyes to his sisters.

"Girls I think now is a good time to say your goodbyes." Lynn Sr. said, emotionally.

Rita jabbed her elbow in her husband's side, telling him to continue. "Till he comes back of course!" Lynn Sr. added.

All of Lincoln's sisters lined up starting with Lori, as she walked up to Lincoln, staring up at him.

"I know I haven't been the best sister to you growing up, but know that I'll always love you little brother."

"I love you too Lori, and you are a great sister, don't doubt that." Lincoln said.

Lori wrapped her arms around Lincoln, going in for a hug. "You better come back twerp. These nails aren't going to paint themselves." Lori said, jokingly, fighting back her tears.

"You got it Lori." Lincoln said, letting go of Lori.

As soon as Lori stepped to the side, Leni ran into Lincoln, holding him tight as she cried into his chest. "I'll miss you Linky."

Lincoln rested his nose in her soft blond hair as he held her to his chest. "I'll miss you too Leni."

"Don't forget about me Linky."

"I'll never forget about my angel." Lincoln said as he kissed her on top of her head.

Leni pulled away from Lincoln, going to the side as Lori started to comfort her crying sister.

"So I guess our jam sessions will be a bit quiet now."

"Don't replace me just yet Luna." Lincoln said, hugging her.

"Wouldn't even think about it bro." Luna said as she placed a kiss on Lincoln's cheek. "Stay safe out there little bro."

"Will do, Luna."

Luan was next to say goodbye when Lincoln noticed her tear stained cheeks, trying to hold her fake smile.

"Want to hear a joke Linc?" Lincoln nodded, hoping it would cheer her up. He knew Luan's jokes were a bit corny when they younger, but he did have a soft spot for them.

"Which month do soldiers hate?" Luan said. "March!"

Lincoln chuckled. Every time Lincoln felt down, she always knew how to cheer him up.

Luan soon wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck, hugging him, never wanting to let go. She couldn't hold her tears back any longer. "Please come back to us Lincoln," Luan cried out. "I-I love you Lincoln..."

Lincoln just held Luan back, nodding his head against her, as a single tear fell from his face.

Lynn walked up to Lincoln slowly; her head down, staring at her feet. "I hope our sparring matches help in the long run." Lynn said nervously, looking up at Lincoln.

"Hm, I hope so too."

"Maybe you'll finally get some muscles on those bones too." She joked, as she lightly punched Lincoln on the shoulder.

"One can hope." Lincoln grinned.

"Love ya Lincoln, go kick some ass."

"Will do. Love you too Lynn."

Lincoln then walked toward Lucy. She didn't move from her spot which made Lincoln feel a bit worried. "Lucy."

"Lincoln."

"Just... don't die Lincoln." Lucy said, shocking everyone.

"Hahaha. Thanks for being blunt Luc." Lincoln laughed as he went to hug his goth sister.

As Lincoln was hugging Lucy, he felt her shaking against his chest. "I'll be fine Lucy. You don't have to worry about that." Lincoln reassured her.

"Will you write to us?"

"As much as I can."

"Love you Lincoln." Lucy said, looking up at him. Lincoln then moved her bangs out of her face to gaze in her beautiful blue eyes. He needed to see them one last time.

"I love you too Lucy."

Lucy smiled as she walked away.

Lana and Lola didn't hesitate when they rushed Lincoln into a hug.

"We'll miss you Lincoln." They both said in unison.

"I'll miss you girls too."

"Do you really have to go Lincoln?" Lola asked again, praying that he doesn't have to.

"I do Lola. A knight has to go into battle someday. But hey, a knight always returns to see his princess." Lincoln said, placing his finger under her chin so she can look at him as he winked.

Lola started to smile as she blushed, hugging her older brother.

"And Lana, I'll teach you how to shoot a gun when I get back, but don't tell mom and dad." Lincoln whispered into her ear.

This caused Lana to smile, hugging her brother too. "Thanks Lincoln!"

He gave each of them a kiss before walking over to Lisa.

"Lincoln I have made a potion that should turn your skin into armor. With this you'll have nothing to worry about." Lisa said, holding the elixir to his face.

"I appreciate the thought Lisa, but I'll be fine."

Lisa just stared down at the floor, but slowly shook her head, accepting defeat.

"I know you mean well Lisa. Look at it this way, I survived all your lab explosions so this should be a walk in the park."

Lisa knew the odds of survival, but for him she'll accept his decision. "Ok Lincoln... ok."

Last was his youngest sister Lily. Lincoln got on his knee, opening his arms wide, asking for a hug. Lily jumped into her big brother's arms as Lincoln stood up, giving her a bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much Lily bug." Lincoln said, his head nuzzled into her neck.

"I'll miss you too Linky. I'll miss you everyday till you get back." Lily aid, a few tears falling down her face.

Lincoln gently turned her face so she could look at him. He then noticed she had Bun-Bun in her arm. Lincoln smiled at this and said, "Lily, when you ever feel scared, sad, or just want to feel like you're close to me, I want you to hold Bun-Bun against your heart and remember that I'll always be there for you Lily. I will always love you, no matter what."

Lily nodded as more tears started to form in her eyes. She then rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying his warm hug.

"Promise me you'll come back Lincoln... please."

There it was. The one thing Lincoln couldn't do. How can you promise someone that you'll come back from war, that you won't get killed? Lincoln just couldn't. Lincoln always kept his promises and never broke one. He couldn't promise his family that, if he did and ended up _passing away_ , he knew it would just hurt his family more.

"I'll be back Lily... don't you worry."

He said it, but without the promise. If he left it out he won't feel too guilty.

"Alright kids... time for bed." Lynn Sr. said.

All of Lincoln's sisters gave him one last group hug before heading upstairs.

"We'll see you in the morning sweetie." Rita said

"Remember son, bright and early." Lynn Sr. said

"Got it dad. Goodnight mom, goodnight dad."

"Goodnight honey."

"Night sport."

* * *

It was early in the morning as Lincoln came down the stairs all nice and clean in this army uniform, carrying his duffle bag. At the front door waiting was his parents.

"You got everything son?"

"Got it all dad." Lincoln said, patting his duffle bag.

Lynn Sr. looked at his son then back to his wife. "I'll be in the van when you're ready." He said before walking out the door.

Lincoln turned to his mother, still in her morning robe, and noticed her bloodshot eyes. He knew she cried herself to sleep last night.

"Look at my young, strong boy dressed all handsome." Rita said emotionally.

"Thanks mom."

Rita held her son tight as she peppered his face with kisses. "You come home to me you hear me. You come home." She wept out.

"I will mom... I will." Lincoln said, tearing up.

"I love you Lincoln. I love you so, so much."

"I love you too mom. I'll call as much as possible."

And with that Lincoln was out the door, giving his mom one last goodbye kiss, and into vanzilla as his dad drove him to the pick up stop.

* * *

Lincoln and his dad were standing near the army recruitment bus to say there goodbyes like all the other recruits and their relatives that were standing by.

"So you sure you have everything?"

"Yes dad, I have everything." Lincoln said, laughing at his dad.

"You got your toothbrush?"

"Yes dad."

"Your family photo?"

"Always."

"Your underwear?"

"Yes dad! Relax, I have everything I need." Lincoln said, with a big smile on his face.

"Ok, ok."

Lincoln then gave his dad a hug, patting him firmly on the back. "Love you dad."

"I love you too son... Give 'em hell soldier." Lynn Sr. said proudly.

"I'll make you proud dad."

Giving his dad one last hug, Lincoln was on the bus. He looked out the window and waved at his dad till he was out of his sight. Lincoln looked down at the photo he was holding, getting lost in his thoughts. It was a picture of him and his sisters when they were younger. It always gave him comfort.

' _I'm sorry_ '. Lincoln said to himself, staring at the photo.

' _Please forgive me_ '.

* * *

Lincoln was walking in his barrack about to set up his belongings. For two and a half months this will be his "home", training, assigned to Charlie Company.

"Hey is this spot free?" Lincoln asked the cadet who was setting up his stuff.

"Yea it's all yours, if you don't mind the bottom bunk. Name's Dylan by the way. Dylan Watts."

"Lincoln Loud." Lincoln answered, shaking his hand.

"Looks like we'll be facing this hellhole together. Hey! I'll watch your back if you got mine." Dylan said, eagerly.

Lincoln was surprised how fast Dylan would trust him just like that. ' _We just met_ '. Lincoln thought, looking confused. ' _But... it is always good to have someone by your side. The army is about brotherhood after all_ '.

"Sure, I guess I can use all the help I can get." Lincoln answered.

"Alright! I already got a good fee-"

 **"AT ATTENTION!"** A guard shouted, interrupting Dylan.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as everyone lined up in front of their bunks, backs trait up and looking ahead of them. It was silent until the drill sergeant walked in; his shoes clacking against the floor.

"I am Sergeant Hartman your drill instructor. From here on out you will address me as sir and every sentence that comes out of your shithole of a mouth will start with sir and end in sir. Do I make myself clear!"

" **Sir, yes sir!** "

"When you leave here you will be a force to be reckoned with, an ultimate killing machine. I expect the best and _only_ the best. If you don't think you're the best then there's the door and there's the window, choose one and get the fuck out!"

Sergeant Hartman was standing in the middle of the barrack, inspecting every cadet till he stumbled upon the one he was so eager to see if he had what it took.

"Loud!" Sergeant Hartman yelled, walking toward Lincoln. "Are you the maggot whose grandfather fought in Vietnam?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Outstanding! Did he have the guts to die there!?"

"Sir, no sir!"

"Well ain't that a fuckin shame! I'm expecting much from you cadet." Sergeant Hartman yelled, in Lincoln's face.

"What about you private? What's your name!?"

"Sir, Dylan Watts sir!"

"Dylan!? Well that's probably the gayest name I've heard! Do you suck dick Dylan!?"

"Sir, no sir!"

"I hope not soldier! I want you to shoot heads, not give head! I got my eyes on you private."

"Alright ladies, get ready, because you're about to experience the worst two and a half months of your pathetic lives!" Sergeant Hartman yelled out as he left the barrack.

"Well he seems nice." Dylan jokingly said.

' _I think I just put my trust in an idiot_.' Lincoln thought, regretting his decision.

* * *

The cadets of Charlie Company were in the middle of there morning jog. The start of there day. Jogging way too early in the morning and chanting there cadence.

 _"I said, hey old lady where you goin' to?"_

 _ **"I said, hey old lady where you goin' to?"**_

 _"She said U.S. Army Ranger School."_

 _ **"She said U.S. Army Ranger School."**_

 _"I said hey old lady ain't you been told?"_

 _ **"I said hey old lady ain't you been told?"**_

 _"Ranger School's for the young and the bold."_

 _ **"Ranger School's for the young and the bold."**_

Next was the obstacle course which Lincoln had to thank his sisters for. All the craziness in the halls at home sure paid off. During the course Lincoln would just repeat in his head, ' _crashing through the crowded halls, leaping over laundry piles_.'

Then there was the hand-to-hand combat which Lincoln definitely had to thank Lynn for, with all the sparring matches he was forced in with her. The combat simulations, Lincoln had to admit, were kind of fun. It was pretty much paintball but without face protection, so it hurt like a motherfucker when you got hit. Lincoln always kept his head down. ' _Dodging girls like ping-pong balls, guy's got to do what he can to survive_.' Lincoln would remind himself, trying best not to get shot.

And then there was the dread _hike_. They would run for miles with all their gear on their back. It was hell.

"Get your asses up that hill, move! You ladies run like how old people fuck!" Sergeant Hartman yelled out, watching his cadets' struggle.

"Fuck *gasp* Linc... I-I don't think I can make it." Dylan was stumbling, out of breath.

"Just hang in there bro *gasp*, we're almost there." Lincoln replied. He was struggling as well but Lincoln was able to push through.

"I-I can't, I..." Before Lincoln could react, Dylan went tumbling to the ground.

"Fuck! I think I sprained my ankle. Shit!" Dylan was lying on his side in pain when Lincoln ran over to help him up.

"Watts, what the fuck are you doing! Get you sorry ass up now!" Sergeant Hartman screamed as he walked over to them.

"Loud get up the hill, he can get himself up if he wasn't a pussy!"

"Sir, his ankle is sprained. I think he needs help." Lincoln protested.

"Now Loud! Don't make me repeat myself!"

Lincoln didn't know whether if he should listen to Sergeant Hartman or help Dylan. ' _Ugh, dammit Lincoln_ '.

"No sir, I'm not leaving him." Lincoln argued.

Hartman walked up to Lincoln, getting right in his face, eyes full of rage. "Are you disobeying a direct order soldier?" His breath was hot and full of anger.

Lincoln looked down at his friend lying on the floor and thought back of their first month together. Sure Dylan wouldn't shut up at times. He would sing a lot and tell the dumbest jokes. It kind of reminded him of Luna and Luan. But they soon became good friends, forming this kind of pact, a _brotherhood_. And Lincoln always looks out for family.

"Sir, I promised myself I wouldn't leave any man behind, and I'm not breaking that promise." Lincoln answered with his head held high, looking straight in his drill sergeant's eyes.

Hartman just stood there for a while until he finally pulled back.

"Pick this sack of shit up and get the fuck out of my face... Move!"

Lincoln wrapped Dylan's arm over his shoulder as he helped him the rest of the way.

"You didn't have to stand up for me like that." Dylan said, holding onto Lincoln as he hopped on one leg.

"I know, but I need your dumbass around. It makes me look smarter." Lincoln replied, grinning at his friend.

"Heh, love you too asshole." Dylan replied, smiling back as his friend.

All the cadets were in the mess hall except Lincoln and Dylan who were waiting for the nurse to check his ankle. Sergeant Hartman was watching them from afar, seeing Lincoln laughing as Dylan was doing impressions, sitting on the medical table.

"So how are the new recruits sergeant?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Well most of them are trigger happy fuck ups, but the rest aren't that bad. Then there's him, Hartman said, pointing at Lincoln. "He's strong, intelligent, and loyal. He would put his men before himself. You should be proud Albert."

Albert, Lincoln's grandfather, was standing next to Hartman as they both looked at his grandson. Hartman had invited Albert to show off the cadets.

"That's my grandson, always trying to help others." Albert stated.

"I could bring him over if you like. You can catch up before he ships out."

"I appreciate the thought but I don't want to put him in the situation of saying goodbye to a love one again, and I should be going. I don't want the nursing home getting mad at me again."

"Understood sir, I'll have a military escort for you to return. Also... could you say hi to my dad for me? I've been meaning to visit but with work..."

Hartman's father happened to be stationed with Albert when they were in the navy. Now they both happened to be in the same nursing home. Hartman's father wasn't in the best physical condition compared to Albert who was in great physical shape for some who is 81.

"Will do Kenny. He'd like that. You're doing a fine job with your cadets. Your father would be proud. As you were soldier." Albert said as he saluted Hartman.

"Thank you sir." Hartman saluted back.

* * *

Lincoln was sitting in one of the rows with his fellow cadets listening to Sergeant Hartman go on about how proud he was for them. They had just graduated basic training.

"I said I wanted the best and only the best, and what I see before me _is the best_ , and I couldn't be any prouder." Sergeant Hartman announced to his class.

The roes of cadets burst out in cheers of "yea's" and "hooah's".

"And remember what I told all of you. Thou shall not kill?"

 **"Fuck. That. Shit!"** All the cadets shouted out, cheering and laughing.

Lincoln for the first time in a while could take a breather. But not for long because soon he'll be off to war.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! Once again I'm sorry if it was slow and boring but I promise you there will be action in the next chapter. Please leave a review if you like. I'd love to here what you guys think.**

 **Now for the References/Easter Eggs** **: The basic training scenes were completely inspired from Full Metal Jacket (1987) and Jarhead (2004).**

 **The Army cadence used is actually real. It's called 'Seen An Old Lady' cadence. I recommend giving it a listen on youtube just to get a feel of the beat.**

 **I also threw in a few lines from the intro song to The Loud House during the obstacle course and paintball match if you didn't catch that.**

 **Lastly Lincoln's grandfather's age is an Easter egg from one of my favorite cartoons 'Hey Arnold'. Arnold's grandfather is 81.**


	2. Chapter 2: Baptism by Fire

**Iraq: 2024**

Lincoln was walking off the ramp of the C-130 onto the airfield. The first thing Lincoln noticed was how hot it was as the heat smacked him in the face. It was so hot you could cook an egg on the hood of a humvee. Adapting to the heat, Lincoln started to follow his company for briefing.

After the briefing and words of encouragement from the colonel, Lincoln was heading over to meet his assigned team, and just by luck Dylan happened to be assigned to the same team. They both walked over toward the spot they were told to meet, seeing two soldiers standing near a humvee.

"You guys with Sgt. Wilson? We were assigned to his team." Lincoln asked the two soldiers.

"Yea we were just assigned too. I'm Chris and this is Ortiz." One of the soldiers said as he introduced himself.

"Hey I'm Lincoln and this is Dylan."

As they were introducing themselves there sergeant arrived.

"So you boys are my new team...Alright, let's get this show on the road. Load up we're heading to base camp or what we like to call it Camp Red Rock." Sgt. Wilson announced.

Lincoln and his teammates all looked at each other in confusion wondering why they call it that.

"Why do you call it that, sir?" Ortiz questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now let's move, we have a long ride ahead of us." Sgt. Wilson said.

* * *

The ride to base camp was rough as they drove on rocky terrain through small villages, farm fields, and miles and miles of desert. Lincoln learned one thing on the ride, that there sure as hell no _sweet spot_ in a humvee.

At times they would hear gunfire in the distance or jets flying by. Sgt. Wilson explained that the battle to take control of a city had begun just south of there position and that soon they'll be heading there to help out. Lincoln also saw many of the local children wave at them and throw peace gestures at them as they drove by. But there was one or two that would make a gun gesture and aim at them. This would boost Lincoln's paranoia, thankfully though they arrived at base camp without any problems.

"Welcome to your new home boys." Sgt. Wilson said as they all exited the vehicle.

"This is it?" Dylan said, a little bit unimpressed.

"Hey, it might not look like much but it keeps us safe and we get one hell of a view."

"What view...and why do you call it red rock?" Chris asked.

"Look for yourself." Sgt. Wilson pointed in the direction behind them. When they turned around they finally understood what he was talking about. It was the sunset. It turned the whole sky orange and made the desert rocks and sand look red. It was beautiful.

"We may be in the middle of no where and _migh_ t get shot at once, but at least we get a nice view of the sunset." Sgt. Wilson said.

"W-wait, shot at?" Dylan said, taken back by what he said.

"Welcome to Iraq gentlemen," Sgt. Wilson shouted, his back toward them as he walked toward their barrack. "Let's get you settled in."

"You all heard him say 'shot at' right?" Dylan asked his teammates, still in disbelief, as they all started to follow Sgt. Wilson.

* * *

The first couple days were slow, with just a few very short fire fights on the outskirts of their base. But most of the time they spent on stand-by, waiting for the real fire fights. They spent a lot of this time bonding with one another, developing a brotherhood like no other.

First there was James Ortiz, a rifleman who was transferred from another team. He grew up in Brooklyn, New York, where his family owns a restaurant and works at with his brother and sister. Lincoln and the guys nicknamed him 'Bishop' because he would always give advice, whether it had to do with the mission or just person issues.

Next was Christopher Jones their support gunner. If you were in a tight spot, he was the guy to get you out. He was also an amateur boxer from Pennsylvania. Sometimes they would call him 'Biggie' because he was his favorite rapper and because he did carry the bigger gun. Dylan wanted 'Vader' because and I quote, "He's a badass black guy and he shares the same last name as the voice actor." Chris actually didn't mind the idea but went with 'Biggie' anyway.

Then there was Lincoln's training buddy Dylan Watts. Born and raised in Ohio, he had a sister who was his fraternal twin. His father was in the air force so he decided to follow in his dad's military roots. Dylan was the combat engineer of the team and could fix pretty much anything. He was also the guy to defuse any explosive which they all thought was ironic since you need complete silence for that, and he was the most talkative of the bunch.

Sgt. Frank Wilson, their team leader kept most of his personal life to himself, other then he was engaged and was from Colorado.

Lincoln liked how they all carried something that helped comfort them or thought was good luck. Ortiz carried his mother's rosary, Chris carried his girlfriend's leggings around his neck like a scarf, Dylan carried his harmonica his sister bought him when they were kids, and Lincoln always carried his picture of him and his sisters under his helmet.

He also felt his team name was some kind of sign. 'Ace 5' was there team name and like you guessed it, was named after the famous superhero Ace Savvy.

* * *

Lincoln was outside checking the humvee's engine, making sure everything was in tact. Today they were finally heading into the city to help advance their efforts to take control of the city. As Lincoln was inspecting the engine, Sgt. Wilson walked over to check up on him.

"Need some help?" Sgt. Wilson offered.

"Sure."

"You nervous Loud? Heading into a big fight?"

"Huh...? Oo uh no Sarge...just thinking about home is all." Lincoln answered.

Sgt. Wilson admired Lincoln, seeing his performance these past couple of days, both physically and mentally. But there was something about Lincoln that made him feel a bit conflicted.

"Hey Linc, you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure thing Sarge."

"Why'd you join?" Sgt. Wilson asked

"Joined sir?"

"The army I mean? You're a bright kid. Hell, you're smarter than half the guys here. Why would someone like you want to be here?"

 _Shit._ Lincoln thought to himself. Dylan asked him once during basic training, but Lincoln lied to him to why he joined. _I couldn't, I just couldn't. If I did they would look at me in disgust. It was better to just say a part of the truth._

"Honestly sir, I don't know. I guess I didn't know what to do after high school so I joined the army instead. I tried to apply to art school but I guess I chickened out, to afraid of being criticized."

"But not afraid to get killed overseas...Heh. So, smart and creative? Man, you're the whole packet."

"Guess I'm one of the lucky ones."

"Well alright Loud...just go easy on yourself, you hear. Now, gear up, we're heading out soon."

"You got it Sarge." Lincoln said, appreciating Sgt. Wilson looking out for him.

As Lincoln was gearing up, he stared at his picture in his helmet one last time before strapping his helmet on his head and walking out of his barrack. He walked over to his team, seeing the guys already geared up and Dylan telling them another one of his crazy stories.

"So now I'm getting my suit tailored for the wedding, and she's on her knees measuring my pants. I looked down and what do I see? These big breasts, ready to just pop out. Now I'm really nervous because she's right in front of my crotch and I'm trying to hide my erection. Then she notices I'm moving around a little, so she looks up at me and catches me ogling at her boobs."

"Oh shit, so what happened next?" Chris asked, getting to into the story.

"I'm think 'shit I'm so dead', but what she does next I'll never forget. She smiles at me and grabs her boobs, looking me dead in the eyes and says, 'Dylan when ever you feel scared overseas, I want you to think of these." Dylan gestured his hands near his chest to signify her lifting up her breasts. "So now I think of Miss Capollo's boobs to comfort me."

"Bullshit. No way your mom's friend, who happens to be a milf, did that to you." Ortiz said, laughing a little.

"It's true man!" Dylan exclaimed as they all started to get in the humvee. "What's bullshit is how Lincoln over here has 10 SISTERS. What the fuck is your dad taking?"

"I ask myself the same thing." Lincoln answered.

"Damn, can you imagine if you had 10 daughters Linc?"

"I guess only time will tell."

"Alright, enough talking about kids." Sgt. Wilson interrupted as he entered the passenger side of the humvee. "Lincoln, get this party started."

"You're the boss." Lincoln said as he started up the humvee, driving toward the city.

"What's the matter Sarge, fiancé already got you talking about kids?" Dylan jokingly asked.

"Dylan...shut up." Sgt. Wilson said plainly.

* * *

 **City of Mosul**

Lincoln and the team pulled up near a meat market which was a temporary base of operations. They all dismounted and walked over to the lieutenant for their mission objective.

"Sgt. Wilson, glad you and your boys can help out." The lieutenant said.

"That's what we're here for sir. What do you got for us?" Sgt. Wilson replied.

"A small group from Alpha Company was sent to parking lot just north of our position. That area is the only spot left holding out in this section. We need you to assist them so we can get full control of that area."

"Roger that, we'll get it done."

"Good luck gentlemen."

"Alright, double time boys." Sgt. Wilson said as they started to head to there location on foot.

Lincoln and the rest of Ace 5 were running through ally ways and building, trying to meet up with Alpha. They felt a bit nervous but the excitement overweighed their nerves. This was there first major fight and wanted to prove their worth.

"Isn't it kind of ironic how 13 years ago we left this God forsaken place, and now we're back to do the same shit with likely the same results." Dylan said out loud as they were finally approaching the parking lot.

"You know us Dylan, we love fighting wars. Now quit the chatter, we're here." Sgt. Wilson said as they all took cover against a wall.

"Ok. Ortiz, Loud, you two go through the garage. Chris and Dylan you're with me will flank around the side. We'll all meet up in the middle. Go."

Lincoln and Ortiz ran toward the door to the garage, leaning against each side of the door as the rest went to the side.

"You ready Linc?" Ortiz asked.

"Let's do it." Lincoln replied.

Ortiz breached the door with his shoulder as Lincoln followed behind, checking their surroundings, making sure the garage was clear. They walked out toward the parking lot meeting up with the rest of there team and Alpha team.

"Glad you guys could make it." One of the soldiers from Alpha team said.

"What's the situation?" Sgt. Wilson asked him.

"We don't know. It's been quiet for awhile. We figured they might of just le-"

 ***BANG***

The soldier was interrupted as he got shot through the leg, collapsing to the ground.

"CONTACT, ACROSS THE PARKING LOT!"

All of them started to rush toward cover as they started to fire back at the enemy across the lot. Lincoln on instinct ran toward the wounded soldier to help him. He grabbed him by the back of his uniform as he started to drag him into the garage for cover. After he placed the wounded soldier behind a secure wall, Lincoln grabbed his rifled and ran next to Ortiz and laid down some fire.

"Fuck they just keep on coming!" Chris yelled out as he was spraying away.

"This should take care of that. FRAG OUT!" Dylan chucked the grenade, landing directly at the enemies' feet.

 ***BOOM***

There was quiet after that, other than a couple of shots here and there from the men just making sure it was clear. "Woooo!" Dylan shouted out, completely excited.

"Cease fire! I think we got 'em." Sgt. Wilson yelled out.

All the soldiers lowered their weapons but were still on edge. The enemy was sneaky and could attack again at any moment.

 ***BANG***

"Shit, SNIPER! GET INSIDE!" Sgt. Wilson screamed as Ace 5 and Alpha team started to run inside a building.

 ***TING***

"Ah fuck. Does anyone have eyes on?" One soldier asked.

"Na, I got nothin'." Another soldier asked.

Sgt. Wilson looked around to find if there was anyway out of this situation. As he was looking around he spotted a sniper rifle lying on the floor. It must have been the soldier's who got shot. He then looked at Lincoln and had an idea.

"Lincoln. Grab that sniper rifle. Ortiz, go with him up toward the roof and see if you can drop this son of a bitch."

Lincoln grabbed the sniper rifle and went toward the stairway to the rooftop with Ortiz following him. As they left for the stairs, some of the members from Alpha team looked skeptical. Wondering if he could do it.

"Is he a good shot?" One soldier asked Dylan, who was huddled up next to him.

"Lincoln? He's the best." Dylan replied to him confidently.

Lincoln and Ortiz made it toward the door to the roof, exiting and taking cover near one of the air ducts.

 ***BA-TINK***

"Shit, he knows we're up here. Ok, just stick to the cover and hug the walls." Ortiz said as they started to rush toward cover-to-cover. They reached a point where there was no cover left and had to crawl the rest of the way to get a decent shot on the sniper. As they reached there spot, Lincoln set up the rifle as Ortiz pulled out his binoculars, spotting for Lincoln.

"Hey Sarge, I don't have a visual. I'm going to need a distraction." Lincoln requested in his comm piece.

" _*Copy that.*_ " Sgt. Wilson said through the radio.

"Dylan. Helmet trick. Now." Sgt. Wilson loudly whispered.

"On it." Dylan took off his helmet and placed it on the stock of his gun, peeking it out a little to trick the sniper into thinking it was a person.

 ***BANG***

"Got 'em." Lincoln whispered into his com.

"I see him too. He's in the hotel window just below the neon sign. About 300 meters, wind blowing in from the west." Ortiz whispered, looking through his binoculars.

Lincoln scoped up. He took a deep breath in and exhaled, steadying his heart rate. "Copy that."

"Hey Linc, tell me how your sister won that football game again?" Ortiz whispered to Lincoln, keeping his eyes on the enemy sniper.

Lincoln would want to be asked this to help him stay calm and focused. The story always helped him get a hit on his target.

Lincoln took another breath of air and exhaled. "It was the last quarter of the game. My sister's team was near the goal line, with just 8 seconds left on the clock. They were behind by just one touchdown, and would win the championship if they make it. They hiked the ball, passing it to my sister who planned to rush it. She was clear except for one big guy heading strait toward her."

"What she do?" Ortiz asked in a quiet tone.

"She looked right above his head and ran toward him." As Lincoln said this, he aimed his scope sight above the enemy sniper's head. _Inhale... exhale_. "She ran right toward him. Jumped over his head."

"Touchdown." Lincoln whispered to himself.

 ***BANG***

It went quiet. Nothing but the echo of the gunshot in the distance and the sounds of pigeons wings flapping away.

"You got him... He's down." Ortiz said, proudly.

"Sniper's down Sarge. Area is clear." Lincoln said in his radio.

" _*Great job boys, now come on down.*_ "

Lincoln and Ortiz came down from the rooftops and were greeted with pats on their backs and helmets. Alpha teams doubts toward Lincoln were diminished after that. Sgt. Wilson radioed the lieutenant that the area was now clear as Lincoln walked over to the wounded soldier he carried to safety, who was now on a stretcher.

"How you feeling?" Lincoln asked him.

"However a guy who got shot in the leg feels." He said joking with Lincoln. "Thanks for dragging me out of there; I thought I was a goner."

"Don't mention it; I'm always looking out for my brothers." Lincoln said, gripping his hand.

"Hooah. Anyway thanks a lot um..." The soldier said remembering he didn't even know his name.

"Lincoln." Lincoln answered.

"Thanks Lincoln. Now if you'll excuse me, I got surgery to go to. Name's Tyler by the way."

"Well good luck with that Tyler." Lincoln shouted at him as his team was loading him in the humvee.

Lincoln walked back to his team as Sgt. Wilson was getting new orders from command.

" _*Ace 5 this is Eagle eye. You are to assist Hornet 4-1 located just east of your location. They're pinned down trying to evacuate civilians. Get in there and help them out. How copy?_ "

"Copy that Eagle eye, Ace 5 out."

"Alright men, let's move out!" Sgt. Wilson announced as they headed toward their humvee.

* * *

After taking the hotel parking lot and assisting Hornet 4-1, Lincoln and his team arrived to HQ which was a palace that was one of President Saladin's summer houses. President Saladin was the evil dictator and was the main mission for the U.S. to catch. Many of the citizens tried to overthrow him but failed, so that's why Lincoln and every other U.S. soldier were here. To help overthrow him and place their _'puppet_ ' president and friend to the U.S. in his place.

Chris, Dylan, and Ortiz walked up to the palace to rest up before heading back to base camp. Lincoln though walked toward a part of the palace's wall and leaned up against it, sliding down till he was sitting on the floor with his legs bent toward his chest. He just staid there, starring at his blood stained gloves.

"Hey Loud." Sgt. Wilson said softly as he walked toward Lincoln.

Lincoln didn't respond. He just kept looking at his hands.

Sgt. Wilson decided just to sit down next to him. "Look Lincoln, what happened back there...what you saw...no one should see that. But you can't blame yourself for that."

"...I could have done something...I-I could have stopped the guy..." Lincoln said, sounding defeated.

"Lincoln you didn't know. None of us did. And by the time we knew about the guy it would've still been to late. I know you want to save everyone here, but you can't. That's what makes war, war. I can't have you like this. I need your head in the game. I promised I would get all of you home safely, both physically _and_ mentally. Don't give up on me yet...think about your family."

"...Ok Sarge. I-I understand. I'm just in shock I guess. Thanks...for looking out for me." Lincoln said feeling a slither of hope.

"That's my job Lincoln. Now get inside soldier, rest up, we head back tomorrow."

"Roger that Sarge." Lincoln got up from the ground and headed up the stairs to HQ.

When Lincoln entered through the main entrance to the palace, he was amazed on how huge and luxurious everything was. The floor and walls were all made of marble and most of the furniture had gold in it. Lincoln walked past the center room which was used as a communication room and went up the flight of stairs into what seemed to be a ball room. He saw soldiers walking past him, holding whatever merchandise they could carry. Everyone was looting this place clean, and he couldn't blame them.

Lincoln saw a comfortable bench in the ball room and decided to take a seat. He looked around and saw it was mostly empty, other than a few shredded paintings, and a broken grand piano in the corner of the room. There was also a beautiful view looking out toward the balcony doors, left of the ball room. Lincoln rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He blocked out everything and imagined himself resting on his couch in his living room back home.

 _"Hey Lincoln, want to watch Dream Boat?"_

 _"Lincoln. Footstool. Now."_

 _"Linky, does this dress match my shoes?"_

 _"Let's jam bro."_

 _"Lucha Libre!"_

 _"Hey Lincoln."_

 _"Hey Linc."_

 _"Lincoln?"_

 _"Lincoln?"_

 _"Linky?"_

 _"Linc?"_

"Lincoln!"

"*Gasp*" Lincoln shot his head off the wall, jerking his eyes open. He was caught by surprised by Dylan trying to get his attention.

"Sorry bro didn't mean to scare you."

"Na it's *sigh* it's all good. Kind of zoned out there for a while." Lincoln said, catching his breath.

"Yea, no kidding. Listen, Sarge wants you upstairs. We're resting in the third room to the left, and guess what? They have actual beds. Oh boy are we sleeping like kings tonight!" Dylan said, happy to get sleep on a comfortable mattress.

"Sweet, tell him I'll be up soon, just have to do one quick thing. You know where I can use a phone?"

"Got to call the family, I gotcha. Yea, there's one in the comms room."

"Cool. Thanks Dylan." Lincoln departed to the comms room to use the satellite phone.

He went to the balcony for better reception to called Lori first.

"Hello?" Lori asked, answering the phone.

"Hello, Lori? Can you hear me?"

"Lincoln!? Oh my God, how are you!" Lori asked. "Leni, Lincoln's on the phone!" Lincoln heard Lori yelling toward Leni through the phone.

"Hey, I'm doing alright, just wanted to check in. So how's the new place? I heard you and Leni are now renting an apartment together?"

"It's literally the nicest apartment ever. I wish you were here to see."

"Me too sis... I'm happy for you two though."

"You know if you would have called sooner, you could have talked to Bobby and Ronnie Anne, they stopped by an hour ago. They asked if you got their letters."

"Oh... um... Yea, that would have been cool, and yea I got them. They were nice." Lincoln said, a bit uncomfortable of the topic.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were best friends throughout most of their childhood, but they were also something a bit more, Ronnie Anne just didn't like to show it a lot. Lincoln never understood why Ronnie Anne wanted to keep her 'tough girl' personality, but he just ignored it. She would get embarrassed or upset if he showed her any kind of affection, but would get angry at him if he did with another girl. Lincoln couldn't take it any longer and before he started high school, he 'called it off'. They still kept in touch and were still great friends, but he knew there was still something between them that made them wonder _what if_.

Lincoln talked to Lori and Leni before calling his parents and other sisters. Luan picked up the phone when Lincoln called; he probably spent an hour talking to all of them. As he finished talking with Lola, Lana got on the line, being the last sister to talk to.

"Then Hops jumped of the shelf and into Lori's cleavage, and boy was she mad! It was so funny, you had to be there. So then..." Lana said as she went on with her story of what happened yesterday.

While Lincoln was listening to Lana go on about here story, he started to zone out, going back to the incident in the city.

"I'm sorry..." Lincoln whispered into the phone, not knowing that he was actually talking out loud.

"Huh, sorry about what Linc?" Lana asked, confused.

Lincoln snapped out of it when he heard Lana asking why he was sorry. "What... Oh...Ah nothing, just tired is all. Look Lana it's getting late over here, could you put on mom?" Lincoln asked, trying to ignore the question.

"Sure Lincoln, she's right here."

"Goodnight sis. I...I-I love you Lana, remember that..."

"I love you too Lincoln. Sweet dreams bro, here's mom." Lana said as she gave her mom the phone.

"Hello sweetie." Rita said, so happy that her son had called like he promised.

"Hey mom, how are you and dad doing."

"We're fine sweetie, but I'm more concerned about you honey. Is everything ok over there Lincoln?" Rita asked with worry in her voice.

"*Sigh* I... Yea mom...everything is fine."

"Are you sure honey? I'm here for you if you need to talk Lincoln. I would never judge you." Rita asked him, hoping he'll let her in just for a bit.

"I'm sure mom. Thank you though."

"Ok sweetie...just know that I'm always here for you Lincoln. I'm your mother and I care. I wish we can talk longer, but I know its getting late over there so I'll let you rest. I love you Lincoln. You're always on my mind."

Lincoln could hear his mom was starting to cry a little once she said that, and it took him a lot to hold back his own tears. "I love you too mom. I think about all you all the time."

* * *

Lincoln was resting in his bed, wide awake, staring at the ceiling. He had so much on his mind, stressing him out, that he couldn't sleep. Lincoln decided to do one thing that always seemed to release his stress. He took a walk.

Lincoln was in the bathroom staring at a picture of Ronnie Anne that he received in her letter. He was masturbating to it, stroking himself back in forth, speeding up as he started to get frustrated. _Fuck._ It wasn't working, it just didn't help. _FUCK!_ Lincoln let go of his dick, crumbling up the picture as he banged his fist against the wall in frustration.

Lincoln walked up to the sink to wash away the sin off his hands and splashed water on his face. When he looked in the mirror he saw his reflection, but it wasn't him staring back, the _him_ he was used to seeing. He looked a little pale, the rim of his eyes red. His hair still had dirt and sand in it, making it lose that bright white glow. _Is this what I'm meant to become. Is this my punishment?_ Lincoln said to himself.

He then started to hear crying come from the other side of the door to the bathroom. Lincoln walked over and opened it to see who it was. He exited the bathroom and entered the hallway which was pitch black for some reason. He started to follow the sound of the weeping till he entered an empty room full of chairs and noticed someone sitting by themselves in the very front. Lincoln walked quietly toward the person, not wanting to startle them. As he went to place a hand on their shoulder, he looked over them and recognized who was crying.

"Mom?" Lincoln said quietly in complete shock.

Lincoln jumped back, hearing a door slam. He quickly turned around to see who was there but noticed he wasn't in the same place anymore. It got chilly all of a sudden. The floor even changed, feeling soft like... Grass. Lincoln turned back to see his " _mom_ " but saw that she wasn't there. It was just some giant hole in the ground, and just above it...was a tombstone... _His_ tombstone. _W-what? No. NO. This is some kind of prank. I-I'm not dead...right?_

 _"Why Lincoln. How could you."_

Lincoln turned around to see his entire family, but they looked angry and...disgusted with him? _"What... what's going on?"_

 _"You failed us Lincoln."_ His father said, looking completely disappointed in him.

 _"You're repulsive Lincoln!"_ Luan shouted.

 _"You're sick Linc! You need help."_ Leni yelled out, her eyes full of tears.

 _"No please... I-I can change!"_ Lincoln started crying out.

 _"Even I'm not that twisted Lincoln."_ Lucy said.

 _"You're no longer my brother Lincoln! I don't ever want to see you again!"_ Lola screamed at him.

They all started walking toward him, yelling and blaming him. Lincoln started to walk backwards inch by inch. _"P-please... please... don't say that. I-I need you. I don't want to be alone."_ Lincoln was breaking down at this point.

 _"I'm trying... I'm-"_ While stepping back, Lincoln forgot about the hole in the ground and fell straight in.

He landed hard on his back, feeling something hitting him in the face. He opened his eyes and realized he was in a coffin. Lincoln then looked up seeing his dad throwing the dirt back in with a shovel. He was burying him alive while the rest of his family stood around the hole. Lincoln tried moving but couldn't. It was like some type of force was holding him down.

Lincoln then saw Lily walk through his sisters so she can stand in front of the hole, looking down at him. Lincoln was able to reach his arm out like if he was asking to hold her hand. He was losing his vision as the grave was starting to fill up.

 _"Lily... please."_ Lincoln said breathless.

 _"Lincoln promise me one thing... just... die already."_ Lily said as she let go of Bun-Bun into the grave.

"*GASP!*"

Lincoln sprang out of bed, gasping for air. He sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. _IT WAS JUST A DREAM! *gasp* You're safe... you're safe. They didn't mean it. None of them did._

Lincoln broke down crying, trying to muffle his sobbing.

 _I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I'm like this. But I'll change, I'm trying. I'm doing this for you..._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you all for the likes, reviews, & all that good stuff. I really appreciate it, it means a lot. Please leave any comments, It's always good to hear what you all think. Also gotta give a Huge shout out to a legend on this site, **_AberrantScript._ **Your work is God like my friend. Hopefully when I get to the smut scenes I'll make you proud (probably not). Also another Big shout out to** _Midgar9210_ , **Who is on his way to the throne, if not already there. Thanks for the follow bro.**

 **Side note: I just saw 'Thank You for Your Service' a movie about soldiers w/ ptsd (ironic) and I thought it was outstanding. If your board & feel like going to the movies, I would highly recommend it. Only 2 minor action scenes so it might not be your cup of tea. Let's face it, your probably going to see Thor.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Raid

**TheLivingMyth: You got me man, kudos to you ;) I had the sniper scene but I needed a build up so said screw it, let me go back in the past for an idea. Also Lincoln isn't fighting ISIS, there gone, I'm not messing w/ that shit. He's fighting part of the army that's loyal to the dictator. I chose Mosul b/c I needed a city in that specific region of the country. The region will come to play later on.**

 **SonAwesome: You'll find out why Lincoln left in good time my friend. I can't spoil all the fun. But you're in the right direction *wink* *wink***

* * *

It's been one year since Lincoln was deployed, but to him it feels like a decade has gone by. Taking fire from the enemy through most of the year made getting shot at second nature to them. All there mission objectives were "escort this team" or "search and destroy this". Lincoln had no idea how Sgt. Wilson did two tours of this.

Chris and Ortiz were standing guard near there humvee while Dylan was on the mounted gun, scanning around the area. Sgt. Wilson was sitting in the passenger seat on the radio with head command, updating their mission report. And where was Lincoln in all this? He was in the street playing soccer with the local children.

"Look at that...It's like he doesn't even realize we're in the middle of a warzone. He does remember that we JUST defused a bomb right?" Dylan said in amazement, watching Lincoln play care free.

"Let him be man. It helps remind us that we're all still human... That not everyone is bad." Chris said as he watched Lincoln.

Lincoln was running around laughing while kicking the ball. The kids were also laughing as they kept stealing the ball from him and scoring... like usual. Lincoln was favored by the local children in the town. Ace 5 helped a lot in the town with local issues, so the villagers were very friendly and cooperative when they showed. The kids would always ask for Lincoln, calling him ' _arnab_ ', which he found out was Arabic for rabbit. Even in another country they teased him, having white hair.

"Hey, you think he could do it... Kill a kid?" Dylan asked, still watching Lincoln run back and forth.

"Man, I don't know. Shit, I don't even know if I could..." Chris answered.

"I think I could... you know... if he was shooting at me. Some of these hajji's are fuckin' sick man, using there own kids against us. That's why you can't hesitate man, because next thing you know **'Boom'** your dead-"

"Enough Dylan!... Alright... Enough." Ortiz said, annoyed, interrupting Dylan.

"Ok man... Sorry."

The topic of having to put down a "younger hostile" was a dark topic among the soldiers. They heard stories from other squads who were put in that position, and said it's one of the hardest decisions in your life. Even some of the hardcore guys said it messed them up pretty badly.

After Sgt. Wilson was done speaking with command, he was given new orders and told his men to ready up.

"Ortiz, tell Cpl. Loud that babysitting is over. We're heading out." Sgt. Wilson said from the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Yo Linc lets move, Sarge wants us rolled out!" Ortiz shouted toward Lincoln.

"Ok guys it's time for me to leave. Now you all stay out of trouble you hear." Lincoln said as he started high fiving all of them. "And Abdul don't think I didn't see that... I saw you cheat."

Lincoln then bent down to give a little girl who was playing with her doll, some chocolate. "You stay safe Aida, ok?"

She gave Lincoln a big smile and hugged him before he started to walk back to his team. Lincoln bowed his head to the parents out of respect as he headed to the drivers side of the humvee.

"Did you say bye to your little friends?" Dylan asked, teasingly.

"Hey. Just be lucky that there not sided with the enemy. After all, they were the ones who reported the bomb." Lincoln replied back.

"Amen to that."

As Lincoln started up the humvee, he remembered something and started reaching into one of his pouches. "Oh! I almost forgot... Here. My sister made them for us to wear. She sent them a couple days ago. They're patches."

Lincoln pulled out 5 patches of a black spade symbol you see on a deck of a card. Lincoln told Leni about there name, so Leni decided to knit them some patches to wear on there uniforms.

"Whoa, sweet bro!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Yea bro, these are nice." Chris said as he was putting it on his shoulder.

"Now people are going to remember who not to reckon with." Ortiz said.

"Well now that we're done handing out gifts." Sgt. Wilson joked around as he was done putting on his patch. "We got a new mission, and it's a big one."

"Sarge, so far our biggest mission was to find and eliminate that high value target. And all we ended up doing was calling in a drone strike." Dylan said, killing all the excitement Sgt. Wilson tried to create.

Lincoln chuckled at the memory of that assignment. They were all thrilled to finally get a high value mission. But that died of fast when they were later given the orders to just shoot the guy from the sky.

"We are assigned to tag along with a navy seal team to raid some compound and wipe out the targets." Sgt. Wilson stated.

"Navy Seals!?" they all said in unison, dumbfounded.

"J-just hold on a second! Why would grunts like us help an _Elite_ fighting force?"

"They need local assistance and we were the closes to the location. Also according to command, we are the most _elite_ in all of Charlie Company."

"Look at that fellas, we're the best." Dylan said arrogantly. "Then let's get a move on. We got an image to protect."

"Now he gets excited..." Sgt. Wilson sighed out in announce. "Take us back to base Lincoln."

* * *

 **Royal Woods**

Back at the Loud house, they were all just finishing up breakfast. In the kitchen, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy were washing up the dishes as everyone else was in the living room watching T.V.

As everyone was doing there thing, Lori and Leni came by, excited as they came in, bringing in the mail.

"Girls come quick, we got letters and packages from Lincon!" Lori shouted, eager to see what Lincoln sent.

All the sisters came running toward them, grabbing their letters and package from Lincoln. Sure he would call or video chat with them as frequent as possible. But all of it still didn't fill up that empty part of their heart with the absence of there only brother.

After they all read their letters, they found out that there were gifts in the packages that were sent. Now Lincoln couldn't get all his sisters gifts because he just couldn't find something that they would like or he wasn't allowed to send it overseas. So he sent them I.O.U's.

Leni opened her gift and pulled out a light blue shemagh scarf. "OMG this is totes in style right now! Aww Linky...I love it." Leni said as she brought the scarf to her nose, hoping it would have his scent on it.

Lynn and Lana opened theirs next. Lynn received an army t-shirt that was a bit oversized. Lincoln felt she could wear it as pajamas like she does with her oversized jerseys. Lana got an army cap just in case she ever felt like changing up her style.

Lori and Lola opened theirs next. As they pulled out the gift, their eyes went wide like saucers, completely speechless. "Are these... real?" Lori asked herself in disbelief.

"I always knew he loved me more." Lola said as she started posing with her gift on.

Lincoln sent Lori a pair of diamond pear drop earrings, with a sapphire gemstone in each earring. "T-their... their... beautiful." Lori started to feel a tingly feeling in her chest that she hasn't felt in a while. She definitely had to ask Lincoln where he got these.

Lola got a Burma ruby and diamond necklace that she was wearing now, admiring how it shined in the sunlight. "Everyone is going to be so jealous of me at school. Oh Linky I could just kiss you right now." Lola said dreamingly as she swirled around, pretending she was dancing at a ball.

Lily was the last to open her gift. It was a jar that was beautifully painted, filled with sand, the label on the lid saying Iraq. It may not sound like much but to Lily it meant a lot. She would collect a small jar of some type of soil from the places she went to visit.

After all sisters were done reading and admiring their mail, Lynn spotted on more envelope lying on the coffee table that was untouched.

"Hey guys, we forgot one more." Lynn said as she started to tear open the envelope.

"Cool, Linc sent us a bunch of pictures." Luan said. All the girls rushed toward Lynn looking over her shoulder as they all went through the pictures.

The first couple pictures were group shots of Lincoln and his team together, arms around each others shoulders, or posing with their weapons. "So these are Lincoln's _brothers_?" Lynn said, feeling a bit relived, seeing that they looked well built to protect their little brother.

"Ooo, the tan one's pretty cute." Lori said, looking at Ortiz standing on the far left.

"Jeez Lori, you sure like your men _spicy_. Hahaha, get it!" Luan teasingly said to Lori.

"Shut up Luan." Lori shot back, giggling a little.

"Ha, check out this one." Lana said showing them a picture of Lincoln trying to pose sexy on the hood of a humvee.

They went through more of the photos. Some of them were of the beautiful sunset they got to see at base, to places and locals the visited. There were pictures of them holding defused explosives, and of Dylan sleeping with marker drawings on his face.

As they were skimming through the pictures, laughing and doing there own commentary, one photo fell to the ground which Lori noticed and went to bend down to grab. While she was coming back to stand up, she took a quick glimpse at the photo and froze in place. As the rest of the Loud sisters were coming down from their laughing, they noticed Lori was just standing by quietly, catching their attention.

"Hey Lor, you alright?" Luna asked a bit suspicious.

Lori just stood there, not moving a muscle. She was like a dear caught in the headlights of a car.

"L-Linc... Linc-oln..." Lori babbled out feeling lost with her words.

"Lori what is it. You're freaking us out."

They all walked slowly toward Lori, worried about what they were about to see. When they looked down at the photo in her hand, they all gasped in surprise, their eyes bulging out.

It was a picture of Lincoln leaning on the side of a vehicle... shirtless. Lincoln's body was in perfect shape. Broad shoulders, great biceps, and that six pack... All his sisters couldn't believe how much their brother has changed... into a man.

"Th-Thats Lin-Lincoln?" Lucy asked. A faint of pink appearing on her cheeks, lost in her brothers chest.

"He... He's..."

"HOT!" Leni interrupted, not even comprehending what she just blurred out.

There faces started to flush from Leni's out burst. It was awkward to say that your brother is hot, but they all had to agree with her. Lincoln did have an attractive body.

Lynn Sr. walked over to his daughters grouped up and looked over them to see what all the commotion was about. He nodded proudly, seeing the photo of his son. "I knew he'd grow up to be strong and handsome. Just like his old man, ain't that right honey." he flirted to his wife, winking at her.

She just giggled, shaking her head. "Mmm, just like my hubby~"

"H-hey, Luan... you could make photo copies right. J-just to hold on to... for memories of course." Lori asked, not even looking up from the picture.

"Yeah... let me grab my laptop..."

They all ran upstairs to Luna and Luan's room, completely forgetting their gifts on the table.

"Auhh... I'm sure glad the girls are taking this well." Lynn Sr. breathed out in relief as he went to sit next to his wife on the sofa. "Now how are you taking it honey?"

It brought a smile on Rita's face, seeing her girls excited to hear from Lincoln, and reassured her that her son was doing well. But that feeling would always change when she would read up on the news or watch what was going on through the news. She turned to face the T.V. and stared at the number of predicted deaths under the news reporter. Every time she would just look at that and panic, wondering if her baby boy was one of those numbers.

"I don't know Lynn... I'm trying, I really am. I just can't stop worrying about him Lynn... I need my son Lynn. I need to now he's perfectly safe."

"I know honey... I know." Lynn Sr. said bringing his wife closer to him as he placed a comforting kiss on her head.

"I hope he's not doing anything reckless right now." Rita said pleadingly.

"I'm sure he's just lying in his bunk, completely bored out of his mind."

* * *

 **Location: Classified**

"Finally! No more lying in our cot's waiting around. Time for a firefight." Dylan stated as they all started walking toward the hanger carrying their gear over their shoulder.

They arrived to the airfield to meet with the seals for briefing. All of them except Sgt. Wilson were looking all around them, admiring all the high tech planes and choppers. They felt like they were kids again at a museum.

"Gentlemen, glad you can join us. Cpt. Corman speaks highly about you." The leader of the navy seals team said.

"Always happy to help. Let's get this show on the road." Sgt. Wilson replied.

"Excellent."

Lincoln, his team, and the rest of the navy seals were all seated, staring at the projector screen to listen to the plan.

"Gentlemen, C.I.A. intel has been keeping a keen eye on this complex you see in front of you. Yesterday at 0900, they confirmed that Ahmad Al-Saed, one of President Saladin's generals, is hiding in this house. He is your target; bring him back dead or alive. Sgt. Wilson you have the floor."

"Thank you Lieutenant. The plan is simple; we will be divided into two teams, Alpha and Bravo. We'll storm the compound silently through the north and east side of the walls. My men and I will be with Bravo team as we storm the left house. Alpha team, you will breach the main house to the right. This is where the target is staying at so be prepared for a fight, he will be heavily guarded. Any questions?...No?...Good. Wheels up at dusk."

Everyone dispersed, getting ready to gear up and check that all their equipment was working. In just one hour they were about to go on a high risk mission.

"Listen guys I know this is way above our pay grade, so if you don't feel like riding along I'll understand. My main goal is to get all you boys' home..." Sgt. Wilson said to his team.

"Good lookin' out Sarge, but we got this. We're Ace 5 baby, we got this!" Chris declared, patting the patch Lincoln gave them.

Lincoln, Ortiz, and Dylan also agreed, shaking their heads. They weren't going to back down from a fight. Lincoln felt like Lynn when ever she got competitive.

After reassuring their sergeant, they went over toward the table with all their gear to set up. Lincoln decided to stay with Sgt. Wilson just to make sure he was still worried.

"Relax Sarge. You did train us after all." Lincoln tried to put him at ease as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I know Loud...Thanks. There's a webcam over there if you need it. I know you like to update with your family a lot." Sgt. Wilson said as he gestured over to his right.

"I just might do that." Lincoln said as he gave him a pat on the back.

Lincoln was staring at the screen seeing the 'calling' flash as he waited. He was answered by that bright smile he always loved to see.

"Hey Lincoln! What's - ...Whoa... what's up with the face paint?"

"Heh, Hey Luan. Just about to head out on a mission. I wanted to see how everyone's doing."

"Oh we're all good, you know, doing our own thing." Luan said. She then started to glimpse to the side of her desk looking at _that picture_ , remembering the stuff he sent them.

"We... got your packages in the mail today. It was real thoughtful Linc." Luan said, feeling her face start to heat up. _Should I ask him about...that?_ Luan thought to herself, wondering if it would be awkward.

"It's nothing Luan. Just something special for the special people in my life." Lincoln said with a grin.

"Aww, sweet and buff-"

"What?" Lincoln asked puzzled by that last part.

"Nothing!" Luan quickly said, trying to steer the conversation.

"Sup Bro!" Luna popped out behind Luan, startling her.

"God Luna, you almost gave me a heart attack! I thought only Lucy did that."

"Ha, sorry sis. So Linc, rad makeup dude. You going to an army concert or something?" Luna asked.

"Hey Luna, and no, I wish though. I'm just getting ready to kick some ass is all." Lincoln smugly said.

"Oh I bet." Luna said with a grin as she rolled her eyes. "Also, Lori was wondering... How did you get that jewelry? Did you meet the Queen of England or something?"

"Oh... uh... ha... about that. I may have _found_ it in a palace we were occupying." Lincoln said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You STOLE it!" Luan yelled out, surprised.

"Hey he probably stole it first! I decided to just _take it back_ is all, and it went to a good cause. I gave it to my two lovely sisters." Lincoln said trying to defend himself.

Luan and Luna face palmed but decided to just move on. What happens, happens is what they said.

"Hey listen, I need to get going. It was great talking to you girls. Give the rest of the family my love to them."

"Ok Lincoln... be careful alright?" Luan said. She hated saying goodbye. Sometimes she would have thoughts of what if this was the last time I see him. At times it would be so bad she couldn't sleep and just cry all night.

"I always am."

"We love you bro." Luna said with a sad smile.

"I love you all too." All three of them placed their hand on the screen before the logged off.

After logging of, Luan rested her head on Luna's stomach. She was standing next to her while Luan sat at her computer desk moping. "I can't do this Luna. I need him here. I need to know he'll be safe."

"I know how you feel Lu... It pains me too." Luna said as she held her sister's head close, rubbing her fingers through her hair soothingly. "He can take care of himself Luan... have you seen his rockin' body~?" She tried to ease her comedic sister, teasing her about the picture.

"I hate you." Luan said with a grin forming on her face as she hugged Luna back.

Lincoln was giving his gear one last check up before heading to the black hawk. He checked his rifle, and made sure his magazine clips were full. Ortiz punched on his chest, making sure his chest plate was in, and pulled on his straps, making sure his vest was secure. He placed a kiss on the photo he keeps in his helmet before putting it back on his head. Lastly, he checked that his night vision goggles were working. _Let's do his._

* * *

Lincoln and the team were seated in the Black Hawk as they flew to the compound. It was pitch black as the sun finally went down. He looked around and saw that everyone was nervous. Dylan kept gripping his gun; Ortiz was fiddling with his mom's rosary in his fingers, and Chris held his girlfriends stockings to his nose, her scent comforting him.

" _*You nervous Loud?*_ " Sgt. Wilson said through his com. It was too loud to hear each other without it due to the rotors of the chopper.

" _*A little sir.*_ " Lincoln said as he noticed he kept tapping his foot. A nervous habit he did.

"* _Good, it means you're alert. We're all nervous Linc. It's natural, so don't worry about it.*_ "

" _*Hooah sir.*_ "

" _*30 seconds!*_ " The helicopter pilot said.

" _*Ok guys this is it. Lock n' Load!*_ " Sgt. Wilson announced.

They pulled down their night vision goggles as the helicopter started to descend. They hopped out and started to form a perimeter, keeping an eye out if any hostiles were still walking around.

" _*Bravo team this is Alpha team, we are heading to the compound now, over.*_ "

"Copy that Alpha. Moving out now."

Sgt. Wilson signaled his team and started to head toward the compound walls. Once at the wall and making sure the area was clear, they broke the lock on the side door and moved inside, running toward the house. The seals took one entrance to the house while Ace 5 took the other side.

"Alpha this is Bravo. We are in position to breach. What's your status?" Sgt. Wilson said in his com.

" _*This is Alpha, we are in position. Go on my breach, over.*_ "

"Roger Alpha. Dylan. Set." Sgt. Wilson commanded.

Dylan placed the breach charge on the door and slide back against the wall, ready to set off the charge while Lincoln cocked a flashbang.

They were given the green light. "Breach and clear." Sgt. Wilson whispered.

Dylan set of the charge, blasting the door wide open as Lincoln tossed in the flash grenade. When they heard it go off they stormed the room.

"GET ON THE GROUND! NOW!" They all shouted over one another.

They heard a gun go off, seeing one of the seals taking down one hostile. Sgt. Wilson and Ortiz spotted two more and fired upon them, dropping them dead in their tracks. They started to clear out the rest of the first floor as three women were screaming in the living room.

"Living room's clear!" Chris shouted out.

"Kitchen Clear!" Dylan shouted back.

Lincoln was swinging his gun left to right, checking each corner down the hall. "Sarge, I found the staircase!"

"Alright, single file, don't bunch up, move." Sgt. Wilson said as he took the lead.

As the walked up the stairs they were met with a doorway that led to a hallway. "Chris, Dylan, you check right. The rest of us check left. Go."

As Chris and Dylan went right into one room, the rest of them started to take fire from the left side through the doorways. Lincoln shot back, leaning forward through the doorway taking one down through the wall. The seals ran across the hall to the balcony to see if the could flank around.

When Chris and Dylan breached through one door they were confronted with two more civilians. "DON'T MOVE, LEMME' SEE THOSE HANDS!"

"BACK UP! BACK THE FUCK UP!" Chris commanded, aiming his gun toward them.

As they started to get on their knees, keeping their hands up, and pleading in their language. Chris noticed a second door that led to another room. "Yo Dylan, I got a second room! Check it out, I got these two covered!" Chris yelled as he kept the sight of his gun on the two civilians.

"Roger!" Dylan walked toward the door, and pushed it open with the barrel of his rifle. He looked around and found a closet, a bed, and a small television that was still on. He spun around hearing a girl whimpering.

"YOU, BEHIND THE BED, GET UP... NOW!"

Aiming at the girl, she slowly raised to her feet. It was a pregnant woman, she was roughly around 25. Dylan slowly lowered his rifle down as he lifted his left hand up, showing her he wasn't a threat.

"Easy now, ok... It's alright... I'm not here to hurt you." he calmly said trying to soothe her.

She started to slowly walk toward him, hands still risen up toward her waist. Dylan was now debating if this was a smart idea. He heard stories of women faking being pregnant, hiding a bomb under their dresses. But he shook those thoughts away. He didn't want to believe that.

"That's it... I'm not going to hurt-"

Just before he could reach her, someone jumped out of the closet, holding a gun right at Dylan. Dylan quickly aimed his rifle at the person. As he aimed at the person that had his life in his scopes, he realized who was aiming at him.

It was kid.

"DROP IT, DROP THE FUCKIN GUN!" Dylan shouted at the boy.

As they were in a stand off, the pregnant woman started screaming at the boy, almost as if she was... pleading. _This... this must be her brother. Oh, fuck man... he's just trying to protect her. Fuck!_

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE DYLAN! TALK TO ME!" Chris shouted to him from the other room.

"I GOT IT HANDLED CHRIS! JUST DON'T COME IN HERE!"

"Come on kid... just drop the gun..." Dylan whispered trying to plead with him as the pregnant woman and the kid started arguing to each other in Arabic.

 _Please kid! Just drop the gun... I-I don't... I don't want to kill you... please._ Dylan thought to himself.

Dylan's finger began to slowly tighten against the trigger... but then the kid finally threw the gun to the floor, running toward his sister as they held each other in their arms. Dylan sighed in relief as he ran toward the gun, kicking it to the corner of the room.

 _I almost did it... I almost killed him. But I didn't. I-I couldn't... *sigh* fuck this war, man._

The girl and boy walked into the room were Chris was, still holding each other side by side. Dylan came walking behind them. "All clear." Dylan said, completely drained.

Chris observed Dylan, worried if anything happened in there. "You good, man?"

"Yeah man, come on, we got a bad guy to get."

* * *

They met up with the rest of the team downstairs. They had cleared out the house and were ready to help out Alpha team. As they headed outside, they began to get shot at from the roof of the main building. They quickly dispersed, running to any cover they could find.

"FOCUS ALL FIRE ON THAT LMG!" Sgt. Wilson yelled out.

Lincoln started firing back, taking down one after another. Ortiz was able to take out the gunner with a headshot as Sgt. Wilson was on coms with Alpha team.

" _*Bravo, this is Alpha. Target has been eliminated, repeat has been eliminated. Take out the remaining hostiles so we can leave.*_ "

"Alright, let's give em' everything we got!" Sgt. Wilson shouted.

They all opened fire on the building as Alpha team was exiting from the side. Bravo started to move up until they were unloaded on by another gunner. They all ran back to cover, dodging the swarm of bullets. As Lincoln leaned back against the small brick wall, he noticed that some of the guys were hit.

"Shit Sarge! What do we do n-" Lincoln turned to his side to face Sgt. Wilson. Lincoln first noticed the blood... He had been shot, and he wasn't moving.

"Sarge... Sarge, you there." Lincoln started to shake him. He quickly flipped him on his back. "No... no, no, No. Come on Sarge, come back to me!"

Sgt. Wilson was shot twice in the chest and once through the side of his neck. Lincoln started to put pressure on one of his wounds. "MEDIC! I GOT A SERGEANT DOWN!" Lincoln cried out, not giving up on his leader.

The medic and Ortiz ran toward them just as one of the seals used his grenade launcher to kill the last of the enemy.

"Step aside, move!" The medic said as he slid toward Sgt. Wilson.

"What happen!" Ortiz asked in shock.

"It's Sarge. He was hit... I-I didn't see it." Lincoln stated as he started to stutter.

Dylan and Chris ran over to see what was happening. "Is he... Is he gonna make it?" Chris asked, fearing for the worst.

The medic just looked up and shuck his head. "I'm sorry... but he's gone."

The world had just crashed onto them, hearing those words. There leader's gone. The man they looked up to, the one to guide them home safely was dead. They felt alone, lost to wonder this desert.

"We're going to need a body bag here." The medic commanded behind him to one of the seals.

Lincoln just stood there, staring at Sgt. Wilson's body, wondering if he could have prevented this. They all took of their helmets bowing in respect as talk on the coms fell on deaf ears.

" _*Blackbird this is Bravo team. We got 2 wounded and 1 K.I.A. heading to extraction point now.*"_

* * *

Ace 5 and Bravo team were kneeling down waiting in the field as the Black Hawks started to land to pick them up. As the seals went into one helicopter, Lincoln and his team started to load onto theirs, starting with their fallen sergeant.

On the ride back to the airfield, no one said a word. Dylan just rested his head on the sliding door of the helicopter as he gazed out the window, watching the sun start to rise. Not only did he have that incident with that kid on his mind, but now he also had his dead Sarge on his mind. Chris just looked up at the ceiling, sitting across from Dylan. Ortiz, who was sitting in front of Lincoln, had his eyes closed. He didn't know if he was meditating or asleep, but he knew we all could use one of those. And Lincoln, well he just kept staring at the black tarp that had his leader's lifeless body under it.

Lincoln thought back to when he was younger. Growing up, his chore was to collect all the garbage around the house and put it in a _black bag_. He never would have thought that he would be doing something similar. Only instead of trash... it was human bodies.

* * *

 **Base Liberty Airfield**

The next day, Lincoln was walking toward Cpt. Corman's office, who wanted to speak to speak to him in private. These past couple of hours were rough on him as he had just left from seeing the plane carry his Sergeant's casket back to the states.

Lincoln had entered Cpt. Corman's office, closing the door behind him quietly. "You wanted to speak with me sir?" Lincoln said as he saluted his commanding officer.

"Ah yes. Cpl. Loud, please, sit." The Cpt. offered, gesturing toward the chair in front of his desk.

"I was debriefed on your mission at the compound. Congratulations on your victory. I knew you boys could handle it." He said as he took his seat. "*Sigh*... I'm also sorry about your squad leader, Sgt. Wilson. He was a good soldier... and a great friend.

Thank you sir... We all admired him dearly." Lincoln said trying to keep his composure.

"Now comes the hardest part for me. Telling his fiancé..." Cpt. Corman said, rubbing his forehead.

Lincoln felt his chest contract, remembering that he was engaged. _Fuck..._

"I also called you here because I noticed you're without a team leader. So that's why I'm putting you in charge... Sergeant."

"Uh... Th-Thank you sir." Lincoln said, surprised by his promotion. But felt disrespectful. He's only getting this because Sgt. Wilson died, and he hated that thought.

"Now I know what you're thinking Loud. I've seen that face before. Don't think your receiving because of his death. He spoke a lot about you, that you were fit to lead... He would have wanted this."

"Yes sir... Thank you." If Sgt. Wilson wanted this then Lincoln would do it, to honor him and make him proud.

"Good... Oh, one more thing. You'll also being getting a new recruit today. A... Michael McCord is his name. So take him in like one of your own and keep your team safe Sgt. Loud." Cpt. Corman said as he shook his hand.

"Thank you sir. Will do." Lincoln said, saluting his Cpt. before heading out the door.

As Lincoln stepped out of the office, he was met with his team who were waiting for him.

"So what did the big man want?" Dylan asked as he was eating some icy.

"He promoted me to team leader." Lincoln responded, plainly.

"Alright man, congrats!" They all celebrated, shaking him around and side hugging him.

"You must have made history bro, being the youngest sergeant right?" Chris said.

"I guess..." Lincoln replied. Still not fully grasping what had just happened.

"So what now... _Sarge_." Dylan asked, grinning at calling his best friend that.

"... Let's kick some ass." Lincoln said.

"HOOAH." They all shouted, fist bumping each other.

They walked back to their tent to gear up before heading back to Camp Red Rock when a new face walked in on them. "Um, Hi. I'm looking for Ace 5... Charlie Company?"

"Yea, that's us. Who are you?" Dylan asked the new comer.

He quickly dropped his duffle bag and saluted Dylan. "Sir, Pvt. Michael McCord reporting, sir."

All the guys started to laugh at the recruit's mistake. Dylan decided to finally tell him, wishing that he didn't. He liked getting all the respect, pretending he was in charge, even though he was just a Pfc. "At ease rookie, I'm not in charge here. If you're looking for the Sergeant, he's the one with the white hair."

Michael walked up to Lincoln and saluting him. "Sgt. Lincoln."

"Relax, you don't have to salute me... I'm still not use to it." Lincoln said to Michael.

"Looks like we got ourselves a 'rook', aye boys." Ortiz announced.

They all nodded their heads as they stared at Michael. "Rook' sir?"

"Don't worry about it dude. That's what we call all the new recruits, so don't take offense to it alright?"

"Anyway let me introduce you to the team. First on the list is Dylan. If you need something fixed, blown up, or not blown up, then he's your boy. Then over toward your right is Chris. He's always got your back, but expects it in return. He also has extra rounds if you're ever dry. Next is Ortiz. If you're bruised up then he can patch you up. He's also great to have around for moral support. And lastly is me; Lincoln, your team leader." Lincoln concluded.

"Welcome to Ace 5."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **First I want to apologies for the delay. College has been a bitch, with 2 projects coming up that I still have yet to do, so please bear with me. Also sorry for all you** _ **lewd**_ **peeps out there, I know it's been all action, but like I said. It's the prep.**

 **Now I know what you're thinking can regular soldiers tag along w/ Navy Seals. And could a 19 yr old be a Sgt? Well I have no idea, but it's a fanfiction, so go easy on me guys.**

 **And a quick fun fact: The name 'Aida' that I used for the girl means** _ **"one who returns"**_ **in Arabic, which I thought was fitting for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: I Escape Death

**Alright ladies and Gents. I meant to upload this yesterday to give you guys my thanks for Thanksgiving but I had to leave early for a party, so let's just jump right into it.**

 **Dread55: Love the idea bro but I pretty much have most of the story already planned out. But that would be a great plot for another story. For when Lincoln comes back, that will be soon. I give it 3 more chapters... don't quote me. Appreciate the compliment too, I'm honored.**

* * *

 **Base Liberty**

It was early in morning as Lincoln and his team were all asleep in their temporary bunks. The sun was rising on the base. Troops walking around, preparing for their shift, mechanics already working on the planes. It was around this time that Lincoln would be starting the day with his usual routine.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Lincoln woke up as he slammed his hand on his alarm clock. He tossed his sheets to the side as he sat on the edge of his bed, stretching. As Lincoln walked out of his room into the hallway, he started to bang on the others doors to wake them up. The sound of groaning and moaning from behind the doors caused Lincoln to grin. He loved to mess with his team once in awhile, Dylan more than average.

Lincoln walked into Michael's room, or as they called him 'Rook'. "Hey, you ready for that rematch?"

"You bet. I'm gonna win this time..." Rook groaned out as he was waking up.

Lincoln loved the site of the sun rising on the base. He developed the liking when he started to go on morning jogs with Lynn during the summers. Which probably explained why he was so go at what he was doing right now. Lincoln and Rook were racing each other, running all around the base for their early workout. They ran around the bunks where most of Charlie Company rested. Past the tanks that were parked, perfectly lined up. They ran on the outside fence, coming back into the base through the main gate and heading toward the tarmac. Then end back at their bunk were the guys would eat and hang out.

Lincoln was first to finish as he ran past Chris who was clocking their time. Rook followed soon after.

"So... how'd I do?" Rook said, breathing heavily from the run.

"Lincoln won. You were off by 6 seconds." Chris said, putting on a fake unimpressed face to tease him.

"Looks like I beat you again Rook." Lincoln said as he took a seat at their table.

"So who won?" Ortiz asked, eating a bowl of cereal as him and Dylan walked outside and sat down with Lincoln.

"Linc did, but just by 6 seconds."

"6 seconds? Uh-oh." Dylan said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean uh-oh? I won, end of story. He gets the punishment." Lincoln said confidently.

"What do you think Ortiz, should we give it to him?" Chris asked smugly.

"I don't know, it was just 6 seconds. Last time it was 30."

"You see, Ortiz got my back. No punishment." Rook said.

"You're doing the punishment." Lincoln said, pointing at him as he got up from his seat. "You can do while we gear up, we got an escort mission today."

Lincoln and the rest of the guys were getting all cozy in their lounge area as they prepared for Rook's punishment. Lincoln decided to invite some other members from Charlie Company just to give him a " _bigger audience_ ".

"You ready Rook? Ok Dylan, give em' a beat." Lincoln announced, relaxing in an arm chair.

Dylan pressed play on the CD player then ran back to his seat for the show. Rook began to bob his head and sway side-to-side as he got into the rhythm of the song.

 _"Shawty had them Apple Bottom jeans... Boots with the fur. The whole club was lookin' at her."_

Dylan turned around shaking his but lightly till the beat dropped. He was completely embarrassed, even if a small part of him was some what having fun. But he thought if this was initiation for Ace 5 then so be it. It's better than getting branded on your ass.

 _"She hit the flo' she hit the flo', next thing you know. Shawty got low-low-low-low-low-low-low-low."_

Rook got as low as he can as he started to twerk. All of the guys watching started cheering and whistling seeing Rook make a fool out of himself, although he did have rhythm for a white boy. It went on for about a minute and a half till Lincoln stood up and decided to end it.

"Alright, alright, now I know we all had a good laugh... and probably witnessed something worst than the shit we see in combat. But we're here to finally make Rook an honorary member of Ace 5." Lincoln said, wrapping one arm around his shoulder.

"I know we may have been a little rough on you and embarrassed the hell out of you. But it's because we love you brother. Welcome to the family." Lincoln said as he handed Rook the Ace 5 patch that Leni made for the others.

"Thanks Sarge."

The rest of the guys applauded and cheered as they started to dog pile on him. During their first week with Michael (Rook), they tested him by teasing him, mostly Dylan and Chris. But they were real quick to accept him in their group. Rook was a friendly quiet guy who grew up on a farm in Indiana. Lincoln really became attached to him the quickest because like him, he was the only boy out of the siblings. Only Rook had five older sisters, instead of ten.

"Ok! Ace 5, get ready, we got to be out by 1100. As for the rest of you, get the hell out." Lincoln said.

All but Lincoln's team started to head out, thanking him for the invite and _great show_.

"So what's on the agenda today, Sarge?" Ortiz asked.

"Hope you all have your cups on because we're going to help find some bombs."

* * *

Lincoln and his team were in humvees heading down a dirt road in a convoy on the outskirts of some town. They were to escort an E.O.D. team as they searched for and destroy any possible I.E.D.'s. The E.O.D. team was in front of the convoy as Lincoln was behind in his humvee, and the rest of Ace 5 was behind him in their separate humvee.

One the ride to the second site of a possible explosive, Ortiz was driving, following behind Lincoln, with Chris in the passenger seat, Chris in the back, and Rook on the mounted gun. Ortiz was bobbing his head, listening to Dylan sing another song with Chris to pass the time.

" _Try to give you warning, but everyone ignores me._ " Dylan sang out.

" _Told you everything loud and clear._ " Chris jumped in.

" _But nobody's listening._ " Dylan came back in, finishing the chorus.

"*Cut the singing boys, I need you looking out.*" Lincoln said through the radio.

"Sorry Sarge, we're just saying what's on our mind. We told command that there ain't much out here, but they don't want to listen." Dylan replied through the radio.

"*I feel you Dylan, but those are our orders. And tell Rook watch our 2 o' clock, there could be spotters up on the hills.*" Lincoln ordered.

"Hey Rook, keep an eye out on your right, they like to shoot at us from the hills!" Dylan shouted up at him.

"Copy that!" He shouted back as he turned the gun toward the ridgeline.

"So what you guys think abou-"

 ***BOOM!***

Dylan was interrupted by a blast as their humvee windshield was covered from the sand and debris, railing down. Ortiz slammed on the brakes while Rook ducked his head trying to dodge the scrap.

"O SHIT, I.E.D., I.E.D. JUST HIT ONE OF OURS! SARGE IS IN THERE!" Chris yelled out.

"HUNTER 2-2, WE HAVE A HUMVEE DOWN! OUR SARG-"

"CONTACT, LEFT SIDE, OVER THE RIDGE!" Rook shouted as he started to open fire with the mounted machine gun. The convoy started to come under fire, pinning all of them inside their vehicles. Bullets were hitting their humvee, banging off the armor and cracking the glass. Ortiz had to come up with a plan fast. Lincoln was trapped in that wreckage, possibly bleeding out, and they had to get to him.

"Follow me, we got to reach Lincoln and the rest!" Ortiz ordered as he began to hop out the door.

Dylan jumped out the back door as Chris crawled over to the driver's seat to get out through the left side. While they were taking cover behind the side of their humvee, Dylan couldn't wait any longer and decided to run straight toward the wreckage. Ortiz saw Dylan flash by and quickly grabbed him, pulling him back to cover as bullets started to hit the sand where Dylan would have been.

"Wait Dylan, you can't just run out there!" Ortiz shouted at him.

"Lincoln is fuckin' dying in there, we can't wait!" he shouted back.

"And will get him. Chris on my signal lay down cover, Dylan and I will make a run for it and get out the wounded. _Please let there be survivors._ "

"Got it!"

"Alright, Dylan you stick to my ass like glue you hear! OK! 3... 2... 1... SUPPRESSING!" Ortiz screamed out as him and Dylan got up and ran toward the down humvve. Chris started shooting over the hood of the humvee, drawing the enemies attention while Rook was still letting loose on the mounted turret.

Ortiz and Dylan ran with all their might, dodging bullets as they grassed by them. They rushed against the side of the destroyed humvee as they finally reached it. Dylan was quick to rush toward the drives side, where Lincoln would be, and pried opened the door.

"LINCOLN YOU IN THERE!... C-COME ON SARGE... TALK T-TO M-ME!" Dylan was able to open the door. He sighed in relief as he was presented by his buddy and the rest of the crew... still in one piece. Until he turned Lincoln around to face him.

Lincoln's face was covered in grime...and blood. he looked his body all over and saw that there was some shrapnel lodged in his chest. But he was still breathing, which was a good sign. While Dylan was busy checking on Lincoln, Ortiz cheeked on the others. They were also pretty beat up but nothing critical. The humvee must have taken most of the damage.

* * *

Lincoln was aching all over. His head was throbbing and felt like his chest was on fire. All he remembered was talking to Dylan then Blank; complete darkness. He looked around and saw that the men in his vehicle looked like how he feels. It finally hits him in the head. They were hit by an I.E.D. Lincoln rubbed his face and looked down at his hand. There was blood...and lots of it. He began to panic, as it all started to hit him all at once. _Is this it... Is this how I die... Is this how I repent?_ He then thought of his family. He thought of his mom and all the love she gave him. His dad and how proud he was of him. Lastly his sisters. He would no longer see them, hold them close in his arms, to tell them how much he loved them. He never even had the chance to say goodbye.

 _Isn't this what you wanted Lincoln... Isn't this what you wanted?_ Lincoln thought to himself as he was going in and out of consciousness. He was staring straight ahead at the humvee's front windshield, riddled with bullet holes and shrapnel as he accepted his fate. He offered his spirit just when a bright light started to peek through his vision. _This is it_ he thought, whether it was heaven or hell, he would accept it. As he began to prepare himself mentally, he heard the sound of metal being bent and a familiar voice call out his name. Lincoln was confused, wondering what these sounds all mean. He turned his head toward the sound and found the answer. He saw the door to the driver's side being slowly opened, the light shinning brighter as the crack of the door became wider. It wasn't some sort of divine light; it was the light from outside. And the voice calling out his name... that voice was... _Dylan_.

Lincoln starred at his best friend, studying his face. It was mixed with fear and relief. He felt him lightly shaking him as he spoke to grab Lincoln's attention. Lincoln couldn't hear much other than the ringing inside his ears.

 _"Sar-... ca-... -ou... -ear... me?"_ Lincoln barely heard. He looked up to see Dylan point to his ears.

 _"-inc... ar-... you... a-ght?"_ Lincoln heard through the ringing as Dylan gave him a thumbs up.

Lincoln made out what he was trying to say and nodded. Dylan wrapped Lincoln's left arm behind his neck as he carefully took Lincoln out of the driver's seat, leaning him against the side of the humvee. Dylan and Ortiz were about to go in to retrieve the other three when they heard Rook yell out.

"RPG!"

 ***BOOM!***

The ground shook from the blast, sand and dirt being kicked off from the ground. Ortiz looked to where Chris and Rook were but his field of vision was blocked by the smoke.

"CHRIS! ROOK!" Ortiz felt terror run all through his body, fearing that his friends were hit.

Ortiz looked on till the smoke was fading away and saw Chris huddled up still taking cover behind the humvve and Rook getting back up, getting ready to fire back. They were fine. The rocket hit the ground a couple feet away from them. They were just covered in dirt was all.

Rook was able to take out the guy with RPG and the last remaining as he bombarded the ridgeline with bullets, clearing the area.

"I got 'em! HAHA! We got them Chris!" Rook celebrated.

"Haha... We're all good Ortiz! Area's clear!" Chris shouted back.

Chris jogged over toward the down humvee to help out the wounded as Rook stayed on the turret just in case anymore showed up. Some of the guys from the E.O.D. team also came running to assist them.

"Humvee's completely ruined. All the passengers are wounded with one critical." Ortiz affirmed to the Sergeant.

"Ok, get the wounded onto the Cougar. Private, hook the humvee up to the back." The sergeant ordered to one of his men. Dylan and a few others started to get the wounded into the MRAP.

"You're going to be fine Linc, you hear. We'll meet you back at base buddy." Dylan said as he laid Lincoln down into the vehicle. He gave his hand one last squeeze for reassurance before closing the back doors.

* * *

 **Royal Woods: Day After The Incident  
**

The cafeteria was crowded, with the sounds of young teens laughing and chatting amongst one another at their tables. It was lunch time at Royal Woods High. Lucy was sitting at the far end of one of the tables with Haiku and all her other goth friends, Lola was sitting at another table with all the "popular" girls in her class, gossiping about whatever's happening around school, and Lana was getting off line with her tray of food.

Lana was walking over toward her friends sitting near one of the trash bins, noticing them all huddled up around one of her friend's. Lana sat down, placing her tray on the table, eager to see what all her friends were looking at.

"Sup' guys. What's everyone looking at?"

"Lana you have to check this out, it's crazy!" Her friend said who was holding his phone, playing a video.

Lana looked over her friend as he replayed the video from the beginning. It was a helmet cam from some soldier, starting off with them getting out of their vehicle. The camera then turned to the right as a couple more army vehicles came speeding down, coming to a complete halt. Lana noticed how all the vehicles looked like they went through hell and back. As they stopped, the soldier with the camera stood by as soldiers from around the base started sprinting toward the vehicles. The soldiers started opening up the doors to the trucks as they pulled out wounded soldiers.

"Whoa, those guys look fucked up." One friend said.

"I sure hope their ok." Another said.

Lana had a flashback, seeing the soldiers covered in dirt. It reminded her of when she would get all dirty, doing crazy stuff outdoors. Lana still got dirty a lot, working outside or in the garage, but she still kind of pissed running through the mud. While Lana was have her nostalgia trip, for a quick second she swore she saw something familiar pass by in the video.

"Hey, go back a little real quick." Lana asked to her friend.

Rewinding slowly to the part where they started carrying out the wounded, Lana made him stop and press play form there. "Right there!"

As it played Lana observed the background and slightly saw someone that looked like some she should know. "Pause it!"

Lana looked closely to the man in the back who was holding onto one of the soldiers helping him walk. She saw how grime covered the front of him, dirt on his face, dried blood covering half of it, and his hair... his hair was...

White.

Lana's body froze up, her eyes glued to the horror in front of her. Her friends thumb slipped, pressing the play button. Lana watched, seeing this man being dragged, looking lifeless. This man was in pain. This man could be dying. This man was her _brother_.

"Lana are you alright? You look like you seen a ghost."

Lana didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that that was Lincoln. She felt powerless, like she had failed, failed to help. She shook her head in disbelief before running away from her friends. She ran to the back of the staircase that lead to the gym, she ran and didn't look back.

Running away, Lola noticed this and quickly got up from her seat, going completely into protective sister mode. If any of her friends messed with her sister they would face Lola's wrath. But Lola watched Lana's friends and they weren't laughing or showing any signs of teasing. No, they looked worried and confused. Lola knew something was wrong and ran to follow her.

Lucy saw Lola go after Lana which made her very suspicious. So Lucy decided to join the pursuit as well.

* * *

At home, Luan was in her room editing a video of one of her performances on stage. She worked at a comedy club near by and was working on a video to upload on their website to attract more people. Once she was done uploading her video, she closed out of the tab, stumbling on a news article about the war. She was hesitant at first, unsure if she should click on it. She hated to hear about all the tragedy, it always brought back those terrible thoughts of Lincoln getting hurt, which would bring back her anxiety attacks. But curiosity got the better of her and she decided to click on it.

It talked about the recent attacks on U.S. soldiers and the tactics the enemy uses. The article also included a video of an example of the destruction it can cause. Luan press play on the video, showing soldiers running to aid the wounded. She noticed the blown up humvee in the back and was surprised how much an explosion can do to an armor truck.

"I sure hope whoever was in there is ok." Luan said to herself.

Just then the video paused to buffer. Luan stared at the video, her head resting on her hand when she noticed something. Her eyes slowly began to go wide, seeing the wounded soldier...with white hair. Her heart began to race, studying his face. His chipped tooth, freckled cheeks, and his blue eyes. The stair was dull, like he had given up.

Luan stumbled backwards, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. _That's Lincoln... that's him, there's no doubt... and he's hurt. H-he's hurt... and I can't help him._

Luan was battling her thoughts inside her head. Her brother was in pain and she could do nothing to stop it. "No... no... No... No... NO!"

Luna came walking into the room twirling her drum sticks between her fingers before noticing Luan. "Yo sis, what's wrong this time? You forgot to-"

Luna cut herself off when she saw Luan curled up, holding her head, shaking uncontrollably.

"Luan!? Luan what's wrong!? What happened!?" Luna went down to embrace her sister. She was crying into Luna's shirt as she held onto her like she was going to leave her.

"Luan what's going on?" Luna was beginning to panic. She's never seen her sister cry this hard.

Luan didn't look up and just pointed to her laptop screen that was still on her desk. Luna walked up to the screen hating that she had to leave her sister alone for just a second in her state, but she had to find out what caused this. She looked at the image, paused onto the scene. It didn't take Luna long to figure it out. It was Lincoln, and he was the one hurt. Her heart sank as the reality of the situation began to hit her. She wanted to cry as well; oh did she want to cry. She could feel the pressure building upside her, but she couldn't, it would make Luan feel worse and she had to be strong for her sister.

Luna went back to her sister and just held her, for her and Luan's sake. "Shhh... Just let it out sis. It's going to be fine. Lincoln will be fine... I know it."

* * *

Lori was at work, filing some paperwork for her boss. She worked at the court house as an assistant for the judge. Lori liked her job and worked hard at it. She was studying to be a lawyer since she was good at yelling at people. She also loved her boss, Judge Rose. Rose loved Lori and became close friends with her assistant.

After Lori was done with her paperwork, she got a text. It was from Luna.

 _"Emergency Sibling Meeting. It's serious."_ The text read out.

Lori was worried, especially reading the word ' _serious_ ' at the end. Lori walked over to her boss's office to ask if she can leave early. She knocked on the door before she was told to come in.

"Sorry Judge Rose, but can I ask for a favor?" Lori said, peeking her head through the door.

"Lori! Please, come in." Lori stepped in, closing the door behind her. "What is it that you need dear?"

"I just got a text from my sister about a family emergency. I was hoping if I can get out early... Please?"

"Of course Lori, all your work seems to be in order. You're free to go."

"Thank you so much Judge rose. You're literally the greatest boss ever!" Lori rushed out of her office, heading over to her desk and grabbed her purse on the way out.

* * *

Lori arrived home, pulling into the driveway. She unlocked the door with her key and was welcomed by the one thing she least expected. Silence. This worried her even more.

"Hello... Guys are you here?" Lori shouted from the below the stairway. Lori ascended up the stairs and walked toward Luna and Luan's room. She opened the door and was greeted by Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn. When she walked in she saw Luan's puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks as she held a crying Leni by her side.

"Luna, what happened? Why are Leni and Luan crying?"

"Lori." Luna said just above a whisper.

"Are they hurt? Did someone hurt them!?" Lori asked in fear and anger.

"Lori."

"Who hurt them!? Because I swear I will fucking kill them Luna!" Lori was walking back and forth erratically, clenching her hands into fists. "I'll turn them in-"

"Lori!" Luna shouted, grabbing Lori's full attention. "You're gonna want to sit for this."

Lori was puzzled by this but obliged anyway. Luna handed her the laptop and told her to watch the video. Lori watched, confused at what exactly should she be looking for. "I don't get it? How are a couple of hurt soldiers making our sisters cry?"

"Go to 1:16 and pause it... and look carefully." Luna said as she readied herself for Lori's reaction.

Lori did what she said, studying the image over and over again. She looked up and down, from left to right, observing what made her sisters cry their eyes out. "Ok... so I see a bunch of banged up trucks, a few soldiers, and Linc-"

Lori went stiff. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was looking right at her brother, a dirty, bloody mess. Lori dropped the laptop to the ground as she looked around the room in complete horror until her gaze fell back onto the laptop's screen. "This is a joke right?... Tell me this just some kind of messed up joke Luan, because this IS NOT FUCKIN' FUNNY LUAN!"

Lori's eyes began to water. _This isn't happening_ Lori kept repeating in her head. She didn't want to believe this one bit. Her brother was perfectly fine.

"It's not a joke Lori... It's real..." Lynn finally spoke up. She didn't want to believe it either, wanting to throw the computer right out the window. But it was true, and it just made her angrier.

"W-who...who else knows? Oh God, please tell me mom-"

"Mom and Dad don't know a thing; neither does Lily... But the rest do... Lana saw it on her friend's phone, when Lola and Lucy chased her down after she ran off, she told them... we confirmed it for them. Lisa figured something was wrong when I texted her..." Luna said.

"I-I have to call him... I need to hear his voice... I need to know he's ok." Lori said franticly as she ran toward the phone.

"Lori we already tried that... he's not picking up...no one is. We figured he's probably resting from sur-"

"RESTING! Are you fuckin' kidding me Luna!? Are _brother_ is badly hurt, possibly _Dead_ , and you think he's just Resting!? Open your eyes guys! Who even knows when this video was taken!?"

Luan whimpered as Leni wailed out crying, hearing Lori say that. That Lincoln could be... dead. Luna and Lynn ran back over to comfort them. Luna soothed them with words of encouragement. _Lincoln wasn't dead_ Luna said to herself, she knew he wasn't. She could feel it. _Right?_

* * *

 **Base Liberty: 25 minutes After The Incident  
**

"Ah..." Lincoln winced out as the doctor pulled out another piece of shrapnel out of Lincoln's upper chest.

"Oh hush you big baby. You weren't complaining with the others." The doctor teased as she placed the piece of metal in a small tray.

"Well sorry I'm not used to having metal pulled out of me." Lincoln teased back.

"You're lucky that's the last one. Now comes the fun part." The doctor said as she pulled out her stitching kit.

"Greaaat..." Lincoln said as she started to stitch up his wounds.

"... So how's your head..." She asked, focusing on her work.

"Pretty good. Surprised a cut that small could bleed that much." He said as he rubbed his forehead where the gash was.

"Good. I didn't want to have to stitch up that cute face of yours." The doctor said with a grin.

"Heh, that makes to of us." Lincoln said, a small blush appearing on his face.

Lincoln watched the doctor as she moved on to the next wound. "So Doc...um...do you do this kind of stuff often?"

"Angela. My names Angela, and yes, more than you think. Also I'm not a doctor, but I'm studying to become one." She shared as she finished another one of Lincoln's cuts.

"Ha...Cool, cool." Lincoln chuckled a little.

"And what's so funny...sergeant?" She asked as she looked up through her eyelashes.

"Huh?... Oh, no I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry. I just though it was kind of ironic. Your name is Angela and you help people, Angela sounds like Angel and Angels help people... sort of. You know... you're like... an angel." Lincoln became nervous, feeling stupid as he tried to complement her.

"No need to get nervous on me sergeant. You're not the first to make that comment."

"You know... you also remind me of one of my sisters."

"Oh and why's that." She asked as she began to stitch the last wound.

"Well other then me calling her an angel as well. You use your sewing needle to patch up cuts and wounds on bodies; she uses hers to patch up rips and tears on shirts and dresses."

"Hm, that is pretty ironic. I hope she's pretty."

"Oh don't worry; all my sisters say she's the prettiest one in the family. You can pass as her, with your blonde hair, gentle smile, and beautiful blue-" Lincoln stopped himself realizing he had embarrassed himself enough as it is.

"Hehe, thank you sergeant... that's very flattering." She said, her cheeks becoming flushed.

"Lincoln... You can call me Lincoln."

"Well thank you very much... Lincoln. You're all done here now." Angela said as she put her kit away and took of her gloves.

"That was fast. Hey, thanks again Doc." Lincoln said as he slowly put on a fresh shirt.

"You be careful now, ok. I better not see you in here again... Unless you just want to stop by,... and say hi." Angela mocked, her blushing becoming brighter.

"Oh... uh... haha... y-yea, right... s-see you Doc." Lincoln stuttered out as he walked out the medical tent.

He was greeted by the rest of his team who were still dirty from the fight they nearly escaped from. They all sighed in relief seeing Lincoln was still in shape. "Glad you're still with us buddy."

Dylan walked over giving Lincoln a 'bro' handshake that you see in the predator movie. "I ain't leaving you bastards behind."

"You really had us worried there, hermano. I'm just happy all this is now over." Ortiz said as he carefully hugged Lincoln.

"Thanks again guys, you really saved my life back there. Chris, Rook, great job. You two sure saved all our asses with that aim." Lincoln said, congratulating his teammates.

"Anytime Sarge. But Rook should be the one getting all the thanks. You should have seen him on that .50 Sarge! He didn't let up once!" Chris said excitingly.

"Aw, it was nothing... Just looking out for my brothers." Rook timidly said.

"Well thanks... All of you. I'm in your debt. Now!... Rook, what should we do?"

"I don't know about you but I'm going to take a bath. That RPG blast flew shit all over me." He said, still trying to wipe the dust of his face.

"I second that! I think I still have sand in my ass." Chris commented.

"What about you Sarge." Dylan asked.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to rest up, doctor's orders." Lincoln answered as he walked to his bunk.

* * *

 **Base Liberty: Day After The Incident**

Lincoln was still resting from his wounds after hours and hours of sleep. He was finally wakened up by the constant ringing from his satellite phone. He rose up from his bed groggy and still sore. "Is anyone going to answer the damn-"

Lincoln looked around and saw his team wasn't in the bunk. _They must have all stepped out_ Lincoln thought to himself. He got out of bed and walked over to pick up the phone.

"Ugh... Hello?" Lincoln said, rubbing his eyes.

" _LINCOLN!? LINCOLN IS THAT YOU!?_ " Lori screamed through the phone, waking Lincoln up from his tiredness. Lincoln was sure Lori just blew out his ear drum.

"Ah... Yea Lori it's me. W-what's going on?" Lincoln said as he brought the phone back to his ear.

" _O My God, he's ok! Guy's he's ok! Lincoln's ok!_ " Lori shouted in the background.

"Yea, of course I'm ok. _Sort of._ " Saying that last part to himself. "Why wouldn't I be?"

" _What do you mean 'why wouldn't you be.' You're hurt! You were in that car that was blown up! We saw the video!_ " Lori yelled at Lincoln through the phone.

"W-what!? W-what video!? I-I... I wasn't blown up." Lincoln lied.

" _Don't you dare fucking lie to me! Pull up your messenger now, I'll send it to you!_ " Lori sent the video as Lincoln was opening up the link now on his laptop.

Lincoln watched in complete disbelief. "How the fuck did this get seen? Who would have-... DYLAN!" Lincoln said to himself. he was now scared if his sisters knew the entire story. If Dylan uploaded the entire event. Lincoln put the phone back to his ear, scared of what to say now.

"... Lori I... I-I'm sorry I didn't... I'm sorry..." He didn't know what to say. He couldn't find the right words.

" _Lincoln who have us worried sick over here. Linc-Lincoln... what happened?_ " Lori's voice was starting to break as she couldn't hold her emotions back any longer.

"Lori, look I-I don't...-"

" _You know Lana was the first to see this... She was devastated. She soon told Lola and Lucy, who were trying to comfort her."_ Lori scolded Lincoln.

"Shit... Does mom know?" Lincoln asked.

" _No, she's doesn't know. Neither does dad or Lily... and you better hope it stays that way! If any of them find out, it will crush them._ "

"I know... I know..." _O God please don't let them find out._

" _Lincoln... tell us something... please._ " Lori pleaded.

Lincoln began to answer his sisters questions as each of them took turns talking to Lincoln. He made sure to only share what he wanted them to hear, leaving out his thoughts in the humvee and how bad his condition was before being patched up. Lincoln wanted to break down himself after hearing Luan. He heard the pain in her voice. The pain _he_ caused her. But he didn't hear the worst of it till Leni quickly grabbed the phone to talk.

"LINKY! Linky tell me you're safe! Tell me you're not hurt! I'm sorry Lincoln, I'm sorry I couldn't help you..." Leni was speaking to him through her crying. She hadn't stopped since she first saw the video.

"It's ok Leni. I-I'm... I'm fine. You don't have to apologies. I should be the one who's sorry... for not telling you sooner... I'm sorry Leni..." Lincoln couldn't take it any longer as a tear began to fall from his face.

"Please Lincoln, be safe. Promise me, please promise me you'll be safe... Linky please... I-I..."

"...Leni... Y-you know... You know I can't-"

"WHY LINCOLN!? WHY WON'T YOU SAY IT!?... WHY WON'T YOU PROMISE ME THAT!?... DON'T YOU LOVE ME!?" Leni cried out, running to her old room before Lincoln could give her an answer, tossing the phone to the floor.

Lincoln's heart shattered, hearing Leni cry out like that. He caused her to cry, he caused her all that pain. Pure, innocent Leni. His angel, the one who always cared for him and he hurt her. Lincoln stood up, grabbing the fold up chair and flinging it against the wall in frustration. He aches began to come back, and he started to settle down, afraid he might tear his stitches.

Lincoln got back on the phone and heard Lucy on the line. Lucy and the others came home shortly after Lori reached Lincoln on the phone. "*Sigh* Sorry about that Lucy..."

"I understand Lincoln. I get why you don't want to promise us. You're afraid you can't keep your word... But some of us don't understand... and it scares them... Look, if you can't promise us you'll come back or stay safe, then promise us you'll at least try..."

"... Ok Lucy... I'll try... I promise."

"I love you big brother... We all do."

"I love you too... All of you." Lucy hung up the phone, leaving Lincoln with his thoughts.

Just when Lincoln was about to head out, the one person he was looking for showed up, and boy did Lincoln have a few words for him. "Yo Linc, we just set up-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS DYLAN!? Why the fuck would you upload this!?" Lincoln was furious. Sure he didn't tell his sisters but none of this would have happened if this video was seen.

"What dude, it's just a video. I upload a lot of videos online. Tones of soldiers record their adventures. I though you knew."

"No, Dylan, I didn't know! W-where did you even get a camera?" Lincoln asked.

"My parents got it for me a while back. What's the big deal, man?"

"It's my sisters, man. They... they saw the video... They thought I was dead Dylan!" Lincoln sat back down, trying to calm himself down.

"O shit bro... I-I didn't... I'm sorry Linc, I didn't think about that..." Dylan apologized as he sat down next to Lincoln.

"*Sigh* Whatever man... What's done is done. You couldn't have predicted it would have been on some news site. Sorry I blew up at you..."

"Wow, it hit the news... damn. Hey, it's all good Lincoln, I deserved it. For now on, if any crazy shit goes down, I'll make sure to ask you for permission before uploading."

"Thanks brother... So what was it you were about to tell me before I started screaming at you?"

"Why don't you come on out and see for yourself."

* * *

The sun was setting down on Liberty Base as Ace 5 was enjoying some R&R. Dylan was resting in the small kiddy pool he set up, wearing shades and holding a soda in one hand. The pool was what he saw so excited about to tell Lincoln before the whole rant. Ortiz and Chris were tossing a football back and forth while Rook was in a beach chair reading a book. Lincoln was lying on the hood of a humvee, his hands behind his head as he watched the planes landing and taking off the airfield with the sunset in the background. He wondered if Lynn will do the same soon. They use to watch the sunset on top of their roof together. He sure wishes he could do that right now.

As Lincoln and the gang were relaxing outside, a surprise guest decided to pay them or _someone_ a visit, walking toward there direction.

"Well hello Doctor Beautiful~. Care to join me for a dip in this lavishing pool?" Dylan flirted out, raising his drink to Angela.

"Oh~, well I'm sure there's enough space in that pool with the lack of your brain... and balls, Dylan." Angela teased in a seductive way.

"Hahaha. Good one Doc!" Chris said as he tossed the ball back to Ortiz.

"Hey Nurse Angela." Rook said politely, waving to her.

"Why hello there Michael." She slightly bowed her head in courtesy. "Do you know where I can find Sgt. Loud?"

"He's right over there, resting on the humvee." He replied as he motioned toward the humvee parked to the left of him.

"Thank you Michael." Angela walked over toward Lincoln who hadn't seen to notice her, his eyes fixed on the beautiful view.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Come on up." Lincoln patted the side next to him. Hearing the squeaking of the springs and feeling a presence beside him, Lincoln turned to greet her. "So what drops you by-... Um, what's with the civilian clothes?"

"Well first I wanted to check if your wounds were healing well. Are they?"

"A bit sore at times, but nothing I can't manage."

"Good, just take the pain killers I gave you in case the pain is too much. The other reason I came to see you is to say goodbye... and if you wouldn't mind escorting me to my ride?"

"Goodbye?... You're leaving?" Lincoln asked.

"Turns out I'm being sent back state side. I guess I'll be finishing up my work back home." Angela said, sounding disappointed.

"Oh... well in that case I'll be glad to escort you." He said as they hopped of the hood of the humvee and walked over toward the side doors. "Hey guys I'll be right back. Going to drop off the Doc."

"Ooo~, well you kids don't stay out to late you hear. I better not find out that you two were smooching." Dylan mockingly said.

Angela entered the passenger side, hiding her smile from Dylan's teasing. Lincoln then looked up to see Chris and Ortiz dry humping each other, mimicking what Lincoln and Angela "were up to".

Lincoln flashed them the middle finger before entering the driver's seat and taking Angela to her plane ride.

Arriving at the spot, Lincoln walked Angela onto to tarmac as they stopped in front of the ramp.

"So... I guess this is goodbye. It's weird, I just meet you and yet I feel like I've know you longer."

"I kind of feel the same way."

"So much for paying you that visit." Lincoln said.

"Yea, well... Maybe another time then." She said as she wrapped her scarf around his neck.

"W-what's this for?"

"A gift... or a reason for you to visit me, to return what I _lost_ ~." Angela placed a gentle kiss on Lincoln's cheek before pulling away and grabbing her luggage.

"H-how... how will I find you? I don't even know your full name? I can't look you up with only your first name." Lincoln asked, his face beat red.

"It's Angela, Angela Knight."

 _Angela Knight._ Lincoln thought dreamily.

"Well... See you around... _Lincoln_ ~." She said sultry as she winked, heading up the ramp. Lincoln stepped back, waving goodbye to her one last time before the ramp came up, fully closing.

Lincoln was leaning against the humvee as he watched the plane take off.

"So did you kiss her?" Dylan asked out of nowhere. They walked over to try to spy on them, but they were to late.

"Were you guys following me the whole way?"

"No... We just got here. So what'd we miss?" Chris asked.

"She kissed me, and gave me this scarf."

"Boy that's rough. Being kissed by a hot nurse, for her to just fly away. Don't worry Linc, we know just what to do... Let's buy you a drink." Dylan said as he guided him into the back seat of the humvee.

"You do realize Ortiz is the only one that could drink right. I'm only 19." Lincoln said as Ortiz started up the truck.

"Jeez Linc. You're in command of a squad that kills people and is in the possession of thousands of dollars of military equipment, but you won't have a drink because your not old enough?... Ortiz, you better make that a double." Dylan stated.

They drove back to the bunks as the sun was just about to set as Dylan began to sing a song, everyone joining in except Lincoln.

 _This has officially been the craziest day of my life._

* * *

 **A/N  
**

 **Thank You All for all of the follows & favs. I'm glad I can bring some entertainment to all of you. Please comment, that always seems to motivate me, to try to give you all the best of my abilities. **

**I want to give a shout out to a good friend** _TotCall720_. **The Flo Rida song was a reference from a scene from his/her fic** _'The Loud Hose: Future Love Run Amok!'_ **Also shout out to whoever gets the song that Dylan sang in the beginning. Only reason I picked it was I thought it sounded cool for a convoy desert scene.**

 **Hope you all got the little teaser in the title: I.E** scape **.D** eath **.**

 **And hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Broken Promise

**So I feel like I've been dragging this story out. You all might feel the same way, but your comments seem to be very positive, so I don't know. I'm afraid your all going to be like "Where's the sex!? I was promised kinky, forbidden, sinful SEX!" and then they'll be a mutiny XD. So I decided this is kind of two chapters in one, I think it still works out but I feel it's a tad rushed. You'll see in the end. Now for a preview so you all don't threaten to kill me. There'll be 3 chapters before Lincoln returns home (including this one). This one is the finale key puzzle to mess w/ Lincoln's head. Ch 6 is kinda random, but when I thought of it I thought it was cool. It also hints to a Possible person in Lincoln's Harem. Lastly Ch 7 is the Main incident that really causes the sisters to open their eyes... and hearts ;)**

* * *

 **I also learned that fanfiction doesn't allow acronyms as a chapter title? That kinda of sucks...**

 **DragonZordPrime: Thanks for the positive feed back, I'll do my best.**

 **TheElementist: Hey man, props to you if you make that decision. Just remember it's not like a video game... so don't mess around lol.**

 **TheLivingMyth: I don't even know where to begin... "slide in them walls!" Fuckin A, man, I laughed my ass off reading your comment. Anyway, there's a reason I chose Linc to not get funky w/ her, but you'll have to wait (cock tease). And idk why I get nervous when people tell me they want to join the military, but hey it's your decision man, just stay safe if you do.**

 **AberrantScript: "enough to hold me over" One of the funniest comments I read. And Thank You So Much for the encouraging words, your positivity means a lot. Much love to you bro!**

* * *

 _"Everyone I know goes away_

 _In the end."_

 _\- Johnny Cash_

 **December 18, 2025: Royal Woods Mall**

The Louds were wondering around the shopping mall, doing any last minute Christmas shopping. The mall was crowded and should be, since it was a week before Christmas. The Loud family had split up into groups just so they weren't all bunched up in the mess of people and weren't allowed to go off on there own, in case someone got lost in the crowd. Lori, Leni, and Lola were together, getting lost in all the clothes. Luna, Lynn, Lucy, and Lana were in another group, fooling around in the electronics department. Lynn and Lana were busy fake sword fighting with VR goggles on. Luna was jamming out with the newest sound cancelling headphones, and Lucy was relaxing in a high tech massage chair. Lastly, were Luan, Lisa, Lily, and their parents. They were sitting in the food court, finished with their shopping, waiting for the others to so they can head back.

Luan, Lisa, and Lily were drinking their hot chocolate as they waited for the rest of their sisters to come, chatting and laughing about the family Christmas party coming up. They were all excited, especially Lily. She was kicking her feet back and forth from all the Christmas joy building up. She loved Christmas time, seeing everyone happy and receiving presents.

Lily looked around the food court watching all the smiling faces, some kids crying because they didn't get their gift "now", and faces of frustrated adults, carrying a bunch of gifts on their arms. This made Lily giggle.

Then one little girl peeked her interest as the little girl was running with her arms wide open, happily yelling "daddy". As the little girl jumped in the man's arms and was lifted up into a hug, Lily's eyes were met with a man in a soldier's uniform. He must have returned home on break or was finished for good. Lily was happy for the little girl, but soon her holiday joy was deflated with the reminder of the one present she won't be getting this year.

As most holiday traditions, Rita asked her daughters for their Christmas list. Going through them and checking to see if the gifts were reasonable, she stumbled upon Lily's and the first item on her list shattered her heart. In bold letters, underlined and circled a few times said...

" _I want Lincoln to come home._ "

Luan and Lisa noticed Lily's fall in demeanor and followed her eyes to see what she was looking at. When they saw the girl in the soldier's arms, they soon understood why.

"He'll come home Lily." Lisa said in a soothing tone.

"Yea, we just have to wait... a little longer." Luan reassured her.

Rita saw the entire scene as well and felt the same way as Lily. She remembered when she did the same thing when her father came back from the war. It was a reunion she would never forget. Now she wished her little boy could be home, wrapped in her arms and with the family.

The rest of the Louds arrived, finished with their shopping. They soon got up and started to walk back to where they parked with Lily looking over her shoulder a couple times, watching the gift she wanted most fade away in the distance.

* * *

 **December 24, 2025, Christmas Eve: Iraq **

The door of a small hut was kicked in as Lincoln stormed in, with the rest of his men behind him. They all split up searching each room and flipping over furniture, making sure the place was clear.

"Clear!"

"Clear."

"Well this one's also empty, but I did find this." Ortiz said, holding an AK in his hand.

"Looks like they either left in a hurry... or we're early, and they're on there way back." Lincoln said as he looked out through one of the windows. "Dylan, you know the drill. Set it up."

"You got it." Dylan pulled out a couple C4's and began to place them in the house. "Rook, take these and set them over there."

Rook took the explosives from Dylan and head to the bedroom to place them. Lincoln, Ortiz, and Chris were standing behind the humvee waiting as they saw Dylan and Rook running out of the hut.

"Alright boys, now for my favorite part." Dylan said as he pulled out the detonator.

*Click*

"..."

*Click Click*

"..."

"...You know it's supposed to go boom right?" Chris said with sarcasm.

"You don't say!?" Dylan said annoyed as he started to slam on the detonator.

"Did you set it up right?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course I set it up right! I've done this before." Dylan argued.

"Look, maybe you connected something wrong. A simple mistake is all." Ortiz said.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Dylan replied.

"Nice Star Wars reference." Rook said.

Dylan was now getting frustrated, banging on the detonator like a T.V. remote that wouldn't work. "Fuckin-... cheap-... government-... piece of-"

 ***BOOOOM!***

They all ducked from the surprise explosion. Chunks of rocks and sand started to fall from the blast.

"*cough* *cough* Jesus, Dylan, what the fuck! How much did you use!?" Chris shouted out.

"That blast was way bigger than normal." Rook stated.

"I used the usual! Only 4 sticks. I-I don't know what happened?" Dylan was baffled as he looked at what remained of the house.

"I think I know what happened... Look at the size of the crater. We hit an ammo depot. There must have been explosives hidden underground." Lincoln said, looking at the giant hole in the ground.

"Huh... right on..."

Lincoln went inside the humvee to inform command on the radio as the rest went to inspect the blast. "Eagle Eye, this is Ace 5, actual. We cleared out the last of the huts. We managed to destroy an enemy ammo depot."

 _"*Copy, Ace 5, excellent work. Your mission is complete, head back to base, you boys are done. Go and enjoy yourselves, Merry Christmas gentlemen.*"_

"Uh... copy that Eagle Eye, many thanks. Ace 5 out." Lincoln was caught by surprise by the news that it was Christmas; he had almost forgotten. _I guess work really does make you forget the time._

After the guys were done _admiring_ Dylan's work, they entered the humvee as Lincoln told them the news. "Great news, we got the day off. A Christmas gift from command."

"Oh shit, that's right, it's Christmas Eve!" Ortiz said, completely thrilled by the news.

"A day off AND we got to see a badass explosion!? It really is a Christmas miracle!" Dylan said.

Ortiz stated up the truck and started driving back to base camp. As they drove back, Dylan, being the annoying, musical friend they all know and love started to sing Christmas carols.

"I think I'm starting to miss the ringing in my ear, now." Chris said as Dylan was singing right next to him.

"Just you wait till we get back... PARTY!"

* * *

 **December 24, 2025: Loud House**

Lynn Sr. and Rita were standing in their living room, mingling with their guests. They were having their annual Christmas party, inviting their close friends and relatives. The Loud sisters were all doing their own thing, some in the kitchen prepping the food; other's messing with the stereo system to find a good song, while the rest were having conversations. The McBride's were joined on the couch as Clyde and Ronnie Anne were having there own conversation. Bobby took his mother's coat to put away as Mrs. Santiago went to greet the others. Pop-Pop had also come to celebrate with his family, who right now was busy snaking on the appetizers in the dinning room.

As time went on, eating dinner, laughing, and dancing, Lori and Bobby decided to slow dance in the living room as ' _Please come home for Christmas_ ' started to play on the radio.

Lori wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck as she rested her head on his left shoulder. Bobby wrapped his arms behind Lori's back as they both swayed their bodies side to side, like how they did on their prom night. Lori closed her eyes, focusing on the words of the song.

" _Please come home for Christmas, Please come home for Christmas. If not for Christmas, then by New Year's Night..."_

Lori opened her eyes and saw the family stockings hanging over the fireplace. But the one she was looking at in particular was the orange one in the middle... Lincoln's.

" _... The time of year... to be... with the one you love..._ "

Lori closed her eyes again, hearing those words and began to imagine that she was in Lincoln's arms. His strong arms holding her tight in his loving, warm embrace, nestled in his chest. She felt so safe. When she looked up to see her partner's face, it was Lincoln. His perfect chiseled jaw line, his soft, flowing white hair, and his alluring blue eyes. He was here, he was finally home and he was holding her.

"L-Lincoln?" Lori was stunned at what was happening. She couldn't believe it, was she losing her mind?

"I'm here Lori, I'm safe now... You can relax now." Lincoln said with a soothing voice.

"Oh Lincoln..." Lori said dreamingly as she nuzzled against his chest.

"Lori...~" Lincoln whispered.

"Lincoln...~"

"Lori?"

Lori was awoken from her daydream by Bobby calling her name. She looked back up to see a confused Bobby staring back at her. She started to feel hurt realizing it was all just in her head. Lincoln really wasn't here.

"Hey, babe, you alright? I thought I lost you there." Bobby asked.

"Oh... uh yea... J-just thinking is all..."

"I hope good things about me." Bobby winked.

"Ha... yea..." _No_.

When the song finally ended and they separated from there embrace, Lori excused herself as she went to the bathroom. She locked the door and sat on the lid of the toilet seat, trying to bring her mind back to reality. She sighed out, lifting her head to the ceiling. _I hope you're enjoying your Christmas little brother..._

* * *

 **December 24, 2025: Camp Red Rock**

Lincoln plugged in the Christmas lights, illuminating the inside of the tent with red and green lights and made sure their "Christmas tree", which was just a dried up bush, with ornaments on, that looked like something out of Charlie Brown, was still standing. Lincoln then went over to join Ortiz, Rook, and Chris singing ' _Happy Xmas_ ' like a bunch of drunks.

"A Merry, Merry Christmas... and a happy New Year! Let's hope it's a good one... with out any fear!" They all chanted out, rocking left to right.

Dylan all of a sudden came barging into the tent, butt ass naked, with a Santa hat on his head, another one covering his... undesirables, and two mail bags lunged over his shoulders.

"Ho, Ho, Ho bitches! Look who has presents!"

They all replied, shouting "O's", surprised and a bit disturbed by Dylan's choice of _apparel_. He dropped both mail sacks to the ground as he started to get in the groove of the music.

"Damn, this was all sent to us?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"No. That is all sent to us." Dylan stated, pointing at one of the mail sacks. "The other one is all for Lincoln... Lucky son of a bitch."

"Must be awesome having such a big family." Chris said as he was snooping inside of Lincoln's bag.

"Yeeaahh... It has its perks." Lincoln said smugly.

Lincoln brought his bag to his cot and started to go through it, pulling out his gifts one at a time. He had received all sorts of things, like spare shirts and shorts from his "fashionable" sisters, underwear and socks from his mom. To a CD player with custom tracks picked by Luna, and a prank kit from Luan. _I better hide this from the others._ He then started to read the letters his family all sent him.

 _'You can't have too much clean underwear ;) I Love You sweetie, stay safe.'_

 _-Love,_

 _Mom_

 _'Hope the shirts and shorts fit you. I know you've kind of... grown, since we last met. Love you baby brother.'_

 _-Love, your oldest sister,_

 _Lori_

 _'Enjoy the conditioner Linky! No little brother of mine is going to have unkempt hair. I Love you so, so, so much! XOXOXO'_

 _-Love,_

 _Leni :3  
_

 _'Hey, lil bro, made you a Rockin' track list to jam out to if you get the chance. Make sure to listen to track 7, that song always seems to remind me of us for some reason. Stay safe out there Linc, Love you dude.'_

 _-A big SMOOCH,_

 _Luna_

Lincoln finished reading the rest of his letters; Lily's being one that really touched his heart. It came with a drawing of them together, with Lily on Lincoln's shoulders. It was well drawn. It always amazed him how talented Lily could draw at a young age.

Lincoln then grabbed his laptop to try to call his family to wish them a Merry Christmas and to thank them for the gifts. He smiled in delight when Luan answered his video chat.

"Hey Luan, Merry Christmas!"

"Lincoln! Merry Christmas! Hey everyone its Lincoln!" Luan announced in glee to everyone in the living room, holding the screen out, showing everyone.

Everyone started to greet Lincoln loudly, all eager to speak with him. "Merry Christmas everyone!"

Rita and Lynn Sr. were first to speak to Lincoln before letting the others have their turn. Pop-Pop came over to wish his grandson merry joy. "There's my look-alike! Boy do you now remind me of myself in my navy days... I'm proud of you Lincoln, we all are."

"Thanks Pop-Pop. You were always a hero to me."

Bobby was next, eager to finally talk to his little bro face-to-face. "Hey bro! Glad you're doing well. Nice crew cut too, it suits you."

"Sup' Bobby! Thanks, although I still kind of miss having a bit more hair. But check you out! Rocking the facial hair I see."

"Haha, yea dude, gotta look sharp. Oh, and look who's here... Ronnie Anne!" Bobby pulled in Ronnie Anne into view, who was now starting to blush from her brother's embarrassment.

"Hey lame-o... Good to see you're still in one peace. When you get back we got a lot of hanging out to do."

"You bet. Now that I'm such a good shot with a _real_ gun, I think now I can finally beat you in Time Calamity 4."

"Will see about that... Lincoln."

Ronnie Anne was unexpectedly shoved to the side as Clyde came into frame, ecstatic to see his best friend. "Lincoln, Buddy!? Man am I glad to hear from you. What's going on Linc?"

"Hey Clyde, I'm doing good buddy! I miss you bro, can't wait to get back so we can go on more crazy adventures just like the good old days."

"Sounds like a plan Lincoln."

After Lincoln greeted and talked with all the familiar faces at his parents party, and everyone went back to what they were doing around the house, Lincoln's sisters snuck into the kitchen so they could talk with their brother alone.

"So! You girls look like your all having a great time." Lincoln said through the speakers.

"Yea... But it still isn't the same without you bro." Lynn replied.

"I agree. It isn't much of a family tradition without your shenanigans." Lisa said.

"Ha! Yeah, I kind of miss your crazy antics to-"

"AAYYEE!" Lincoln was crushed as his teammates all came into screenshot, to finally meet Lincoln's sisters. "So these are Lincoln's TEN Beautiful sisters?"

"Ughh... G-girls say hi... to my team. Guys... you know my sisters." Lincoln struggled to say as he tried to move around to get some air.

"Sooo... This is the legendary _Ace 5_ -... Is he naked?" Lola asked, dumbfounded, pointing at Dylan in the background.

All of Lincoln's sisters starred, cheeks flushed, in shock and... in awe. Lori was quick to shield Lily's innocent eyes from being tainted. Lucy just stood there, showing no signs of emotion. She once again thanked her long bangs for covering up her crimson cheeks.

"Um... well... he is wearing a hat- well hats... So..." Lincoln said, trying to stay cool.

"You know... We should continue this discussion... Alone!" Lincoln said, emphasizing on 'alone', as he stood up to walk out the tent.

"Aww, come on Sarge, don't be like that. We were just about to hook up Ortiz with one of your sisters." Chris exclaimed.

"W-What! N-no, no, that's not true Linc. I swear... I-I..." Ortiz protested, nervously.

"Relax Ortiz, and I'll be back... Don't miss me to much." Lincoln winked.

"Alright, we'll save you some eggnog! Now where were we... Feliz Navidad... da-da-da-da-da-daa... Feliz Navidad... da-da-da-da-da-daa... Feliz Navidad, Prospero año y felicida!" Dylan swayed his hips like if he was a salsa dancer.

"Damn, Dylan. Your ass is as white as Lincoln's hair." Chris shouted.

Lincoln walked outside and sat on the ground, leaning against a pile of sandbags. He got comfortable, gazing at the night stars sparkling above him. It's already Christmas Day now since they're ahead of time where he's at. He was brought back from his mind, hearing his sisters in the middle of an argument. He placed the laptop in his lap to see what the commotion was all about.

"What's the big deal? He was only in a speedo!" Lily argued.

"Lily he was literally naked! You shouldn't be seeing stuff like that." Lori shouted back.

"I've seen naked guys before! Like on Lynn's computer."

"WHAT?!" Lori and Lynn shouted in unison.

"Y-yeah, I needed to use the computer one day so I went to use Lynn's. I clicked on one of the tabs and it was just there. I don't know why the video was call 'Brothe-"

"LILY!" Lynn screamed out in embarrassment. Her face was as red as her sport's jersey.

"Hahaha! Wow Lynn, and I thought only Rudolph's nose could glow red." Luan teased.

"Shut up Luan!"

"Should I be concerned in this matter?" Lincoln piped in. Although he was enjoy himself, watching his sisters bicker like when they were younger, but he was a little upset that Lily was introduced to such lewd material this young.

"Sorry Lincoln, it just seems that _some_ people don't know how to clear their internet history...or don't know how to ask." Lori said giving the two culprits a hint.

"No it's cool. I kind of miss you girls fighting... I-It reminds me of home... sometimes."

They talked some more for about 25 minutes before the girls were being called to the living room to exchange gifts with friends. They all gave Lincoln their best wishes and goodbyes before signing out.

"Hey Leni, do you mind putting this back in my room?" Luan asked, handing over her laptop.

"Sure thing, Luan!"

Leni went skipping up the stairs as the rest of her sisters joined the guests in the living room. Leni was in high spirits, speaking with her perfect brother and was soon allowed to open on of her gifts. She placed the laptop back on Luan's desk and walked out, closing the door behind her. Once in the dark hallway, she spotted the large closet at the far end of the hall. As she walked toward her brother's room, she peeked down the stairs to see everyone was distracted with presents that she decided to continue on her journey. She entered Lincoln's room and closed the door, leaning against it. She looked around his room, taking it all in; all the memories they shared together. Not much has changed she noticed, stepping further into Lincoln's room. He still had his model planes hanging from the ceiling, his movie posters still covered the walls, his action figures lined up on his dresser, and his orange pollo shirts still hanging on the rack.

Leni plopped of her sandals, wiggling her toes in the soft carpet of her brother's room and headed toward one of his shirts. She took it off the hanger and clenched it close her bosom, closing her eyes and imagining her Linky in her strong hug. She flopped onto Lincoln's bed and held his shirt up to her nose. _It still smells just like him..._ Leni thought. _My little Linky..._ While Leni was in her own little world, her right hand was having a mind of its own as it slowly crept up her dress and stopping just at the hem of her panties.

"*sigh* Linky...~" Leni's hand started its descent. Her cold fingers sliding over her smooth, damp lower lips. She could feel the heat emitting from her most private region. As her middle finger slid past her wet folds, she gasped, realizing what she was about to do.

 _No! Leni... You can't do that while thinking about Linky, it's wrong. Especially today too, you'll upset baby Jessie!_ Leni got up from Lincoln's bed and fixed her white dress with a red ribbon around her waist, that she made herself. She put Lincoln's shirt back on the hanger, slipped her sandals back on, and walked out of the room.

Leni was contemplating on what she had almost done. She wasn't completely naive like how everyone thought she was. She knew something's about sex... just not all things. She read that pleasing yourself was fine; just that what you please yourself to had some _restrictions_. She then remembered looking up on what to send a love one who was overseas. After clicking on countless articles online, she stumbled upon one that suggested something much more explicit then what the other sites said. It suggested sending provocative photos of yourself. That your _loved one_ would always have _you_ on their mind. Leni was hesitant at first, but learning that she would be on Lincoln's mind all the time overwhelmed her with joy. Poor, innocent Leni however didn't realize that "loved one" meant boyfriend or husband, not your _brother_.

Still in her jolly Christmas spirit, she decided to do it. _For Linky_ she said. Leni rushed back to Luan and Luna's room and turned Luan's laptop back on. Taking in a deep breathe of encouragement, she untied the big red ribbon around her waist. She slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders, causing the dress to slide off lightly at her feet. She stood in the middle of the room in nothing but her snowflake theme bra and panties, red Christmas light bulb earrings, and her trademark sunglasses.

She reached down into one of the pockets in her dress and pulled out her phone. Putting on her best face, she began taking selfie after selfie, posing in the most seductive ways. Reviewing her selfies and picking out the best ones, she quickly got dressed and went over to the computer to upload the photos in a folder. She placed the attachment in the messenger and sent it to Lincoln's private message, anonymously. Leni, remembering Lori and Lynn's little argument, deleted all traces of the photos and message sent, preventing it to be linked back to her. With that, Leni smiled proudly at her work and left to join the rest downstairs.

* * *

 **Camp Red Rock: After Video Chat**

Lying back against the sandbags, Lincoln looked up at the night sky, trying to spot any constellations, trying to calm himself after saying his goodbyes to his sisters. A full year and say goodbye still always troubled him. He then pulled out the Christmas cards they sent him and re-read them to find some comfort in their words. While reading the letters, Rook had walked over to check up on him.

"Hey... Mind if I sit down?" Rook asked.

"Take a loud down private. So what's up Rook?"

"I needed to get away from Dylan constantly grinding on people," Rook said as he joined him on the ground. "I see you got a lot of letters."

"Yep. What about you? I bet your sisters sent a bunch."

"Nope. Just one." Rook said, holding the single letter up in the air, with a grin.

"Oh... well I'm sure there must have been some mix-up." Lincoln said. He hoped he wasn't showing off with all the letters he received, making Rook feel unwanted.

"It's fine Linc. They all wrote in it. One thing is better than nothing." Rook replied, reassuring Lincoln that he was fine.

"Agreed... But hey! They also sent you that cool yo-yo." Lincoln pointed at the yo-yo, just noticing it now.

"Ha, this? I had this since I first arrived here. My sisters got it for me when I was a kid. It helps me to remember the good times..."

"We all know how you feel... We all have something dear to us that bring us comfort." Lincoln thought back on the photo he always carries with him.

A few seconds went by in silence, till Rook broke the awkwardness, sharing his past with him. "I didn't want to join the army... I kind of didn't have a choice."

"Hm..., why's that?" Lincoln asked.

"It was either this or my dad was going to kick me out of the house." Rook answered.

"Kick you out? Jeez what did you do to get yourself kicked out?"

Rook sighed as he was fiddling with a few rocks from the ground. He has never told anyone this, but he somehow knew that Lincoln wouldn't judge him. So he decided to tell him... tell him everything.

"I trust you Lincoln... So I know I won't regret this in the long run."

"I had a great childhood, growing up on a farm. I had a great group of friends, and amazing sisters. We may have had our disagreements at times but what siblings don't; we all loved each other and we knew it. But that would come to change on my 15th birthday."

Lincoln's full attention was on Rook. He was confused at first to why he's telling him all this, but something about his story drew him in.

"I was inside the barn, up on top of the second level, just tidying up before I head back to bed, when one of my sisters came from behind me and scaring me. Marilyn's her name; she was two years older than me, so we hung out the most. She was sort of the closes with me. Anyway, after getting scared I wanted a little payback, so I started to tickle her non-stop, she always was the ticklish one in the group. Well during the playful attack, I guess I got carried away. Neither one of us realized till it was too late. She lost her footing and fell back... right of the second floor to the ground."

Lincoln's eyes went wide in shock. The only thing now on his mind was if Rook's sister died? That he thinks that he killed his own sister. Lincoln didn't say a word, he just let Rook continue.

"I was stunned, I couldn't move, I was afraid to move; afraid to see the worst. But I looked over and saw her... lying in a pile of hay... eyes closed. I slid down the latter, rushing over to her, shaking her body to see if she was still conscious. She wasn't waking up; I was panicking... till she grabbed me and dragged me down in the hay with her."

Lincoln sighed internally in relief. He wouldn't know how to react if he found out she had died.

"She was laughing, can you believe that? Laughing. Here I am, on the brink of tears, scared that I might have killed my sister, and she's laughing. Haha... *sigh*. I ended up laughing with her. Once all the laughter was out and we caught our breaths, we just starred at each other. We couldn't believe that just happened... Then she kissed me... A deep passionate kiss. I-I didn't know what to do... till she grabbed the back of my head and brought our lips back together. One thing went to another... and... well... we had sex."

Lincoln's eyes slowly grew back to the wide saucers they were not to long ago. Time had froze, the world going quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the slow beating of his heart.

 _D-Did he j-just say?... No, no... it can't- But I thought-... Only I..._

"And it didn't stop there..." Rook added.

 _THERE'S MORE!?_

"As time went on, my feelings for my sisters... and theirs as well had changed. It turns out my other sisters loved me as well... and I felt the same. Maybe those feelings were bent up inside this whole time and I didn't know. But they were out know... and I didn't care; we were happy, All of us. But that happiness wouldn't last for long. It was my 18th birthday, the 3 year anniversary of that forbidden night. Marilyn and I were in the barn... recreating our love. But we got carried away and ended up passing out in the hay."

"We woke up the next morning in each others arms... and in front of us... was our dad. I'll never forget that face, of pure horror. He was disgusted at me, he wanted to kill me but he couldn't because deep, deep down I was still his only son. He forced me to join the army or get out, that the army could set me straight, so I did. But when I left for basic training... I'll always remember what my sisters told me. That they didn't regret a thing, that they loved me, and once I get back... we can be together again, run away and start a new..."

Lincoln had no clue how to respond to this. He just kept starring at Rook. He thought about telling him about his similar _feelings_ , but he just couldn't find the words.

"Ro- Michael... I have to ask one thing... Why are you telling me this?" Lincoln asked.

"Because... I thought it might help with whatever you're going through. Like you said Linc... We're not so different after all." Rook got up from the ground to head back to the tent. "I'm gonna head back to the party, maybe Dylan put some pants on. Anyway... Merry Christmas Sarge."

Lincoln went numb hearing what Rook just said. _Does he know!? Is it that obvious? I-Is there some sort of incest detector he has?_ All Lincoln could do was be alone with his thoughts.

"Y-yeah... Merry Christmas Michael..." Lincoln replied softly.

* * *

Ace 5 was sound asleep resting in there cots after a hard night of partying. All but Lincoln. He couldn't rest after what Rook had told him. His mind was like a roller coaster without any seat belts. After many minutes of tossing and turning he went to grab his laptop that was charging on the small desk by his bedside, hoping to distract his mind. When he signed in he noticed he had one unread message. When he opened up the message and waited for the attachment to download, he swiftly minimized out of the window, seeing the attachment was of a _very_ attractive woman.

 _What the fuck!? Who sent me this?_

Lincoln went back to see and saw it was from an anonymous username. His boyish mindset once again got the better of him and started to gaze upon the beautiful body in front of him. Everything about this girl was perfect, Lincoln thought. From her tone stomach, to her flawless curves; her plump breasts that looked confined in her bra, and those soft slim legs... _God she's gorgeous_.

Lincoln then noticed there was a text that came with the photos.

' _Merry Christmas Linky~_ '

 _Linky? But the only people that call me that are my sisters._ Lincoln moved his head a bit further to inspect this Goddess of a woman. Her face was cut from all the photos, so this was going to be tricky. Lincoln unleashed is inner Ace Savvy, going full detective mode. He first noticed the earrings but they didn't strike his memory. The room was a little dark, but he did see a bean bag chair in the back; nothing to suspicious. But then he noticed a guitar in the background, not any guitar but a purple one. _Luna's Axe!_

 _Beautiful girl that could pass as a super model? The nickname Linky? And Luna's guitar in the background?... HOLY SHIT ITS LENI!_

Lincoln slammed his laptop shut, placing it on the ground. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was starring at Leni's half naked body! But why would she send me that? Why did I look at it? Why can't I still get her image out of my head!? Lincoln was having a full blown battle inside his head. He threw his head on his cot and held his pillow on his head, trying to force himself to sleep and forget his sister's body. _Her perfect... smooth... creamy... sexy..._

"Fuck it."

Lincoln threw his covers off, grabbed his laptop that was still on the floor, put on his boots, and speed walked out of the tent and toward the makeshift bathroom on base. He rushed into one of the stalls, locking it shut. He placed down the laptop so he could get a hold of his shorts. He pulled down his boxer shorts, freeing his semi-erection. The night desert breeze grazing the tip, causing it to twitch. Lincoln sat down on the toilet seat and placed the laptop on his left thigh. _Oh Lord, please forgive me._

Lincoln took hold of his shaft and began to slowly move his hand up and down for a few seconds before speeding up, frantically. He wanted this to be done and over with. He swore he wouldn't do this, that he would change. _This is Leni we're talking about. My sister!... My... hot... hot... sister- Fuck! Leni~_

Lincoln grunted out Leni's name as he continued to pleasure himself. He closed his eyes, picturing that his hand was Leni's. Her soft, delicate hand rubbing out all of Lincoln's worries. Her flawless face just inches away from his cock, her hot breath hitting the head. "F-Fuck... Leni... Leni... I'm-"

Lincoln was at his peak when he climaxed, hitting the stall door in front of him with his built up fluids. He hadn't done this since the incident with Ronnie Anne, and that didn't go as well as planed. Lincoln groaned out, catching his breath. He put his now flaccid dick back inside his boxer shorts and cleaned up the mess he had made before heading back to the tent. Once in bed, Lincoln had dozed out, sleeping like a baby. Even though he had done such a terrible thing, he couldn't deny that this was the best sleep he's had in a long time.

* * *

 **January 4, 2026: City of Dahuk**

Dylan was taking cover behind the humvee, leaning his head out to see, before a bullet ricocheted of the humvee. "Goddamn! Man I can't spot this guy."

They were in the middle of a street, in the heart of the city. They and the whole Charlie Company were deployed to halt any enemy advances, and right now they were in the middle of a firefight.

"Chris pop some smoke, when it goes off, move across the street by two's. I'll leave last." Lincoln commanded.

Chris tossed the smoke grenade to their left and waited for the pop. The smoke was starting to puff out, and they waited a bit longer since the enemy new to shoot into the smoke, thinking they would run right away. After a while Dylan and Rook ran first, followed by Ortiz and Chris, and lastly Lincoln.

They ran down the block and meet up with another small unit who were also trying to access the building they were getting shot from.

"Hey! Who's your C.O.?" Lincoln asked one of the soldiers behind a burnt car.

"Right here sir!" Another soldier said, rushing over toward Lincoln.

"Ok, I need you and your men to help storm that building. We're going to enter through this apartment first and trying to sneak around them, got it?" Lincoln ordered.

The soldier nodded in agreement and ordered his men to follow him and Lincoln's team. They went into the lobby of the apartment and started to head up the flight of stairs. As they reached the third floor, they went down the long corridor, popping in-and-out of each room quickly, clearing each small room. They made a sharp right which lead to another smaller hallway, then another left which lead to the corridor which was directly parallel to the enemy building.

"Sarge, I got point." Rook offered.

"Copy... Go."

Rook moved past Lincoln and turned left, aiming his rifle down the hall. Walking down the corridor in a single file, all was going smoothly till they were fired upon through the open windows. Bullets bombarded them, hits the tile walls. They all began to run to cover. During the shooting, Rook was instantly hit, the impact pushing him against the wall as he slid down to the floor.

"Contact window!" Chris shouted.

"Contact window!" Another soldier repeated.

Ortiz crawled over to Rook and pulled him down. He started to drag him to cover; causing a blood streak to form on the floor.

"We got a man down!" Ortiz yelled out.

Lincoln rushed over to check on Rook. "Shit... He's bleeding a lot. We got to get him out of here."

"Yo Doc! Help me bring him in this room!" Ortiz and one of the medic's from the other unit lifted up Rook and brought him in the room next to them.

"Chris lay some fire at the rooftop! The rest of you take your shots when they pop their heads! Dylan, get on coms, we got to get the fuck out of here!" Lincoln screamed.

Stay clear from the windows till the shooting died out, Chris aimed his light machine gun and started firing through the brick wall, bringing attention to him as the others tried to take the enemy out.

"Eagle Eye, this is Ace 5, we got a man down and taking heavy enemy fire! Requesting an immediate CASEVAC!" Dylan shouted into the com piece.

While Dylan was trying to reach command, Lincoln and Ortiz were busy with Rook. They pushed aside whatever was on a table and placed Rook on top of it.

"Hang in there Rook, you're going to be fine." Lincoln reassured him. Rook just looked at Lincoln and nodded as he coughed out a little blood.

"Shit, I got a bullet wound on the side of his neck. But there's too much blood for this. Take off his vest I need to see if he's hit there." The medic ordered.

Lincoln started to undo his vest, tearing his blood soaked shirt and seeing the wounds. "I got two bullet holes in his chest... Fuck..."

"Put some pressure on the wounds. I'm going to administer some morphine."

Back in the corridor Dylan was finally able to reach command. " _*Copy that Ace 5. A convoy is in route. ETA 40 seconds.*"_

"Hey Sarge! Convoy is on there way, about 40 seconds!" Dylan shouted from the corridor.

"Fuck Dylan, we don't have 40 seconds!" Lincoln yelled back, frustrated.

Chris was getting no where with the amount of bullets he was putting in the enemies cover. "Dylan! Use the 203 to blow their cover!"

"Got it!" Dylan loaded his grenade launcher and fired at the edge of the roof, blowing the walls off, exposing the enemy.

"OPEN FIRE!"

They all opened fire taking out the enemy on the roof. But more began to come, and now from different angles. "Jesus Christ, there like fukin' roaches!"

Back in the room Ortiz was holding the bandages on Rook's neck wound as Lincoln kept pressure on his chest wound.

"Flip him over on his side, I need to see if the bullets went through." The medic ordered.

Lincoln and Ortiz carefully pulled Rook on his side as the medic examined his back. "Damn, the bullets are still in there. We have to get him to surgery ASAP."

Lincoln was now having a panic attack. He couldn't let Rook die, he wouldn't let him die. He already lost one teammate, he won't lose another. He made a promise.

"Just hang in there Rook, Ok! Stay with me buddy... Stay with me." Lincoln pleaded.

"W-We *cough cough* we got em' good, aye Sarge?" Rook struggled to say.

"Yeah we did brother. But I need you to conserve your energy alright? Don't talk man, just breathe."

"L-Linc... If- if I don't make it... T-Tell my sisters... that I love them... and that I'm sorry..."

"Nononono, don't talk like that Rook, you hear me... Don't say that. You're going to tell them yourself. You're going to be with them." Lincoln told Rook.

Ortiz was pacing back-and-forth while the medic was bandaging up Rook's wounds. This is it. Time is of the essence.

"St-Stay with me Michael... Y-you have to stay with me. W-We need you brother. I-I-I made you a promise Michael... You're going to return Home." Lincoln was now on the brink of tears.

"Home is where your loved ones are... You guys are my brothers... W-we always looked out for each other. We had a bond like no other. Rook was beginning to go in-and-out of consciousness.

"... You didn't break your promise Lincoln... You guys are my home. I-I'm *cough* I'm home Lincoln... I'm home..."

With his final words, Rook closed his eyes as his hand went limp in Lincoln's own hand. Rook was gone.

"No, no, no, no, No, NO! ROOK! ROOK! COME ON BROTHER, STAY WITH ME! ROOOK!" Lincoln screamed in pain, viciously shaking Rook's lifeless body.

"Linc, Lincoln-" Ortiz tried grabbing Lincoln to calm him down but was pushed back.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME! GET OFF ME! ROOK PLEASE! PLEase... please...-"

"He's gone Lincoln... Rook-... Rook is gone." Ortiz said.

" _*Ace 5, your pick up has arrived. Let's get the hell out of here.*_ " The lead convoy said through the coms.

"Evac's here, we need to move!" Dylan shouted out.

All the soldiers in the corridor started to head back down the stairs to the humvees waiting down below. Ortiz now had to get Lincoln and rook's body out of here.

"Sarge, we got to move." Ortiz told Lincoln. But he was a mess. He had stumbled away from Rook and falling to the floor, giving up entirely. "Lincoln! We have to move!"

Lincoln looked up at Ortiz then looked at the window where the enemy was still shooting. He slowly stood up and walked over to the window, cocking his rifle.

"L-Lincoln?"

Lincoln raised his rifle, aimed at the enemy and started shooting away, walking right in the line of fire. Bullets were whizzing by his cheek and head as he kept pushing forward. He didn't care anymore. All Lincoln wanted... was revenge.

"RRAAAHHHH!"

Lincoln roared as he held down the trigger of his rifle. Once his rifle ran out of bullets, he quickly switched over to his sidearm and fired his pistol away. He could feel the boiling rage flow through his body till he was quickly grabbed and slammed against the wall.

"LINCOLN! Get a hold of yourself! Killing them won't bring him back. We need to leave. Now!" Ortiz handed him back his rifle as he went into the room to help the medic carry Rook's body.

"You got him? Ok, ready, 1, 2, lift!" Ortiz and the medic carried the body down the stairs and into the humvee with Lincoln slowly following them from behind. He left that building a changed man. He got into the humvee and just wanted to get as far away from here.

"Alright that's everyone, roll out!" The commander said to the driver.

* * *

 **Camp Red Rock**

Chris, Ortiz, and Dylan were sitting in a fox hole, listening to Dylan play on his acoustic guitar. Lincoln was alone in his own fox hole, playing with the sand in front of him. He didn't bother changing out of his uniform. He just laid there and star at the blood spots on his boots; Rook's blood.

Ortiz couldn't take it anymore and walked over to Lincoln. He needed to bring back their Sergeant. He took a seat in front of Lincoln, who seemed to not even acknowledge his presence.

"Lincoln... Look at me." Lincoln did just that, but his face was still emotionless. "You can't do this to yourself. It's not your fault."

"... He's dead Ortiz... Rook's dead. He took point... and I let him. I was supposed to die, not him."

"Lincoln he chose his path to take and he took it. You have to honor it. You can't keep doing this to yourself. I wouldn't want you like this if I die-"

"That's not going to happen!.. No one else is going to die." Lincoln shot back, interrupting Ortiz. It almost sounded like a declaration.

"...Ok, Sarge... ok. But you heard Rook, man. You heard his last words. You didn't break your promise."

"..."

"He looked up to you Linc, we all do. You're our leader, 'the man with the plan'. Rook wouldn't want you to just mope and give up! Let alone Sgt. Wilson. So get your shit together and lead us... We need you back hermano, I can't lead these two on my own."

Lincoln looked at Ortiz and meditated on Ortiz's words of motivation. Although Lincoln still felt like he had failed in some way, he was still right. He still had a mission to do, and that was to get his men back home safely.

"Rook might not be with us now, but that doesn't mean he's gone forever. Right now he's up there chilling with St. Michael, watching down on us... protecting us.., guiding us. Don't let his death go in vain."

"... Thanks Ortiz..." Lincoln agreed, he couldn't fail Rook again. He couldn't let his whole team down.

"Glad to have you back Sarge."

"Hey Dylan? Continue where you paused... I like that song." Lincoln said.

Dylan nodded, picked up his guitar, and continued.

"... _There's a battle outside and it's ragin'. It'll soon shake your windows and rattle your walls, for the times they are a-changin'._ "

* * *

 **Base Liberty Airfield**

Lincoln was kneeling on one knee, in the belly of the C-130. All around him laid American flags, underneath them were the caskets of the fallen heroes killed in this war. He was in this same exact spot once and told himself never again. But here he was. Lincoln placed his hand on the casket that had his best friend in it. He wanted to cry, just let it all out, but he couldn't. Did he run out of tears to shed? Probably. But he wishes he could; it helped him remember that he was still alive.

"I'll make this right, Michael. I'll get them home safe... for you. If only I could have done the same for you. Go in peace, brother." Lincoln whispered.

He then looked at the yo-yo in his hands and placed it back in his pocket. "I'll tell them Michael... I'll tell them how much you loved them."

Lincoln stood up in a straight posture, clicked his heels together, and saluted his fallen comrade. He walked down the back ramp and head to his team. His mission still wasn't done.

 _"And when he gets to Heaven,_

 _To Saint Peter he will tell:_

 _One more soldier reporting sir-_

 _I've served my time in Hell."_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Please Come Home for Christmas- Charles Brown (1960)**

 **Feliz Navidad- Jose Feliciano (2004)**

 **Happy Xmas (War Is Over) - John Lennon (1972)**

 **The Times They Are A-Changin'- Bob Dylan (1963)**

 **So I don't know how you all celebrate Christmas (if you even celebrate it) but I kind of do it different. My entire family and I have a party on the 24th and then on the 25th is just with the immediate family. (Maybe its a spanish thing, idk?) So I used that way for this chapter. I also realized when doing this chapter that my plan for the years will mess up but I make it work, no big deal.**

 **References:**

 **"Time Calamity 4" is a parody of the arcade game "Time Crisis 4" which was so fun yet a bitch in a half.**

 **Dylan being naked at the party is another parody from the movie "Jarhead" Look up Jarhead - Having Fun HD on youtube and you'll understand...**

 **And lastly, Yes. I did name Dylan after Bob Dylan. Not much of a country guy, I just heard the song on a Vietnam War documentary and chose the name.**

 **Thank You All once again! Hope your enjoying the story so far.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow on the Sun

**This chapter is going to be a bit different as we are going to see the perspective from some of Lincoln's relatives instead. For the most part. Also have to quickly defend myself but the song used in this chapter is from a very "edgy" band. Just have to state I'm not some emo scene teen *cough* Maggie... I just used it because it fit Perfectly for the scenario. It also has an Awesome music video.**

* * *

 **SonAwesome: glad I could finally open your eyes haha! I was going to hint it later on but... eh. I'll see what I can do with Clyde. I had something else planned for him but** _ **maybe**_ **I can fit something. And Please! no need for apologies, ramble away, I always love to hear feedback.**

 **AberrantScript: So it reminds you of Lynn? Hmmm, a coincidence~? You're the Leni guy so I'm glad I can give you a quick taste. I'll try my best with Leni.  
**

 **364wii: I actually will cover when Lincoln developed his feelings for his sisters. So be on the look out.**

 **Gallifrey denizen: This chapter is technically Lincoln's last tour duty scene, but the next chapter has a small battle scene.**

* * *

 **January 16, 2026: Lori & Leni's Apartment**

"So now that you've seen everything, what do you think?" Lori asked her guest as they left her room.

"It's beautiful! I wish my closet was that big. I have to say, I'm pretty jealous." Lori's friend replied.

"And you know what the best part is Dana? No more waiting in line for the bathroom... Yep, this is the life." Lori said as she relaxed on the couch with her friend.

"Haha, well I wouldn't know about that. Only have two siblings." Dana said.

Lori had invited her friend Dana over to show off her new place. They hadn't seen each other in awhile but since they were both free, Lori felt it was a perfect day to catch up with her old high school friend.

"Well aren't you lucky." Lori said sarcastically, sticking her tongue out. "You want anything; chips, a drink? Leni still has some of her famous smoothies in the refrigerator if you want one?"

" _Ooo_ , yes please!" Dana answered.

As Lori went into the kitchen to retrieve some refreshments, Dana walked up to one of the walls to look at the pictures hung up. "It's nice to see you have a lot of pictures of your family all over the place." Dana said, picking up a photo from the end table.

"Yea, I guess that's just something I picked up from my mom." Lori shouted from the kitchen. Lori walked back with two smoothies in her hand and giving one to her friend.

"I haven't seen this one before. Is it new?" Dana asked as she took the smoothie from Lori. "Mmm, thank you."

"Oh... Yea, that was taken 2 years ago." Lori took a sip from her drink. She looked at the picture and started reminiscing of similar times.

"So how is the cute little snowball?" Dana asked.

"He's uh... He's good. We talk from time-to-time... So that helps." Lori said a bit insecurely.

"It's hard to believe such a sweet, generous kid would join to fight this deadly war... M-my phone's always free for you Lori... if you need to talk. Leni too... You girls are my best friends so..." Dana told Lori. She was always so kind. Lori had no clue how Dana ended up hanging out with a bunch of bitches, like her, during high school.

"Thanks Dana." Lori hugged her friend.

Trying to lighten the mood, Lori placed the picture back and walked over to the console table, opening the drawer and pulling out another picture. "Here, this is the most recent picture I have of Lincoln."

Lori handed Dana a picture of Lincoln in his uniform on base. _No way in hell am I going to show Dana 'that' picture_.

"W-whoa! That's little Linc? He's all grown up! Like a lot!" Dana gasped out.

"Hm, yea... Looks like I can't call him little brother anymore." Lori hadn't shown any of her friends Lincoln yet. So seeing Dana's reaction was pretty amusing to her.

"You're telling me. Dang, wish I would have flirted with him more if I knew he'd end up looking like this."

" _More_? Have you been hitting on my brother this entire time behind my back?" Lori playfully accused.

"Maybe~? I mean you have to admit... he is kind of cute~."

Before Lori could reply, Leni had entered through the front door. She had walked in carrying a bunch of supplies for her sewing. "Eeecckkk! Dana you've come to visit!" Leni squealed with delight.

"Leni, it's so great to see you!" Leni threw all her bags on the floor as she ran over to Dana squeezing her into one Leni's famous strong bear hugs. "We were just checking out Lincoln's picture. He's sure grown into a handsome young man."

"Linky was always handsome. But now he's like so muscley." Leni said, admiring her brother. "Oh, I'll show you! I have this photo-" Leni was about to head to her room to grab the picture of Lincoln; Yes, _that_ picture, to show Dana until Lori jumped to stop her.

"Uh-uh-uh- Leni! How about you show Dana the dresses you made while I order us some pizza. We can have like a little slumber party like we use to." Lori requested, hoping her gullible sister will fall for it.

"Oooo, that's even a better idea! You always have the best ideas Lori." Leni grabbed Dana's hand and yanked her toward her room, excitement flowing all through her body.

 _Pheeww... That was close... Now to order that pizza._

* * *

 **January 20, 2026: Appliance Store**

Rita and Lynn Sr. were walking through the isles, looking for a new washing machine. With 8 daughters still at home, you'll need a good washing machine that can handle that many loads. _Better make that 10, Lori and Leni still do come to do their laundry._ While Rita was looking at the washers, Lynn Sr. was looking at the flat screen TV's.

"Hon' check it out! It comes with 3D glasses!" Lynn Sr. said. He was wearing a pair while his hands were all over the place, trying to pet the penguins on the screen.

"Lynn, we're here for a washing machine, remember? We don't need a 3D TV. Ours works just fine." Rita scolded.

"Fine... Oh, this one is curved!" Ignoring his wife, he walked over to the other television set.

"*Sigh*"

Rita decided to search on her own, leaving her husband to fool around by himself. While Rita was observing one of the machines, she couldn't help but overhear the conversation occurring right next to her.

"Are you sure he'll be safe?" The lady of the couple asked.

"Honey, he'll be fine. He ships out tomorrow. You just need to relax." The man reassured.

"A lot can happen in one day. He's stationed up north. You know that's where most of the danger is." The girl was a bit on edge, and Rita hearing where her son, she presumed, was located made her worry as well.

 _Wait, Lincoln is stationed up north! But does she mean like north of a city, or north of the country!?_

"He's on the main base. The chance of him getting hurt is practically zero... We'll see our boy again; you just need to have faith."

Rita had to know for sure what the situation was like near her son; if it was near her son. She politely asked the couple what exactly was going on overseas.

"Um- Hi. Sorry, but I couldn't help but hear your talk... Is it true? What you said about it being the worst up north?"

"Oh, do you have a son fighting too?" The woman asked in worried tone.

Rita knew how these "war mom's" or "war wives" were. How they tried their hardest to hide the truth, try to convince you that everything is alright but it actually isn't. Rita decided to lie and see if that could get her to answer honestly.

"N-no... My... um, neighbor's- yea neighbor's son is fighting overseas, and she worries. So, I was just wondering... is all."

"Well it's best to not tell her this, but yes, it is pretty rough out there. North of the country doesn't get most of the action... But they do face some of the deadliest." The woman told Rita.

Rita's worst fears have now been answered. She felt light headed, like she wanted throw up. "Oh... Well thank you. I-I'll try t-to keep it to my self... She already has too much to worry about."

Rita walked back to her husband and lightly pulled on his arm, gesturing him that it was time to leave. "Lynn, let's go..."

"Huh, what about the washer?" Lynn Sr. asked, confused.

"We'll get it another time. I-I just want to leave, ok?" Rita wasn't sounding like herself which was making her husband concerned.

"Honey, are you alright, is something wrong?"

"Lynn... _please_..." Rita didn't look up at him.

"Ok, ok, will leave now. Besides... I think I broke one of the glasses." Rita hugged Lynn's arm and started walking to the exit. She needed to be home, she thought. She needed to hear his voice; Lincoln was the only one that could bring her at ease.

* * *

 **February 1, 2026: Mountains near Zibar**

Lincoln was engaged in a firefight with some locals, hiding behind a thick mud wall. While patrolling through the fields of the farmland, they were surprise attacked. They were expecting this, since they were looking for this rebel group, so they were glad they decided to show themselves, as weird as that sounds. They weren't worried since Lincoln and his team had an "Ace" up their sleeve. _Hm, Luan would have liked that one._

"They're all hiding behind that wall. I only managed to drop two... We're going to need the big guns." Ortiz said to Lincoln.

Lincoln gave Ortiz a grin and got on the radio. It's time to pull out that Ace up their sleeve. "Alpha Viper, this is Ace 5. We're pinned down, can you assist?"

" _*Copy that Ace 5. What's are target?_ " The helicopter pilot said.

"Enemy is behind the left wall of the house. There dug in pretty tight. We need you to show them what you do best. Will mark our location with smoke, Ace 5 out."

"* _Roger that. 1 'klick' out. Keep your head down boys, bringing in the rain.*_ "

"Alright, choppers are coming in. Stay down, danger close! Chris, pop the smoke behind us!" Lincoln ordered.

All the guys ducked closer to the ground accept Dylan who was peeking up a little, trying to catch some footage of this. He's wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. They heard the propellers over head, and soon enough the sound of the Gatling gun as it came down upon the enemies position. After a couple fly-bys, the helicopters departed. Dylan cheered out into the sky, seeing them fly away in the distance.

"Yeeaahh! Gotta love the air force." Dylan said to the group.

"Ok, let's move up and check it out." Lincoln told his men. He got on the radio to warn the other unit on the other side of the house that they were moving up, so not to shoot at the wrong guys.

Walking past the dead bodies near the wall, the entered the house and started going through all the wreckage, looking for any valuable information. Some members of the other unit had also entered, greeting Lincoln and his men.

"Sargeant! Great work using that helicopter." The team leader said, shaking Lincoln's hand.

"Well I gotta impress you somehow. Never thought I meet you navy seals again." Lincoln replied back.

"Sir? You better take a look at this." One of the soldiers called out. They walked over toward him as he stood over two dead bodies. "10 of clubs and Jack of clubs."

"Well I'll be damned. You know the drill, back em' and tag em'. Might even get a promotion." The leader said.

Lincoln and the rest head back out, following the seals. They stood in the shade, wiping the sweat from their foreheads and drinking from their canteen from a hard day in the heat. Lincoln was stretching out his back when he heard his name being called out.

"Lincoln? Lincoln is that you!?" The strangely similar voice said.

Lincoln turned around to see who was calling his name. "Y-yeah... Do I know you?" Lincoln looked at this man trying to see if he recognized him. Nothing was coming to mind. He didn't know anyone here or back home that was this buff and tall... with a beard.

"Dude it's me, Simon! Remember... Sam's brother." He said, with a big smile on his face.

"S-Simon...? Oh shit, yeah! Haha, man it's been forever!" Lincoln said, hugging his old friend.

"What a small world. Sam told me you joined the army but who knew we'd actually meet up. Damn bro, you've gotten big!" Simon exclaimed.

"Hey, I don't want to brag, but you got to stay in shape if you want to do the shit we do. I think I should be asking you the same. You even grew a beard."

"What... I wanted to go for that 'lone survivor' look. Hey! Come on, we need a picture of this moment." Simon happily requested.

"Definitely! Hey, Dylan, mind if you take a picture." Lincoln tossed him his camera as he and Samuel posed for the photo.

As Dylan took some photos of them, a chinook helicopter was landing, ready to pick up all the seals. Dylan gave back Lincoln his camera as Lincoln and Simon finally had to say their goodbyes.

"So how long you have left Linc?" Simon asked while grabbing his gear.

"Two more years and I can finally head back home for good. What about you?" Lincoln answered.

"Head back home in June, bro. I'm so pumped to finally get back home and rock out." Simon threw up devil horns on his hands. Like brother, like sister Lincoln thought.

"Hey Simon! Come on, you don't want to keep the Capt. waiting!" One soldier yelled out as the seals were loading up on the helicopter.

"Well I don't want to hold you up. It was great seeing you Simon. Give Sam a hug for me when you get back."

"Will do Lincoln... but I think she'd enjoy it more if it came from you... She did have that weird crush on you after all." Simon told Lincoln as they were both walking toward the helicopter.

"W-wait, S-Sam!? Punk rocker Sam...? Your little sister, _Sam_ , likes _me_?" Lincoln shouted over the sound of the helicopter.

"Yeah... I thought you knew... Well there goes my big mouth. Hey, but now that you know, maybe you can tease her when you get back." Simon winked. "Anyway, see you back home Lincoln! I'll be- _We'll_ be waiting!"

"Uh... Yea-yea! See ya Simon, and good luck!" Lincoln shouted as he left from the chopper. He met up with his team as the helicopter flew away. Lincoln and his men then headed back down the hill to meet up with the rest of their platoon for pick up back to base.

* * *

 **Loud House: Luna & Luan's Room**

Luna stretched out her arms, releasing a slight groan as she woke up. She hopped down from her bunk and arched her back, hearing a popping noise and sighing in relief. Luna turned to wake up her younger sister but paused to admire her sleeping position. She thought it was funny yet kind of cute. Luan looked completely out; she was sleeping on her arm as her forearm stood up. Her hair was a frizzy mess, her mouth was slightly parted with drool dripping down, and her foot was sticking out from the covers. Luna almost felt bad that she had to disturb her 'sleeping beauty'.

"Come on Luan...~ It's time to wake up." Luna kept throwing small crumbled up pieces of paper at her, making Luan's nose twitch. _It should be illegal for someone to be this cute_.

"Uuugghh... Ok,ok... I'm up. You can stop throwing paper now." Luan groaned out. She got out of bed and slipped on her fuzzy bunny slippers, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

"Wow sis... Are you that cold, or are you just happy to hear the sound of my voice~?" Luna teased in a sultry voice.

Luan looked at her sister confused until she followed her gaze which was staring down at her chest. Luan's cheeks began to burn from embarrassment, seeing her nipples protruding through her yellow tank top.

"Aw, I knew I should have wore a bra last night..." Luan wined.

"Chill out, Lu, I'm just messing with you." Luna said as she watched her sister walk over to her computer desk, opening up her laptop. "Hey, whatcha doing?"

"Just checking up on Lincoln... I want to see if he sent us anything." Luan replied.

"Jeez, Luan, I miss Lincoln just as much as anyone else, but I don't think you should check his messages every few minutes. It can't be healthy for your brain. Some people might almost think you have an obsession over your little brother." Luna said.

"Yea, well, at least I don't sleep in his band shirts." Luan shouted back; a faint blush appearing.

Luna was next to blush, almost hiding her freckles on her cheeks. She thought no one knew about that, but it looks like her _little secret_ was out.

"Um- well- I-I-... All my shirts were dirty... Yea that's it! S-so I thought Lincoln wouldn't mind... if I borrowed one... or a couple... of his shirts..." Luna stuttered out, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Rriiiigght... Anyway, if you needed to 'borrow' a shirt, you could've asked me. I don't mind lending you one of mine. I think you'd look good in yellow."

"Thanks sis, but I don't think any of your shirts could fit me. Especially in the... _chest_ region." Luna answered.

This caused Luan to blush even more. She tends to forget that her shirts are _a bit_ larger in the front than her other sisters. Luan was always insecure about her breast size growing up. Her sisters and sometimes the kids in her class would tease her about her flat chest. Her mom would always reassure her that she's just a late bloomer, and boy was she right. As Luan got older, her boobs became bigger. Her sisters learned quick not to tease her anymore. Luan saw her new found breasts as a gift but also as a curse. She would sometimes get unwanted attention from some audience members at her comedy gigs, or just out in public. Bras were also a nuisance since they hugged her chest to tight, hence why she didn't wear them to bed.

"Right... Forgot... Sorry." Luan innocently said. She spun back around to face the monitor and opened up her email to see if Lincoln had sent her any new messages.

"Don't apologies Luan. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Hell, I'll kill for tits like yours. You don't think I don't feel your pain? You try getting in a pair of jeans in my bubble butt. Although you're not to far off." Luna said, comforting her sister.

"Hehehe, thanks Luna. You do have a pretty nice butt." Luan grinned, feeling better from Luna's words.

"It is awesome isn't it~?" Luna smugly said, shaking her butt as she went through her drawer to grab a fresh pair of clothes. She saw that one of Lincoln's band shirts was there and quickly covered it with one of her own shirts. _I don't want Luan to bring that back up._

Luan was checking her email while Luna was about to get ready to take a shower when Luan saw that she had received a new message from Lincoln. "Ah-ha, see! I told you he'll send something. Oh, and it looks like it's for you." Luan read out the message. "It says 'Luna guess who I bumped into?' I don't get it? Do you know this guy or something?" Luan asked, looking at the picture Lincoln sent.

Luna had a huge smile on her face as she recognized the man posing next to Lincoln. She rushed over to the computer, bumping Luan off her seat and onto the floor. "No way, dude! It's Simon!"

"Who?" Luan asked as she got up from the floor, rubbing her head.

"Simon! Sam's brother!" Luna couldn't believe her and Sam's brother met up. She's on the edge of her seat seeing how much he had changed.

"Sam has a brother...? And his name is Simon?" _Jeez you would think they would have named him Samuel? It kind of clever.  
_

"Yea, you haven't seen him because he travels a lot. Man, what a small world... I have to tell Sam about this." Luna rushed out of their room, leaving her clothes on the floor, forgetting about her shower.

"You're welcome! If I didn't check my- annnd she's gone..." Luan sent Lincoln a reply before closing out of her computer. Since she saw Luna forget about her shower, she figure why not take her place. _You snooze, you lose, Luna._

* * *

 **February 1, 2026: Somewhere near Aqrah**

"So, my guess is you know that guy?" A soldier asked.

"Yeah, we're from the same town. Our sister's are best friends." Simon said to his teammate sitting next to him.

The helicopter was kind of crowded with a large group of seals all sitting close to one another, and a couple more standing in front of them. But for the most part the ride back to their base was smooth for him.

Simon laid back as some of the guys near him were having their own conversations. He pulled out his ear buds and placed them in his ear and went through the row of songs on his mp3 player. He selected the band Audiolabor, and went back to look out the window next to his head, admiring the view of the mountains as they flew by them.

He then noticed other helicopters flying by as they started to get into formation. When Simon closed his eyes to rest till they landed, he felt something flick the side of his ear. He pulled out his left ear bud and turned to see what his friend wanted.

"What's up, man?" Simon asked.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." He replied back, confused.

"Come on dude, quit messin' with me."

"Bro, I swear I didn't-" They then heard a tinny 'tink' noise, and then another. It sounded like rocks hitting metal. They looked to see that other soldiers were huddled up, looking out the small windows. "I... I think we're getting shot at."

" _*Ramone 1, we seem to be coming under some fire. Nothing to major, just a heads up, over*_ " They heard over the radio as one of the other pilots said.

"Yeah, we're taking some small fire over here too, Ramone 1." Their co-pilot said through the radio. Their left side gunner began to shoot a couple rounds to see if that would scare them away.

"Yo, Capt! Should we be worried?" One soldier asked from the back.

"It's no problem, Echo. They'll need a lot more than a couple of rifles to take these birds down." The captain announced.

As soon as their captain said that, Simon looked out the window and saw a small puff of smoke on the edge of the mountain, followed by a thin smoke trail. "Oh, no."

A loud explosion went off as the crew was rocked back a little as the pilot swerved, dodging some debris. "Oh, shit!" The pilot cried out.

" _*Mayday, mayday! This is Ramone 2, we're hit! Our back rotor is malfunctioning, but we're still flying, over!*_ "

The chinook gunners all started opening fire on the mountain ridge, trying to escape. Simon and all the seals held on as their helicopter got bumpy. "Hang on boys, it's about to get rocky!" The pilot shouted from the cockpit.

Simon said a quick prayer right before someone shouted out their worst fears.

"RPG!"

All went in slow motion when Simon and the rest were thrown from one side of the helicopter to the other. Once he hit the other side of the helicopter, it was like if someone had pressed play, as time began to move normal again. He heard yelling and groaning as the emergency alarm went off. He looked toward the cockpit and saw the pilot's head slanted to the side, hanging lifeless as the co-pilot was holding onto the cyclic for dear life, trying to stabilize the helicopter. But it was pointless. Simon held on tight as they began to spin out of control. The only thing on his mind now was _home_. The image of his _family_ happy, running up to him as he got off that plane, arriving back to Royal Woods... _I'm sorry mom... Sorry Sam._

" _*Ramone 4 is going down! I repeat Ramone 4 is going down!*_ " He overheard through the radio.

"HOLD ON! WE'RE GOING DOWN! BRACE FOR IMPA-"

* * *

 **Camp Red Rock: A Few Hours Before**

Dylan was checking for any engine damage to the humvee as Lincoln was inside cleaning out all the empty shell casings that littered the interior floor. Dylan hopped of the wheel of the humvee to wipe the sweat of his brow when a couple soldiers ran past him toward the communications building.

"Hey, Linc, what's with the commotion?" Dylan asked, puzzled.

Lincoln looked up to see Chris running toward the comms building, which sparked his interest. "Let's go find out."

Lincoln and Dylan stopped what they were doing and rushed over to find out what was going on. They entered through the doors to see a group of guys standing around the radio operator, listening in.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked the group.

"Something about a surprise attack." A soldier said. "Two choopers were shot down."

"It happened just a few miles south of Zibar. Hey, weren't you guys just there?" The radio operator asked as he heard more information come in.

"You don't think it's...?" Dylan asked Lincoln in a silent tone.

"Na... It can't be... Hey, can you ask what unit was hit?" Chris told the radio operator.

He asked through his head set and waited a couple seconds before he got an answer. "Ramone 2 and 4."

Lincoln went white when he heard the unit's name. He had just been with them not to long ago, and they were attacked? He felt like he had failed a mission. They were all safe, and having a laugh or two and now this!? Lincoln ran his hand through his hair, trying to ease his mind and focus on the situation at hand.

"Lincoln, chill man... T-there's like six Ramone teams. What are the odds that it's his team?" Ortiz tried to assure him.

"Y-yeah, y-you're probably right..." Lincoln said.

A couple hours had passed when Lincoln received the tragic news. One of the units was Simon's... There were no survivors.

Lincoln stood at the edge of the base, watching the sun set behind the hills. He did this a lot to bring his mind at peace. He took a sip from his coffee, hating the taste of it. When he was younger he never really cared for it, like his sisters did, but this was shit compared to theirs. The corner of his mouth slanted up a little, remembering waking up early in the morning, full of enthusiasm while his sisters where still trying to wake up in the kitchen. _They never were morning people... *sigh*... I miss them so much._

Not turning his gaze at the beautiful site, the rest of guys walked up next to him, not saying a word. Chris stood on his left as Dylan and Ortiz stood on his right. They all took off their caps and placed them over there hearts as they bowed their heads in respect. They raised their heads seeing the sun had finally set.

"Let's get some rest..."

* * *

 **February 2, 2026: Loud House**

The living room was hectic as usual in the Loud resident's. Rita was on the couch with Luan and Lynn watching some reality show as Leni and Lola were sitting on the floor by the coffee table, going through the latest fashion magazine. Lily was lying in front of the TV playing on her hand held gaming system while Lana was playing with her new pet lizard. Lucy was having writer's block trying to write a new poem, Lisa was working on an aging serum, and Lori was with her dad in the kitchen, trying to learn new recipes.

They were enjoying some quality family time before dinner when hasty footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Luna came down to the living room a mumbling mess when her mother noticed her.

"Luna? What's wrong sweetie?" Rita asked. Everyone in the living room stopped what they were doing when they saw their sister's body shake in fear. She had a facial expression that only screamed out something bad has happened. They all knew only two things bad could cause Luna to be in this state. Either her favorite rock group had disbanded or something happened to Lincoln, and they all hoped it was the first one.

"M-m-m-mom?" Luna tried to say as tears were building up in her eyes.

"Luna, what is it? Y-you're scaring us." Her mother replied.

"It's S-Sam's b-brother... H-he... he was killed." Luna sobbed out. Sam called her to break her the news.

Rita came to her daughter's aid, holding her daughter in her arms, whispering reassuring words in her ear. "Shhhhhh, baby... It's alright, let it out. That's it..." Rita was heart-stroke by the news. She couldn't even imagine what Sam was going through right now.

Lori and her husband had come into the living room as they heard Luna crying out. Lynn Sr. looked at his wife to see if their worst fear had occur, but when she looked back at him is said other wise. It wasn't Lincoln, which was a sigh of relief, but still... The loss of Simon was just as bad.

"B-but that can't be. Lincoln was with him just yesterday." Luan said.

"What?" Rita's heart had fully stopped in her chest. The possibility of her son having the same fate as Simon's began to circulate inside her head. If Lincoln was with Samuel, and Simon is dead, then that means...

Rita wasn't the only one in fear for Lincoln as all the girls had the same expression on their face like their mother's.

"Luna... Is this true?" Her mother's voice hinted no sound of emotion. She was completely numb.

"Y-y-yeah... But I'm sure he's fine." Luna hadn't thought of Lincoln also being killed. She hadn't connected those two links yet. She had totally forgot, and now she was in more of an emotional panic attack.

"He couldn't have been with him. I mean they're not even in the same military branch, right?" Their mother frantically said.

All the girls were trying to come up with their own logical excuse to satisfy their belief that Lincoln was perfectly safe and unharmed, until Lori had spoken up and asked the big question that was still on everyone's mind.

"Luna... Where's Lincoln?" Lori asked calmly.

"L-Lori, I-I-" Luna started to stumble over her words.

"Luna...? Where. Is. Lincoln?"

"I-I don't... kno-" Luna's heart couldn't take much more.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER, LUNA?!" Lori cried out as her eyes became watery. She had no idea that when she yelled at Luna, that she had said _my_ brother instead of _ours_. The others hadn't noticed either.

"I don't know!" Luna wailed out. She started to cry again, feeling like she had let everyone down, not only her family, but Lincoln especially.

Lily began to tremble in fright and swiftly held Bun-Bun tightly to her chest. She closed her eyes as Lincoln's voice played through her head from what he had told her just before he left. " _When you ever feel scared... hold Bun-Bun against your heart... I will always love you..."_

Leni looked down to her left and witnessed the entire thing. She bent down and hugged her little sister close. "It's okay, Lily. Linky is just fine... I can feel it."

No one had dinner that night since everyone wasn't feeling well. Everyone was in bed, even Lori and Leni who decided to spend the night since they felt neither one was in condition to drive. Rita was up, sitting on the couch with her legs hugged to her chest. They were able to contact Lincoln and were comforted by the sound of his voice when he picked up the phone, but Rita was still on edge.

She heard a small ruffling of a pair of feet when she saw her youngest daughter, in her pajamas, holding Bun-Bun; walk up to the corner of the sofa.

"M-mom...? A-are you ok?" Lily timidly said, looking up from her eyelids.

"I'm fine, Lily, thank you. But you should be sleeping young lady." Rita told her youngest daughter.

"I know... but I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Aww, come here honey." Rita opened up her arms, gesturing her daughter to give her a hug. Lily went over to her mother and snuggled in her mother's loving embrace.

"Hugs always cheer me and Bun-Bun up." Lily told her mother.

"Oh? Well you have good taste~." Rita said as she nuzzled her cheek against Lily's.

"You know what else cheers Bun-Bun up?"

"What's that?"

"Ice cream..."

"Nice try Missy, but it's too late for ice cream. But tomorrow I promise, just don't tell your sisters... Can't have them stealing all the ice cream." Rita playfully told her daughter.

"Yes!" Lily quietly celebrated to herself.

"Alright sweetie, now time for bed." Rita gave Lily a goodnight kiss on the cheek as she got up to head to bed herself.

"Goodnight mommy. Love you." Lily said, walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight baby." Rita said before walking in her room and closing the door.

Lily walked in her room, got in bed and pulled the covers over her and Bun-Bun. "Goodnight Bun-Bun... Goodnight Linky."

* * *

 **February 5, 2026: Royal Woods Cemetery**

The Loud family was sitting in the middle row, mourning the lost of a family friend. Luna was sitting up front with Sam, comforting her grieving friend. While most of them were listening to the priest's eulogy, Rita couldn't help but stare at Sam's mother, crying hysterically. Lynn and Lucy had noticed this and knew what she was thinking about. She was thinking of herself in that position. Lynn Sr. placed a hand on his wife's hand, not taking his eyes of the priest.

They then watched as the soldiers began the folding of the flag. Leni and Lily were confused so they asked Lori, in a whisper, what they were doing. Lola was faintly rocking back-and-forth in her seat, rubbing her locket around her neck. She had put a picture of her and Lincoln in it back when she was 6 years old. She thought it was embarrassing to wear, but today was different. She wanted to feel her brother close to her. Lynn had also chosen to wear something of sentimental value to her. She was playing around with the red toy ring she had on her finger while watching the flag being folded. None of her sister's noticed except for Luan, who smiled when she saw that Lynn still had it. She decided to not bring it up; she didn't want to embarrass her.

When the soldiers had folded the flag into the shape of a triangle, one of them walked over to Sam's mother and got on one knee as he presented it to her. She nodded her head in thanks, tears still rolling down her face. Sam held onto her mother as they both joined in crying. Luna sat back to let them have their space.

Seven soldiers to the right then raised their rifles, performing the three-volley salute.

The lowering of the casket was the hardest for the Loud family to watch. That is when Sam and her mother cried the hardest. All of the attendees walked up to the grave on at a time as they placed a rose onto the coffin. Lynn Sr. held his wife's arm to steady her as they walked up next. Rita had lost all feeling in her legs as they moved closer to the grave. She closed her eyes shut, afraid to look down at the coffin. She knew that if she opened them that she would envision Lincoln in that coffin, and she would die right there. She put out her hand which was shaking and dropped the rose in the grave. She could finally breathe again... but for how long?

* * *

As days went by Luna could see that Sam wasn't herself anymore. She more distant and was lacking behind during their jam sessions, sometimes showing up to one of their gigs drunk. Luna wanted to help her friend out, so she got two tickets to some punk rock concert. This always seemed to help blow of some steam, so maybe it might help Sam get back on her feet.

Luna and Sam had arrived at _Head Banger's_ which was a small run down theater where punks, college kids, and activists would go for a fun night. They walked down the side entrance and met up with the bouncer to let them in.

"Well if it ain't Sam and Luna. Never thought you two would come back." The bouncer said.

"Just need a break from the world, Crunch." Luna told the bouncer.

"Right on. Have a good time." The bouncer allowed them in as he went to check the next group in line.

They entered through the doors and were now faced with a massive group of people rocking out, drinking, playing darts or pool, or just doing whatever. They were all the rebels of society. This place screamed "underground" scene. Luna bounced her head to the blaring rock music, trying to get Sam into the groove. She wasn't feeling it but she at least gave Luna a smirk. She appreciated that Luna was trying.

Luna took Sam's hand and walked over to the bar. She just had to start slow is all. They had a couple drinks, chat a bit, and make fun of all the stereotypes that were present in the audience. They checked out some of the guys... and girls. Luna didn't care. They were offered some drugs, but they both declined, Luna was all about the rockstar lifestyle, but she didn't follow all of it. Although they had smoked weed once in college. Sam was also quite the rocker herself, which Luna looked up to sometimes, but even Sam had that innocent girl inside her. That was a part that her brother really tried to protect. She was still his little sister in his eyes.

Sam was starting to lighten up a bit and so Luna dragged her over into the audience and started to rock out. They were dancing around and head banging to the music as each band performed. They stopped to take their breaths as the next performance got on stage. Their attention was back to the stage when the lead singer got on the microphone.

"I first want to start off by dedicating a big 'fuck you' to Uncle Sam!" The singer said. The crowd cheered as they agreed, some holding up their middle fingers up in the air.

"This war took my boyfriend away from me, so let this song show you just how it feels!" The singer looked at her guitarist, and he began to play. Luna knew this wasn't going to be good at all. It started off slow and calm which made Luna rethink her opinion. But once the chorus dropped, everything changed.

" _At the end of the world... or the last thing I see. You are, never coming home, never coming home...!_ "

Luna was stuck in place as the crowed went wild as they cheered and sang along. Those words stung Luna deep in her heart. Then she turned her head to find Sam shell shocked. All that hard work, now gone as tears formed in Sam's eyes.

" _At the end of the world... or the last thing I see. You are, never coming home, never coming home...! And all the things that you never ever told me and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me! Never coming home, never coming home...!_ "

The crowed was pushing and shoving Luna, almost like a mosh pit. She saw the audience carrying someone who was crowed surfing. Her vision was becoming blurry as she was starting to cry. Those words echoing throughout her head. _Never coming home... never coming home... Lincoln's never coming home..._ Luna now wondered if Lincoln was in trouble right now, she hoped he was fine.

* * *

"LOOK OUT!"

An explosion went off near their convoy which had halted in the road as they defended themselves from an attack. Lincoln was behind cover, firing back at the enemy and giving orders to his team. They were all shooting from behind their humvees at the houses in front of them. Lincoln was running from one humvee to another, checking on his men.

One soldier was his which Lincoln and two other soldiers ran over to carry him away as the rest covered them. He tries to settle him down as the medic checked his leg wound. He was crying out in agony, over exaggerating how bad it was.

"He's fine Sarge, we got it handled!" The medic said.

Lincoln nodded and headed back to the middle humvee. He stood up and ran forward past the gap from the two vehicles. Just as he reached the second humvee, Lincoln was hit in the back, knocking him to the ground.

"LINCOLN!" Ortiz rushed over to him. He fell onto his knees checking his injury. He saw that nothing was there. It hit his armor plate. Ortiz sighed in relief and began to slap his cheek a little, waking him up from his daze.

"Come on Linc, you're good brother, you're good."

"Ughh... What the fuck just happened...?" Lincoln groaned out.

"You're fine, man. The impact of the bullet just knocked you off your feet is all... I don't know what your sisters were talking about, but you are one lucky son of a bitch." Ortiz said as he pulled Lincoln up from the ground.

Lincoln shook it off, he couldn't waste any more time, he was still in the middle of a fight. He needed to end this quick, so he formed a plan. He ordered Chris to get ready to shot the bazooka when he gives him the order. He then ran to the third humvee where Dylan was, to tell him to cover Chris.

When Lincoln reached Dylan he noticed that he was huddled up on the ground. His knees were against his chest as he hugged his rifle tight, like if he was holding a person. Lincoln got down to see if he was ok and saw that he was in a state of terror, crying, and breathing short breathes.

"Dylan...? Dylan, you good?" Lincoln asked, worried of his friend's mental well-being.

Dylan wasn't responding. He was just starring out in the distance, whimpering to himself. "Dylan? Dylan, are you alright!?" Lincoln started to lightly shake him.

Bullets were hitting all around them. The sound of it hitting metal and the small puffs of sand kicking off the ground as they flew past them.

"Private Dylan! Do you read me!?" Lincoln shouted.

Dylan finally looked up at Lincoln, meeting his eyes. He had that thousand yard stare; his eyes were puffy and tear streaks could be visible from his dirty face. "I-I-I can't do this Linc... I-I want to go home. I can't t-take it anymore..."

"It's going to be fine buddy, ok. I need you to take deep breathes." Lincoln began to imitate deep breathing, showing Dylan to follow his movements.

"I don't want to do this Sarge... R-Rook's dead, he's dead... I-I don't want to d-die Linc-... I-"

"I know Rook's gone, Dylan, but I need you with me, ok. You're going to fine, Dylan. You're going to go home, but I need your head in the game brother."

"J-jus-... I ca-"

"DAMN IT, DYLAN! I'M NOT LOSING YOU TOO! NOW LIFT UP YOUR RIFLE AND FIRE! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Lincoln yelled at Dylan, his emotions getting the better of him.

"O-ok... ok, yeah. I-I'll be f-fine..." Dylan was able to come to his senses and began to shoot back.

* * *

Luna was still frozen in place as the song kept going. She had to get to Sam. Her friend needed her most. But once the bridge of the song started, everything came crashing. A projector turned on and started to play tons of war footage behind the band. Tanks burning, jets dropping bombs, children running from napalm. She saw soldiers hurt, screaming in pain, cars blowing up in the middle of the road, and all the recent news about the war today. She looked at Sam and saw her clutching at her head, screaming, trying to escape and make her self smaller. Luna grabbed her and violently shoved past through the crowd for the exit. For the first time ever, Luna hated rock.

* * *

The firefight was over, and once again they had come out on top victorious. Lincoln was doing a head count as everyone was preparing to head back to base camp.

"Eagle Eye, all combatants have been neutralized. Heading back now, over." Lincoln reported through his radio.

" _*Roger, Ace 5. Good hunting.*_ "

"Mr. Smith, are you alright, sir?" Lincoln asked the journalist who was tagging along with them. His camera man seemed to be having it worse as he was throwing up.

"Yes, quite... Thank you sergeant." Lincoln had noticed the man was jittering.

"Don't worry, they come and pass. Soldiers get them too. Hope you got the footage you were looking for." Lincoln said.

"Oh, I believe we got more then enough. We might even get an award for this kind of footage... I just hope my sanity is still in check." The journalist answered.

"Hey, well make sure you give us a shout out." Lincoln told him. "Ok, let's load up boys!"

* * *

 **Back At the Loud House**

Rita was watching Modern Relatives on the couch, relaxing after a long day at work. She saw the head lights of vanzilla flash by the window, indicating to her that Luna had arrived back from her concert. When she heard the keys unlock the door, and was about to greet her daughter, she paused when she saw that she looked like she had been crying... a lot.

"Luna, honey, what's wrong?" Rita asked.

"M-mom... I-I'm so s-sorry..." Luna said through her sobs. She ran into her mother, holding her tight. Luna needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Luna, what's going on? Did you do something?"

"T-the concert... they- they said horrible things. They showed them dying, mom..." Luna couldn't hold back as her tears kept coming. "They said he's not c-coming h-home. That Lincoln...-"

"Shhhh, Luna. It's ok; they are just troubled is all. They don't know anything..." Rita soothed her crying daughter, rubbing circles on her back.

"I-I'm not like that mom. I-I I don't hate them... j-just the war is all. I love him mom. I would never lose faith in Lincoln..."

"I know, baby, I know, and he knows too. I hate this war too, sweetie, but that doesn't mean I hate what Lincoln is. I'll never see him any differently and I hope you do too."

"Of course, mom... I just hope he can forgive me... to going to that event."

"He'll always forgive you, Luna... He loves you." Rita kissed her daughter on the forehead and let her go on her way, making sure that she was ok. "why don't you try calling him... you never know if he's up."

"Y-yeah... I think I'll do that."

* * *

 **Camp Red Rock**

Lincoln and the rest of the convoy had returned back at base. They all got out of their vehicles, tired and sore. They all split up heading to their separate bunks for the night. Lincoln was walking to their tent when Dylan had pulled him to the side.

"Hey, Lincoln, look... I just want to apologies for earlier. I-I just broke down, man. I'm sorry if I let you down."

"Don't worry about it, Dylan. I understand completely. We just... freak out is all. It happened to me once too, and Sgt. Wilson got me through it... You're going to be ok Dylan."

"Thanks Linc." Dylan walked to their tent when Ortiz wrapped his arm around his neck to comfort him.

"How about you tell me about Ms. Capollo's boobs again?" Ortiz asked Dylan, trying to take his mind off of things.

Lincoln was lying in his bed when the phone vibrated on the desk near him. Lincoln answered it, hearing Luna quietly whimper.

"Lincoln, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know... please... please don't hate me." Luna frantically said through the phone.

"Woah, Luna, just relax... Now tell me what's wrong?"

"I wanted to cheer Sam up because she wasn't herself anymore. So I took her to this rock concert. Everything was going so well, but then this band said that you're just going to die, that I might as well lose all hope... That you weren't coming home..."

"Oh... wow... H-how's Sam taking it?" Lincoln asked Luna.

"Not good... I'm scared Lincoln. We all are."

"I know Luna... But everything will be fine, and don't ever think that I hate you, I could never hate my sisters... I love you, Luna. You don't have to apologies. So, you went to some anti-war concert... We hate the war here to Luna; only we respect the people who are fighting it."

"I know Lincoln... Sam and I do too..."

"Feel any better?" Lincoln asked with a worried tone.

"... A little." Luna answered.

"Hey, Luna... can I ask for a small favor?"

"Anything, little dude."

"C-can you... sing me a song? I can't sleep a-and your voice is always soothing..." Lincoln was embarrassed to ask but he did miss hearing her sing.

"I'd love to, Lincoln."

Luna sang 'hallelujah' in her gentle voice. Lincoln's eyelids were beginning to get heavy and a faint smile forming on his mouth.

"N-night, Luna... I love you." Lincoln whispered as sleep started to take over.

"I love you too, Lincoln~." Luna whispered back before hanging up.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The Ghost of You- My Chemical Romance (2004) _  
_**

 **I know what you're probably thinking. "Wow,** **two deaths back-to-back?" (bad writing).**

 **I got the helicopter scene entirely from a video game trailer way back when I was a kid, which I thought was like the coolest trailer ever. It was** _World in Conflict - New York Trailer_ **on youtube. The title of this chapter is reference to the song in the trailer as well as the parody band name** _ **Audiolabor**_ **which real name is** _Audioslave_ **. Samuel's unit name is also a reference to the punk rock band** _The Ramones_ **.**

 **And THANK YOU ALL for the follows, favs, and reviews! We reached 100 follows and I'm honored and humbly grateful. I hope to satisfy my fellow** _ **lewdhouse peeps**_ **in the future ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Ambush

**So some people asked if the whole Luna & Luan scene was inspired from **_Future Love Run Amok!_ **Yes, it was. TotCall's description of them are my personal favorite, and I was grateful to have TotCall's blessing to use that look for them, so keep those images in your head when the kinky stuff happens *wink wink*.**

 **Thank's TotCall, Love Ya!**

 **SonAwesome: All I have to say is... You're in for a treat. I'm also curious... did you hate that song?**

 **He23t: The reason Lincoln is fighting there was mildly explained in chapter 2, when Lincoln arrives to the palace. But to sum it up, There's an evil dictator the U.S. don't like so they "help out" by invading and try to arrest/kill him.**

 **Dread55: The ages at this point: Lori should be 25, Leni 24, Luna 23, and so on. I know for a fact Lincoln is 19.**

 **Renner15: Thank you for that comment! It REALLY means a lot, glad you're enjoying it. Now, I HAVE to dedicate this chapter to you because your guess was spot on the money! Good to see our minds are on the same page ;)**

* * *

 **February 28, 2026: Camp Red Rock**

It was a cool night as Lincoln and the rest of his men were relaxing, spending their down time in their tent. It was one of there rare day's. They hadn't been in any firefight, hadn't been called to escort anybody or to respond to any suspicious activity. All they had done was patrol the surrounding area and try not to die from boredom, looking at nothing but rocks and some caves. A small part of them actually enjoyed easy days like this one. They were able to take a breather, knowing that they will survive another day. But they always said it's the Wild West out here, this place always finds a way to get you killed.

Lincoln was lying on one of the top bunks, doodling in his sketch pad to pass the time before shut eye. Dylan was sitting diagonal from him, on his cot, cleaning out his gun. And Chris and Ortiz were sitting in front of a table next to Lincoln, playing cards and talking about their relationships back home.

"So you sure _Jody_ ain't fucking her?" Ortiz said as he placed down a full house, beating Chris's flush.

"Man, fuck that drill sergeant shit. They just like to say that to fuck with you." Chris shouted, shuffling the cards.

"I don't know~? Pretty girl in college all alone, while her boyfriend is overseas is going to get an _itch_ one day... and she's going to want someone to _scratch_ that itch." Dylan said from afar as he scrubbed the inside of his rifle.

"Screw you Dylan, alright. She's not like that. Just because she's from the hood doesn't mean she's some slut... We grew up together... She's my best friend. We were each others first for... well... everything." Chris's tone calmed near the end, feeling a bit embarrassed after sharing his intimate secret.

"Damn... _Everything_? Like even a kiss?" Dylan asked.

"Yep. From a simple kiss to full on... you know. We love each other, man, so I know we're gonna make it." Chris stated as he examined the cards in his hands. "What about you Ortiz?"

"Na, not me, I've been single for a while. Although there was this one Latin chick I dated awhile back, and man was she Thick! I wonder what happened to her? She moved when we broke. I wish I still stayed in touch." Ortiz said as he reminisced on his dream girl. "*sigh* I still remember our first fight. She yelled at me because I used her hair spray to kill a bug... Good times."

"What about you Sarge? Any special someone waiting for you back home?" Ortiz asked, looking up at Lincoln on the bunk.

"Wha-?" Lincoln looked back down, coming out of his artistic zone, "Oh- uh... No, no, there's nobody."

"Aw, what!? Come on, we know you got somebody." Chris exclaimed.

"Look at this guy, trying to be all humble. It's all good Lincoln! Let it out, we all know you must be drowning in pussy back home!" Dylan encouraged.

Lincoln chuckled from Dylan's statement. It reminded him of when he and his friends at the lunch table would always joke around how they would "smash" the hottest girls in their school. Lincoln felt like a hypocrite during those talks since he couldn't even walk up to his crush without being a nervous wreck. Lincoln also wasn't a "use 'em and lose 'em" type of guy, he was more of forming a relationship type of guy. It explained why he was single most through high school; the hot ones didn't really care for the "nice guys". _God, were we such dorks._

"I appreciate the compliments, guys, but for real, there's no one. And I hate to tell you this, but girls don't dig the white hair and chipped tooth." Lincoln said with sarcasm.

"Well, there's got to be _someone_ you had a thing with. If not, at least someone you liked. There's has to be plenty of those." Chris kept persuading.

"There was this one girl, Ronnie Anne; I _kind of dated_ for awhile. But things weren't working out so I kind of called it off... We're still pretty close though, Then again, I haven't really heard from her since December." Lincoln said. He then started to think back on all the girls he had a crush on. Well, the _normal_ ones that is.

"Before I had a thing for her though, I had a major crush on this girl Christina. But my chances with her were ruined when she saw a video of me... practicing kissing on a balloon." Lincoln's face slightly turned red after admitting one of his most embarrassing childhood moments.

They all burst out laughing, not really toward Lincoln, but just the thought of kissing a balloon. Lincoln was beginning to regret sharing that incident till Dylan came to reassure him. "Ahh, the good old balloon trick. Classic."

"Anyway... After that nightmare and Ronnie Anne moving, I ended up liking this girl named Paige, cute redhead that loved videogames and stuff. I even gave her a love letter. Honestly not sure what happened after that, probably should have signed it with my full name instead of my initials."

"Then there was this girl that everyone called Cookie. I think she hated me in middle school, but that all changed when I decided to ask her out to the prom. We had a lot of fun, even if we didn't go 'all the way'. Lincoln was remembering the fun night they shared that day. He remembered being surprised that she said yes. Was it out of pity or for bragging rights because he was going away to fight? Maybe, but he did know why they never went that _extra mile_. It was because at that time his heart was in a different place, a more _forbidden_ place. "Oh, and then there were some of my oldest sister's friends." Lincoln grinned in a mischievous way.

"Ooh, our boy likes mature girls~. I told you this guy was a stud." Chris teased out.

"You should have seen this one girl, Becky. Whoa, was she a freak. She started hitting on me when I was 11! Then again, I was discussed as some old Russian guy, but still. Dana was another friend of my sister's that I had a huge crush on, and it was bad, I still stutter at times when I'm near her... And I can't forget about Carol~." Lincoln sounded like he was daydreaming when he said Carol's name at the end. He still never understood why his sister had a grudge with her.

"Who's this Carol you seem to be drooling about?" Ortiz asked with a wink.

"Carol Pingrey was this girl that came from some wealthy family that my sister despised. But once I got to really know her, she was actually just a sweet, simple girl like any other, and man, was she beautiful. She dressed classy, was caring, had perfect skin and long, soft, blonde hair...~ She was just like Lor-" Lincoln went bug eyed and cut himself off before he could finish that sentence. He tried to play it off, hoping that none of them heard that last part.

"Lor-, who?" Chris asked as he looked up from his cards.

 _Dang it._

Lincoln's mind was on full reverse. He had to come up with something and quick.

"Uh- uh- L-Lor- LOREN!" Lincoln quickly shouted out.

"Loren? Who's Loren?" Ortiz asked Lincoln with a confused face.

"L-Loren's uh... Carol's... t-twin sister." Lincoln was praying that they would buy into the lie.

"Hold up a sec! You're saying this Carol girl, who you say is hot, has a twin? Dude, that's like every guys fantasy!" Dylan yelled out in excitement.

"Yeah, why are you holding out on us!? And you said there was _nobody_. So, what's Loren like? Is she just like Carol?" Chris asked. Lincoln didn't want to further this discussion. But judging how there full attention is now on him, and that they all stopped what they were doing, Lincoln felt he had no other choice.

"S-she's kind of like her, in some ways... But in my opinion, I sort of liked L-Loren a bit more. I mean she was bitchy at times... but when she was kind and showed her compassion... I-It just washed away all the bad memories." Lincoln was falling deep in thought, remembering all the great times him and Lori had. He was in a trance when he started to spill out his _true feelings_ for her. "Whenever she gave you a hug or a kiss, you could feel the love running all through you. I also thought she was prettier too. Her perfect, smooth legs, her gold like hair that smelled like strawberries, and her comforting voice... I love her."

He did it, he finally did it. Lincoln shared his true feelings to someone other than himself. It may have not been exact, using a different name, but it still felt good. He felt like years of pressure were finally lifted off his chest.

After coming back from his trance, Lincoln looked back at the guys and saw they all gave him this goofy smile on their faces.

"Are little boy is in love." Chris teased, acting like an emotional mother see her son in a suit for a first date. _Here we go._ "Linc this is the one. You have to tell her."

"What? N-no, no, I can't-"

"Yes, you can! Lincoln, think about it. You've known this girl for years, you obviously like her, and I'm sure she's probably worried about you. So, you arrive back home, you tell her exactly how you feel, and BOOM, she's head over heels for you!" Chris explains.

"I-I don't know, guys. It's not that simple and s-she's already... with someone. Look it's all good." Lincoln was trying to come up with any excuse to be done with this topic. He thought this was crazy. They don't realize but this is his _sister_ there all talking about.

"Oh- well- Still! You need to at least tell her, she diserves that much. You never know, maybe she's only dating this guy because you didn't ask. Maybe she see's _you_ in _him_ ; and why not get the original!" Chris was not letting this go, and it looked like Ortiz and Dylan weren't either.

"I'm with Chris on this one, for the most part. Linc, we can all see that you love this Loren, and you'll never know if she feels the same way if you don't tell her. I get that you don't want to tell her because your afraid or you might not want to break them up, but if you don't you will never find out her true feelings and it's going to bite you in the ass and haunt you for the rest of your life." Ortiz stated.

Lincoln always admired Ortiz's way of motivation. It was a big help with morale in their unit. But right now he kind of hated it because it always got to him.

"M-Maybe... maybe you're right. I- I'll think about it..." Lincoln had caved in. They were right though. He knew he would regret it, but still... it was his sister. He only had one thing to lose, and he already nearly lost it more than once.

"There you go! Oh, you should try to be all romantic, like 'Loren, I'm home... You're my home.' Damn that's good. I surprise myself sometimes." Chris said.

"I call best man!" Dylan added.

Loren Loud~. I like it; it's got a ring to it." Chris said as he and Ortiz got back to their poker game.

Lincoln got back to his sketch book, pondering on their discussion while Dylan got back to cleaning out his rifle.

 _Loren~._

 _Loren~._

 _Lori~._

Lincoln paused from his sketching after hearing his sister's name echo in his head. He gazed at his sketch seeing that his sketch became Lori. _*Sigh* This isn't how it was suppose to go._

* * *

 **March 1, 2026: Camp Red Rock (Midnight)**

Lincoln woke up in the middle of the night having to take a leak. He stepped outside, still drowsy; he decided to pee against a giant rock near the fence of the base. While doing his business and admiring the night sky, he felt a presence walk next to him and join him.

"The restrooms are just a few feet away, and yet here we are, peeing against a rock." It was Chris.

"We're doing it the old way, and you don't get a view like this inside there." Lincoln replied as he pulled up his fly.

"It is a nice scenery." Chris said, finishing up as well.

"Hey, Chris? Do you really think I should tell her?" Lincoln asked, leaning against the fence.

"Jeez, Linc, you really are too much of a nice guy if you're worried about that other guy. You have to make some hard choices when it comes to love, man."

"Ha, well he is one of my best friends, but that's not why. It's just that... she sees me like a b-brother figure, and we all know how that goes. I-I'm also scared I might ruin the relationship we already have if I tell her... I can't lose that, Chris, I-I just can't." Lincoln told Chris. He didn't want to bring this up again, but it was on his mind all night.

"Oh... damn, I-I didn't know. Shoot, you're in a tight spot. But I still think Ortiz is right; you'll regret it if you don't. It's your call Lincoln; you're always the man with the plan. I know you will make the right choice." Chris said his opinion and walked back to their bunk, leaving Lincoln wondering in the night if he should tell _her_ or not.

* * *

 **March 1, 2026: Camp Red Rock (Morning)**

Lincoln had just finished putting on his camo pants and tying his boots, ready to start the day. But he still needed to do one last thing. He grabbed the satellite phone near his desk and headed outside bunk. Lincoln came to the conclusion that he was going to finally confess, starting with Lori. He knew if he waited he would end up chickening out. No, he had to do this.

Lincoln walked passed Ortiz who was working on a humvee, shouting at Chris, who was carrying over ammo boxes.

"Chris, where's Dylan!? I can't find the problem to the damn engine!"

"He's taking a shit! Must be all that crap the army feeds us in those cans." Chris yelled back at Ortiz.

Lincoln then stopped by the communications room to check up on them. He peeked in the doorway, seeing the radio operator fiddling around with the tuner. "Hey, D.J., you able to reach command yet?"

"Sorry, Sarge, I still can't reach them. It must be the sandstorm; it's messing with the frequency. We might not be able to reach them till it passes, but I'll keep on trying." D.J. answered.

Lincoln walked up near the side of the fence, next to one of their watch towers. He looked out into the distance and saw the sandstorm approaching. He sure hoped he could be able to reach Lori on the phone. He dialed the number and held the phone up to his ear. _Here goes nothing._

The phone rang, and rang, but finally someone picked up.

"Hey, Lincoln! What's going on?" Lori said. She sounded like she was also getting ready for the day. It was early over there. _This is it Lincoln, you can do this is!_

"H-Hey, Lori, I'm doing good. I j-just wanted to see how t-things are?" Lincoln replied, trying to calm his nerves. He began to walk back-and-forth.

"I'm just getting ready for work. How abou-t y-ou? Any top secret miss-n you -ave to do?" Lori was breaking up a little. Lincoln was now wishing that they'll be able to hold the line for just a few more minutes.

"Haha, nope, just fixing up around the camp is all... look, Lori... there's something I need to tell you..." _No going back Lincoln. Just tell her, and if things go south... well, hopefully the sandstorm will cut their connection._

"Sure Lincoln, you can tell me anything. You're kind of breaking up though." Before Lincoln could tell Lori his true feelings, he paused to get his composure; looking toward the main gate and seeing a supply truck pull up to the entrance.

 _Jeez, again? They just keep handing out ammo like its candy._ He reset his focus on the issue he was in at this moment. He took a deep breath and proceeded with his plan.

"Lori, I know we may have had our problems when we were younger, but I still knew you always cared for me... and t-that I always cared for you too. As I got older, I felt like- like we were closer than ever and- I-I guess what I'm trying to say is... that I- I love you, Lori." Lincoln let out a deep sigh inside. He did it. He actually told her how he feels. Lincoln felt invincible, like nothing can destroy this moment. But that quickly faded when he realized that she hadn't said anything back.

"Aww, Lincoln, you know I love you too. I'll always love you. W-Why are you telling me this though...? L-Lincoln, a-are you in trouble? Are you hurt?" Lori asked. Her tone went from sweet to worry in an instant.

Lincoln was now getting a tad frustrated. The sandstorm is starting to kick up now, the argument going on in the distance is getting annoying, but the worst part is Lori didn't understand what Lincoln actually meant.

"N-no, Lori, what I mean is I _Love_ you-" Lincoln cut himself off when he felt a hard rock hit the tip of his right boot. He lowered his gaze down toward the rock at his boot, completely forgetting about Lori on the phone.

" _Hello? Lincoln?_ "

Lincoln examined closely, confused by its oddly perfect shap- _Oh Shit!_ Lincoln didn't hesitate, and kicked the _grenade_ away, flying a few inches away into the air.

 ***BOOM!***

Lincoln opened his eyes, seeing everything in a blur. He heard nothing but mumbling due to the constant ringing in his ear. He also realized he was laying facedown in the sand. He turned to look near the main gate seeing a bunch of his men running away screaming something, but was hard to hear as it came out muffled.

" _Ambush!_ "

" _AMBUSH!_ "

Lincoln saw a few men trying to grab the driver of the supply truck, but slipped through, running back into the truck. Lincoln flinched when the supply truck blew up, causing the ground to shake from the blast.

Lincoln was still on the ground in pain. For a split second he forgot what he was doing till he remembered. _LORI._ He saw the phone just a couple inches away from him on the ground. He could slightly hear her through the speaker.

" _Lincoln, are you there? What was that loud noise?_ "

He started to crawl to the phone; his right hand shaking to grab it as he got closer. "L-Lori... Lor-" As Lincoln was about to grab the phone, calling his sister's name in agony, he heard a bullet whiz by, hitting the phone. This caused Lincoln to pull back his hand, which at the same time, his hearing came back. Explosions and gunfire rang everywhere. He was trying to get back onto his feet when Ortiz came running toward him, helping Lincoln up.

"Lincoln! I got you, man, come on!" Ortiz shouted, pulling his friend from the ground.

Lincoln looked all around him, seeing everyone running to their battle stations. Some were grabbing their guns and running to shoot back, while others were setting up the artillery canons. He saw Dylan running out of the restroom, fumbling with his pants, and heading toward the nearest mounted gun. He then looked past the fence and his stomach sank when he saw enemy soldiers and tanks advancing toward their base.

Ortiz and Lincoln started running back to join the rest when mortar's started falling around them. Some of the buildings were on fire or already blown up to nothing. Lincoln knew, after seeing the enemy forces, they didn't have the man power to hold them off. He had only one option left. Retreat.

"We have to fall back." Lincoln said silently. Mostly to himself, but Ortiz heard.

"Fall back? Sarge, are you sure?" Ortiz questioned.

"Get the guys to the humvee, we're leaving." Lincoln ordered him. He rushed to his feet and ran to their bunk. "Tell everyone to retreat, will meet up at the overlook just east of our position!" He shouted over his shoulder.

As Ortiz ran back to the humvee, Dylan and Chris were confused seeing Lincoln run to their bunks while everyone was in the middle of an attack. "Linc, where the fuck are you going!" Dylan shouted. But Lincoln ignored him and kept on running as he disappeared inside the tent. He came running back out, carrying some equipment for the ride. But the real reason he went back into their bunk was for his family picture. If he was going to die then he was going to die with them close by.

"Come on! Get your ass in the truck!" Dylan cried out to Lincoln as he resumed shooting back at the enemy on the mounted gun.

Lincoln came bolting into the backseat. "Ortiz, punch it!"

Ortiz slammed on the gas, heading to east side exit of the base. He swerved around burning vehicles and craters formed by mortar shells. He passed by other soldiers who were getting in their own humvees, ready to join them.

"Ram the gate! Don't stop for anything!" Lincoln commanded, leaning between the driver and passenger's seat. They crashed through the gate, driving in the open field as other began to follow. Dylan watched behind them seeing their base bombarded with explosions. What they once called home was now gone. He then heard the sound of whistling and realized they still weren't in the clear. Mortar fire was now raining down on them from above. Ortiz and other drivers were trying to dodge the explosions.

"Shit Ortiz, get us the fuck out of hear!" Chris shouted as he looked forward, seeing the land in front of them blow up into the air.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing!?" He yelled back.

Lincoln got on the humvee's radio to try to contact the rest of Charlie Company, well, what's left of it that is, while Chris tried to contact command for assistance. "Ace 5 to Base Liberty, do you copy!? Base Liberty, can you respond!? Damn it! Base Liberty this is Charlie Company, we are under attack! Red Rock is gone, I repeat gone! We are in a full retreat!" Chris was getting nothing but static. "Fuck! I can't reach them!"

Lincoln was telling all the drivers through the radio to disperse. He didn't want them to close in case one of the mortar's hit, killing more men then it should have. He looked out the right side, passenger window to see if anyone was near them. "Ok, Kyle, I see you! You're to our right. Just keep heading east and-"

 ***BOOM!***

The humvee was rocked by the shockwave of the blast that had just gone off next to them. They looked back out the windows and saw the humvee next to them in a heap of fire.

"Holy Shit, they got Kyle!" Chris shouted.

"What the fuck was that!? That was way to big for a-"

"ENEMY CHOPPER!" Dylan screamed as he watched the helicopter fly right above them.

"Oh, fuck! Did he see us!? Did he see us!?" Chris panicked. He was frantically looking all around through the windshield trying to spot its location.

"Of course he fuckin' saw us! He's in a helicopter!" Ortiz yelled back. Dylan then began to shoot back at the helicopter, hoping he could shoot it down.

Ortiz was swerving all over the place, violently throwing Lincoln and Chris around in their seat. As Dylan was shooting at the helicopter which was coming around for another pass, he looked behind him and saw death flash before his eyes.

"Oh... Guy's! Behind us!" Dylan shouted as he was sliding his goggles on his face. They all tried to look behind them and what they saw made their situation a whole lot worst. The sandstorm was gaining on them, and fast. They needed to get out of there now, because their visibility was about to be gone real quick if they don't.

"Keep going Ortiz!" Lincoln cried out.

"You want me to out run nature!?" Ortiz looked out to his left and saw the cloud of sand next to him. They were neck and neck. Lincoln, Ortiz, and Dylan then saw something that they thought they would only see in the movies. As the helicopter turned around to try and target them again, it was sucked into the storm. The chopper spun around as debris flew all over, some of it landing mere inches away from them.

"Holy Shit!" Chris screamed. Lincoln pulled down Dylan to get back inside the humvee. They were now driving in the sandstorm, trying to dodge the hell that is falling from the sky and hoping they were still heading in the right direction.

"Man, I can't see shit in this! And how the fuck are we suppose to know where we're heading!? For all we know, we could be heading back _to_ the enemy!" Ortiz argued, squinting his eyes to see the road better.

"Just a few more feet and we should be out of range! Then it's smo-"

"LOOK OUT!" Dylan yelled.

 ***CRASH***

* * *

 **Base Liberty: Command Room, moments before the attack**

Everything was hectic as officers were running back and forth, from post-to-post, giving orders and strategizing. Captain Corman was in the middle of forming a plan as other officials were informing him of all the situations occurring around them.

"Tell Lt. Davis to send his platoon. We can't afford to lose that station." He commanded to his radioman.

"Sir, I still can't reach Charlie Company. I'm getting nothing on their end." Another one of his operators said. That seemed to be the only thing coming out of his men's mouths and he didn't like it. Something felt off to him. It wasn't common to have trouble reaching a couple squadrons, but an entire battalion? It didn't make any sense.

"Well keep trying! We need to know their status. Maybe they can tell us what the hell is going on." Cpt. Corman instructed, getting aggravated.

His second in command came running to him. He crossed his fingers, hoping he had some good news for him. "Captain, we just got a hold from Delta Company. They were also attacked, but were able to hold out... Sir, it's a full scale assault." Their worst fears had been answered.

"Good Lord..." Cpt. Corman whispered.

* * *

 **March 3, 2026: Loud House**

It was chilly afternoon in royal Woods as the Loud Family was enjoying their activities inside, away from the cold Michigan wind. Lynn Sr. was in the kitchen trying to come up with a new dish of his for dinner. Rita was cleaning up in the living room as Lynn and Luan were eating lunch in the dinning room. Luna was in her room, tuning her guitar with Lucy, who was helping her with lyric ideas. Lana was relaxing in her room with her pets and Lily was playing with Lincoln's old virtual reality goggles in the hallway. Lisa was busy in her room, putting her final touches to her new jetpack she has been working on for months. When she went to grab her tools on her desk, she looked out the window and saw a black sedan pull up in front of their house.

"These boys are so pushy. I thought I told them it would be ready in a few more months." Lisa said to herself as she watched two men step out of the car, dressed in their dark olive green suits. Lisa was puzzled when she saw a third man come out from the back seat, dressed in all black. As the man fixed his collar, she realized he wasn't some government official, but their local priest. It didn't take a genius, like herself, to put two-and-two together to know what was going on. Lisa slowly took of her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She knew what was to come in just a few seconds.

 ***DING-DONG***

Rita's cleaning was interrupted by the sound of their doorbell ringing. She walked over to the door, dusting her hands off her pants. She opened the door, greeted by their priest and two strangers in front of her.

"Father Donavan? H-How can I help you?" Rita asked, confused by the surprise visit. He didn't say anything, the look of pity in his eyes. He took a step to the side to let the two gentlemen speak.

"Mrs. Loud?" One of the mysterious men asked.

"Y-yes, I-I'm her? W-what's this about?" Rita asked, nervous of the tall men looking at her with sympathy.

"Honey, who's at the door?" Lynn Sr. shouted from the kitchen. He walked over to join his wife. "Wow, you boy scouts are getting taller." He joked, trying to be friendly. "So, how can we help you fine gentlemen?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud, I'm sorry, but I have been asked to inform you that your son has been reported missing in action... There was an attack, where he was stationed at."

Rita felt her insides sink. She was still a bit confused, well, that's what she called it. But she was really in a state of denial. "N-no, no, I'm sorry but you most have the wrong house. O-our son is fine. H-He's a-always f-fine."

"Hey, mom, who are you-" Lynn stopped as her and Luan went to see what all the commotion was about. They stood by staring at the two men.

"Ma'am we have the right house. Your son's squad was attacked and we haven't been able to contact him since. When the rescue team arrived... Th-There wasn't much left. There were a few survivors... but your s-son wasn't among them." The soldier said.

Rita was shaking as tears were forming, causing her vision to become blurry. Lynn Sr. placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her shaking. He was stunned by what they were telling him. But the way they are doing it? Isn't this when a family member is killed? "And what, you just stopped looking!? My son is out there! And if he's missing then why is our priest here?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Lynn-" The priest sighed out. He was cut from speaking when the soldier began to talk.

"Mr. Loud, we are searching for your son. We are searching for a lot soldiers at this moment. Sir... It's just that... the situation of the war has changed through the years. Missing soldiers... they end up-" The one soldier was stalling, trying to find his words.

His partner jumped in to help him out. "We haven't found a single missing soldier _alive_ , Sir. Mr. and Mrs. Loud, we aren't jumping to conclusions but... Y-Your son is most likely dead... I-I'm sorry."

Those words... Those four simple words put in one sentence, was the one thing Rita never wanted to hear. No mother should be told those words. But Rita was one of the unlucky ones. The evidence was right in front of her this entire time, watching the news and seeing how the stats of missing soldiers kept shrinking and the death toll rising. It wasn't because they were rescued, but because they were found dead. She will never get to hold him close; see his white, fluffy hair, or perfect smile. She'll never get to see him graduate college, or see him have a family of his own. Her pride and joy, taken away from her. Her only beloved son was gone... Forever.

"No... no, No, NO!" Rita cried out. She fell to her knees. Her whole world was falling apart. Lynn Sr. stared into space as tears were now rolling down his cheeks. He looked back down at his wife and got down on his knees to hug her close.

Lynn was in complete shock, hearing that her brother was- _could_ be dead. Luan stood next to her. Her hands covering her mouth as she silently cried her eyes out. Luna came running down the stairs, followed by her other sisters, after hearing their mother screaming in pain. Lisa had staid in her room, resting her head in her hands. She didn't want to see her mother in tears. She didn't want to face her fears. She thought if she stayed in here, all the bad will go away, and she could pretend that her brother was still with them. Luna asked what was wrong with mom, but when she saw Luan's face, she knew. She knew that Lincoln wasn't coming home. No words could find the courage to come out, so all she did was shake her head in denial.

"NOOO! LINCOLN! MY BOY... MY BABY!" Rita screeched to the heavens.

Lana and Lucy were gripping each others hand tight, trying to find comfort in their embrace. Lucy was always fascinated with death, but for it to happen to someone she knows... Someone she loves... Her one and only brother; she felt sick.

Luan was wiping away her tears when her eyes were on her baby sister, trembling, standing at the foot of the stairs. Before she could comfort her, Lily ran past them to the kitchen, running out through the back, tears falling and Bun-Bun held tight in her hand.

"Lily, wait!" Luan cried out to her. She went to chase after her.

"We won't give up on your son ma'am." The soldier said, bending on one knee to reassure the crying mother in front of him. The other soldier looked at Lynn Sr. and told him: "On the behalf of the Secretary of Defense, I extend to you and your family my deepest sympathy... We'll be in touch Mr. and Mrs. Loud." Lynn Sr. quietly thanked them and with that the two soldiers made their leave. Before the priest left with them, he went up to Lynn Sr.

"If there is anything, and I mean anything that you need, we're here for you Lynn." Lynn Sr. looked at the priest and gave him a reassuring yet sad grin and nodded his head.

The Loud House was silent the rest of the day. Something that was very rare. Everyone was alone, grieving by themselves. Rita was devastated. She hadn't quit crying since she was given the tragic news. There was a small slither of hope that her son was alive. They did say he wasn't confirmed dead, but Rita knew the missing being found alive was slim to none. She had told her husband to give her some space, to let her drown in her sorrows alone. Rita had hid in the bathroom shower, turning it on to muffle out her cries and pleas; she didn't care she was getting her clothes soaked. She was holding Lincoln's shampoo bottle up to her nose, trying her hardest to picture her little boy still with her, safe and happy.

Lynn Sr. was sitting on the edge of their bed, staring at the picture of him and Lincoln after their first time fishing together. An 8 year old Lincoln was standing by his father, holding a giant fish he had caught while his father held up a baby fish. Lynn Sr. remembered that day, how happy they both were and hearing his son laugh his guts out when he had fallen out of the boat and into the lake. But now that's all it could ever be. A memory. No more father son bonding, not even their first beer together. Lynn Sr. couldn't think like this though, he had to be strong, for his family. He had to be the one to show them that Lincoln was out there. Strong, and fighting for their sake, and they should do the same.

Lisa had been in her room the entire time. She had just stayed in her chair, pondering. She hadn't shown any of her emotions, which was normal for Lisa. But deep inside, she was hurting. She kept thinking if she showed Lincoln enough love; that she did care for him. She thought of all the times her older sisters showed him the affection he disserved, like hugs and kisses. And what did she do? Just a smile of approval, a pat on the back or a small complement? That wasn't love, Lisa thought. She hoped Lincoln though still thought of her as a sister. That he still loves her. Lisa made an oath right then, that she would find her brother. Bring him back, and show him that she really did love him.

Luna had locked herself in her and Luan's room. She had said nothing when she had walked back upstairs to her room. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. All she felt was to throw up. She now knows how it felt for Sam... To lose a brother. She crawled into Luan's bed, feeling too weak to climb up onto her own, and wept. She held her knees to her chest, curling up into a ball, trying to escape from reality.

She had stayed in the same position for hours as she listened to the one song she could relate to. A song that understood how she was feeling at the moment.

 _'Here comes the rain again... falling from the stars...'_

Luna thought back on the day Lincoln had told her of him thinking about joining. She thought it was kind of a ridiculous idea, seeing that her little brother wasn't really a fighter, and that he was such a caring person that he would never have the guts to actually kill someone. But she didn't tell him that. She just shrugged it off and told him it was _just_ an option.

 _'Drenched in my pain again... becoming who we are...'_

Then she remembered running up to him when he was alone, crying a little. He did it, she kept thinking in her head. He really did it. She remembers pleading with him that he didn't join, that it was just some joke him and Luan were in. She remembered him apologizing to her, but saying it was true which caused her to cry a bit harder. It was his choice, Luna knew, but her younger self came out at that moment. She saw herself holding her baby brother, a new addition to the family. She promised him that she would always protect and love him. But now she couldn't protect him. He'll be so far away, in the middle of danger... and it scared her, so, so much.

 _'As my memory rests... but never forgets what I lost... Wake me up... when September ends.'_

Lucy was in the attic, hiding from the outside world and from her sisters so they wouldn't see her crying. Lucy was never one to show her emotions. But right now was different. The one person that understood her, and that loved her for just being her, was now gone. Lincoln was her life and it's gone, all gone. She now knew what it feels like to die... and she hated it... every second of it.

Lynn was sitting on the roof of the house, watching the sun slowly set beyond the horizon. The only thing on her mind was Lincoln. So many emotions were swimming inside her. Lynn, however, was determined that her brother _is_ safe, and that he _will_ come home. Lynn never said it... or showed it, but Lincoln was the strongest guy she knew. With all the stuff he's been through and the craziness he's had to put up with, living with 10 sisters... You have to real tough to deal with that. So she had to be just as strong, she had to keep the faith burning inside, and remind this family that Lincoln isn't dead!

Luan was searching all around the front and backyard, trying to find Lily. One sibling has already gone missing... she wasn't going to let a second. Luan was in the backyard when she heard the faint sounds of a weeping girl. She got closer to the sound and heard it coming from their tree house. Luan climbed up and found Lily sitting under the toy table, hugging her legs close. Luan crawled over to her and wrapped her arms around her crying sister.

"Is- Is- Is Linky really g-gone?" Lily sobbed, looking up at Luan with her puffy eyes.

"He's... he's j-just... missing, is all." Luan answered.

"W-Will he c-come back?"

Luan realized now why Lincoln never promised them that. Why it was so hard to answer that question. Luan didn't have the answer to that, but knew Lily needed one. Luan did the only thing she could do... lie.

"O-Of course Linky will come back, Lily... It just might t-take l-l-longer." Luan held Lily tighter, trying to replace her worries with comfort.

They stayed like that the entire time, in each others embrace. Lily held Bun-Bun to her chest, replaying Lincoln's words in her head over and over again... "I miss him, Luan."

"I miss him too, Lily... I miss him so much."

At Royal Woods Middle School, Lola was in the gymnasium, practicing her cheerleading routine with her teammates. The principle had called over Lola to the side and escorted her through the double doors into the lobby so the other girls wouldn't see. She saw Lana leaning against the wall near the trophy display, hugging herself as she hiccupped from her sobbing. Lana had run over as fast as she could to find her sister. Being the complete opposites caused them to fight constantly as kids. But over the years they became so much closer that it was almost like you couldn't separate them. Lana needed her twin when she heard the news... She needed Lola's comfort... She needed her best friend.

Lola was on edge till her principle told her the news. That her brother was missing in action... and that it didn't look good. Lana shook her head in disbelief but within an instant she broke down crying. Lana walked over to comfort her sister. Lola was quick to grab onto her and crying on her shoulder, screaming in her shirt. _He was supposed to come back._ Lola thought to herself. _H-He said it himself... A prince r-returns to h-his princess... I'm his princess..._

Lori found out about Lincoln when her father called. She didn't believe it either, but the sound of her father's voice said it all. Lincoln... _her_ Lincoln... was gone. Her head was in a daze when she dropped the phone onto the floor and walked over to the couch in their apartment, oblivious to her surroundings. She sat down, staring ahead at the wall in front of her with all her family photos, and began to cry quietly.

Leni had walked in from her room so see what had fallen. When she walked over to Lori she stopped to see her big sister wiping her tears with her hands. Leni being the caring sister she was asked what was wrong. Lori looked up at her sister to tell her the horrible news but none of the words formed in her throat. She didn't have as Leni stared into her wet eyes which said it all. She understood why Lori was crying. Leni felt her hot tears forming in her eyes, and like a flash of light, Leni ran to her room, slamming the door shut to hide from the truth, to be alone... because she was alone. Her Linky left her... never to return... She was alone.

* * *

It's been nearly a year since Lincoln and his unit went missing. Rita had always had the phone near by in case of anyone tried to report anything about her missing son. The army had told her they would be in touch; that they would speak with her if news came to light. But no one has called since the event.

As months past, the Louds were beginning to crumble. Work was difficult for both Rita and Lynn Sr. as their depression affected them dearly. For a long time they still had hoped that their little boy was still out there. As parent's, you want to believe your children are safe and secure. But as time went on it became so hard to hold onto that light. The news didn't help them either.

Lori was also struggling to keep up with her work, with the loss of her brother. She was still able to manage though, with the support of her friends and boss. She worked more hours because it helped to take her mind of Lincoln's absence, but during work it still found its way to creep out of her and she had to hide in the bathroom stall so she can cry. She also had to work harder now because of her first youngest sister.

Leni, which the family knew, took it the hardest. Without her loving little brother in her life, Leni became depressed. It was so bad that she had refused to do anything. She had given up on her hobbies; she didn't come out of her room, not even to eat. Lori had to leave her food by her nightstand, the first couple of days finding it untouched. The only time she stepped out of her room was to use the restroom, but that was it. She also refused to go to work, making Lori the soul means of income.

With Leni refusing to work and Lori not making enough to afford rent, they had to sell their luxurious apartment and move back to their parent's house. It kind of worked out for the best, now that Lori didn't have to pay rent, she had extra spending money and with her back, her parents had an extra set of hands to help out around the house. But Leni still stayed in her room. At times, Leni would stop in the hallway, on her way back from the bathroom, and cry because she was always introduced with the door at the end of the hall that led to her brother's room... her little Linky.

Luna's music career was taking its blows during some of her performances at local bars and clubs. There were times where she was just too distraught to perform or too angry and smash the equipment to release her rage. The worst incident she had was during one of her performances she was jamming on the guitar, pleasing the crowd. As she looked around the audience she saw white on top of someone's head. It was a beanie hat but for that split second it looked like Lincoln's hair.

She completely stopped, bursting into tears as she ran off stage. It hurt her so much that her brother, the one who she felt the closes to, was actually gone. The most perfect boy in her world and she would never be able to see him again.

Luan was another who fell into deep depression, compared to her parents and other sisters. It was almost as bad as Leni's. During her shifts at the local comedy club, her gigs were fine. The people loved her. The audience never had a clue that she was facing any sort of internal struggles. Luan was her normal self on stage. But once she was done and backstage in her room, she fell apart. She would become a sobbing wreck, so bad at times that she didn't feel the will to go on. There was no point if she couldn't bring joy to her brother. Even her manager was worried about her mental state, offering her more breaks and days off. She never took them. Like she said... The show must go on. At home she also tried to hide it, but it did never work. Luna became really worried when one night she went to investigate strange noises coming from Lincoln's room. She peeked in to find Luan lying in his bed, snuggling with one of his shirts and talking to herself, like if she was talking to Lincoln, resting beside her.

Lynn never showed any kind of sorrow. That was because she refused to believe Lincoln was never coming back home. She was angry at her family for how fast they were to think that the chance of Lincoln being dead was high. She would always end up in some argument defending Lincoln's return. She especially hated Lola the most.

Lola became to feel, over time, that Lincoln had lied to her. That he didn't love her as much as he said. That she wasn't his princess. She always blamed Lincoln for not being able to come home. She also blamed others for his disappearance and for joining the army, and wasn't shy to tell it to your face.

The Loud family was all gathered into the living room, except for Leni of course. She still refused to leave. Sometimes telling them she'll only leave when Linky comes back. Rita and Lynn Sr. had called for a family meeting regarding the situation their all in.

"I know w-we have all been hurting these last c-couple of m-months. Your father and I are worried that some of you are... well, that you're not 'living up to your potential'." Rita said with a calm voice.

"Right, and we're worried that some of you have been slacking in your school performances and in your work... I- I know some of us believe differently about L-Lincoln." Lynn Sr. said, eyeing both Lola and Lynn. "But we need to keep moving forward. W-When the time comes... will know about Lincoln's fa- status."

"Just know that Lincoln does love all of us and that he wouldn't want us to be this way..." Rita added.

All the girls didn't say anything. Lynn wanted to speak her piece, but held it in not wanting to start another full blown argument with her parents again. She was still upset though that her parents sounded like they wanted to just accept that Lincoln was permanently gone.

Lola on the other hand broke the silence, stating her claims.

"This is ridicules. You still all believe these lies?"

"Now sweetie-" Lynn Sr. began.

"No! Look around... Lincoln is gone! Like you said dad, he joined by his choice and now he paid for it." Lola argued, yelling at her family.

"Lincoln isn't gone." Lynn said through clenched teeth. She was seconds away from blowing a fuse and tackling her little brat of a sister... if she could call her a _sister_.

"Oh, please Lynn. You know it and you're just afraid to admit it because you're part of the reason why he left in the first place! A lot of you are the reason why he decided to go overseas and leave _Me_!"

Lily was now starting to get scared and began to shed some tears. As the other sister's were angry or curious to this accusation.

"Lola, that's enough!" Rita scolded her. "Don't listen to her Lily, she doesn't mean that." Rita reassured her youngest daughter.

"How am I to blame! I didn't tell Lincoln to join the freakin' army!" Lynn shouted back to Lola.

"You always bullied him! Punching and tackling him, mocking him! Coming up with that stupid theory that he was bad luck! I can keep going if you like!?"

"ME bully him!? What about YOU!? You always blackmailed him, screaming at him for doing the simplest mistake! You even believed that dumb bad luck thing! You were probably the worst to him. I bet he hates calling you _princess_ ~." Lynn fought back.

"NO, NO, NO! I AM HIS PRINCESS! HE DOES LOVE ME! I may have been mean to him in the past... But at least I still showed that I still loved him! Now, LUAN on the other hand abused him to no end!" Lola screeched out, trying to defend herself.

Rita and her husband were now trying to defuse the situation but was no use as their daughters just kept arguing over them.

"W-What? M-Me?" Luan said with a whimper.

"All those stupid pranks, you kept doing, putting him in danger! The embarrassing videos you upload of him! What about the time you blew up his cake in his face that one birthday!? We had to take him to the hospital because he nearly went deaf! He cried himself to sleep that night, and it was all because of _you_!"

"N-n-no... I-I... still lov-" Luan could feel the tears falling down her face, realizing that she was a terrible sister to Lincoln. That maybe Lola was right. She excused herself as she walked slowly back into the kitchen to escape her sister's harsh words.

"Stop it Lola! You know Lincoln forgave Luan for that!" Lori defended Luan.

"And you!" Lola yelled, turning around and pointing a finger at Lori. "You're the worst of all! You tortured Lincoln like he was just an object! You never showed him any kind of love! All you ever cared about was 'Bobby Boo-Boo Bear~' and that stupid phone of yours! You're pathetic... Remember the perfume incident?" Lola has had enough. She decided to bring back the one memory Lori could never forget.

Lori's demeanor went completely blank. She never wanted to bring that up. EVER. Now she was locked in place, forced to relive her biggest regret.

"You pushed him, Lori... over the edge. Remember what you'd said... 'I wish there was only TEN of us'. He barricaded himself in his room... He tried to _kill himself_... You don't love him... You never loved him."

Lori just stood there. Defeated; rethinking all her interactions with her brother. While down for the count, Lola went overboard as she aimed at her last target.

"And Lily... There's no point in hugging that stuffed rabbit... Lincoln isn't there... he never was... I should know."

"ENOUGH!" Lynn Sr. shouted. "LOLA! ROOM! NOW!"

Lola saying nothing more, eyed Lori one last time and walked up the stairs to await her punishment. Luna went to the kitchen to see if her roommate was alright. Lynn went to comfort Lily who was crying now.

This family meeting was a disaster, Rita thought. She was about to speak to try and fix this mess when she heard Luna screech out.

"LUAN, NO!"

The remaining Louds in the living room, except Lori, who was halfway out the front door to be alone, came running into the kitchen hearing a tussle as the sound of steel rang, hitting the tile floor. They were met with Luna holding down Luan as she struggled to reach for the kitchen knife lying on the floor.

"NO, PLEASE! PLEASE, LET ME BE WITH HIM! I NEED TO BE WITH HIM...! I need to b-be w-with h-him..." Luan pleaded.

Rita looked at her daughter begging and was scared beyond belief. Her family was falling apart right in front of her.

* * *

It was night by the time most of the Loud's were in their respected rooms. The sisters were all given shifts to watch Luan, after her stunt, incase she tried to harm herself again. Lily snuck into Lori and Leni's room and asked Leni if she could stay with her for the night. Leni turned to face her and opened up her sheets to let her in. They cuddled together as they reminisced on all the memories they had with Lincoln... _Their_ Linky. For the first time since her downfall, Leni opened up.

Lori was in the garage looking through the boxes of some of her belongings, stored away, from her apartment. She still couldn't get Lola's words out of her head. The things she has done, the things she had said.

She pulled out a photo of her and Bobby on one of their dates back in high school. She thought back on what Lola said. _'All you ever cared about was Bobby...Your stupid phone... Pathetic... You don't love him... You never loved him.'_

Lori let her tears fall to the concrete floor of the garage as she gripped the frame of the photo tight. Lola was right, Lori thought. But only a little. All she did as a teen was focus on her phone and Bobby. She acted like they were the world to her... That she loved them more than anything or anyone. But she didn't. Lincoln was her world... She loved Lincoln more than anything or anyone... And she just tossed it to the side.

 _'Pathetic.'_

She was blind... Distracted... by young "love". She didn't know what she had till it was gone... and _it was gone_. Instead of spending her time with her brother... her only brother... She wasted it, spending every moment texting her friends about nothing... chasing a boy who was already hers... someone who could never compete with Lincoln... Her perfect, loving brother.

 _'Pathetic.'_

Lori threw the photo against the concrete floor, shattering the frame as she screamed in anger. She was enraged. At her stupid high school mentality... At Bobby... At herself. She was the cause of her suffering. She pushed Lincoln away... and she wanted it all back.

"I'm sorry Lincoln... Please forgive me... I-I'm s-sorry." Lori cried to herself.

"I loved you Lincoln... I always had... and always will."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Thank You all for following me on this ride. You helped made these last few months a blast.**

 **We're almost there people! I can almost hear the bed springs squeaking. By now you probably already know that I love throwing in some references from some of my favorite fics, so I hope that doesn't bother you, and to the authors, if you read this, I hope it doesn't bother you as well. I like to share greatness.**

 **The first reference which is a very small one, is when Chris said Lori might be dating Bobby b/c she might see Lincoln in him. That idea was from** _Memory of A Promise_ **by** _Midgr9210_. **I though that little twist was pure genius! The second reference is from the fic** _Inadequate_ **by** _Yaridovich23_ **. That fic is pretty dark.**

 **And if you're asking "I thought Lincoln returns home?" Don't worry, all your that will be answered in the next chapter ;)**

 **Oh, and I don't think the military would do that, to announce a soldier who is M.I.A. and they sure as heck wouldn't tell the family "yeah, he's missing... but probably dead." I just did that for the suspense and angst. Same with the Loud family. I'm sure they would never lose faith in Lincoln.I just needed some drama.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Loud Return

**SonAwesome: First, I want to sincerely apologies if I offended you w/ the attempted suicide scene. I know it's a serious issue and had no intent to disrespect anyone who's been in that type of situation. So once again, I'm deeply sorry.**

 **Second, I didn't really kill "another character" I just gave him a name b/c people kept telling me they know someone's going to die if they don't have a name; so I gave him one. And lastly, Ace 5 didn't accept that Lincoln loves his sister. Lincoln told them he loves a girl named "Loren", disguising the real identity who is Lori.**

 **lampeandrew1: I actually didn't realize that, but the only reason I named him Donavan was because it just sounds like priest name.**

 **John (guest): Here you go bro.**

 **And sorry to everyone who sent me a suggestion. They were all good; I just couldn't make any of them fit with what I already planned.**

 **And I don't know if anyone realized, but the girl Ortiz was describing was Carlota, incase no one got that.**

* * *

 _"As the war became a growing topic through these past few months; we have shown you the thoughts of both the people, and politicians on how they feel about the war that seems to have no end in sight. But what we haven't shown you is the voice, and through the eyes of the soldiers fighting in the frontlines. Of the brave men and women engaged in this combat. Back in early February of 2026, journalist Richard Smith traveled to the Northern region of Iraq to document the daily life of a soldier. Here to give you that story is Richard Smith. Take a look."_

 _"It's dawn, and Charlie Company's, Ace 5, is commuting to war; tagged along are other units, all ready to fight. Twenty-one soldiers bound for a desert clearing. American soldiers, hiking their way through the rough, mountain terrain of Northern Iraq, searching for an elusive enemy. The going is slow; there could be a small group of enemy soldiers in the caves, watching, ready to strike at any given minute. Nobody talks, though you start thinking. Specialist Christopher Jones is thinking when he's finally going to see his girlfriend in Pennsylvania, and finally begin their life together they both dream of. Dylan is the engineer in Ace 5, and he's scared; scared if an explosive goes of, or if he needs to defuse one, with just seconds on the clock. But he doesn't show it; he stays calm. If he makes just one slip up, it won't only cost him his life, but also the lives of his brothers. Ortiz is the sole medic in the unit and the only thing on his mind is the safety of his fellow soldiers. Then there's sergeant Loud, but at times they call him 'lucky' because of the many times he's survived near death experiences. The one thing that's constantly on his mind is his family; his family, and to make sure that each of his men return safely back home."_

 _"Somewhere in this mountain are several enemy soldiers who could wipe out this small American unit to the last man in an unguarded moment. Today though, all seems calm. Just a few-"_

 ***Click***

 _"So Senator Dolley, what is your stance on the conflict right now?"_

 _"Well I just don't understand why we still have troops deployed in the country? We have successfully overthrown President Saladin's power in the country and his troops are on the run. There is no reason for us to still be there."_

 _"May I remind you that Saladin is still in hiding? And that this was a government that supported terrorism around the world? We are there because we must find every last one of them and extermi-"_

 ***Click***

 _"Hi! Antonio Sullivan here, and I'm here to show you how to get those tough stains out using Oxi-"_

 ***Click***

 _"I'm live in the Capital, and as you can see behind me, the protests have not died down one bit. Thousands of people from across the country have gathered to voice their anger. The only thing being demanded? For our troops to come home."_

 _"Officials said they haven't seen a protest like this since the Vietnam War. And many of those fear that with out any sort of plan to resolve the situation, these protests might end up like the ones fifty years ago."_

 ***Click***

 _"And if you've been with us before, please allow me to thank you for allowing us-"_

* * *

 **Loud House: 2028**

"Wait, mom, go back! Bob Ross is on!" Lily shouted with glee as she was sitting with her mother on the couch, surfing through the channels.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. Here, the TV's all yours. I should probably get us all lunch." Rita handed Lily the remote as she got up and walked toward the kitchen.

It's been two full years since Lincoln went missing in action. Two years without any call or information of her son's disappearance. Each passing day drains her hope that her little boy will return, and the more she thinks about that, the angrier she gets. She's a mother and a mother is always supposed to have faith in their child, and yet here she is losing that faith. She had seen that some of her daughters were having their issues as well.

Lisa had spent every waking hour since Lincoln's disappearance to find his location. She had scanners, satellite footage, mapped out every possible place her brother could be. But every possibility led to more questions. It was like if he was erased from existence. She couldn't understand why.

Lucy had stored away all her dark magic spell books and crystal orb. Although she loved to dabble in the art of talking to the spirits; she was too afraid that if she did, she would see the spirit of her brother. She tried her hardest to have faith that Lincoln was still alive. Lynn would even constantly remind her. So she got rid of it all. She knew if she saw him in that orb, her world will die.

But then there was Lily. Even though she was the youngest in the family, she was handling it the best. Always staying positive, never doubting Lincoln's return. Rita was so proud that she was stronger then the rest of them. But she felt like it was only because of how innocent her knowledge was about the conflict overseas.

Leni was waking up in her bed when she realized something. She felt... happy. She was confused. She hasn't woken up in a good mood since... well a long time. She felt some type of sensation in her chest... like if something great was going to happen today. She didn't quite get it, but she didn't care. For once, in these two miserable years, she could smile.

She walked over to her vanity and took a seat and looked at her self in the mirror. She didn't really care what she looked like anymore since the most important person in her life was no longer here to impress. The first thing she noticed was her unkempt hair. The rest of her however hadn't changed at all which surprised her. Her skin was still perfect, with no signs of any blemishes. And her body was still the shape of an hourglass just the way she had left it. She smiled, a blush painting her cheeks, remembering the time she caught him staring at her in her bikini that one time in their backyard. Her heart would flutter every time Lincoln stared at her like that. The only approval she really cared about was Lincoln's. She then giggled remembering when he ran back in the pool when she caught his gaze. He was always so cute when he was embarrassed. _Ah, Linky~._

Leni's eyes drifted to the picture in the slit of her mirror. It was of her and Lincoln. He was only six years old in that picture... her little Linky. _*sigh* Please come home Linky... We all miss you..._ _ **I**_ _miss you..._

Lori was at work, staring blankly at the work on her desk. She was remembering these past two years, specifically one incident with her and Leni.

It was one year after Lincoln disappeared, during the summer. This day was extremely different because it was the first time in months that Leni decided to step out of the house. Lori had taken Leni to the mall to try and distract her from Lincoln's absence. It was going surprisingly well. Leni was practically her old, peachy self. But then something strange happened when they were in the fabric store.

 _"You know, Leni, I'm really glad that you decided to come with me today."_ Lori said as she was watching her sister rummage through selection of fabrics.

 _"Me too, Lori!"_ Leni said.

 _"I'm also glad to see that you're back to making new outfits."_

 _"Yeah, I had like the best idea. So we had to make this quick stop."_ Leni replied as she found the perfect pattern for her new project.

 _"So can I ask what you're making with all this?"_ Lori asked.

Leni gathered all her material and headed to the counter to purchase her items.

 _"It's a gift for Linky!"_

Lori paused, staring at her sister's bright smiling face. She thought the day was going perfect. Neither of them had mentioned Lincoln, so Lori figured maybe Leni was getting over her depression. But now she was... excited? About Lincoln? This was different. A strange different; and Lori felt that it wasn't good either.

 _"I thought that since Lincoln's gotten bigger, why not like make him a nice shirt that fits."_

Lori didn't know if Leni understood both possibilities in Lincoln's situation. Lori didn't want to ruin her joyful mood, but she had to see if Leni knew that Lincoln's case could go two ways.

 _"L-Leni... I know Lincoln c-could come back anytime soon... B-But y-you know that he could also b-be..._ _ **Gone**_ _?"_

She watched as Leni stopped in place. Lori stared at her sister's back as Leni was frozen in place. Leni had stopped walking as she heard that word, echoing a thousand times in her head. Leni's hands began to tighten, gripping the fabric in front of her body, unbeknownst to Lori. But then she swiftly turned to face Lori, giving her a reassuring smile.

 _"Silly Lori! Linky's not gone. He'll be back before you know it! Hehe."_ Leni turned back around and walked up to the cashier to pay.

Now it was Lori's turn to freeze up in her spot as she watched Leni pay for her material. That smile couldn't fool her. When she looked deep into Leni's eyes, she saw her true feelings, and she was hurting. She was even more worried of this "new" Leni. She almost had that crazy look in her eyes, and only bad things can come from that. Lori had almost lost one sister to a crazy stunt. She wasn't going to let another sister fall victim to craziness.

But days later, Leni was back to her depressed self, locked inside her room. Lori didn't understand what was going on with her closes sister, but she was still worried of her mental state. Leni had made a Lincoln plushy and held onto it like if it was really him. She wouldn't leave it out of her site. She remembers on time when Lynn wanted to see it. When she was reaching for the stuffed Lincoln, Leni grabbed her by the wrist, squeezing tightly.

 _"W-What are you doing Lynn?"_ Leni asked in her calm tone.

 _"I-I... J-just wanted to see w-what you made... Ow! Leni you're hurting me."_ Lynn whined in slight pain.

 _"Uh... Leni?"_ Lori asked, worryingly, lying in her bed as she was texting her friends.

 _"You shouldn't be meddling with other people's stuff, Lynn... What if you_ _ **lost**_ _him...? I wouldn't want him to go_ _ **missing**_ _..."_ Leni's hand began to grip tighter.

Lynn yanked her hand out of Leni's grip before walking back out of the room, rubbing her wrist. _"Whatever...- Ow... Keep your stupid toy."_

 _"Gosh, can you believe her Lori...? Who knew our sisters can be such... pests."_

Lori was happy that she never saw "that" Leni since.

Lori was snapped out of her trance when her desk phone began to ring. When she answered, her boss had asked if she could see her in her office. If anyone of her co-workers had received that, they might have started to worry, wondering if they were about to get fired. Lori on the other hand wasn't afraid. She knew the reason why she was being called in. She just wished she didn't have to go today... or ever.

Lori entered her boss's office; Closing the door behind her and taking a seat. "You wanted to see me ma'am?"

"Lori, no one's around... You can call me Rose." Her boss said.

"R-Right, s-sorry."

"I just wanted to see how things are going...? Is everything fine at home?" Rose asked, offering her a drink.

"Everything's fine ma- Rose..." Lori replied.

"Lori I know it's none of my business, but I'm here for you if you want to talk... I know recently... marked two years... It can be the hardest around the anniversary of the tragedy. I should know..." Rose said as she picked up a photo from her desk to look at.

Lori watched as her boss stared at the picture, taking a sip from her glass. Her husband was a police officer that was killed in the line of duty. So Lori knew that of all people, she fully understood what it feels like to lose someone special in your life.

"I don't know what to do...? I feel like I failed as a sister; to both my brother and sisters... And that I failed as a daughter." Lori said, in a shameful tone.

"That's why you need to be strong Lori; for your parents, for your sisters..., and for Lincoln. I know you could be strong Lori. You're the strongest person I know here... We'll you and your friend that is. Anyway, my point is that you need to believe Lori. I know it's a slim chance that he may be still alive, but it's a chance nonetheless. You should be grateful... I never had a chance... But you do." Rose told Lori, handing her a tissue to wipe away her tears.

"Th-Thank you... *sniff*... And for the drink..."

Lori had left Rose's office and headed back to her own. She sat down and pulled open her side desk drawer, containing one single item. She pulled it out and stared at it, trying to hold back her few tears. It was a photo of her and Lincoln. It was taken just before she left for college. She had this photo on her desk ever since she was hired... But weeks after the tragic news, she couldn't take those eyes staring back at her; his perfect smile, wishing her nothing but the best. That and what Lola had said was the finale straw. She placed the photo inside her drawer to hide him from her shame, her disgrace. But now she had to stay strong, like her boss told her.

 _For Lincoln_.

She wiped the tear drop that fell onto the frame and placed the photo back on her desk, where it belonged.

As Lori was about to start her work on her desk, a familiar voice interrupted her.

"You ok?" The gentle voice asked, full of worry. _Speaking of friend_.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine... Thanks Carol." Lori answered.

Best friends, turned bitter rivals, back to best friends. It's weird how the universe works, but that's how it was. When they graduated they ended up realizing they were both now attending the same college, so they decided to grow up and forgive and forget. They had a lot to apologies for but in the end... they were just happy they got their friendship back. They both even held onto those ridicules friendship bracelets Lori made for them. Sometimes they still wear it till this day.

"Just checking," Carol smiled. "Glad to see the picture back up... I missed it."

 _Hm...Me too._

* * *

 **Loud House: Moments Later**

Lynn Sr. and Lori entered through the front door after picking her dad up from work. They both walked over to crash on the couch with Lily, who was watching TV. Soon after, the other Loud children came entering after school or work. Lynn Sr. greeted them all, but was met with an emotionless 'hey' or was just ignored completely. He didn't take offense to it. He understood they were still in rough mood since it was March... The month _he_ vanished.

Lucy was one who just ignored her father. She walked past everyone and went up the stairs to her room. She wanted to be alone they all figured. Although it wasn't uncommon, it was still more than usual. Lisa followed as well, not saying a word. She would come home and quickly go back to work, finding Lincoln. She didn't have time more small interactions.

"Wow, Lily... Never though you knew about Bob?" Lori asked, watching the man on the TV paint.

"You know...? I tried growing an afro myself when I was younger. But that phase sure died out quick." There father added.

Lily and Lori both chuckled at the thought of their dad in an afro. "Jeez dad, how did you end up with a girl like mom?" Lori teased, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Because I was handsome _and_ had killer dance moves." Lynn Sr. said with a suave grin while doing the wave with his arms.

"Or she just has a think for dorks." Lori joked.

"Oo, I almost forgot...! Look what I drew before you came home!" Lily held up her drawing showing Lori and her dad with excitement.

"Whoa, Lily, this is really good... But I'm pretty sure Bob Ross teaches you how to paint nature, not people... Who is this anyway? Is it dad as some spy?" Lori asked, tilting her head in an angle to find out who it was.

"No!" Lily laughed.

"Is it me as a... ninja pirate?"

"It's not you dad." Lily smiled.

They both looked at each other confused and decided to give up and let Lily tell them who this person was.

"It's Lincoln!"

Lori and her dad both went quiet. They would have never guessed that Lily's drawing was Lincoln. All of a sudden the flooring began to rumble as all the sister's that were upstairs came running down the stairs. Lori figured just the mention of him or the way Lily had shouted his name, got their attention.

There was a quick sense of betrayal in there faces. But that changed when they noticed Lily holding up her drawing.

"Hey girls, check out what Lily drew."

They all walked up to Lily as she handed the picture to them. All of them looked at it, trying to see the resemblance.

"T-this... is Lincoln?" Lola asked. Lily nodded, hoping her sisters liked her drawing.

"It's well drawn... Well all of Lily's drawings are great... But why does Lincoln have an eye patch?" Lucy asked.

Before Lily could answer, Lana jumped in, adding her comment to her drawing. "Yeah, he kinda looks like a villain."

"Linky could never be a villain! I think he looks striking." Leni added, sounding offended.

Lily had said that she got the idea from one of Lincoln's video game cases that were lying near the TV. Soon all the sisters were coming up with what their Lincoln would look like and come up with crazy scenarios.

The front door opened again as Luna, Luan, and Lynn came inside laughing from their time hanging out. They stopped and looked at one another, dumbfounded at the commotion of all their sisters grouped up in the living room.

"Hey, check out Lily's drawing of Lincoln!" Leni shouted.

Luna, Luan, and Lynn looked at the drawing and were taken back a bit. They didn't know if they should be surprised by the fact that Leni is happy or the drawing of Lincoln?

"I can never see Lincoln with a beard." Lynn said, with a smirk.

"He's just as attractive here than in his actual photo." Luan said. All the sisters stared at Luan with a raised eyebrow. "W-what? It's true."

Everyone started to laugh, agreeing with Luan and at their outrageous ideas.

"Hey bro, look at how-" Lynn paused as she looked at the empty spot next to her. The others had stopped laughing as well, realizing Lynn's mistake. She had forgot... for once she had actually forgot he wasn't here. They felt like it was just an average day at home... with Lincoln. Even when he was gone, he still brought this family together. The thought of that brought Leni to tears and started to cry, followed by the rest of her sisters. They soon formed a group hug to comfort one another. The hug brought back the memory of that faithful day when Lincoln said his goodbyes before he left for training.

Lynn Sr. watched the lovely sight of his girls embracing one another from the sofa. Rita was standing in the entrance of the dining room also watching the warm moment, bringing a smile and tear to her eye.

 ***RING! RING!***

The moment was then interrupted for her as the home phone began to ring. Rita went into the kitchen and answered the phone.

 ***RING-***

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Loud?" The mysterious voice asked through the phone.

"Yes this is her. May I ask who's speaking?"

"Mrs. Loud, this is Captain Corman from the United states Army."

Rita went stiff when she heard who it's from. _Is this finally it? The call I've been waiting for, for two whole years?_ Rita's mind was racing.

"It's about your son, ma'am."

This was it. The answer she was waiting for. Never in her life has she felt so scared and thrilled at the same time. Was she to learn that her baby boy was coming back? Or that he was found dead?

"I'm sorry it's taken us this long to inform you Mrs. Loud. I can't imagine the pain we have put you and your family through. But we wanted to be one hundred percent sure of his status. I can safely say that we know now. Mrs. Loud, we found him... Your son's alive."

Rita went numb. Those three words playing on repeat. _Your son's alive_. Her pain can finally be put to rest. Her family's suffering will be no more. "H-He... He's a-a-alive?"

"That's right, ma'am. Your son's coming home... I'm truly sorry for what we put you through."

"T-Thank y-you." Rita was starring into space as she was about to hang up the phone. Not focusing, she had let go of the phone midway. It hit the kitchen floor with a loud noise.

The crashing sound in the kitchen alerted the others and quickly rushed into the kitchen so see if their Rita was alright. Lynn Sr. and the girls were met with a shocked Rita, here eyes wide as saucers. She had taken a step back, still looking out into space, till she turned to see her family. Her tears had already begun rolling down her cheeks.

"Honey, what's wrong!?" Lynn Sr. asked, in fear for his wife. Rita stared at her husband, trying to form the words in her throat, but was still in disbelief.

"Did s-something happen to Pop-Pop!?" Rita began to form a smile on her face as she began to finally tell them what they have all been waiting for.

"T-They found him... M-My baby... O-Our son's alive."

The kitchen went quiet. They were wondering if they heard her correctly. They felt like everything went still; from the beating of their hearts, to the ticking noise from the clock. They waited so long to finally learn Lincoln was alive. Two years may not be long, but when it's a person you love, someone that makes your heart beat every second, someone that gives you a purpose to wake up for the day? Two years can feel like forever.

Lynn Sr. walked up to his wife, placing his hands on her shoulders and gazing into her now crying eyes. "Rita is this true? They found him...? They actually found Lincoln!?"

"It's true... He's coming home, Lynn! He's coming home...! OUR LINCOLN IS FINALLY COMING HOME!"

Rita broke down crying into her husband's chest. Lynn Sr. soon broke down as well, coming to realization of his wife's words. For years they had cried out of pain or worry for their son. But now they could shed tears of joy that Lincoln will be home, safe, and all together at last.

The girls were still stunned, standing firmly near the kitchen entrance. They all still couldn't believe it. They thought they were in a dream. They all had similar dreams like this, but that's what they always ended up being... Just a dream. But standing there, watching their parents cry in each others arms... This was no dream. It was reality. They all looked at one another and read each others faces, which all said the same thing. They hadn't had one since Lincoln's video incident, but this was just as important. If not, better. Lori rushed to her room as the rest followed behind for their sister meeting.

* * *

They were all gathered in Lori and Leni's room as their meeting was about to begin. It was quiet. No one knew what to say or where to begin. But all around you could see happiness written on their face. However there was that fear that something could still possibly go wrong.

"S-So the day has finally come..." Lynn said, breaking the silence. Lynn was trying her hardest not to let out a whimper or tear. She was so confident that her brother was alive, but she would be lying if she said there wasn't any doubt in her mind. She suppressed it deep, deep, inside her to the point where it was gone... but it never left. But now, after what was told to her... It was gone.

"I-I can't believe it either, but it's true... Lincoln's alive. Linky is literally alive."

Most of the sisters were soon back to being silent. What else could they say? They had pretty much given up hope of the possibility of Lincoln returning, coming to terms that Lincoln really was gone. They felt awful about it, like if they betrayed him. Nothing else could bring more anguish to the situation till Lucy broke the silence.

"What if Lincoln's different?"

Panic soon hit them at the realization of this possibility. It never crossed their minds, but looking back at those commercials on TV and movies of soldiers returning home made it seem likely.

"Y-Yeah, like Lily's picture. What if... he's blind or... or... legless?" Lana stated.

Luna's heart sank fearing the sight of her brother in that type of state. The promise of her protecting him, echoing in her head. She quickly shook those thoughts out as she went to reassure her sisters.

"Guys relax. You're all... just on edge. L-Lincoln's been through a lot of extreme things threw the years, but he's always turned up fine..."

"Y-Yeah... a-a-and if Linky is... like that, will still love him." Leni added.

"Exactly! Lincoln's are brother, and we will always love him, no matter what. We should all just be happy that he's finally coming home." Lori said, comforting her sisters.

All the sisters were beginning to feel relieved. All but Lola, who was starting to tremble.

"This is all my fault." Lola said below her chin.

"L-Lola?" Her twin asked, puzzled.

"I don't disserve to see him... It's all my fault. I caused him so much pain! I caused all you so much pain! _I'm_ the terrible sister, not you!" Lola sobbed out.

Lola was now pleading as the guilt of her actions were beginning to surface. "Please, please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I said! ME! I'M THE BAD SISTER. I COULD HAVE LOST A SISTER TOO BECAUSE OF ME! I'M NOT A PRINCESS... I'M A MONSTER!"

Lola cried her heart out as she fell to her knees, hugging herself. She refused to look up, trying to hide her shame. She was soon engulfed by a warm hug, holding tight to reassure her all is gone. Lola slowly raised her gaze up to see Luan hugging her, looking at her with her own tear stained eyes.

"Lola, shhh, that's not true. You are not a monster. You're our sister." Luan told her, with a soothing voice.

"N-N-No... You should hate me... I-I c-caused you... You were-"

"That was not your fault Lola. That was all my doing, not yours. I could never hate you Lola... I could never hate my sister." Luan placed a kiss on her forehead.

Lola and Luan's embrace was then joined by another, as Lola was now being held by two sisters. Lola turned her gaze and saw Lynn hugging her as well.

"I'm sorry too, Lola." Lynn said, with an apologetic smile. "I shouldn't have said what I had said... You are his princess."

Lola's tears were back, hearing her sisters' words of acceptance. She looked over both their shoulders and looked at Lori and Lily. Lori stood up and walked over to them as she got down on one knee in front of her.

"L-Lori-"

"Lola, everything you said helped me realize my mistakes, and I need to correct them, but... apology accepted." Lori smiled as she joined the hug.

"I can never stay mad at you, sis!" Lily added as she jumped in to join the love.

After all the tears were gone and they pulled back from their apology hug, the entire room went back to its awkward quiet self. Until reality struck again as they all realized why they were all having this meeting.

"Lincoln's coming home..."

"Lincoln's. Coming. Home..."

They all swiftly ran to the center of the room, in a group hug, jumping up in down as they all cheered out like a bunch of fan girls.

"LINCOLN'S COMING HOME! LINCOLN'S COMING HOME! LINCOLN'S COMING HOME!"

* * *

 **Location: Unknown, seconds after**

All was dark at first; nothing but the sound of a beeping noise, most likely coming from some sort of monitor. Light began to appear as Lincoln's eyes were struggling to open. His vision was blurring, seeing a shadowy figure of a man leaning against the counter in front of him. He looked around and noticed he was in a bed... and these wires were hooked up to his arm.

"Wha-... Where am I?" Lincoln mumbled as his vision was coming back.

"Welcome back." The man against the counter said, his voice sounding awfully familiar. _T-That voice...? It sounds like-_

"Captain?" Lincoln questioned as he stared at the man.

"Good to see you too, sergeant." Cpt. Corman said.

"What are you doing here...? where am I-" Lincoln stopped himself when his biggest concern came to the front of his thoughts. "Where are my men? Where are my men!?"

Lincoln began to panic, the beeping noise increasing from his heart rate monitor.

"Easy sergeant, they're fine... They're right beside you."

Lincoln turned to look to his right and saw Chris unconscious next to him. Dylan was also there as well as Ortiz, who was at the far end. Lincoln let out a big sigh of relief. That was one question answered, he thought. In perfect timing, Chris and Dylan were also waking up from whatever caused them to blackout.

"Ugh... What happen?" Chris groaned out.

"I feel like I'm hungover." Dylan added, rubbing the side of his head.

They soon went into shock, remembering what happened. "Shit, Lincoln...! We hav-"

"Guys its ok... I'm right here."

"Lincoln! Oh thank God... Dude what the fuck is going on? How did we end up in-... Captain...? What are-?"

Chris was interrupted by the sounds of an alarm, soon followed by a flat line. Their heart's sank and quickly turned to see where Ortiz was. He had yanked the wires of him as he stumbled out of bed, grabbing the I.V. rack to support his weight.

"C-Come on y-you fuckers... Bring it on! I'm not going down without a fight!" Ortiz was using the I.V. rack like some type of staff, holding out against him. He was wobbling around; his head in a blur, thinking the enemy was still around.

"Stand down corporal! We're your friends... You're safe now." Cpt. Corman explained, putting his hands out to steady him.

"It's ok Ortiz; it's us, your brothers... Now put down the rack."

"S-Sarge? I-Is that you?" Ortiz said. He dropped the rack as he was about to stumble to the floor. Cpt. Corman was quick to grab him and guide him back to the hospital bed.

"There you go soldier... Welcome back to the real world." The Captain said.

"Sorry, I just jumped into defensive mode." Ortiz replied as he began to observe the room they were in. "Where are we?"

Captain Corman went to stand back in the middle of the room as he started to answer their questions and fill them in on what happen.

"You're at the hospital... In Germany."

"Germany?!" They all asked in unison.

"You boys were in a coma for a couple of days. Do you remember anything at all?" Cpt. Corman asked.

"Last thing I remember was we were in our cell like usual. But then there was shouting, then the sound of gunfire could be heard outside. Then there was this loud explosion and blank... That's all I remember." Dylan answered. The rest of them shaking their heads, agreeing as well.

"I hate to admit this, but we found you boys by accident. One of our CIA informants had also been captured. We found his location and planned for a rescue mission. When they stormed the prison, they so happened to also stumble upon four American soldiers. That's how you guys ended up here." Cpt. Corman stated.

They were a bit stunned by how lucky they were, but just happy that they were now out of that hellhole. Dylan however had one question that was now starting to make him panic.

"Then why are you here...? You're here to take us away. You're here to arrest us! You think we went AWOL! No, no, no, fuck that! We had to survive, we had no choice! We-"

"Easy Watts... I'm not here for any of that. You guys were smart to cross the border to Turkey. It's too bad you didn't know they were having a coup d'état of their own. That's why you were all detained. They probably thought you were spies." Cpt. Corman explained.

"Then why are you here? I highly doubt it's to give us a 'get better' card or flowers." Chris said.

"No, I'm here to give you something better... You're being honorably discharged... Your war's over gentlemen."

All of them just looked at their Captain in disbelief. They have been fighting for survival for four years and now their prayers have been answered. They looked at one another then back at Cpt. Corman.

"A-A-Are you serious?" Ortiz asked.

He looked at them and nodded.

"You're going home."

Those three words were music to their ears. But before they were about to celebrate, Lincoln had to ask one final thing.

"What about the others...? Were there any survivors?"

Captain Corman looked down but then looked back up at Lincoln to give him the news. "We sent a search party as soon as possible... but there wasn't much luck. We did find a few survivors, yes... But the rest weren't so lucky... I'm sorry. They all fought valiantly, I'm sure... You should be proud."

Lincoln dropped his head in defeat, hearing the horrific news. He wasn't as surprised but the news was still hard for him. About thirty plus soldiers he shared a base with, now reduced to nothing but a single digit. He had all the time to mourn them, but right now he should be happy. They were about to head back home.

"We're going home... We are fuckin' going home." Chris laughed to himself before tackling Lincoln for a hug. Lincoln laughed in shock as well.

"We did it... We actually did it." Ortiz said in disbelief.

Dylan was ecstatic, cheering as he was running up the each of them, shaking them. "We did it, Haha!" Dylan ran to the door which led to the remaining floor of the hospital. He saw doctors and nurses walking back-and-fourth, some by the main desk. He tried to grab anyone's attention that walked by. "Excuse me, ma'am? Ma'am? Yes, hi... can you please get my friends and I a pint of your finest beer, please?"

The nurse gave Dylan a confused face before walking off to do her daily tasks. "Hello...? Miss? Come on people, this is Germany! Bring on the booze!" Dylan chanted out loud, encouraging the staff to live up to their country's name.

Lincoln and the rest just laughed as Dylan tried to order alcohol at a hospital. Something told them that he never traveled out of the country before.

"You know... I think I miss being in a coma now." Chris joked.

* * *

 **March 4, 2028: Ramstein Air Base**

Lincoln was walking on the tarmac with his buddies as they were searching for their plane ride home. They were all dressed in their freshly, new army fatigues and carrying their knapsack's on their backs. They were lucky enough that some of their belongings were still salvageable from the wreckage.

"You know where Cap' told us to meet these guys?" Ortiz asked.

"I think he said hanger 7?" Lincoln said as he was looking around to see each number.

Dylan was ahead of them, eager to find this plane. They were all eager to find it, to take their first steps up the stairs to the plane that will take them back to the U.S of A.

"I can't believe we're here. We are actually finally heading home for good. Oh, by the way... You finally remember what you need to say?" Chris asked Lincoln.

"What I need to say?" Lincoln was puzzled by Chris's question. He tried to think back of what he was talking about.

"You know, with Loren? You finally know what you're going to tell her?"

"Jesus, man, you still remember that?" Lincoln asked, a bit entertained by Chris's enthusiasm.

"Hell yeah! It's going to take a lot more then being captured and put into a coma to forget my man's in love. I'm the love guru, baby!" Chris announced, leaning on Lincoln.

"Hm, well I have long flight to meditate on it." Lincoln told him.

Dylan then took off as he found the hanger they were supposed to meet at. "This is it guys! Home free!"

"Slow down, Dylan! You're like a fuckin' child at an amuse...ment...park... Uhhh, are we in the right place?" Ortiz said.

They all stood in shock and confusion. They were expecting a cargo plane or something. But inside this giant hanger was a private jet.

"H-Holy shit. Is t-this for us?" Chris asked as they all started walking toward the plane. Dylan and Chris walked around the plane, admiring its exterior. The pilot soon walked down the steps as he went to greet his passengers.

"You must be the soldiers everyone seems to be talking about. It's an honor." The pilot said as he shook their hands. "Welcome aboard."

They all went up the stairs and were amazed by the luxurious seats, drinks, and TV screens. A smile formed on all their faces as they all rushed to take a seat. None of them had ever experienced this, let alone first class. But this? This was like the first class of first class. The pilot walked back inside the cockpit of the plane as they were greeted by the stewardess.

She first went up to Dylan who was already stunned by her attractiveness. "Hello sir, my name is Jessica and I'll be your stewardess. Is there anything I can get you before we take off?"

"How about a bib or napkin?" Lincoln quietly joked with Ortiz and Chris, seeing as Dylan was practically drooling for this girl. They chuckled as they watched this play out.

"Miss please, I think I should be offering you what you want... _Jessica_ ~." She giggled before they were interrupted by the pilot speaking.

"Once again, welcome aboard gentlemen. My name is Tom and I'll be your captain. It's a beautiful day out today, so we'll be having a smooth flight from here to Virginia. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

Lincoln and the rest leaned back and buckled their seatbelts. They then started to cheer and clap while Lincoln looked out the small window and saw they were already moving.

"WOOO! Here we go!" Chris cheered out.

"Hey Dylan, how about playing us out one last time?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm on it! Who here likes Mick Swagger?"

* * *

 **March 4, 2028: Dulles International Airport**

Lincoln and his men were chatting away as they were walking through the gate that led to the terminal. Lincoln was still thinking of that beautiful view of land he saw out his window as they were over the Atlantic Ocean, about to descend. And those wonderful words the pilot said as the wheels of the plane touchdown on the runway. _"Welcome back home, gentlemen."_ Only he was partially home. Once he finally sees his family and enters through that front door; then he can finally say he's _home_.

As they were walking, Dylan was still complaining as he was a bit upset at Lincoln. "I'm telling you... All was great till _you_ had to go and talk to her."

"What? I asked her for a meal. How was I supposed to know that would lead to a small conversation. I'm not going to be rude and tell her to piss off." Lincoln quickly defended himself.

"I'm telling you, it's the hair. It's got to be the hair. As soon as I see a hair salon, I'm dying my hair white." Dylan stated. "She even gave you her number. Empty your pockets."

"Dylan this is stupi-"

"Empty them!" Lincoln was trying hard not to laugh at him since he was acting like George from Seinfeld. He emptied his pockets, showing him his music player with ear buds, a pack of gum, and a crumbled up piece of paper.

"Ah-ha, what's this?" Dylan accused.

"A gum wrapper." It wasn't a gum wrapper.

"Oh... Well I still-"

"JAMES!"

"CHRIS!"

They were interrupted as two women screamed in joy as they ran toward Chris and Ortiz.

"Mom?!"

"Zoey!"

Ortiz was being peppered with kisses by his mother as his father and siblings joined in, hugging him tight. Chris dropped his backpack as he ran toward his girlfriend. He picked her up and spun her around, giving her a deep kiss. His parents stood by before walking to their son and embracing him as well.

"This must be the family." Lincoln told Dylan as he walked past him, grabbing the piece of paper out of his hand and throwing it into a trash bin. He wasn't interested. Lincoln walked over and waited so he could introduce himself to the others.

Chris and Ortiz asked their family what they were doing here. They answered by saying that when they found out that they were coming back home, and that they would be landing close by, that they couldn't wait and had to meet them once they were off the plane. After all the welcome back kisses and hugs, Chris and Ortiz introduced their love ones.

"Guys I want you to meet my parents." Chris introduced them as they hugged Dylan, Lincoln, and Ortiz, thanking them. "And this beautiful lady is the love of my life, Zoey."

"I can't even express how grateful I am for protecting him... I don't know what I would do without him." She said emotionally.

"Hey, well we should be thanking him. He was the one that usually protected us. We just run and scream like girls." Lincoln told her.

"Hm, that does sound like Chris." She chuckled.

"Damn, dude... she's a keeper. Why didn't you tell us she was this attractive?" Dylan whispered in Chris's ear.

"I've shown you pictures of her." Chris replied.

"Yeah, well... I didn't believe you." Chris just looked at him, giving him a dumbfound look.

Ortiz then came over and introduced his family as well. "And mom, this is Lincoln. The man who got us out alive."

"Thank you... For looking after my son." She told him.

"You don't need to thank me, ma'am. We're brothers. We look out for each other."

Ortiz then brought his mother back over with the rest of his family. "Hey, I-... I got to do something real quick, ok?" His mother looked at him confused but then looked over his shoulder at the rest of the boys and looked back at her son. She understood and nodded before giving him another hug.

Ortiz walked over to the rest of his team and they all stood their looking at each other awkwardly. They all huddled together as to finally say their farewells. It was emotional. They had been together for four years, forming a bond like no other, and now were going their separate ways.

"I-I guess this goodbye." Chris said to them.

"Na, not goodbye; see ya soon... I don't like goodbyes, they sound forever."

"Jeez Ortiz, you really are some fuckin' hippie." Dylan smiled.

They then gave one last group hug before separating again. "I'm gonna miss you guys." Lincoln told them. They were quick to agree to all stay in touch and that to come and visit. With that, Lincoln and Dylan gave Chris and Ortiz a wave farewell as they left with their families.

"Then there were two." Dylan sighed.

"Come on, let's see the departure times." Lincoln said as they got their bags and walked over to find the time display. When they found it and searched, Lincoln was at a lost for words. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or scream.

"You got to be kidding me..." He said, starring blankly at the screen.

"Hahaha, bro you can't catch a break." Dylan laughed, trying not to rub it in.

"My plane got freakin' delayed. It's like if the universe doesn't want me to see my family."

"Maybe you would have been on the plan and it would have disappeared." Dylan teased.

"Come on, I can walk you to your gate."

Once they reached the gate to Ohio, and hearing that they were about ready to load the passengers, from the announcement, Dylan got on line as Lincoln stood beside him. Dylan then faced his best friend and gave him a hug.

"Is it crazy that I'm kinda gonna miss it? All the wild adventures we went through? We had a lot of fun memories in that tent." Dylan asked Lincoln.

"A little." Lincoln jokingly said. "But I think I'll miss our crazy antics as well." There was small silent moment, before Dylan broke that silence.

"You did it Lincoln... You kept your promise. You brought us back home." Dylan reassured him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

They notice the line moving and the lady at the front desk telling people that military personnel could board first as well. "I guess that's me..."

Dylan went to give Lincoln one more hug before boarding the plane. "Ohio ain't to far from Michigan, you know. Anytime you're free, you're more than welcomed to stop by."

"Definitely." Lincoln replied.

"And give the family a kiss for me. Especially that comedian or musician of yours." Dylan said as he was walking backwards, on his way to board the plane. "You know I'd be an awesome brother-in-law!"

Lincoln laughed and gave him a two finger salute. Lincoln didn't leave from his spot till Dylan was completely out of sight. He picked up his backpack and walked to find assistance with his "delay" problem. Lincoln had exchanged his ticket for a flight that left tomorrow. He hated the fact that he had to wait another day to see his family but it was better than arriving in the middle of the night.

Lincoln stepped off the escalator, walking past the luggage claim and headed toward the sliding doors which led outside. He was informed that a hotel room was already booked for him and needed to take a taxi.

Just before Lincoln could reach the doors, he stopped as he heard what sounded like his name being called out.

"Lincoln?!" The voice questioned out loud.

"Holy crap, it's you!" The person shouted again.

Lincoln turned around and looked around the crowd of people waiting for their baggage when he spotted a man in a suit running toward him, looking like he saw someone famous.

"Bobby?"

Lincoln was soon taken back from Bobby's hug as he tried to lift him up but to no avail. "Bro I can't believe you're here! I-I mean Lori told me you were finally coming back, but... I didn't know you'd be here-here!"

Bobby was stampeding with his words, trying to get as much out as possible. Lincoln, however, was really confused. What the hell was Bobby doing all the way in Virginia? Shouldn't he be in Royal Woods? And why is he wearing a suit? Lincoln's mind was in scrambles.

"Bobby?"

"Oh man, I can't believe you're here! This is awesome! Man look at you? I knew you grew but God damn, what the fuck are they feeding you?"

"Bobby, what ar-?" Bobby went on and on, ignoring Lincoln completely.

"Am I the first one to welcome you back? That's insane, dude! I knew we were-"

"Bobby!" Lincoln shouted, grabbing his attention which seemed to stop his rambling. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Sorry, right. I-" Bobby stopped himself from continuing when he looked at his watch and freaked out. "Oh shit, hey Lincoln I hate to do this but I have to go real quick. We can meet up later tonight... That's cool? Great! Here's my card. Call me so I can tell you where to meet. See ya soon buddy!"

Booby handed him the card before running back and shouting some man's name, grabbing his attention. Lincoln looked down at the card and read _'Santiago's Car Service.'_ That man must have called for Bobby then, Lincoln thought.

Lincoln stood there, confused as ever. He kept asking himself what had just happened?

"Bobby has his own business...? Ok. I have to be dead... Is this limbo?" Lincoln asked himself. He soon snapped out of it and walked outside to hail a taxi.

Lincoln entered the taxi, telling the driver his destination. "To the Milton Hotel, please."

After some small talk during the ride, Lincoln had arrived in front of the hotel. He got out the backseat and grabbed his stuff before heading to the passenger side window to pay for the car ride.

"Don't worry about it. This ones on me." The driver waved his hand, declining Lincoln's money. Lincoln didn't know why he would do something like this.

"My grandfather was a marine." The driver said, pulling his dog tag out of his shirt to show Lincoln. "We gotta look out for each other."

"Wow, thanks." Lincoln smiled.

"No problem. You have a nice night." The driver said, before driving off.

"Yeah, you too!"

 _Well that was nice of him. Hm, and I thought people on the East Coast were assholes...? Or is that the West Coast? Ah, whatever..._

Lincoln grabbed his key card for his room from the front desk and took the elevator to his room floor. He unlocked his room and was surprised by how nice his room was. He couldn't believe the government was willing to pay for this room. He dropped his bag on the bed and walked toward the window, pulling the curtains and staring at the night sky. He was fiddling with the card in his hand before looking at the number on the card. He went to the phone on the desk and dialed the number.

* * *

Lincoln was dropped off in a parking lot as he turned around to face the sports bar. Bobby had told him to meet up at this bar not to far away which Lincoln happily agreed to. He wished he had casual clothes to wear instead of his army fatigues. He felt weird standing out which was ironic since he had a full head of white hair and usually wore a bright orange shirt all the time.

He entered the establishment and was quickly greeted by Bobby, who was calling him over to his table, over the sounds of all the patrons enjoying their night. He walked over and they both hugged each other, Bobby patting Lincoln on the back a few times, before they both toke their seats. A waiter then came over to take their order.

"Um yeah, we'll just have the nachos and two beers-... Wait, you can drink now, right?" Bobby asked Lincoln.

"Ha, yeah, but I'll just have a coke." He replied. The waiter went back and left the two to finally catch up.

"O man, it's great to have you back Lincoln! I-I don't even know where to begin!"

"It's great to see you too, Bobby. But I have to ask... What are you doing here?"

"I live here now... Well not _here_. I live in New York, but you get the idea." Bobby answered.

Lincoln was even more confused now. Bobby moved? That doesn't make any sense? "Wait, you moved?! But what about your family, your friends... Lori?"

"My family was one of the reasons why I moved. They live with me too. And for um... Lori... well we uh... We sort of broke up."

Lincoln was shocked to hear that come out of his mouth. Bobby and his sister were practically glued together, they acted like soul mates. Sure they had their small arguments and "break up". But that lasted like a day before they both came crawling back to each other.

"Oh... I... Wow..." Lincoln was speechless.

"After we all found out that you were... you know, missing, Lori was devastated. It took a toll on her, hard... Later on we separated... N-Not t-that it's your fault! We were having our ups and downs before you went missing... I guess that the heartbreak though was the final straw." Bobby told Lincoln.

Lincoln felt horrible in someway. Bobby told him that it wasn't his fault, but he still felt he had some roll in it. But he also felt something else, deep inside him. He felt a sense of... happiness?

"Oh...man, I'm sorry... B-But hey, you got your own business I see. Good for you, bro."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Lori and I broke up on mutual terms. We're still close friends. And Yeah! The car service is just a side job, I actually run a construction company, and we have two restaurants as well." Bobby said with glee as the waiter came back with their snack and drinks.

"Wow you're really moving up in the world. And uh... and Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked a bit nervously. He didn't know why felt nervous; all he wanted to know was how his best friend was doing.

"She's great! She helps out with one of the restaurants as a cook, and also runs her own skate shop. She's even seeing someone, who's another reason why we moved. Ha, you won't believe who she's dating."

"Remember that Puerto Rican kid that played for the Oak Park Tigers against Lynn?" bobby asked with a smirk on his face.

"Francisco?!" Lincoln yelled in disbelief. "But... I thought... Him and Lynn...?"

"Yep, I know, a shocker. But that's not the best part. He got drafted... to the Yankees."

Lincoln was stunned and impressed. Someone he knew... well sort of knew, was playing for the major leagues. He sure hoped Lynn didn't hold a grudge when she found out. "Wow, t-that's pretty insane. I mean it's not the Mets but..."

"Haha, that's right, you like the Mets... Man, you and the color orange?" Bobby laughed. Lincoln just shrugged, giving him a smirk. "But enough about me! What about you, Linc?! You were away for four years, two of those, missing! What the fuck happened, or is it top secret?"

"To put it short, our base was ambushed; they took us by complete surprise. When we were retreating we all got separated because of this sandstorm. My men and I managed to escape but we still couldn't reach anyone on the radio. Keep in mind that our base in literally in the middle of nowhere and the closes base is probably days away." Lincoln began to explain to Bobby.

"We first thought about trying to sneak around the enemy that just attacked us and try to reach another base. But it was too dangerous and we had no idea if they were attacked as well. So I proposed we make run for the border and cross into Turkey. It was closer and we were less likely to come into contact with an army of enemy soldiers. Anyway, our humvee broke down later on, so we had to walk the rest of the journey. He hid, fought some rebels, hid again, loot some cloths to disguise ourselves. It was like _Behind Enemy Lines_ or some shit."

Bobby was in full concentration, mesmerized by Lincoln's story. He didn't take his eyes of him for a second as he stuffed his face with nachos.

"We then stumbled upon some northern alliance group, near the mountains. They gave us food and shelter before helping us cross over the border. We thought we were now safe till we were later captured and thrown into some of the books prison. They didn't torture us or anything... Well, maybe but just being there for months on end was torture enough. Then we got rescued but blacked out, so I can't recall anything after that. We woke up in a hospital, I flew in a private jet, and here we are, sitting in a bar." Lincoln finished. He was pretty sure Bobby wanted to hear _all_ the details, but who knew how long they would be here if he did that?

"Wow. You should write a book or movie with the shit you've been through... I'm just glad you're alive and well Lincoln... You're a hero."

A hero...? Lincoln never heard that before. He repeated it over in his head, feeling disdain. He didn't like that title, which was weird since Lincoln looked up to superhero's as a kid; wanted to be one. But now he didn't want the title... He felt he didn't disserve it.

"I'm not a hero, Bobby. I'm just a soldier." _I'm a failure... A monster._

"Whatever you say Linc. Oo, let's take a quick picture! I got to show everyone who I bumped into today!" Lincoln walked over to Bobby, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they posed for the picture. "That's a keeper. I'm definitely sending this to Lori."

"Actually, Bobby? You think you could wait...? They haven't seen me in two years and I want to surprise them." Lincoln asked.

"I got you Lincoln bro." Bobby smiled as he saved the photo and put his phone away.

Bobby and Lincoln later carried on with their night, talking and joking about their times while they were away and played some darts before leading out, which Bobby offered to give Lincoln a lift back to his hotel.

"Here we are bro. Hope my driving wasn't to crazy for you." Bobby said as they pulled up to the hotel.

"Eh... I've experienced worse. Thanks for the ride Bobby. I had a lot of fun."

"Sooo... I guess I won't be seeing you till who knows?" Bobby said, feeling a bit awkward. "You could always fly over and visit. We got an awesome view and some of the best food on earth."

"Yeah, I love to. The family and I always wanted to visit the big apple; especially Leni."

"Sweet..." Bobby and Lincoln then gave each other a hug goodbye in the car before Lincoln opened the door and stepped out. "See ya around Lincoln. Have a safe trip back!"

"You too!" Lincoln walked back to the hotel and entered his room, collapsing on the soft bed. He hasn't been in a comfortable bed in years. In just a few seconds, he was out cold.

* * *

 **March 5, 2028: Dulles International Airport**

Lincoln was waiting in line to purchase some candy before heading over to the gate and board the plane back to Michigan. he was so thrilled to finally see his parents and sisters and hold them in his arms. He began to wonder if any of his sisters had changed in anyway. It's only been two years but he felt a lot can change in that time. He toke himself as an example. Just one year overseas and he went from scrawny to lean.

After his purchase at the stand, he headed back to his gate when an empty bottle hit him in the back.

"MURDERER!"

"BABY KILLER!"

Lincoln turned around to see two girls, probably protesting about the war. They were soon being escorted out of the airport. "Nice welcoming party."

"Ah, just ignore them. They'll always be people like them." A man said next to Lincoln. He turned around and noticed it was another soldier walking to the same gate.

As they walked together and boarded the plane, Lincoln paused as he looked around at all the planes passengers. It was nothing but a sea of camouflage. Each seat taken by a soldier. _I guess we really are heading to the same place._

* * *

 **March 5, 2028: Selfridge Air Base**

"Is he in that plane?"

"No, Lily."

"How about that one?"

"No, Lily..."

"Oo! How abou-"

"Lily, I love that you're as excited to see Linky as much as us. But you're literally driving me insane!" Lori said.

The Louds were all waiting inside a hanger, with many other families waiting for their love ones to finally return home. Many had banners that read _'Welcome Back!'_ , _'We Missed You!'_ , or their favorite, _'I've Waited My Whole Life To Meet You!'_ which was being held on a baby's lap.

All the girls felt a little bad that they didn't make any, and hoped that Lincoln didn't think that they didn't miss him at all. They just figured that it would have been a waste since they would just throw them onto the ground and run straight to Lincoln as soon as they see him. That was soon to come as everyone waiting saw the plane landing onto the airbase. As it finally came to a stop in front of the hanger and they set the stairs for the passengers to begin their descent, all the sisters began to hop in anticipation. In just a few moments they will finally have their brother back.

Everyone cheered as the first row of soldiers walked down the stairs. People began to run as soon as they saw their love one. Some of the girls, including Rita and Lynn were peeking their heads all over the place trying to spot Lincoln. As more soldiers began to come off the plane that weren't Lincoln, the more they began to fear that Lincoln wasn't coming after all. That it was a misunderstanding.

Then they saw him. His white hair peeking from the back, under his hat. His cheeks that were lightly dusted with freckles, His heart warming smile that was showing off his chipped tooth, and his blue eyes staring back at them. _Two_ , they all reassured, thinking back on Lily's picture of him with an eye patch.

As Lincoln reached the bottom of the steps and began to walk toward them, Lily ran full force to her older brother, out running all the other children and young adults rushing to their relatives. Leni and Luan instantly followed behind, their tears being whisked away from the speed of their pursuit.

"LINKY!" Lily cried out in utter joy.

Lincoln dropped his bag as he crouched down, opening his arms out wide for his baby sister. Lily leaped into her brother's arms, clutching to his neck as he closed the embrace, lifting her up and holding her like if he was afraid she would disappear. Lincoln was then hit by the full strength of Leni and Luan as they wrapped their arms around his waist, squeezing to never let go.

"I'm back... I'm back..." He whispered to them as they cried into his neck and chest. The rest of the family came running to him, tackling him to share his warm embrace. They didn't realize though that behind them stood Lori and Lola, who were hesitantly walking toward them.

They were overcome by joy, no doubt. But they felt they didn't disserve to be part of this beautiful moment. Lori kept replaying all the horrible ways she's treated her younger brother and the things Lola had told her that one time. She loves him, and she's sorry for the hell she has put him through. But she doesn't believe she deserves his love. Not after all the wrong she has done.

Lola was having the same thoughts as Lori. She didn't believe she deserved Lincoln's love... Her knight in shining armor. She was cruel to him, treated him like a slave when they were younger. But what was eating her heart out the most was that she was angry at him... because he was gone. All those terrible things she said about him, hating him. Meanwhile he could have been dead. How could she say those things about her brother if he was dead...? She was no Princess; not in her eyes she wasn't.

"My gosh, look at you Lily! You've grown up a lot in just a short time! How are you Lilybug...?"

"Linky...! It's... It's really you." Lily was wiping away all her tears, treasuring the image of her brother in the living flesh. "I missed you Linky. I missed you so much... B-But I stayed strong, like you told me. Please don't go again Lincoln... Don't leave us again."

Lincoln brought Lily back into his arms as he rested his forehead against her own. "Lily, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay... I love you, baby sis." He placed a kiss on her head before he turned his attention to the sobbing brunette to his right. He took her into his arms, trying to comfort her.

"You know I don't like it when you cry Luan... You look much more beautiful with that smile of yours." Lincoln whispered into her ears. He was stroking her hair as she wept in his uniform. She slowly got control of her crying and looked up at him with a faint smile forming on her face. "There it is..."

"I-I'm so sorry Lincoln... for everything. I've put you in so much danger. I-I-I put m-myself in danger... I'm sorr-"

"Shhh... Luan, forget about all that. We've all made mistakes... You know what one of my biggest mistakes was? Not telling you over and over again how much I love you." Luan's tears were soon back after hearing those breathtaking words.

He was rubbing her back, trying to stop her cries when Lincoln realized the tight pressure around his waist was absent.

Leni was standing on his left, motionless, observing him with her puffy red eyes that had stopped shedding tears. She was scared if this was just another one of her dreams. She had him in her arms just seconds ago... but she thought it was just because she hasn't woken up yet. That the alarms that would bring her back to the horrible truth would come, once she reaches for him again. She shuddered when she saw Lincoln take a step toward her, slowly reaching his hand to her own.

"Leni, it's me... Linky..." Lincoln could see her fear and began to worry if it was too late. That he caused her too much pain for her to ever forgive him. "A-Are you mad at me... Do... Do you hate m-me... because I left you... because I couldn't promise-"

Leni couldn't bear to hear these lies coming from her brother's mouth. She darted into Lincoln, clutching onto him as she cried out her heart to the heavens. "HOW COULD I EVER HATE MY LINKY! I LOVE YOU, I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!"

Lincoln could feel Leni gripping his back so tight he can feel her nails digging in. She had been in so much pain and was now letting it all out. The angel in his life had been hurt, but not anymore, Lincoln told himself. He cupped her soft cheeks, pulling back a little as he gently lifted her face and looked deep into her crystal blue eyes.

"Leni... I promise you... I will never leave you... or the others again." Leni's lips curved up and slightly nodded as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Lynn walked up to Lincoln, who still had Leni glued to his arm and her face resting on his shoulder. Lincoln smiled seeing his jock of a sister showing her emotions. He knew she hated it but he knew that today she wanted to show her tears.

"There's my number one sparring partner." Lincoln said as he offered her a hug with his right arm since his other arm was occupied. Lynn didn't wait and dashed into Lincoln, basking in his warm touch.

"I knew you'd be back, I just knew it!" Lynn said through her tears of joy. "N-Now that you're here... I n-need to tell you something, Lincoln. I need to tell you how sorry I am... For all the beatings, Dutch ovens... and that stupid bad luck thing. I know I never really show it, but I do care about you Linc... more than you know."

"Lynn... like I told Luan; the past is in the past. And you might not know it but all those beatings helped me through training... I'm strong because of you Lynn... I love you."

"D-Dang it... You're making me tear up again." Lynn wiping her away her eyes, cocked back her fist, ready to give Lincoln one of her punches which made him flinch. "Ha... two for flinching." Bracing himself for his punishment, he was taken back when Lynn placed two kisses on his cheek.

Lynn lowered her head in embarrassment, blushing. She was always insecure when she showed her feminine side. She then took a few steps back to let her remaining sisters welcome back their brother.

Luna walked up next, who was trying to get her composure together. Lincoln saw her mascara running which caused his heart to ache. He's seen her like this once, and that was plenty enough for him. "Is that drummer spot still open?"

Luna chuckled before walking up to Lincoln and holding him in her arms. It was just like twenty-one years ago when their parents brought home the new addition to the family. A baby brother. Luna crying started all over again.

"I failed you Lincoln... I failed you... I promised you that I would always protect you, and I failed... I'm sorry little bro... I'm sorry..." Luna wanted to fall to her knees and beg for her brother's forgiveness, but she couldn't due to the fact that Lincoln was holding onto her, refusing to let go.

"Luna, no, no... You never failed me, you did protect me... You were always on my mind, reminding me that I had a loving family that I needed to return to. Just the thought of you protected me Luna... kept me to keep pushing forward... and remember the other part to your promise... That you'd always love me... and I know you never failed at that." Lincoln wiped away most of her mascara as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok, where are my little munchkins at!" Lincoln announced, ready to spoil his younger sisters with love and comfort. He felt a strong grip on his thigh, looking down and seeing Lily leeched onto his leg. "Didn't I already greet you?" He playfully said.

"I'm the youngest and the cutest, so I think I disserve double the love." Lily said confidently. _Well I think I know where she got that attitude from._

Lana walked to Lincoln. She was taken back by how much he's grown which kind of intimidated her. She took of her hat and held it to her chest, looking shy.

"Lana?! Man, look at you... You even let your hair grow out! Good to see you still have your pigtails... Always loved them." Lana realizing that this big, strong man was still her goofy older brother calmed all her nerves and started to cry of all the fun memories they shared... and missed out on. She jumped onto her brother hugging him close. Lincoln was taken back and had to quickly hold onto Lana so she wouldn't fall or bring him down with her by his neck.

"Whoa! Haha... easy there Lana...hahaha. I didn't think you cared that much... It's not like I was gone for a couple years." Lincoln teased. He was then silent when Lana started to lightly hit him like a frustrated child.

"Of course I cared, you idiot! I love you, stupid...! You were gone for s-so l-long... I thought... maybe you ran away because you didn't love us anymore..."

Lincoln was hurt that his sister could ever think of something so outrageous. "Lana look at me... I don't want you to ever think that, you hear me? I love you... All of you, ok?" Lana nodded as she sniffled and went back to nuzzling her face in Lincoln's neck. Lincoln smiled, realizing that the way he was holding her was like a father holding his sleepy daughter, her legs hanging around Lincoln's hip.

He nuzzled into her blonde hair when he smelled something that he never thought he would in a million years. "Lana... Are you wearing... Perfume?!" A faint blush appeared, spreading across Lana's nose.

"I-I wanted to make myself n-nice... you know... f-for y-y-you..." Lana looked away trying to hide her face which was burning in humiliation.

"Lana you didn't have to do that. I love you just the way you are... Now, where's there a puddle of mud?! We need to throw you in it and fast!" Lincoln joked around, franticly looking around and tickling her to cheer her up.

"HAHAHAHA! LINCOLN! HAHA...! S-STOOP, HAHAHA!" Lincoln stopped and placed her back down, ruffling up her hair. She smiled as she was trying to catch her breath. "I... I love you too."

Lincoln then spotted his sister of the night, Lucy. He was amazed at how fast she was growing into a woman. He felt a little sad seeing his little sister growing up. Even more, since he missed four years of it. Lucy walked up to him but before he could say anything, she interrupted him.

"Before you say anything, yes, I know... I've grown... and I hate them..." Lucy said in her monotone voice.

Lincoln didn't get it at first until he quickly realized that she was talking about her breasts. He choked on his laugh, trying not to upset her in anyway. "Good to see you're still blunt as ever, Lucy." Lincoln smiled at his sister. She was hoping that he wouldn't notice her runny eyes. But Lincoln could always read her. He understood her and cared deeply about her, like a good brother should. He saw through those black bangs of hers and saw all her worries being set free.

"Come here." He whispered to her. She walked over, her head down, and buried her face in his stomach, crying away all her troubles. He didn't move. Just stroked her hair and told her it was ok in a calm voice. She looked up at him and brushed her bangs out of the way. There they were again... Those gorgeous blue eyes. She did her best to give him a smile and leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his nose.

"I actually don't hate them that much... They do get Lynn jealous sometimes, which is pretty amusing." Lucy whispered into Lincoln's ear. This time Lincoln had to laugh.

Lisa was already next to Lincoln by the time Lucy had stepped away. She took off her glasses to rub the tears out of her eyes before putting her glasses back on to talk. "Lincoln I must apologies... I haven't shown you the proper amount of love a younger sibling like myself has shown you... I do hope that you could still love a heartless scientist that is your sister..."

"Lisa, as the genius in the family I would have expected that you of all people would know that I could never stop loving my sisters... And for not showing me enough love? Lisa... You offered me a potion that would have made me bulletproof. If that's not an overly amount of love then I don't know what is." Lincoln reassured her, giving her a bunch of kisses on the forehead. "You've gotten so big... Smart and Beautiful... You must have all the boys in your school chasing after you."

As Lisa went to join the rest of her sisters and Lincoln getting back up, he felt something nagging at him until he realized something didn't add up. "Wait a minute... Where are Lori and Lola?"

There was a small shuffle, when Lincoln turned his gaze and saw a trembling Lola standing by. "L-Lola...? Oh my Gosh, look how beautiful you got!"

She flinched at his words. She didn't understand? She treated him like trash. A lower-class citizen. And he's calling her beautiful? Lola shook her head. _I don't disserve this... Stop... please._

"Don't you want to say hi to you're brother...? Lola...? Lola what's wrong?"

"I don't disserve this... You should be angry at me! I was mad at you, called you a liar, said awful thing! And you could have been dead! I hated you and you could have been dead!" Lola collapsed to the floor as she bawled out crying.

Lincoln went over to her and picked her up, placing her head on his shoulder to cry on. Just like every time he brought her inside, after she scraped her knee, to patch up. "Shhhh, its ok Lola... I understand. I'm not angry. I told you that I would return and I didn't... So you thought I never would and lied. But Lola... I'm here now... Your knight has returned... _Princess._ "

Lola wept even harder, hearing Lincoln call her that. He placed a kiss on her cheek and handed her to Leni for comfort. Lincoln then turned his eyes onto his oldest sibling... Lori.

"Hey Lori..." Lincoln said in a soothing voice.

Lori was frozen in place. Staring at the boy that brings her such love in the world... and who she's neglected. But this was her time to start all over. To do it right this time; a second chance... But was this real?

"L-L-Lincoln...? Is it r-really y-y-you?"

"It's really me, Lori..."

She hesitantly raised her hand and cupped Lincoln's cheek. He then placed his hand on hers that cupped his cheek. She was touching him, and he was touching her. She could feel him. He was really here. Lori's legs gave out, but Lincoln was quick to catch her.

"Forgive me Lincoln... Please forgive me. I've been so blind... so cruel. I'm horrible Lincoln! But please... don't hate me... don't abandon me... I-I'm sorry..." All Lincoln could do was take a deep breath.

"Lori, I want you to listen to me... What did I tell you before I left for training?"

"T-That I'm a g-g-great s-sister."

"And what were the last words you heard me say?"

Lori thought back and was reminded of that fateful day... Moments before the ambush... The conversation they had over the phone.

"THAT YOU LOVE ME!" Lori broke down, wailing and crying like if there was no tomorrow. He held her till she was able to calm herself down. She didn't want to let go. Being in his arms was the most comforting feeling. But she didn't want to be seem greedy and slowly pulled back.

Lincoln looked up and set his sights on the last two people. Seeing his mom and dad brought the final piece of light in his heart. He toke two steps forward before his mother couldn't wait any longer and bolted into him, knocking the air out of Lincoln's lungs.

"MY BABY!" Rita was showering her son's face with kisses and getting his face all wet with her tears. "Oh honey, how I missed you. My only baby boy... taken away... But no longer... Welcome home sweetie!"

"I missed you to Mom... I'm sorry for putting you through this, Mom... *sniff* I love you so much Mom."

"Oh baby... All that matters now is that you are here. Now keep hugging your mother." Lincoln laughed as he continued to hug his mother, rocking her left and right. After the barrage of kisses, Lincoln stood in front of his father. Neither one of them spoke, only looking at each other with a faint smile. It wasn't long till they wrapped their arms around each other in one swift motion.

"I missed ya Dad." Lincoln quietly said in his ear. Lincoln had a big smile on, hearing his Dad a sobbing mess. He always was the emotional one.

"I love you son... It's so good to have you back in our lives..."

"It's good to be back, Dad. I missed your awesome cooking! Army food... well I don't really think its actual food."

"I'll spoil the hell out of you with my food, Lincoln... Come on... Let's go home." Those three words were music to his ears. For so long he's been dying to hear those words and now he's on his way back home.

"Alright, lead the way!" Lincoln shouted as they all started to walk back. "You think Vanzilla could fit all of us? I have grown a bit."

Lincoln picked up Lily and carried her on his shoulders as they walked the rest of the way to the family van.

"Linky never carried me on his shoulders." Leni complained to her sisters as they watched their little sister giggling.

"Leni you're 26... And Lincoln wasn't as strong as he was like now." Lynn told her.

"He still could have asked." Leni pouted.

* * *

The Loud family was sitting at a table having dinner to celebrate Lincoln's return. Rita watched her family, smiling, as she saw all her daughters full of joy. They were talking and laughing. It was like if Lincoln's absence had never happened. Her family was back. Together.

She thought it was funny... and adorable, seeing Lincoln try to eat his meal with one arm since Leni had never let go of his other arm. She even watched as her daughter tried to feed him, causing Lincoln to get extremely red.

"So Linc, how's army life?" Lynn asked; her mouth still full of food.

"Yea! Did you get to drive a tank?!" Luna asked with enthusiasm.

"Did you jump out of an airplane?!" Lily asked, standing on her chair in excitement.

"Is it true you guys rarely take showers?" Lana said with a little disgust.

"Oo, did you get to kill anybody?!"

"LANA!" Rita yelled, taken back by such a horrible and personal question. "You shouldn't ask things like that." She scolded.

"S-Sorry Mom... Sorry Lincoln..." Lana said, lowering her head in shame.

"I-Its ok Mom, really." Lincoln chuckled, cleaning his mouth with his napkin. "First, no I never drove a tank... I'd probably be in trouble if I did. I never jumped out of a plane. They never taught us that. We _do_ take showers... we just get dirty the next day. And I think we all know the answer to that question... Lana."

Lana just nodded and lowered her eyes back at her food, still feeling ashamed for asking.

"Well we're all really proud of you, sport!" Lynn Sr. said.

"Yea, Lincoln! You're our hero!" Luan exclaimed. Lincoln's eyes went wide for a quick second. There was that title again... He never thought he would have a bad taste with that word.

"I'm not a hero, Luan." He said, taking a sip from his drink.

"What...?! Lincoln you so are a hero!" Lori stated, agreeing with Luan.

"I'm not a hero..." Lincoln had no idea that he was gripping his utensils. Leni also noticed that it felt like he was shaking a little.

Lincoln's sisters then blew up in a discussion why Lincoln was a hero in there eyes. That word getting louder and louder as they went on.

"I'M NOT A HERO." Lincoln slammed his hands on the table, causing all the plates and glasses to shake. He hadn't realized he said that a bit louder than he anticipated. He looked around the table, seeing his family's eyes all on him in surprise. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to raise my voice..."

"It's ok, honey... We understand." Rita reassured him. All his sisters agreed and started to apologies. Lily didn't quite understand, but she didn't like to see her brother upset and apologized as well. They soon went back to their evening, disregarding Lincoln's little outburst.

They pulled into the drive way and all stepped out of Vanzilla. Lincoln grabbed his bag and stared up at his old home. He thought it was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. They all walked up to the front porch and unlocked the door, allowing Lincoln to be the first to enter inside. He walked in and dropped his bag as he scanned the room, admiring his surroundings. He inhaled deeply, taking in the sent of his house and exhaled.

"I'm home."

The rest of the Louds came in and hugged Lincoln, causing him to struggle for air. "Welcome home, Lincoln." They all said.

"I love you guys!" Lincoln replied as he tried to hug them back. "Um... Mom, Dad? You mind if I drop my things off in my room? I kinda want to check it out."

"Honey, you're home. You don't need to ask." Rita said with a big smile on her face. Lincoln went to hug his parents in both of his arms and gave them each a kiss before grabbing his bag and heading up the stairs.

As he placed his foot on the first step, he halted, feeling a huge shadow standing behind him. He turned around noticing all his sisters bunched up a couple inches away from him. He took a step to the left and watched as they did the same. He then took a step to the right which they followed as well. He chuckled and headed back up the stairs, hearing the stampede of feet following up behind him.

He reached the door that led to his room and opened it as he walked inside. He placed his backpack on the floor as he looked all around his room. Nothing had changed. He saw all the posters and model planes still in the same spot. His comics and junk on his dresser, collecting some dust, and his bed which was perfectly neat. He smiled when he saw Bun-Bun on his bed with a note attached to him.

 _'I thought you might want him back. I took real good care of him.'_

 _-Love, Lily_

"We left it just the way it was..." Luan said as her and the rest of Lincoln's sisters stood in the doorway.

"We wanted to remember it just like the old times." Lucy added.

Lincoln gave them a smile and thanked them. He then handed Bun-Bun back to Lily, giving her a kiss on her head. "I think he likes it better with you."

She took Bun-Bun back in her arms before giving Lincoln another kiss on the cheek.

"Now I know you've missed me deeply and wouldn't stand a second with me in your sights, but... do you mind if I change out of my clothes... alone?" All his sisters went bug eyed and blushed as they took a step back and allowed him his privacy.

"Let us know if you need any help." Leni shouted fast as Lincoln closed the door on them. Her sisters all gave her a look like ' _really?_ ' once his door was shut. "What...? He's still my little brother."

Lincoln settled on his bed as he relaxed for a bit. He opened his bag and took out a few souvenirs and placed them on his dresser. The first thing he picked up was the family photo he still had on him. It still amazed him that he never lost it once during this hell of an adventure. He put it back on the side of his mirror. He then put a group picture of his unit just below that. He made sure to have one of both... with Sgt. Wilson... and Rook... The last thing he pulled out was a green yo-yo... The one Rook's sister gave him... The one he gave him before he died in front of him. Lincoln swallowed the lump in his throat before placing it in one of his drawers.

He then pulled out one of his trademark orange pollos and jean's to change into. He stripped out of his uniform and started to struggle, putting his pants on. He gave up and decided to see if maybe one of his shirts still fit him. He managed to get his head in but that was about it... _Did I seriously grow that much?_

Lincoln slightly opened his door up, just enough to stick his head out. "Um, guys, do you-... Oh... you're all still here?" Lincoln said as he noticed all his sisters hadn't moved from their spot. "Have you all been waiting here this whole time?"

"No." Lori lied. She was quick to defend herself.

"Whatever, that's not the point. Can you guys... bring me some larger clothes... like from Dad's closet...?" They didn't know why their brother was asking them this till they realized the situation, thinking back to _that_ picture. They all nodded and rushed downstairs to grab Lincoln some of their Dad's spare clothes.

While Lincoln waited, he laid down on his bed, enjoying the fragrance of his bed sheets. He rolled onto his side and fell right off, hitting his carpet floor. Now he had two problems. _Great! Now I'm too big for my bed too... well, you got your wish Lincoln; six foot... Should have wished for a bigger room as well._

They were quick to return with some closes for him. He didn't really like the fact that he was wearing his Dad's clothes, and that they weren't really his style... But he's had hand-me-down's most of his life so it didn't bug him too much. he walked back down into the living room where his family was waiting.

"Hey, sport! So I guess you've grown out of all your clothes, huh?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yea... I think I need a new bed too... It's not wide enough..." Lincoln told his Dad. He was still stretching out the arms of his Dad's shirt which seemed to be a bit tight.

"I'll make sure to order one. We could expand your wall into Lisa and Lily's closet. They have enough closet space to spare." Lynn Sr. said, thinking of plans inside his head. "In the mean time will need to find you a place to sleep till then."

"Linky can stay with me!" Leni volunteered, raising her hand and jumping up in excitement.

"No, Leni's bed is still messy! He can stay with me!" Lola interjected.

"I don't take much space. He can sleep in my bed!" Lily stated.

"L-Lincoln c-could share with m-m-me... If he'd like... "Luan said shyly, looking away and plying with her ponytail.

"Yea right! You're practically sharing for three!" Lynn argued, stating that Luan's... boobs... were already taking up space. "Come on bro, me and you! Like old times!"

"At least I don't snore or fart in my sleep." Luna said, offending Lynn. They all ended up in a full blown argument, trying to persuade Lincoln and their parents that their option was the best. Lincoln could do nothing but enjoy the sounds of his sisters yelling over each other. He's missed this for a long time. _Yep... I'm home._

"Girls, girls, calm down!" Lincoln laughed, trying to stop the feud. "I think I'll settle with the couch."

"Honey, are you sure? We want you to be comfortable." Rita said. She wanted the best for her son.

"It's fine Mom. Trust me; it's much softer than the stuff I had to sleep on."

"Can we all stay down here with Linky... just for tonight?" Leni asked. She was afraid if her parents told her no. She may still be an adult, but she was living under their room and their rules.

The thought of the idea brought a smile on all their faces. They didn't want the night to end, now that Lincoln returned. They wanted to spend all the time they had with him. They all started begging and pleading with their parents, acting like they did when they were kids. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." Rita said. They all cheered as they ran to their rooms to change into their pajamas, running back down and diving onto the sofa to join Lincoln.

Rita and Lynn Sr. gave Lincoln a kiss goodnight and one last tight hug before heading to their bed. Lincoln's sisters all cuddled up with him on the sofa as they got ready for sleep. He had no clue how they all managed to fit but he wasn't going to question it. He never felt so much bliss till now. They soon dozed off, having the best sleep of their lives.

* * *

 **March 6, 2028: Loud House**

Leni stretched out her arms and letting out a cute little yawn. She listened to the sounds of the birds singing as she looked at her sisters sweet faces. They all looked peacefull which brought a smile on Leni's face. She then looked at the reason for all this... her brother Lincoln. She watched him as he slept soundly. A spark of fear spawned inside her as she thought if this was a dream too. Her nightmares came creeping back, causing her tear up. She brought a shaking hand to Lincoln's cheek and placed it steadily on his soft skin. She felt his warmth, but was it real? She started to lightly poke him, trying to see if this Lincoln would vanish like in all her dreams.

Lincoln flinched a little, getting annoyed by whatever was poking him. He tiredly opened his eyes, seeing a blurry Leni. "Uugggh... Leni... stop poking me..." Lincoln said groggily.

He opened his eyes further, seeing Leni looking back at him in fright. He noticed her teary eyes next. "L-Leni, what's wrong?"

"A-Are you really here...? Am I-I still s-sleeping?" Leni said trying to hold in her tears.

Lincoln cupped both of Leni's cheeks like how a lover would and brought her face close to his. Her eyes went wide from such an intimate moment. Lincoln rested his head against Leni's while looking deep into her watery eyes. "I'm real, Leni... I'm here... and I'm not going anywhere."

Leni closed her eyes in solace, wanting this moment with Lincoln to last forever. "I love you, Lincoln..." This moment was magical for her. It felt like a dream but it wasn't, which made it feel so much more magical.

Their beautiful moment was soon interrupted when Lori bolted up from her slumber.

"Lincoln?!" Lori gasped out; franticly looking around till her eyes fell onto him. Her frantic movements caused the rest of the sisters to wake up alert, wondering what was going on. They saw Lori hyperventilating. Lincoln came to her aid, holding onto her as he soothed her back.

"It's fine, Lori. It's fine... I got you."

"I thought you left... You weren't here... You said... you siad-"

"Lori it was all a nightmare. I haven't left this spot..." Lori took a few breaths before nodding, giving Lincoln a hug. Lincoln hugged her back and kept repeating in her ear that he's not leaving any of them ever again.

After making sure Lori was fine, and reassuring all his other sisters that he's here to stay, he offered to make them all breakfast to brighten their day. He knows how much they loved when he would make breakfast for them. He was going to rid all the pain he's put them through from here on out.

They were all eating their breakfast and enjoying Lincoln's presence when their parents walked in, waking up from their sleep. "Oh, you've already had breakfast... Wow, it looks delicious!" Lynn Sr. said.

"It's Lincoln's specialty!" Lana said as she let out a burp.

"Lincoln, that was very sweet of you, but you shouldn't have, honey. You should relax... I would have gladly made you something." Rita said.

"Save your breath Mom. We all offered, but he wouldn't back down." Lori told her Mom, finishing the last of her pancakes. She was embarrassed when Lincoln placed the heart shape pancakes in front of her. Her blush increased ten fold when he placed a kiss on her head before walking back into the kitchen.

"It's alright Mom, I want to make you guys happy! But if it would make you happy then I don't mind... I miss your cooking to Mom." That made her heart light up and placed a kiss on his head, sneaking a piece of bacon of his plate.

"So, got any plans for today, son?" Lynn Sr. asked. That caused the dinning room to rumble when all the girls shouted their invitations for Lincoln to spend the day with them. It wasn't long before another argument broke out on who gets to spend time with Lincoln first.

"Don't get me wrong, I do want to spend as much time with all of you... It's all I've been thinking about... But If you don't mind, there is one thing that I need to do... alone."

His parents and sisters gave him a puzzled look before asking. "What is it Lincoln?"

* * *

 **March 6, 2028: McBride's Residents**

Lincoln was walking down the sidewalk as he stopped near the McBride house. He saw a bunch of boxes on their lawn and a furniture truck in the driveway when he spotted his best friend Clyde struggling with some boxes. He felt like he hasn't seen him in eons. He crossed the street and walked up their pathway.

"Need some help with that?" Lincoln offered, standing behind Clyde.

"Thanks, but I got it. You could help with the chairs though. There right over there..." Clyde fell flat with his words when he looked at the man standing in front of him. He was lucky he wasn't holding anything fragile because he would have dropped it instantly.

"Hey, Clyde. Long time no see."

"L-L-Lincoln?!"

"I believe this is the part where we hug." Lincoln smirked.

"Lincoln! Bro, you're actually here! When did you get back?!"

"Well I landed in Virginia Saturday but I didn't get here till yesterday." Lincoln answered.

Clyde punched his shoulder and gave him an upset look. "You've been here since yesterday and didn't tell your best buddy."

"Jeez, Clyde, I have a family you know... And I'm here now, aren't I." Lincoln laughed, rubbing his shoulder.

"You could have at least called."

"Where's the surprise in that."

"Whatever man, I'm just glad you're back bro."

"Me too, buddy." While Lincoln and Clyde were talking, the McBride's came out the front door. They stopped when they spotted the tall, young man with white hair talking to their son.

"Lincoln?!"

"Hey, Mr. McBride! Hey, Mr. McBride!" Lincoln happily said, smiling at his best friend's adopted parents. He walked over to give both of them a hug since they were still frozen in place.

"It's so good to see you back, safe, Lincoln." Harold said. When Rita had told them the news they were devastated. They would have never expected such a tragic thing to occur. Clyde took the hardest since Lincoln was like a brother to him.

Howard lunged to hug Lincoln again, showing him how much they cared and missed him. "When we found out, Lincoln it was horrible. We thought it was lie... but as time went on... We're just so happy that you've returned."

"Good to see you too, Mr. and Mr. McBride... So uh... what's with all the boxes? You guys redecorating?" Lincoln questioned, observing all the boxes.

They all averted their eyes, not wanting to be the one to tell him. Howard and Harold felt that it was best for their son to tell Lincoln the news.

"Um, Linc... I'm... I'm leaving..."

Lincoln looked at Clyde not understanding what he said. "What, like down the street...? A couple blocks over? A town over?!"

Clyde just looked away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "California."

"C-California...?"

"I got a scholarship at a pretty good University... I'm planning to be a doctor or psychologist."

Lincoln was speechless. He came back to his best friend, like he said he would... and now he was moving away. "Wow... didn't see this coming..."

"I'm sorry, Linc."

"No, no, don't be. This is your path buddy. Don't let me get in the way... Hey... I'm proud of you." Lincoln reassured him, patting him on the shoulder. "When do you move down?"

"I fly out tomorrow..."

"In that case, we better start this list." Lincoln stated. He pulled out the list they made for all the stuff they would do once Lincoln got back from his deployment. "What do ya say?"

Clyde looked back at his Dads for approval. They smiled and agreed, allowing them to do their thing but to be back before midnight. Clyde told Lincoln to lead the way and off they went, running down the street like the kids they use to be.

"No running in the street!" Howard yelled to them, acting like the worried parent he is.

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde were standing on the edge of a steep, looking down at the bottom. "Um, Lincoln... You sure this is a good idea?"

"Come on, Clyde. This is our one chance before we see each other in who knows how long. We got this!" Lincoln encouraged.

"O-Ok..." Clyde agreed, swallowing his fears away. "You ever jumped from something this high before?"

"No, but I jumped out of a helicopter while getting shot at." Lincoln said, like if it was a normal, occurring thing.

"Of course you have..." Clyde sighed out. Lincoln placed the metal trash lid on the ground as he sat on it, ready to slide. Clyde did the same. "Y-You know what, maybe this was a bad idea! We shouldn't do this!"

"Yeah... I guess you're right..." Lincoln sighed out.

"Really!" Clyde said with glee.

"Nope." Lincoln pushed Clyde before following right behind him. "WHOOOO!"

"AAAHHHH! LINCOLN!"

After the crazy stunt the miraculously survived, they spent the whole day doing all the things on the list. From go-karting, extreme laser tag, to pranking their old elementary principle, Principle Huggins. Right now, they were hiding in a bush, debating on wether or not to go with the next thing on the list.

"Shh, dude, I see her!" Clyde whispered to Lincoln.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this..." Lincoln said, disappointed in himself.

"Alright... You got my phone?" Clyde asked.

"How did this even get on the list!?" Lincoln whispered loudly.

"Bro, this has been on the list since we were 11 years old! Now come on!"

"Remind me again why _I'm_ the one doing this?" Lincoln argued.

"Because _you're_ the one with all that sneaky military training... and _I'm_ a klutz." Clyde fought back. "Now hurry!"

Lincoln mumbling to himself, rushed out of the bush and climbed over the fence, landing in the backyard. He tiptoed on the paved floors, past the in ground pool and crouched under the window, hugging the wall. Clyde was his eyes, making sure he wasn't spotted. He looked through the bedroom window seeing something that was not as planned.

"Holy shit..." Clyde whispered to himself, looking through the binoculars.

Lincoln took a couple quick breaths and mental encouragement before the next step. _You got this, you got this, you got this..._ He peeked up, looking inside through the bedroom window and nearly fainted from what he saw. Frozen in place, and pants getting tight, he wanted to just run away and forget this whole mess. Lincoln shook out of his trance and quickly took the picture before running out the yard like Speedy Gonzales. He jumped over the fence like an Olympian, running past the bush that Clyde was stumbling out of to run as well. Once they were far enough, they stopped to catch their breaths.

"What... *gasp*... the fuck..." Clyde breathed out.

"*gasp* Never... *gasp*... again." Lincoln huffed.

"So did you get it...? Let me see!" Lincoln handed him back his phone as Clyde went through his photos. Clyde was sure to have a nose bleed later. "I know this is wrong... But damn, look at these!"

"I don't think I need to since I saw the whole thing in front of me." Lincoln and Clyde went through the pictures, looking at their hot substitute teacher, Ms. DiMartino, masturbating in bed.

They planned for just a picture of her changing but this was... even better. They hated themselves for it since it was a disgusting thing to do and they weren't really the pervy type of guys. But it is something that they would look back at and laugh.

"Man, for a woman in her 40's... She's still got it." Clyde commented which Lincoln agreed to. "Um, Lincoln...?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Didn't you lose your gym hoodie... back in 5th grade?"

"Yeah, I never did seem to find it. Why do you ask?"

"Dude... I think I found it..." Clyde showed the photo to Lincoln. It showed Ms. DiMartino holding a Royal Woods Elementary hoodie to her face as she _'relieved'_ herself.

"I mean... It kind of looks like it." Lincoln squinted his eyes to get a better look at it but decided Clyde was just seeing things. "It's probably just a coincident."

"Sure it is, bro... Maybe you should ring her doorbell and ask for it back. Might get a little something in return." Clyde nudged Lincoln, giving him a wink.

"So... That pretty much the whole list. What you want to do now? Ooo! We should try to meet some of the girls you used to crush on and see their reactions! Or find Chandler and his goons and see him run shitless!"

"Haha! Sounds fun, but I'll pass... By the way, how is Chandler, what happen to him?"

"No really knows. Probably cleaning the shit out of the sewers like his old man." Lincoln and Clyde had a good laugh before walking off.

They decided to hit Gus' games & grub to play some arcade games. After many rounds of Street Brawler they decided to pick a new game. Clyde spotted Time Calamity and decided to play. They inserted their coins, picked up the guns and began to play.

"Let's see if all that training paid off." Clyde challenged with a smug smile.

The first couple of levels were easy, but they got difficult as they progressed. Both were in their gaming zone, sometimes mocking the other through side comments. Lincoln was on a streak. He was obliterating Clyde's score. He blocked out his surroundings, only focusing on the screen and the games audio.

The screen would go red with blood, with ever kill Lincoln got. The sounds of the targets moaning in agony. He heard Clyde slam his gun in the holster, upset that he died.

"Well, I'm dead." Clyde said, accepting defeat. He stood by, watching Lincoln continue.

Lincoln's eyes were glued on the screen, looking down the scope of the gun.

 _"Take cover!"_

 _*Bang! Bang!* "I got one!"_

Lincoln was gripping the gun harder. His finger didn't let up on the trigger as he kept shooting. His mind was drifting off. Moments of his past flashing in his head.

 _"Welcome to ace 5..."_

 _"Wait... kid, Wait!"_

 _"You're getting a new member..."_

 _"Get him on the table!"_

 _"... I'm Home, Sarge..."_

 _"RRAAAHHHH!"_

 ***Gasp***

Lincoln snapped out of his trance, feeling sweat on his forehead. He let go of the trigger when he saw the flashing numbers of a countdown to continue on the screen. He toke a few deep breaths before putting the gun back and turning to Clyde. He must have not seen anything was wrong with me since he was congratulating me for a high score. Lincoln asked if they could head back. Clyde agreed since it was getting late.

They had stopped at Clyde's front door once they arrived.

"That was loads of fun, Lincoln! Glad I got to hangout before I left."

"I had a blast to, Clyde." Lincoln let out a sad sigh before they hugged. They stayed hugging which felt weird since they were out in front of his house for the whole block to see.

"You know... It's kinda funny... I said bye and left four years ago and came back... and here you are about to do that same..."

"Hey, I'll be back... It's just for the school year."

"Hm... Yeah, right... Beautiful beaches, hot girls, warm weather. Trust me; you'll never want to leave... They might have some wacky laws but I don't think that will affect you."

"Then once I get rich, I'll make sure to buy beach mansion. That way when you come and visit, we could live the highlife." Clyde told him.

"Get your own speed boat and gaming room, and you got a deal." Lincoln said. "*sigh* I'm proud of you, buddy... You take care of yourself."

"You too, Lincoln... You too."

"Hey...! You think I could say one last farewell at the airport?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure, just don't be late." Clyde teased.

"See ya then." Lincoln gave his friend one last hug for the day and headed back home.

* * *

Lincoln came home and noticed that it was quiet and all the lights were off. _Everyone one must be already asleep._ Lincoln changed into his Dad's spare pajamas and crashed onto the couch. Tomorrow will begin his reconnection with his deer sisters, and he couldn't wait. He laid back and closed his eyes as sleep toke over.

An hour later, the front door creaked open as an exhausted Lori came walking in. She just came back from a late night at the office and couldn't wait to crash onto her bed. She also couldn't wait to spend time with Lincoln.

Locking the front door, Lori turned around to walk up the stairs when she noticed her brother passed out on the sofa. She had forgotten that he was sleeping in the living room for a couple days till his new bed comes in. She was a little upset that Lincoln couldn't stay in her room with Leni. She knew he'd be the best blanket and that she'd have the best sleep in his arms... his warm, strong arms. She silently walked over to him and observed his sleeping body which made her smile. Even though he was this handsome, young man now, he still looked so cute sleeping peacefully.

She crouched down and leaned over to observe his gentile sleeping face. She let her eyes absorb every detail of his face, the way his white hair sat disorderly on his head, His precious little freckles on his cheeks and his strong masculine chin.

Lori's gaze was slowly drawn to his lips. She thought they looked so soft... so hypnotizing. She leaned closer to his face slowly; her heart beat picking up speed. Her eyelids shoot back up, realizing what she was about to do. _Wow, Lori...! Easy there... you almost... Boy, my hormones must be acting up. Really, Lori? You can't go two years with out a man..._ Lori redirected her destination and placed a goodnight kiss on Lincoln's forehead and headed back upstairs into her room.

Changed into her white tank top and pajama shorts, Lori got under her blanket and snuggled up nice and warm. She reached in her tank top and unhooked her bra strap, pulling her bra off from under her shirt and tossing it on the floor. She always defended Luan that sleeping without a bra was very relieving. Hm... _Must be a busty thing._ She thought to herself, making her smile arrogantly.

Lori rested her head on her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Her thoughts ran back to Lincoln. She still couldn't believe how much her little brother has grown. How big he's gotten. How strong he's become. How handsome he is...

Lori thought of how much of a gentleman he always was. How he was selfless and caring. A girl would be the luckiest woman in the world if they had a man like Lincoln. He would spoil her. Give her anything and everything she asked for. He would love her beyond belief. He really was the perfect man.

Lori's breath started to become heavy, her hand inching its way down her stomach, under her sheets. She was distracted by her thoughts, not realizing her own lustful action.

If she was that girl she would devote all her love to him. Show how much she treasures him. I mean who wouldn't? The way he treats her like the most important person in his life. The way he holds her; the way he feels. It makes her want to hold him back. To kiss him every part of him. To admire every inch of him. To fuc-

Lori broke out of her lust filled trance as she yanked her hand back which was just centimeters away from the hem of her shorts. _WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?!_

 _HE'S YOUR BROTHER!_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know what you're thinking and I feel F****ing Scummy, using scenes VERY similar to** _Loving Return_. **I feel ashamed. I'm also sorry about the long wait. I was feeling a little down in the dumps and slacked off... I feel awful. And NO DISRESPECT to any one from the East or West Coast. I'm from New York, so I know we could be a**holes at times (We're still lovely people) :)  
**

 **I do hope you enjoyed though! And enjoyed Crazy Leni. I love the yandere sister stories! This one was a little tease at** _Aberrant's Only_ _Sunshine_ **Leni. Hope you all got the small reference.**

 **I had no idea that this chapter would be this long! I don't know if I could top it, but you never know, I might get lucky! Please let me know what you all think. I always love seeing my email full of your comments!**

 **Oh and a quick question for anyone that can help: If you don't know there's another website called** Pastebin **that has great Loud House Fanfictions. I was wondering if you could save them to a USB? There are really great Fics there and I'm afraid they'll get deleted b/c it's happened before. So plz let me know, Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: Invading Her Heart

**A fair warning to all my wonderful and eager readers that are dying for the "hot" stuff, this chapter in some eyes could be labeled "dull". I'm sorry but I need this chap. and the next to build up the story. Also expect some delay for future chapters, I'm getting hammered w/ class work and my job that finding time will be a little difficult. Thank you in advance for your patience.**

 **Also, happy that a couple people got the metal gear solid reference. Don't know why I did that... maybe it was the white hair.**

 **Now, to answer one question that I got a lot; are Lincoln and Ms. DiMartino going to have a thing? No, I just put that in there for a laugh and just to show off that are boy Linc is the ultimate ladies man.**

 **IHaveAFanficProblem: Thanks so much for the compliment, means a lot! Love the name by the way. Linc's age will be discussed in this Ch. so if you know the age gap between the siblings then I think you can do the math.**

 **Renner15: For the younger sisters pairing, I will get into that topic later on w/ the fans. I'm still iffy with side characters; they will definitely make appearances but I don't know about harem status yet. You'll see why though with one character in particular but I've said too much ;)**

 **TheLivingMyth: Sorry I couldn't please you my man and I hate to say but I feel you won't like this one either.**

 **blackdragonrider777: Great questions. I don't want to spoil anything but all I can say is I got you.**

 **Gallifrey denizen: I knew this was coming and I appreciate the offer but that won't be necessary. I have re-read my work and cringed when I saw some errors. I rush sometimes. I am 100 percent American and my English is perfect so I will make sure to proof read better.**

 **Paradox Nialum: Thanks for telling me about the old snake guitar song, I really enjoyed it.**

 **He23t: The *FUN* time is coming, just bare with me. I know I say that a lot but I promise you... It's 'Cumming' ;)**

 **dfelipe76: Love what you did there.**

* * *

 **March 7, 2028: Loud House**

Morning had arrived as the sun began to rise over the suburban area of Royal Woods, shining its rays through the blinds of the two oldest Loud siblings. Lori silently groaned, stretching her arms and legs out before turning over to see the time on her night stand.

 _'7:15... Great...'_ Lori arched her back and curled her toes, pleased by the cracking relief, and stepped out of bed.

She paused in front of her door and looked to her left, seeing her precious sister sleeping soundly with a faint smile on her face. I brought a warm feeling to Lori's heart, seeing Leni finally at ease. She also thought it was cute that Leni still snuggled with her stuffed Lincoln doll. She understood that feeling; to hold Lincoln in their arms or to be held by him. That comforting feeling of security and love. She knew all her sisters felt the same. They wanted to just be with him, cuddle with him, hug him... kiss him-

 _'What? No! Aaah... Get it together, Lori.'_ Lori's head was still a mess from last night's 'battle' with her thoughts. She told herself that she had to confront this issue and find where she truly stands. She shook her head, trying to focus on today. She will think about _'that'_ later, now she had to get ready for what her and her sisters had planned while Lincoln was hanging out with Clyde.

Stepping out of her room and silently closing her door, not to wake up Leni, she walked down the stairs to get some coffee in her system. She hoped that could get her mind on track.

When she reached the bottom floor, into the living room, she noticed the pillow and bed sheet neatly folded away on the sofa... and no Lincoln.

A small amount of panic began to slither its way into Lori's head. She heard the fridge door close, which startled her, and walked toward the kitchen to investigate. She stepped into the kitchen and sighed to herself in relief. Her worries quickly vanished as Lincoln was standing in front of her by the kitchen counter. He was standing with his back to her, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Lori couldn't help but stare, seeing him in his olive army t-shirt that hugged his torso in just the right way, and was also wearing their dad's old pajama pants. Lori's gaze soon lowered to Lincoln's cute tone butt.

 _'If I have to wake up to this sight every morning I think I might die...'_ Lori thought to herself.

"Oh, morning Lori." Lincoln said as he turned around. Lori jumped out of her trance, hearing her brother acknowledge her. She was begging inside herself that he didn't see her ogling him.

"M-mornin'... S-so, you're up?"

"It's already 3pm in Mosul. I guess I still haven't adapted to the time zone. What about you? You aren't really a morning person... Then again, none of our sisters are."

"Yeah, I... uh... couldn't sleep. I had uh... s-strange dream." Lori nervously said.

"Oh... I-Is it about me being gone...? Do you want to talk about it?"

Lori was touched by Lincoln's concern. But there was absolutely no way she would discuss last night with him. _'Yeah, I just nearly kissed you while you were asleep, thought about how hot you are, and I almost touched myself thinking about you. So everything's great!'_ She thought with sarcasm.

"N-no, I-it's fine, really. Nothing to be worried about... but thanks... Lincoln."

"No problem, Lori... I'm here for you. Oh, I'm making coffee for you guys... if you want." Lincoln said as he stepped to the side to show the coffee mashing brewing. Lori was screaming eternally from Lincoln's caring actions. She concluded that today was going to be a challenging one.

"So, you have any more surprise plans without us or do we finally have you all to ourselves?" Lori teased, giving him a flirtatious smile.

"I... uh... actually told Clyde I would see him off at the airport... But after that I'm free to do whatever with my lovely sisters."

"Right... Clyde's moving. Sorry about that, we should have told you. It must have slipped our minds." Lori apologized, feeling bad that Lincoln's best friend was moving.

"It's fine, Lori. We kind of knew something like this could have happened. I'm happy for him-" Lincoln had stopped what he was saying when an adorable little girl came walking into the kitchen, taking both Lincoln and Lori by surprised.

"Lily...? You're up early." Lincoln said.

Lily stood there, half awake, in her light pink pajamas. She was rubbing her eye with one hand as the other held onto Bun-Bun's arm. Lincoln smiled, happy that even though Lily is 11 years old, that she still at times acts like his childish baby sister.

"I'm hungry." Lily wined, still trying to fully wake up.

"Aw, come here Lily." Lori picked up Lily as she slowly rocked her. Lily rested her head on Lori's shoulder as she started to doze off. Lincoln just chuckled at the sight. "And what's so funny?"

"Heh... n-nothin'... it's... its stupid." He laughed, walking back to the sink to wash his glass.

"Now I have to hear it."

"Ok... It's just... that we kind of look like... a married couple." If Lori wasn't awake, she was now, after hearing that comment. Her eyes slightly grew larger as her cheeks began to heat up. She now regretted coming down this morning. "You know... husband and wife... waking up with... our daughter."

Lori could see how Lincoln was embarrassed by his thought, averting his gaze at times and scratching the back of his neck. She hoped Lincoln couldn't see how embarrassed she was as well, but who was she kidding. This was Lincoln; he could read his sisters like a book. Lori decided to play along so she would seem like she wasn't faced by it.

"Well, _honey_... Why don't you handle Miss Hungry while I go and grab a shower before all the hot water is gone." Lori teased as she handed Lincoln a sleepy Lily.

"Yes, _dear_..." Lincoln teased back, going along with the gag. As Lori was walking away and into the dinning room, Lincoln decided to take it a step further, hoping to get a good reaction. "You need any help in there?"

Lori froze in place, ready to faint from what she just heard her brother say. She was glad her back was toward him because her face was as red as Lincoln's lucky underwear. The sound of his laughing behind her didn't help her calm down either. "Haha, relax Lor, it was just a joke. I'll take care of Lily."

Lori just nodded her head, still not turning around and walked out.

"Ok, Lily, what can Chef Lincoln get for you this morning?"

"Zombie Bran Cereal." She said with her eyes closed but a smile on her face.

"Excellent choice."

In the living room, Lori was laying against the wall trying to steady her rapid heart beat. She knew he was just teasing, but after last night, it sure didn't help her. After finally feeling calm she started to head back toward the stairs when a small light and vibrating sound caught her attention.

Lori walked up to the end table near the couch, seeing Lincoln's phone light up with a new text message on the screen. She knew she shouldn't break into Lincoln's privacy since she was very hard on that rule when it came with her and her phone, but she was curious, especially at a text at this time. She was also curious on who sent it since Lincoln was gone for years and the only people he would stay in contact with was his family, so it couldn't be from any of them.

Lori picked up the phone and tried to think of the password her brother would use. She first typed in L-O-U-D, but it wasn't it. _'Too obvious.'_ She then thought it was the name of his favorite sister... if he had one. Lori thought hard and sighed as she typed in L-U-N-A. But it didn't unlock. Lori was a bit surprised but also happy, as selfish as that sounds. She tried her luck and typed in her own name, L-O-R-I. She then felt hurt as the screen still didn't unlock. She figured they were all Lincoln's favorite, so that theory was eliminated. She tried thinking of something, anything, that related to Lincoln. With one final attempt she typed in her last guess.

2-2-3-5.

 _'Bingo... Lori you did it again.'_

Once she unlocked Lincoln's phone, she looked at the name the message was from and saw that it was sent from a Dylan. She pondered for a few seconds trying to remember the name when it clicked in her head. It was from the goofy member in Lincoln's unit. The one that was practically naked during that Christmas party. Lori quickly shook that image out of her head as she read the last text.

 **"** _ **So, did you ask Loren out yet?"**_

 _'Loren? Who's Loren?'_ Lori thought. She was confused since her brother never mentioned any girl he was interested in. She also wondered how long Lincoln's known this girl since it must have been before he was deployed. Did she know this girl? She decided to scroll up a little and see if she could find any more information on this _Loren_ girl.

 _ **"Hey bro, you think her twin sister would dig me? Carol was her name, right?"**_

Lori was taken back that this _Loren_ had a twin sister named _Carol_. She was getting suspicious now. She only knew one Carol and knew she didn't have any twin sister... right? Was he even talking about Carol Pingrey? Maybe there is another girl name Carol around the neighborhood? Lori made a note to search for any other Carol's around Royal Woods. With social media, she was bound to find something that would help her.

Before Lori could investigate anymore, Lincoln came walking in, interrupting any chance of learning anything else. "Hey Lori, have you seen my-... Oh, there it is."

Lori handed back Lincoln's phone, acting as if nothing happened. "I saw it just lying around... I-I think you got message."

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I need to change if I want to be at the airport in time."

* * *

A few moments later, Lincoln was waiting by the front door as Lynn Sr. grabbed the keys to Vanzilla and was ready to head out. He also grabbed a quick snack on the go before everything was gone. At this time most of Lincoln's sisters were already up, eating breakfast and not leaving much for late comers. Lynn Sr. was out the door with Lincoln about to follow when he was stopped by Leni, who had tugged him back in with his arm.

"Where you heading, Linky?" She asked in such an innocent tone.

"Dad's taking me to the airport to say bye to Clyde one last time." As Lincoln said that, he saw Leni's face turn in fright. Judging by where they are standing right now and telling her that their Dad is taking him somewhere, he soon realized the similar situation he was making Leni relive. "Leni... I'm coming back, ok? You have nothing to worry about. I told you I wasn't leaving you girls again and I meant it."

"Y-you promise?"

"Cross my heart. You also have my number, so if at anytime you feel like you need me, just call and I'll be over as soon as possible... Sound good?"

"Mmhmm." Leni nodded, feeling a little safer.

"Good." Lincoln leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you soon."

"Love you." She replied back, still standing in the doorway.

While Lincoln walked over to the passenger side of Vanzilla, Lori was whispering to her Dad through the window, making sure Lincoln couldn't hear. "You still remember the plan?"

"Lori, I got it. After the airport, take him to his gift, take the long way, spend some quality father-son bonding time, and bring him back for the surprise." Lynn Sr. answered his daughter, in a quiet volume.

"Perfect. Text me when you're leaving... And Lincoln? Tell Clyde I said bye."

"Will do, sis. It will be fun see him faint one last time." Lori gave them a smile and headed back inside to join the others.

"Ready, son?"

"Ready, Da-"

 ***RING! RING!***

Lincoln pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID. He smirked, recognizing the name and _beautiful_ picture on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Ok, good... I-I was just making sure." Leni answered before hanging up.

"Sorry about that Dad. Ok, _now_ let's g-"

 ***RING! RING!***

"What, Leni?" Lincoln asked with a big grin on his face. He thought this was a pretty funny experience and was glad to see his father was enjoying this moment as well.

"I need you." She replied, in a sad kiddy tone.

"Leni, I could see you peeking through the dining room window. You know I haven't left yet."

"I know... but still." Leni shyly said.

"Leni..."

"Ok... I love you, Linky."

"Love you too, angel."

"I think we're good, Dad." Lincoln said as he hung up with Leni. Lynn Sr. just laughed as he pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the airport.

Back inside the dining room, Lori was standing near the kitchen entrance and grabbing her sisters' attention, ready to announce their plan.

"Alright, girls! Operation Missed Birthdays Surprise is a go!"

* * *

 **Detroit Metropolitan Airport**

Lincoln and his Dad were standing by, near one of the entrances, as they waited, watching Clyde's Dads pamper him and going through a list of things to see if he has everything he needs. They both found it funny, reminding them of the time when Lincoln and his Dad where in that same spot before shipping off to boot camp.

"I gave you paper with the directions when you land, that way you don't get lost. Always remember to take your allergy medicine once a day and at the right time. And don't forget to call us everyday to make sure everything is fine." Howard stated, checking over his son for like the twentieth time.

"Now, Howard, remember what Dr. Lopez said. Clyde's all grown up now. He can take care of himself." Harold reassured.

"Don't worry Dad, I have everything handled."

"I know son... It's just so hard to see my little boy go out on his own and spread his wings." Howard was now getting all emotional, like usual, crushing Clyde in a hug. Harold joined in, giving their son one last family hug before breaking up and letting Lincoln share his farewells.

"You're not gonna cry are you?" Lincoln joked as he lightly jabbed Clyde on the shoulder.

"Me? Cry? Never." Clyde joked back as they went in for a strong brotherly hug. "I'm gonna miss you, buddy."

"Me too, Clyde... Heh, hey, at least I know if I ever get messed up in the head I know I can come to you and get free help."

"Ha, what are friends for."

"Don't forget to send some pictures of your new crib. Man, I can already imagine all the wild parties you're going to have."

"Yeah, right. You know I'm not much of a party guy. We're geeks, Linc, we don't part." Clyde said, feeling a bit insecure but accepting of the fact.

"Clyde? After prom at Liam's house you nearly got wasted. Dude, you jumped onto the beer pong table, breaking it in half. You're a party animal!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Shhh, Linc, my Dads can never find out about that... But yeah I guess you're right, I can get a little wild. The best part to me was seeing Christina so jealous, watching you and Cookie all night."

"Wait!? She was jealous!? Damn... wish I saw that." Lincoln complained. He would be lying to himself back then if he said he still didn't like Christina.

"You bet. Oh! Remember when we dared Brownie and Girl Jordan to make out? That was awesome." Clyde said, dreamingly. "I still can't believe they both tried to kiss you too, after that... lucky bastard."

Lincoln thought back on that moment and couldn't believe it either. He thought it was weird since most of the girls there use to think they were all losers. He blamed teenage hormones but he thought maybe puberty worked out good for him, even if he didn't think so.

"Rriiiight... Haha, good times... until Cookie got upset and dragged me by my ear. That reminds me; did you ever get to the next 'step' with Penelope?"

"Like you said, I was drunk so I don't think she would want her first time with a mumbling idiot. But who knows, that could change soon." Clyde winked.

"My man... Anyway, I should let you go. You got a long flight ahead of you... Take care of yourself, Clyde." Lincoln said, patting his back as they hugged.

"You too, Lincoln. I'm glad you're back home. See ya around, Mr. Loud!"

"Good luck, Clyde!" Lynn Sr. shouted back.

Wishing his best friend goodbye, Lincoln started to walk back to the van with his Dad. Before walking pass the automatic door, Lincoln turned around to tell Clyde one last thing.

"Hey, Clyde! I almost forgot... Lori says bye!"

"L-L-Lori?" Clyde froze up like he always does and started to feel woozy before fainting in his Dad's arms. Lincoln did not expect him to actually faint. He figured Clyde grew out of it, but he guessed wrong. _Oh boy..._

"Uh, so... Good luck with everything buddy! Make us all proud. Have a safe trip. God bless. You know; all that good stuff. Bye!" Lincoln quickly shouted in one breath before rushing out the door with his Dad, leaving Mr. and Mr. McBride with the problem in their hands now.

* * *

 **Loud House: Kitchen**

While Lincoln was out, saying his goodbyes to Clyde, Rita and the rest of the girls were busy preparing for Lincoln's little surprise birthday party. They weren't able to celebrate two of Lincoln's birthday's due to him being missing in action, So, Luan came up with the idea to make it up for him and all the sisters agreed.

Lori was busy in the kitchen as she pulled the cake she made out of the oven and placed it on the counter. Lori had to thank her Dad and all the reruns of Operation Dessert Storm she watched that helped her to make such delicious desserts. The cake came out just fine but was only missing one thing, frosting, and she knew the perfect sister for that. She turned around to get Luan, only to see her messing around with Lynn. She held up two cans of whipped cream to her breasts, pretending she was Katy Perry in that one music video.

"Luan, focus! I need your help." She scolded, taking the whipped cream out of her hands.

"Calm down, Lori. This will be _a piece of cake_! Hahaha! Get it?"

"Cute... Now can you please help me?" Lori pleaded, growing annoyed. "I need you to put the frosting on the cake. Decorate it; you're always good with that."

Luan flinched when she was told to decorate Lincoln's birthday cake. Lola's words from her meltdown came back, haunting Luan's head. She didn't want to be in charge of frosting his cake. She was afraid to see her brother scared after receiving his piece to find out that _she_ had touched it. If she learned that Lincoln was afraid of her, her heart will be forever shattered.

"L-Lori... I-I don't think I should." Luan said.

Lori soon realized Luan's dilemma. She placed both her hands on each side of Luan's shoulders and looked into her eyes to assure her. "Luan that was only one time... He forgave you. Even though most of the pies you make end up in our face, they still taste amazing. I know for a _fact_ that he wouldn't anyone else to do this but _you_."

Luan took a deep breath before nodding her head, putting on her smile. "Ok, Lori... I'll do it."

"Great. I have just have to do one last-"

"Lori it's not WORKING!" Leni came in complaining, looking as if she was on the verge of tears. "I keep filling up the balloons but they keep blowing away."

"*sigh* Leni, you need to tie the end so the air doesn't blow out."

Oooohh... Ok, thanks Lori!" Leni skipped back into the living room with glee in her step, getting back to decorating the room.

"*sigh* I hope this goes well..." Lori sighed to herself.

 ***CRASH!***

"I'm ok!" Lana shouted from the living room.

"Yep... going great..." Lori said with sarcasm. Rita had walked up to her, rubbing her back for comfort.

"Why don't you take a break, sweetie. I can handle the rest."

"You sure?"

 ***CRASH!***

"I'm sure. After all, I did raise 11 crazy kids."

"Thanks, Mom." Lori gave Rita a peck on the cheek as she rushed upstairs into her room. Finally able to take a break, she now could complete her last task before Lincoln and her Dad arrived. She went over to her phone which was charging on her night stand to send out a text.

 _"Hey, Carol. Can I ask you something?"_ She waited a couple seconds before getting a reply.

 _ **"Hey, Lori! What's up?"**_

 _"I know we're bestie's and literally now everything about each other... But do you have a twin sister I don't know about?"_

 _ **"Lmao! No. You know the only sibling I have is my annoying ass brother. Like, who the hell gets banned from a grocery store! But, no, I don't have a twin sister... The only person that closely resembles me is you."**_

Lori kept reading that last part over and over again in her head. People did say they did look a like. Lori was now left with more questions than answers.

 _"Ok, thanks anyway. Just some dumb question my sisters wanted to ask."_

 _ **"Sooo... When do I get to see the little guy~?"**_

 _"Keep your tongue in your mouth, pervert."_

 _ **"Oh, I'll keep my tongue somewhere... He is over 16 Lori ;)"**_

 _"Goodbye, Carol."_

 _ **"Bye Lor-Lor *kiss kiss*"**_

Lori put her phone in her back pocket and head back out of her room. She decided to get back down to help out her Mom and hope none of her sisters destroyed anything. She needed to clear her head over this _Loren_ again. _'What I need to be focusing on is Lincoln... I mean Lincoln's party! Ugghh... This is going to be a long day.'_

It also didn't help that Lori was feeling a tad of jealousy growing inside her. He made another note to delete Carol's seductive message.

* * *

Lincoln was sitting back in the passenger seat, looking out through the window as Lynn Sr. drove them back home; or so Lincoln thought. Once they left the airport, Lynn Sr. then put Lori's plan in to motion. He got off the next exit, taking a different route "back" to the house.

"Um, Dad, you took the wrong exit." Lincoln pointed out as he looked back behind the van.

"Son, I think it's about time that I finally gave you what you've always dreamed of."

"A bigger room?"

"I'm still working on that, but no... Although there is the comfort of _freedom_ in this gift as much as there is in a room."

As Lynn Sr. said that he began to slow down as he was coming up to part one of the plan. Lincoln looked at his Dad in confusion, puzzled by his riddle till he looked back out the window and saw the sign that answered it. Lincoln looked in excitement as the slowly approached 'Todd's New/Used Car's' dealership.

"Oh, no, no, no way! You're buying me a car!? HAHA, I knew I was your-" Lincoln paused as his excitement began to fade as they drove past the car dealership. "Uh, Dad...? You passed the dealership."

"Oh, we're not going there." Lynn Sr. said with a smirk.

"I get it, Ok. Yeah, yeah, that place was a dump. You only want the best for your only son. This is why you're the smart one Dad." Lincoln replied. He always did know how to kiss up to his parents... even if it never worked.

They kept on driving till they were coming up to another dealership. This one however, was full of expensive sports cars. Lincoln's eyes blew up, looking at the variety of every kids dream car. Lincoln's eyes were especially glued to the bright orange one. He turned to look at his Dad with a happy yet skeptical look. Lynn Sr. laughed as he kept on driving.

"Even if I sold your mother's wedding ring and Leni's entire wardrobe, I wouldn't be able to afford a tire from there."

They drove for a couple more minutes till Lynn Sr. was finally approaching his destination. "We're coming up on it now."

"Oh boy, let's see what-..." Lincoln sat in his seat, speechless, as they came to a stop in the parking lot. "You got me a storage unit?"

"It's what's in the storage unit." Lynn Sr. said, winking at his son as he stepped out of Vanzilla. Lincoln's excitement returned in full force as he struggled to get his seat belt off and rushed out the door.

Retrieving the key, Lynn Sr. started walking down with Lincoln following behind, reaching their storage unit. Lincoln couldn't control himself when his father put the key in the lock and was pulling up the gate. Lincoln nearly jumped for joy when he saw the shiny red sports car looking right at him.

"You got me a Ferrari!?"

"What? OH, no, that's just the cover Luan bought to trick people. The actual car is under it." Lincoln's eye was twitching as he wanted to die, being tricked by his sister once again.

He walked up to the cover car and grabbed the sheet, ready to yank it off to reveal his future ride to freedom. _Moment of truth._ He pulled the cover hard as it pooled onto the floor, freeing the vehicle from the shadows. Lincoln stared at the car in awe while Lynn Sr. took a quick photo of his son's priceless face.

Lincoln was faced with a sparkling clean black 1972 Chevy Malibu that was now his.

"I-Is this... Is this r-really mine?" Lincoln said, his mouth still agape.

"You like it?"

"Like it...? I love it! H-How did you get this?"

"It's Pop-Pop's." Lynn Sr. answered.

"Pop-Pop drove this!? But why didn't he tell me... and why is it locked up in here?" He thought it was strange that his grandpa never brought up this muscle car he owned.

"He saved it for his first grandchild, when they got older. Once Lori got her license, I showed it to her, but she got into a fit saying it was 'too old' for her taste. Next, I figured Luna would love it since it seemed her style. But after that stunt with the van and her wanting a motorcycle, she declined too. She was the one that actually suggested giving it to you."

Lincoln was taken back by this. He never would have thought his sister would pass up on an offer like this. He was touched. "Wait, but I've had my license for years. Why didn't you offer me this when I got it?"

"I... I was actually... a little jealous. I wanted to you to enjoy Vanzilla as much as I do... Sorry, son."

"Aw, Dad, you don't have to apologies. I had some crazy adventures in Vanzilla. I'll always love that hunk of junk."

"Heh... Thanks, sport... You want to take her for a test drive?" Lynn Sr. asked, jingling the keys in front of him. Lincoln swiftly snatched the keys out of his Dad's hand as he ran around the front of the car, hoping into the driver's seat.

He put the key in the ignition as his father took his seat next to him, and turned on the car. A loud roar echoed through out the storage unit as Lincoln kept pressing his foot on the gas, revving up the engine. The car slightly vibrated due to its power while Lincoln sat their admiring the dashboard and the interior. "I don't know what to say... Thank you."

"Anytime, son... You deserve it. Sitting here is starting to bring back the memories I had with Old Girl, over there. Yep... you're going to have some amazing times with this baby. Your mother and I had some _wild_ memories in Vanzilla when were younger." Lynn Sr. was getting lost in his past, forgetting that his son was even sitting right next to him.

"Uugghh, gross Dad." Lincoln was feeling uncomfortable, afraid of where this trip down memory lane will end up.

"I did my first burn out with her. I went around the country with her. I almost hit a deer with Vanzilla too... that was something... Also, I'm pretty sure Luna was conceived-"

"OK! I got the picture! Just please stop." Lincoln yelled, begging his Dad for mercy. He learned way more than he should have.

Lynn Sr. laughed, apologizing for getting carried away. He then told Lincoln to follow him in the car so he could get a feel for the new car. Before they started to head out, Lynn Sr. gave Lincoln directions to a specific spot, telling him there was a second part to his gift. He followed his Dad as they pulled up in front of a small lake. They parked next to one another as they got out and walked in front of Lincoln's new car. Lynn Sr. and Lincoln sat on the hood of the car, staring at the breath taking view of nature. Lincoln's Dad reached down beside him and pulled out two beer bottles, offering Lincoln one.

"A son's suppose to have his first beer with his father, right?"

Lincoln took the bottle, looking at it and back to his Dad. He gave him a simple smile and clicked his bottle with his Dad's; bring it back to their lips to take their first sip.

"Happy late 21st birthday, sport."

"Thanks, Dad... But how'd you get this here? Isn't it illegal to have alcohol in a vehicle?"

"Only if there open. Which reminds me; if I catch you drinking behind the wheel I'll lock you in the trunk of this car and drive you into this lake. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

They spent a few moments in awkward silence, looking out in the lake. Lynn Sr. was first to break the silence. Stalling Lincoln was the second part of Lori's plan, but he decided he could slip in this father-son moment he had planned on his own.

"21 years ago my life changed... 21 years ago, you entered our lives. My first and only son. I always tried to spoil you. I told myself that I would do my best for you, to be the greatest Dad in your eyes... But these past two years... alone with my thoughts, helped me see that I wasn't a great father-"

"Dad."

"No, Lincoln... just... hear me out. I made mistakes raising all you. I never intervened when I should have... and I realize this now. Those long two years were unbearable. I-I was so angry at myself, so scared... I can understand if you still hold a grudge against me, sport, but know that I love you, son, and that I'm proud of you. You've grown into a great man that I could never have taught you."

Lincoln allowed his father to say what he had to before telling him his thoughts.

"Dad, you were always a great father. A terrific father! So you made a couple poor choices... You still corrected them though. Dad, I can't stand the thought of you thinking I could ever hate you, hold something against you. You showed me to never give up on your dream, to keep going when the going gets tough... I'm the man I am today because I had a greatest role model in my life to teach me... I love you, Dad."

Lynn Sr. smiled as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes. Lincoln slid over to give his father a strong side hug, making sure he got the message. Lincoln didn't realize how hard his Dad took his disappearance. He was at least happy his Dad's pain was all gone now.

There was another moment of silence before Lincoln decided to use this opportunity to ask his Dad how things were while he was gone.

"H-How did Mom take it... with me gone?"

"*sigh* She um... she was devastated. It was the hardest thing... to see your mother like that... Every night... Every _single_ night, she would cry herself to sleep. Your sisters took it hard too. They really care about you, Lincoln. You're their entire world... Their everything." Lynn Sr. answered, remembering all those agonizing days.

 _Yeah... mine too._

"Come on... let's uh... let's change this depressing mood. You h-have any e-exciting war stories you want to share with your old man?"

"Ha... I mean I got a few... if you're interested? W-What do you want to h-"

 ***RING! RING!***

"Leni again?" Lynn Sr. asked as he got off from the hood of the car.

"Yep."

Lynn Sr. stretched as he walked over to a trash can to dispose of the empty bottles. "We probably should be heading back. Don't want to keep your sisters waiting... Care for a little race?"

"Whoa, Lynn, I didn't know you were here? Are you challenging me?" Lincoln mocked.

"She is named after me for a reason. So what do you say?"

"Bring it on, old man."

"Oh! One more thing... Here." Lynn Sr. went to the van and came back with a small wooden box.

Lincoln took the box, wondering what was inside. When he opened it his eyes looked even more surprised than seeing the car in the garage. "Pop-Pop's handgun?"

"I know, it's a strange combination. Your grandfather gave me it for protection around the house. And since I'm probably a terrible shot and you've had training; I figured it would be best if you had it in your room."

"Wow... T-thanks, dad. I'll make sure to keep it safe and secure."

"I know you will, son... Now hurry up. I got a race to win." Lynn Sr. said with a smirk as he walked toward Vanzilla.

"We'll see."

* * *

 **Loud House: Front yard**

The sound of engines roaring in the distance could be heard as it came closer to Franklin Avenue. Lincoln's new car and Vanzilla came to a screeching halt in front of their house. They didn't know how neither one of them was pulled over, but they were glad it never happened. Lynn Sr. however wasn't so thrilled that he lost the race.

"I gotta hand it to you, Dad... Even though you still lost, you kept on my bumper the entire time."

"Yeah, well, I'll get you next time." Lynn Sr. confidently said. "By the way, I think there should be an old birthday card in the glove box left for you."

Lincoln leaned over to the passenger side and opened up the glove box, finding the purple envelope. He opened up the envelope, pulling out the card as he read what was written.

 _'Happy Birthday Little Bro! Hope you enjoy your present. Take good care of her, she's a beauty._

 _-Love, Luna_

Lincoln took the card with him, making sure to thank Luna later for being such a rockin' sister. They started walking back to the house, still joking with one another about the race. As they walked up the steps to the front porch, Lynn Sr. took out his house keys and unlocked the door, holding it open for Lincoln to enter first.

 _'Part three...'_ Lynn Sr. thought to himself.

Lincoln entered through the front door, looking behind his shoulder, still talking smack about his Dad' defeat. He was completely oblivious of all his sisters and Mom hiding in the living room.

"SURPRISE!"

Lincoln jumped back, startled by everyone popping out and shouting. He was then tackled by Leni as she gave him one of her famous bone crushing hugs. "Hahaha... What's...? What's this all about?"

"We never had the chance to celebrate your last birthday." Lucy said. Lincoln sensed a hint of distaste in her, having to wear a party hat. It made him smile seeing his queen of the night forced to wear such a silly thing.

"So, Luan formulated the idea of throwing you a party." Lisa added.

"You did all this for me?" Lincoln asked, looking at Luan. She averted her eyes, playing with the end of her ponytail as her cheeks turned a light red from embarrassment.

"I-I couldn't take all the credit... L-Lori helped plan everything." Luan then let out a silent squeal as she was taken into Lincoln's arms, hugging her close to his chest.

"Thanks, Luan. You always knew how to throw an awesome celebration. You too, girls, I can see you put a lot of effort with all the decorations." Lincoln was touched by all the hard work his family put in to throw him this late birthday celebration. He was happy to see that his family was starting to return back to their old regular selves.

Lily took Lincoln's hand and dragged him over to the dinning room table. She told him to take a seat as the rest of the family surrounded the table. Rita came in from the kitchen, holding the birthday cake and placing it in front of Lincoln on the table.

"Lori made it from scratch with the help of Luan decorating it." Rita said, placing a birthday kiss on Lincoln's head. She would do that every birthday, making him uncomfortable when he had his parties with all his friends when he was younger. He never did tell her to stop though. He always felt he gravitated more to his Mom growing up, so the kisses always made feel special.

"Thanks, Lori. You always did make the best desserts... No offense, Dad."

"None taken. She learned from the best after all." Lynn Sr. winked over toward Lori.

"It looks great too, Luan! Maybe there are a couple artists in the family." Luan smiled, blushing again from another one of Lincoln's compliments.

They all sang happy birthday to him before Lincoln could blow out the candles. But as Lincoln moved forward, Luan stopped him. "Wait... Aren't you going to scream in terror? Why aren't you ducking under the table or running away?"

"Huh? Why would I do that?"

"B-Because of l-last time... I-I decorated it... I-I-I hurt y-you."

"Luan, that was years ago... And I'm fine. You don't have to keep beating yourself up about it. You took a few moments of your time to help make this cake for me... So I'm going to show you how much I appreciate that by eating it. Now, help me blow out these candles."

Luan's fears were put rest after Lincoln's reassuring words. They both leaned forward and blew out the candles. All his sisters and parents clapped and cheered. It was Lily's turn now to jump into Lincoln's lap and wrap her arms around his neck, giving him a squeezing hug as well. While Rita began cutting pieces for everyone, Luan took some frosting on her finger and poked Lincoln on the nose, leaving it there. Lincoln did the same, only taking a bigger amount and smearing it on her nose.

"I think you got something right here." He stated, pointing at his nose.

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing... Here, let me help you with that." Luan leaned closer and placed a small kiss on her brother's nose, taking the frosting off him. She brought her head back to see the frosting on her nose was now on his. "Whoops... silly me."

Lincoln wiggled his nose, indicating Luan that he needs another peek on the nose. She formed a mischievous as she leaned forward again. Lincoln waited patiently smiling till his face was blasted with water.

He rubbed his eyes and opened them to find a laughing Luan with her water flower leaking. _Heh, I guess she's two-for-two today._

Catching her breath and wiping the imaginary tear in her eye. She gave Lincoln a chaste kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Happy birthday, Linky."

Leni then came nervously walking toward Lincoln, holding a present to her chest. She looked down at her feet as she handed Lincoln her gift to him.

"For me...? Aw, Leni, you didn't have to get me anything." He ripped open the gift wrap, opening the box and lift out an orange and white plaid shirt.

"I-I m-made it for you... I wanted to give it to you once you returned home."

Lincoln tried it on, sliding both his arms through the sleeves. Leni took a quick glance and saw that it fit just right which made her smile. "It's perfect, Leni. I love it... Thank you."

Lincoln leaned down, giving Leni a kiss. He miss judged his direction and placed a kiss on the corner of her lips. Leni's stomach burst with butterflies. She felt like she could float of the floor.

After everyone had a piece of cake, some more then one, they all moved to the living room to joke around. Before Lincoln decided to join them, he walked into the kitchen to speak with his Mom, who was finishing up the dishes.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Hi, sweetie. Are you enjoying the little surprise we threw you?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's great! Thank you... But I-I was wondering if I can talk to you for a few seconds?"

"Sure, honey. What... what do you want to talk about?" Rita asked with a concern voice.

"Dad and I were talking before... about me missing... about how you guys felt." Lincoln noticed his mother's demeanor change in an instant. She looked scared... and ashamed. He didn't want to bring up the past and make his mother feel like this, but he need to let her know what he was about to say.

"Mom, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for putting you through all that. I never meant to hurt you... And please don't feel like you were a terrible mother raising me. Yes, there were times where I was angry at you, Dad, or my sisters... but not once did I ever stop loving you guys... I love, Mom, and I always will."

Rita was already crying at this point. Lincoln wrapped his mother in his embrace, letting his shirt soak up all her tears. "I love too, baby..."

After Lincoln and Rita's touchy moment, they soon joined the rest of the family in the living room. Many rounds of charades, other silly games, and everyone sharing 21 years of Lincoln's most adorable and embarrassing moments, Lincoln and his sister's wished their parents a goodnight before they both went to bed. Once their parents were gone, the sisters had agreed to play one last game with their brother. 21 questions, which they felt was fitting since Lincoln was 21.

The game went on, starting with some innocent questions. But halfway through, Lynn felt it was time to _step things up a notch_.

"So you never cheated on Ronnie Anne?" Lynn asked, pretending to be skeptical. She knew her brother would never do such a thing, but she loved seeing his reaction every time he was asked that.

"Lynn, how many times do I have to tell you?! I never cheated. We weren't even dating at the time! So I liked a couple girls? That's it!" Lincoln protested, once again falling into Lynn's trick.

"Oh~ so you _liked_ a couple girls? Who are they~."

"Uuugghh... It's no one, alright. Just leave it alone." Lincoln groaned out. He never understood how he always fell for this.

"Is it your prom date~? Or that ginger girl at the arcade~? Polly...~? Maybe even all of Leni's friends she makes you model in front of." Lynn winked with a grin.

"I know who Linky _likes_..." Leni said with a teasing tone. Lincoln was always afraid when Leni acted like this. Most of the time because what she said true. "Dana~."

"Ooooooooh." All of his sisters all joined in teasing him, causing him to go beat red.

"I-I don't l-like Dana. I mean... not like t-that..." Lincoln stumbled with his words.

"Come on, Lincoln... You literally go stupid when you're around her." Lori said. She was debating if she should ask her brother about _Loren_ , but felt if she did, he'll know that she looked through his phone. She decided to hold out and find a better time to bring up the question.

"Remember that one time when he walked in on her in the kitchen?! _'Oh... uh..._ h-hi, Dana... how's uh... how's... I gotta use the bathroom!'" Luan intimidated Lincoln, trying to make her voice deeper.

All his sisters burst out laughing. Lincoln just slouched against the couch, praying that a meteor would come crashing through the roof and end his suffering.

"Alright, alright, I have a question." Lola stated, trying to steady her laughter. "Lincoln? Who was your first kiss?"

"Easy. It was Ronnie-" Lincoln paused as a memory flashed before his eyes. Ronnie Anne was the first girl _he_ _gave_ a kiss to. But the first kiss _he received_ was... Lincoln slowly turned his gaze to Lynn. A faint blush appeared on his face as he saw her avert her eyes, blushing as well. There was even what looked to be a smile growing on her face. A part of him was surprised that she remembered that incident as well, but another part of him felt happy about it too. He wasn't going to tell his sisters about that, knowing that they will mock the both of them till the day they die. He decided to just go with the obvious answer.

"Ronnie Anne. I kissed her at 'Jean Juan's French Mex' restaurant."

"Did you ever punch your V card?"

"LUCY!?" Lori shouted. She looked horrified while the others were blushing or giggling.

"What's a V card?" Lily asked, looking as innocent as ever.

"Is it a Valentine's Day card? *gasp* were we suppose to get Linky one!? I'm must have got the wrong card!" Leni shouted, panicking that she ruined her little brother's big day.

"No, Leni, it's not a Valentine's Day card. You're fine... and Lily, it's nothing. It's just Lucy talking about her stupid fortune telling... Right!?" Lori was now gritting her teeth at Lucy, sending her a warning.

"*sigh*"

"Ooh, I got one!" Lana yelped, viciously waving her hand in the air. "Who's your favorite sister!"

"Lana, I've answered this question like a thousand times. I don't have a favorite sister. You're all my favorite."

"Yeah, dummy! Now you wasted one of our questions. You have to change the words up a bit, watch." Lola told her sister. "Lincoln...? What do you find pretty about each of us?"

That grabbed all the sisters' attention. They were now really curious to hear what their brother had to say.

"I bet I know what Linc finds pretty about Luan... Jiggle, jiggle." Lynn mocked. She was using her hands over her chest to pretend she had big breasts. Luan covered her chest with her arms, feeling really insecure. She was hoping Lynn was wrong. She didn't want her brother to be like all the other guys she's met in her life, that only cared about what was on the outside and not the inside.

"Knock it off, dude! You know how Luan gets." Luna said, giving Lynn a threatening look. She scooched over and wrapped an arm over Luan to comfort her.

"Although Luan does have a very... sizable chest, _Lynn_ ; that's not what I find to be her best trait... What I find pretty about Luan is either between her smile and laugh. Every time I'm feeling down and I hear that contagious laugh or see that beautiful smile... It's like all my worries vanish in thin air. It may sound corny, but it melts my heart. Just thinking about it makes me smile."

Luan was staring at Lincoln as if he was dream come true. She's never heard someone say such wonderful things to her about her laugh and smile. People always thought her laugh was annoying and said that her buckteeth made her look like a beaver. But Lincoln... he's not other people. He's the greatest person in the whole wide world. He's the perfect guy... The lo-

"My turn!" Lola shouted. She honestly only cared what he had to say about her. She just included the other to be polite.

"Hold your horses there, your highness. We're now going from oldest to youngest, so I'm next." Lori said.

"Hmph!" Lola pouted in annoyance.

"Well, with Lori, I love how assertive she can be, always taking charge and getting everything under control, yet still have that caring and innocent little girl inside her. You're both strong and loving... Two perfect combinations for a perfect girl."

Lori felt all the blood rush to her cheeks after hearing those magical words. _'He... he called my_ _ **perfect**_ _..._ _ **P-perfect**_ _...'_ Lori's mind was in scrambles.

When Leni realized it was her turn, she hoped on her butt in anticipation as she clapped her hands together. "Yay!"

"I think it would be easier to say what I don't like about Leni... which is nothing. But in all seriousness, I think what I find prettiest about Leni is her pure spirit. You're always so happy and carefree, always spoiling us with your sweetness and love. Your k-kisses always seem to heal any wound... and your sweet voice is the cherry on top. I know I always say this, Leni, but you truly are an angel."

Leni had a bright smile on her face as her tears ran down her cheeks. She was trying her hardest to control her urge to leap at Lincoln and cover his face with loving kisses. Her heart felt as if it grew wings and would fly her to the heavens, basking in bliss.

"With Luna it would also be her stunning voice but also how accepting and understanding she is. You always were there to listen to me, to give me advice and never judged me too hard. You're a rad sister... and I'm glad to have you in my life. You're my bad-ass rock buddy." Lincoln smirked as he threw up devil horns.

Luna was on the 'stairway to heaven', hearing her little brother's heart warming compliment. She started to get lost in his glistening eyes, seeing her brother in a new perspective; One that caused her heart to speed up.

"What I find so pretty about Lynn is her confidence. She never gave up on a challenge, or backed down on a fight. She never gave a damn what people said about her, only focusing on proving them wrong. I never admitted it, Lynn, but I did look up to you. How else do you think I got these muscles?"

Lynn chuckled as Lincoln started flexing his arm for her. She was touched by Lincoln telling her that he looked up to her. She now wished she could tell him the same... She was just always too embarrassed to say it. She wouldn't be the person she was today if it wasn't for her brother.

"I know that you already know what I'm going to say, Lucy, but I'm going to tell you again anyway. What makes you pretty is that you're not afraid to be yourself. You don't care about the trends or doing what society labels 'normal'. That's what makes you special. You taught me a lot to accept who I am and be proud of it... Thanks Luc."

Lucy couldn't help it but show her emotions. She let her lips curve up into a smile and brushed a few strains of hair behind her ear as her cheeks turned rosy.

"Now for my favorite twins." Lincoln grinned, eyeing them sitting impatiently on the carpet floor.

"Finally!" Lola said. She looked like if she was waiting on line for an hour.

"Lana, what makes you pretty is that you're not into all the girly stuff and glamour. You don't mind getting dirty. Even covered in mud you still look like a beautiful woman. You're proud to be the grease monkey you are, the handy woman around the house and Lord knows we need you around, unless this whole house would collapse. You love animals so much that you'll fight skin and bone for their safety. You're hearts always in the right place, Lana. Don't ever lose that."

Lana felt a weird sensation gnawing at her stomach. She knew it wasn't gas since she would have let it out. No, this was something strange... She felt like how Lola acts when she's complimented on her looks. And that's what happened to her... Lincoln called her beautiful... No boy has ever called her beautiful before.

"Now, Lola, you're probably thinking that I'm going to say something about your hair or your perfect complexion... and although those do make you pretty, I think what makes you prettier is that precious girl you hide inside yourself. Just like Lori, you know when to lay down your foot and take charge, but when that lovable side of you shows, you let us know that you still care. I know you don't like to show any signs of weakness, but it's ok to let it out once in awhile. Don't ever be afraid to come to Lola. I love drowning you with hugs and kisses. I'll never see you as anything less... You'll always be that little princess I watched grow up."

Lola let her tears escape. Lana rubbed her hand over her back as Lola hid her face in her sister's shoulder. She didn't like crying in front of everyone.

"Lisa, I know you don't really fancy for sentimental stuff like this, but to bad because your my sister and I love you, so listen up. I know this might sound stupid, but I think what makes you pretty is how mysterious and unpredictable you are. I mean do you have real hair and teeth or not? Is that extra toe a fake? You listen to rap music! I would have never guessed! It makes you interesting."

Lisa was actually surprised by her brother's claim. It showed a new way of seeing herself differently. She did also like that her brother called her _interesting_.

"And then there was Lily... Hmm, this is a hard one... I think what makes you pretty is that... well, you're like all of us put in one but still uniquely you. You're sweet and caring, you're always confident... and just being around you is a joy! I'm the luckiest brother in the universe to have a sister like you."

Lily was overwhelmed with joy, hearing her brother say she shares a trait with all her older siblings. She guessed she must have picked up on all their qualities as they helped raise her as a baby.

The living room was quiet for a bit. None of the sisters didn't know what to say. They were all still pretty stunned by their brother's comments. Lily had one question on her mind and figured it might help break the silence.

"L-Linky...? Would you be mad at us if... we thought you were... d-dead?"

That seemed to snap all the sisters out of their trance as they all looked at Lily then back to Lincoln. A lot of them were afraid of his answer since most of them did believe he was dead. They waited as they saw their brother sigh out before answering Lily's question.

"No... I could never be mad about that. Personally, I'd be glad that you came to accept that outcome." All his sisters looked at him in shock. They didn't get why he would want them to believe that? Wouldn't he want them to all have faith in him? "I know it sounds strange but... knowing that you all came to accept my death, would mean that none of you are still hurting. That you learned to carry on. I'm not saying for you to just forget me and move on like nothing, but to move on with your lives with me in your hearts. You all disserve to have a great future in life... and I wouldn't want you to abandon in all that to just mourn my death forever. I know you all went through so much when I was gone, but promise me that if something would to ever happen to me, that you won't give up on life, that you'll keep going... for me."

They all nodded their heads, not saying a word. "Good... Now, there's still one question left. Anyone wants to use it?"

There was a long silence, till Lynn raised her hand and tried to lighten the mood.

"So you sure you didn't cheat on Ronnie Anne?"

"Annnd, that's a wrap! Ok, girls, goodnight, great questions. I had a lot of fun. Thanks again." Lincoln kissed all his sisters goodnight, rushing them out of the living room and toward the stairs. They all moaned in disappointment except for Lynn, Luan, and Luna, who were still laughing from Lynn's question.

Lori however chose to stay up a little while to clean up. Since Lincoln was still staying on the couch, he decided to help her out as they were in the kitchen washing up.

"Thanks again, Lori, for the cake and all... It means a lot." Lincoln said as he threw the rest of the plastic cups in the trash.

"It's really nothin' Lincoln... It's the least we could do."

"Still... I had fun." Lincoln went to lean back against the kitchen counter next to Lori as she washed her hands in the sink. She felt a little on edge with Lincoln all big and strong, so close to her. She just kept her eyes on her hands, rinsing them under the faucet.

"I-Is... Is it all true what you said about us...? About me...? Y-you really think I-I'm perfect?" As Lori turned off the faucet and turned around to grab the hand towel to dry her hands, she let out a quiet yelp as she collided into Lincoln's chest.

She looked up at him, getting lost in his eyes. Her gaze soon lowered as she stared at his soft lips again. She made a silent gasp as she felt him take her hands in his own. The warm feeling sent shockwaves up her arms and into her chest, causing her heart rate to speed up. Not once did he look away from her face.

"I know that people say that no one is perfect... But in my eyes... You are perfect Lori... You all are." Lori was then taken back as Lincoln began to dry her hands with the hand towel. The feeling was too intense for her. She gently yanked her hands out of his as she took a step back.

"I-I-Its... It's getting late! I should be heading to bed! Night Lincoln, see you tomorrow!" Lori rushed out the kitchen and ran up the steps as she entered her room with the sound of her door slamming close.

Lincoln stood there, alone in the kitchen with a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh... goodnight?"

* * *

 **Loud House: Lori and Leni's Room**

An hour had past and Lori was still in her bed, wide awake. She kept staring up at the ceiling and going over that scene in the kitchen in her head. Since he took her hands, she hasn't been able to steady her racing heart.

 _'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Ok, ok, everything's fine; nothing happened... W-we were just talking and he decided to dry my hands for me. Nothing wrong with that! T-that's just Lincoln being his sweet carless self...'_ Lori thought, trying to convenes herself that nothing bad had happened.

 _'It's just your hormones, Lori. Yeah, that's it! I mean when's the last time I let off some stem..?. *sigh* I can't believe I'm going to do this... But it's the only way to clear my mind and get rid of this pent up stress.'_

Lori closed her eyes as she tried to relax and calm her heart. After a few steady breaths, Lori was able to relax her pulse. She then pulled her hand under her blanket and slowly lowered it past her stomach, stopping at the hem of her boxer shorts.

She tried to imagine some that would get her mind of Lincoln as she continued her decent with her hand. She stopped as her cold fingers lay on top of her mound. She started to picture the handsome security guard at her office. Lori then dipped her hand lower as her middle and ring finger slid through her smooth folds, slightly spreading them apart.

" _Aahh~._ "

Lori went further, inserting her middle finger inside her pussy. A silent moan escaped from her mouth before biting down on her lip. She began to move her finger further in her depths as she curled her middle finger, scraping her velvet walls.

Her hips buck against her hand and she continues to thrust her finger in and out of her. It didn't take long for her to get wet. She added her ring finger next.

A spark of pleasure travels to her core, releasing another moan. Lori increased her pace as she her imaginary man became clearer in her head. Lori saw the well toned body, hovering over her, his fingers on a mission to bring her over the edge. " _Aaah... f-fuck~._ "

Lori's threw her head back against her pillow as she rubbed furiously on her clitoris. She wanted to speed things up and get right to the "climax". Her moans where becoming louder, she feels a flutter around her fingers, her muscles contracting. Her pussy was tightening around her finger as she was approaching her release.

" _Oh, God, yes... right there~."_

She envisioned him inside her, thrusting harder and harder. She was so close. She just needed that last good push to send her away. She opened her legs wider as _he_ started to lean closer to her. She could feel his strong arms gripping her hips, his dreamy eyes looking right at hers. She was taking him all in. That chiseled chin, his cute nose; his smooth lips that kissed hers over and over again. She drover her fingers as deep as she could when the moonlight illuminated his _white_ hair.

Her eyes shot open as her orgasm ripped through her body. Lori arched her back, letting out the moan she's been holding in as her as she soaked the inside of her panties.

" _Ahhhh~ Lincoooln!"_

Lori collapsed back onto her bed, gasping for air. She looked over toward Leni, only to see her sound asleep. Lori turned to look up at the ceiling again as she ran her fingers through her hair. She staid like that for a few seconds, coming to terms of what she had just done. Lori didn't know where to go from here, but she did know one thing.

 _'I love him... I'm in love with my brother.'_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you always for the follows and comments! They keep motivating me to keep going and work harder.**

 **I'll start working on the next chapter Thursday, but like I said, I don't know how long it will take to finish with my spare time. But I am determined since it will be the chapter to "wake up the beast".**

 **Side note: I thought it was pretty cool that in the recent Loud House episode w/ the selfies, that Lori and Carol became friends. I feel a lot of people were calling that for a long time. So, I just want to call it and say that I feel if they give Carol a brother it would be that Lincoln look-alike in that cereal episode. If I'm wrong then o-well, but if I get it on the money then sweet!**

 **And tell me if any of you can guess Lincoln's password for his phone. I think you'll all get it but I'm curious to see if you do.**


	10. Chapter 10: No More Sorrow

**Mark Shepard, and RwOFogu: Shout out to you for getting the password right. I feel it was the last number that gave it a way...**

 **Gallifrey denizen: There is a garage gym so don't you worry. Lynn's Arc however won't show till the middle I would say. But there will be a scene with the gym soon.**

 **He23t: So I've gotten that question a lot and all I can say is Leni isn't a yandere. I do want to make a sister yandere story but that would be its own separate thing. BUT... later on you will see a "different" side of Leni... might even see it in this chapter.**

 **SomeBloke420: So I've also seen a lot of Lincoln x Carol fans which is pretty awesome. I am trying to find a way to "include her" but as for now she is just a crush. And for Sam... weeeeeellll, I'm just going to make you wait for her to show up *maniacal laugh***

 **Dread55: So of course it's going to be consensual, and there will be a group harem, but you will also see a contest spring up. I do love your idea w/ the younger vs. older sisters but it won't end up like that, unless maybe way down the line. I'll keep that in mind. As for Luna and Leni, their "feelings" will be coming VERY soon. Leni's gift will play a minor role but Luna's gift plays a larger one... in a way.**

 **nategoat: I should be Thanking You for the compliment. Especially love how you used the word 'greatness'. I said that a lot to my friends back in high school so I feel like I'm hearing myself all over again. (I don't mean that in an arrogant way). Also props for getting the password right.**

 **Renner15: Glad you enjoyed Leni's adorableness! And I will bring up Lincoln and Lynn's first kiss, sadly that will be in Lynn's Arc and like I said that is later on. Not too far though. I'm not trying to c**k tease, I swear!**

 **SonAwesome: Other people have told me to not start with Lori b/c it would be unoriginal and I totally understand that. Since the beginning, Lori was never intended to be "Lincoln's First", I just made her the first to realize and accept her feelings for her brother. I'm happy you also enjoyed Leni's phone scene and Luan's as well. For the Sin Kids, yes, I do plan to include them in the story, but that will be toward the end. But while the story progresses, you'll see some tiny hints and how some of the sin children get their "characteristics".**

* * *

 **March 8, 2028: Lisa and Lily's Room**

"Hey, I see you cheating, Lincoln!" Lily laughed out as she reached over to Lincoln's blue piece and brought is back a space. "Don't play dumb with me."

Both were on the floor, playing a board game, spending some brother-sister quality time that all his sisters have been asking for. Board games were always a fun way to bring the family together and have a good time. But when you grow up with a big family that get too into the game and a competitive, plays dirty, show off sister like Lynn, then sometimes you let out your bad side and have a terrible time, usually resulting in relationships being ruined... just for the day that is. And right now, Lily and Lincoln were playing one of their favorites; 'Problem'. Not really the best for 11 siblings since only 4 people could play, and because it always ended up with a huge argument. But it was just the two of them so it was just for fun.

"I have no idea what you're talking about? I think you need to learn how to count." Lincoln said, acting as if he did nothing wrong. The big smile he had didn't help his defense.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like it's going to help." Lily placed her palm on the dome in the center of the board and pressed hard, causing the dice inside to pop.

While Lily was moving her yellow piece around the board, Lincoln's eyes roamed around Lily's side of the room, admiring how similar their decorating taste was. Movie posters covered some of the wall by her bed, comic book and manga stash under her bed, and what seemed to look like some of Lori and Leni's 'Sixteen and a half' magazines. _Oh boy._ She had Bun-Bun chilling on her bed just like he use to when he was younger, and she also had her sketch pads lying on the floor. She was a really good artist, something Lincoln thought was just one of many traits she shared with him. Her photography skills weren't half bad either. One hobby Lily was really good at that no one understood was gardening. This thought brought Lincoln's attention to Lily's plant cactus on her nightstand. Lincoln loved the bright pink flower on top of it the most. Lily always had a fascination with nature, so Lincoln guessed it wasn't a surprise she was so good at maintaining the plants around the house. He also couldn't believe Lily beat Lisa in who can grow the biggest carrot in the backyard. _I guess nature always does beat science._

A loud bang startled Lincoln, causing him to turn around to see Lisa throwing out a bunch of junk into the hallway. Right now she was struggling to drag out a giant bulletin board.

"Um, you need some help, Lisa?" Lincoln asked as he got up from the floor and walked over.

"No thank you, Lincoln. I think I am perfectly capable of disposing my own garbage."

"Ok, just offering... So... what is all this?" Lincoln lifted up the board, looking at map, covered with satellite pictures, list of names, and red string pinned all over. It looked like something out of a treasure hunter movie.

"It's uh... It was my project... to find you." Lisa said, trying to hide her face from him.

Lincoln stood there, starring at the map as he took a moment to comprehend what she just told him. His second youngest sister did all this... for him. Lincoln looked down at Lisa before looking back at the bulletin board. He looked at where he was held and couldn't believe it. One of her assumptions was actually right.

"Lisa... Y-you did this for me?"

"There were times where she didn't sleep for days just to find you." Lily added as she stepped next to her sister, giving her a quick side hug.

"... Like I said, Lincoln... I wanted to prove that I do love you, older brother."

Lincoln placed the board back on the ground to kneel down and hug his sister. "You don't have to prove anything, Lisa... Thank you."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and used his thumb to wipe the single tear off her cheek.

"Ahem... right... So, thank you for the offer, Lincoln, but your assistance won't be necessary. I have my own help." Lisa pulled out a small remote control and clicked a button. Two miniature size robots activated, rushing over and picking up what was left on the floor. Lincoln watched with confusion and amazement as Lisa's creation began to clean up her junk. He looked back at Lily, hoping she could explain what exactly was going on.

"I know... It's a bit weird, and they could be annoying at times, but they do help with cleaning. Well, our room that is." Lily and Lisa gave each other a nonchalant high five, relishing in the fact that they didn't have to do any work while their older sisters had to.

"I see..." Lincoln was just waiting for when the time came where he probably had to destroy these things because it might back fire on her and try to kill all of them. Most of the time Lisa would always have Lincoln impressed with whatever new invention she constructed. But there were those moments that had him fearing for his life.

"Hey Linc, while Lisa's busy with this, want to play some video games on the couch?"

"Are you challenging me, your brother, who happens to be the best at video games, for a one-on-one match?" Lincoln asked, with a smug grin.

"Yeah, I am. You afraid you're going to lose to your little baby sister?"

"Bring it on, Blondie."

Lincoln and Lily sprinted out of her room, racing down the hall and down the stairs to the living room. Lily slid toward the TV stand as she turned on the console and rummaged through her games. Lincoln hoped onto the sofa when their Dad walked in, ready to leave for work.

"Hey, Dad."

"Just the son I was looking for. I have a late night party I have to cater, and your mother is having the night out so we'll be home late. I need you to head to the supermarket and pick up some things. Here's a list. I left the money on the counter."

"Sure thing, Dad. I'll take care of it as soon as possible." Lincoln answered, skimming through the list of groceries.

"Thanks, son. If you have any problem with the cooking, have Leni help. She's always a great assistant. Just try not to burn down the house."

"I got it, I got it. Don't you worry. Have a great day at work and knock those people dead with your amazing cooking." Lincoln said, rushing his father toward the door.

"Will do, sport. See ya, kids!" Lynn Sr. shouted as he walked out the front door.

Lincoln walked back toward the couch and sat down next to Lily who passed him his controller. As soon as the game loaded they began to mash the buttons, unleashing every combo they've mastered. Lincoln found it strange how fast he fell back into his old routine. He was back doing what his old teenage self would be doing, almost like if he had never left in the first place.

During one of their matches, the door bell rang, causing Lincoln to pause the game. "Huh, I wonder you that could be?"

"Maybe it's the police, here to stop me from kicking your butt so badly." Lily mocked, enjoying the sight of her brother struggling to beat her.

"Hmm, still talking trash I see. I've taught you well, my young apprentice." Lincoln teased, bowing down like an old kung-fu master.

Lincoln opened the door and was taken by surprise. Standing in front of him was a young man, about the same age as him, in his formal military uniform, giving Lincoln a big smile.

"Sergeant Lincoln Loud?" The soldier asked.

"Um... Y-yes?" Lincoln replied, not knowing what to say.

"Corporal Pacowski, sir." He said as he put his hand out to shake Lincoln's. "I am here on behalf of the United States Army. We just need to go over some paperwork for your discharge, if that's ok with you? I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh... uh, no, no, please come in. We could sit in the dining room." Lincoln stepped to the side, letting him enter.

As he walked in and took off his black beret, respectively, he glanced over to his left, seeing a stunned Lily, sitting on the couch, staring back at him. He smiled politely and waved.

"Hello." He greeted.

Lily hesitantly waved back, never keeping her eyes off him. "H-hi."

Lincoln guided the soldier into the dinning room as they both took a seat to discuss some of the paperwork. Lily leaned forward while still sitting on the couch, starring at Lincoln and the soldier as they talked. She didn't know what to think, her mind racing through endless explanations. She hadn't even realized that her hands were still out, holding nothing. Her controller had fallen to the floor ever since she saw the man enter through the front door.

"So, what's there to talk about? Is there some kind of problem?" Lincoln asked, starting to feel nervous. He's only been home for three days and already there asking him for something?

"No problem at all, sir. I just need you to sign a few papers and I'll be out of your hair. We just need your signature for these documents so we can have you in our database."

"Oh, well that seems easy enough." Lincoln replied. He grabbed the pen offered to him and began to sign the papers.

"So... Is it true? That you escaped Red Rock?" The soldier asked.

"You bet. I mean I am sitting right in front of you, aren't I?" Lincoln answered as he flipped to the next page to sign.

The soldier's eyes blew up in excitement, like if he was meeting a celebrity for the first time. "Wow... May I say that it's an honor, sir. All the boys back at base talk about you guys."

"Good things I imagine."

"Oh, for sure! Some of their versions of the story might be a little over exaggerated, but their all still positive. All the new comers look up to you guys. The Legend of Ace 5... Hey, you ever thought about re-enlisting?"

"Huh...? Oh, I-"

Lincoln was startled by the sound of a thump, causing him to turn around and see a glass of water on the ground. Standing in the middle of the doorway to the kitchen was Leni, whose posture was frozen in fright.

"Oh, hey, Leni! I didn't see you standing there. This is corporal Pacowski." Lincoln said. He was oblivious of the pure terror emitting from Leni.

"Nice to meet you miss. I was just-"

"What is he doing here?" Leni asked swiftly. She hadn't blinked once, starring at the man in uniform.

"He was just-"

"Going to take you away from us...? He was going to bring you back to that bad place. But he's not going to... I-I won't let him." Leni kept starring at the soldier, her face showing no signs of emotion. She clenched her hands into a fist by her sides as she started to slightly tremble.

"Ma'am I assure you that is not my intent." The soldier said, calmly, trying to ease Leni.

"Yeah, Leni, he was only making me sign-"

"Is it true, Linky...? Y-you're going away a-again?"

Lincoln looked across the dinning room table to see Lily standing right in the middle of the living room. She had been listening to the conversation the entire time.

"N-no, Lily, it's not true. I was just signing some papers to-" Before Lincoln could finish explaining himself, Lily ran up stairs as tears were starting to stream down her face. "Lily, wait, wait!"

Lincoln flinched from the sound of her slamming her door shut, trying to hide in her room.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset anyone." The soldier apologized.

"Get out..." Leni whispered. Lincoln was now worried, seeing her head was down and her shaky fists were more noticeable now.

"Leni, I swear to you. I am not leaving." Lincoln tried to reassure. But it was too late.

"... Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Leni screamed out as she looked back up and charged at the young soldier standing in the dinning room. Lincoln was quick to step in front of Leni and grab her. He held onto her as she furiously swung her arms over Lincoln's shoulders, trying to reach the soldier behind him.

"Leni, calm down! He's not taking me anywhere! I'm not leaving!" Lincoln kept trying to get through Leni while holding her back. But his words were overshadowed by Leni's screeching cries.

"Ma'am please... I-I-I had no intentions to separate you from your boyfriend again! I just need his signature and you'll never see me again!" The soldier was inching back against the wall, trying to get away from Leni's wrath.

"You won't take him away from me! He won't get hurt anymore! I can protect you Linky. Your safe now!" Leni was breaking down at this point as she started to cry harder, clutching onto Lincoln's shirt. "Please, L-Linky... d-don't leave... You promised. Y-you promised."

Lincoln told her that he wasn't going anywhere, that all of this is just a misunderstanding. He held her close to his chest, combing his fingers through her soft blonde hair to calm her nerves. None of it mattered though as Leni pushed back off of Lincoln's chest and ran back into the kitchen, exiting through the back door that lead to the backyard. Lincoln sighed in defeat as he rubbed his temple, planning on how to solve this predicament.

"Sergeant Loud, I'm so sorry. I-I hope I didn't say anything to offend anyone."

"Its fine, you don't need to apologies. My family is still a little on edge. Especially my sisters... Their uh... Their still trying to cope."

"Oh... Sisters... S-sorry about that. I thought y-you two..."

"It's alright, man... Look, I really need to take care of this. I signed all the papers, so is everything now in order?"

"Yes, sir, that's everything. I'll just get going now." The soldier said as Lincoln walked him to the front door to see him out. "Sorry once again, sir. I know what it's like for a family to worry... I'm glad you're back safe, sergeant."

"Thank you, corporal. I'm sorry about my sister back there. She can be... overly protective." Lincoln replied, shaking his hand. "You take care of yourself."

After waving goodbye, Lincoln rested against the closed door, figuring out how to solve his next dilemma. As he started to walk to the kitchen, planning to talk to Leni first, Luna came walking down the stairs with a worried expression on her face.

"Hey, bro, what's up with Lily? She looked pretty upset."

"*sigh* It's a long story... Leni's upset too. You think you can try to talk to her before I head up? I wanted to check on Leni first."

"Y-yeah, sure Linc. Is everything ok?" Luna asked, looking concerned.

"Everything's fine, Luna. Just a mix-up is all."

Accepting his answer, Luna went back upstairs to try to deal with Lily while Lincoln went toward Leni's last known location. Rushing through the kitchen and opening the backdoor, Lincoln nearly jumped back seeing Leni standing on the small back porch. She was hugging herself with her head down, looking away from Lincoln's direction. Lincoln closed the door as he carefully walked up to Leni. He placed a hand on her shoulder but pulled back as Leni violently shook his hand off.

"Leni... please look at me." Lincoln asked, feeling a bit hurt.

"*sniff* What *sniff* What do you want? Shouldn't you be _leaving_?" Leni said, with disdain.

"Leni, I'm not leaving. I just had to sign my name on a couple papers. That's it-"

"Then why was he here?! Why was he here...?"

"So he can help me, Leni. Those documents will tell them that I'm no longer working for them. That I'm here to _stay_."

Lincoln took Leni's hands and brought them to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He held them against his chest as he looked straight into Leni's crystal blue eyes.

"Leni, I told you that I would never leave you again and I meant every word. I'm sorry that I scared you... I-I had no idea how much pain I put you through because of those two years... I don't want you to be afraid anymore. I'm tired of hurting you... I care about you, Leni. You mean the world to me."

In that moment, Leni felt at peace. She never felt so secure and such warmth. Sliding her hand out of Lincoln's hold, she placed her hand on his left cheek, caressing it with her thumb. "I love you too, Lincoln."

Getting lost in his own hypnotizing eyes, Leni felt this strange desire. She started to study her brother's face, leaving his baby blue eyes and slowly gazing down to his comforting smirk. She parted her lips, feeling the need to say something but nothing came out. Instead, she followed the urge in her heart and slowly inched her way closer to Lincoln's face. Leni started to close her eyes, blocking everything out except her and... " _Linky~"_

"Watch out!"

"Woah!"

"Eeeekk!"

Lincoln was shoved into Leni, surprising both of them as Lisa came exiting through the door, holding her giant bulletin board. Lincoln and Leni were squished against on another while Lisa tried to maneuver around them. Her little robot 'helpers' followed behind, also holding equipment Lisa was trying to dispose of.

"What's... What's she doing?" Leni asked, looking confused at her younger sister.

"It's Lisa, don't even bother." Lincoln said. He watched Lisa as she tossed all her junk in a pile and pulled out some sort of devise from her pants pocket. Leni and Lincoln's eyes lit up as they saw a red beam incinerate the pile.

Lincoln put that image in the back of his mind and looked back down at Leni, getting back to the situation.

"So... are you ok? I wasn't planning on going back, Leni. I can see how it might have looked that way, but I wasn't... I would never put you girls through that again."

"I uh... I understand. I'm sorry I like went all crazy..." Leni bowed her head, feeling ashamed.

"Don't worry about that, Leni. It was... k-kinda sweet. I'm thankful to have such a caring sister like you." Lincoln pulled Leni in a soft hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head to comfort her. "Now to check up on Lily. You sure you're ok, Leni?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine. I think I just need some time alone right now."

"Oh... O-ok... I'm here for you, Leni, you know that. If there's anything on your mind, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"I know... Thanks, Linky." Leni said, giving Lincoln a smile.

After Lincoln walked back inside to find Lily; Leni leaned against the railing and looked up at the sky, watching two birds fly by.

' _He called him my boyfriend... He... He thought I was his girlfriend.'_ Leni thought, the corner of her mouth curving up to form a faint smile.

* * *

Lincoln was climbing up the stairs and reached the top when he saw Luna walking out of Lily and Lisa's door. He walked over to ask her how the situation was. "How's she handling-"

Lincoln was cut off as Luna punched Lincoln right in the shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for?" Lincoln winced out, rubbing the spot Luna punched. He stared at Luna seeing the anger written on her face. But also saw the tears lingering in her eyes. Lincoln felt his guilt resurfacing.

"Is it true? Is it true that you re-enlisted?" Luna asked, trying to fight back her tears. She wanted to shout at him but kept her voice low to try not to freak out Lily even more, but loud just enough to sound livid.

"What?! No! Luna let me explain."

"You better fuckin' explain! How could you do this, Lincoln...? You just got back. Why would you even think about that?"

"Luna, that hasn't even crossed my mind! Someone from the army showed up to clear up some things. He was in a uniform. That's what must have caused Lily and Leni to panic. Leni walked in on us when he brought up that questioned. She probably figured I say yes, and that's when all hell broke loose."

Luna's anger and worry was soon diminishing as Lincoln went on to explain what happened.

"Luna, I would never do that to you guys. I see what it's done to you all... I'm not leaving."

"*sigh* Ok... Ok. I'm sorry about punching you. It's just that... I-I can't lose you, bro. I hate having to worry if you'll come back or not." Luna wrapped her arms around Lincoln, resting her head on his chest. Her tears were leaking down her face at this point.

"... I know, Luna. I know..." He whispered in her hair as he held her close. "How's Lily?"

"Not to good, dude. She needs you." Lincoln nodded before letting go of Luna and walking into the room. Luna stood by in the doorway, just in case.

"Lily? Come on out... I'm sorry."

"Go away!" Lily shouted as it echoed throughout the room.

Lincoln spun around, confused, searching all around the room. "Wha-... Where are you?"

"Why would _you_ care?"

"Are you in the vents?"

"... No..."

Lincoln crouched down, peeking through the vents. He saw Lily hugging her legs to her chest with her chin on her knees. Lincoln felt horrible seeing her this way. "Lily, come out of there. I want to explain how sorry I am, but I can't do that if I can't see your cute face."

"Uh-uh," Lily pouted. "Your little tricks aren't going to fool me."

"Ok then..." Lincoln laid on the floor and pulled the vent hatch open. He placed his chin on his crossed arms as he looked through the vent to talk with Lily. Luna chuckled seeing her brother lying on the floor with his face in a vent and kicking his legs back and forth like Lori use to, when she was on the phone on her bed. "Will you talk to me now?"

"... I don't want you to leave again, Linky. I want you to stay home, be together again."

Lincoln was wishing Luna would punch him again. Only this time in the face. He felt he deserved it.

"Lily, I was never planning on leaving. I was signing something that confirmed I was staying home _for good_. You and Leni had nothing to be concern about." Lincoln explained.

"But I-I heard him... He asked you if you thought about it."

"I know... and my answer would have been no. Lily, I know me being away caused all of you to worry. I don't want to put you through that again. I'm not going back, Lily. I have a family that needs me more."

Lily looked at Lincoln, giving him her notorious sad puppy eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise. Scouts honor."

"Pinky swear?" Lily asked, holding out her pinky toward Lincoln.

Lincoln brought his pinky out, wrapping it around Lily's, "Pinky swear."

Lily lightly blushed, thinking of one final request. "Bunny kisses?"

"Bunny kisses." Lincoln closed his eyes as Lily did the same and brought her face towards Lincoln's, wiggling their noses together. "Now come on out of there. It's dusty."

Lincoln moved back, still on his knees, as Lily came crawling out the vent. She went over to Lincoln and hugged one another. Lincoln sighed internally as he patted himself on the back for solving another one of his mishaps. "Sorry for the mix-up, Lily... Hey! I'm going to the grocery store to pick up a few things. You wanna come? I'll buy some chocolate ice cream. Just make sure you hide it, that way only we can have it."

"Deal." Lily whispered back with a giant smile.

"How about you, Luna? Care to tag along?"

"Sure, dudes. I love spending time with two of my favorite siblings."

"Oh, so we're your favorite now?" Lincoln teased as they all started to walk back down to the living room.

"I said two _of_ my favorite, not my favorite... That's Luan's spot." Luna said as she walked ahead of them.

Lincoln and Lily both gave Luna a dirty look, feeling offended by her statement.

"Hahaha! Chill guys, I'm only yanking your chain. You know I love all of you equally."

While Luna and Lily waited in the living room, Lincoln went to the kitchen to grab his keys and the shopping list his dad left him. Lincoln smirked at the thought of him having to grab his keys to _his_ car. He thought the day would never come. Once he grabbed them on the kitchen counter, he saw Leni walk in from the backyard.

"Hey, Leni. Luna, Lily, and I are heading to the super market. You want to come?"

"Oh, no, I'm alright. I think I'm just gonna hang out on the couch is all." Leni said in a chipper mood.

"Ok then... And remember, Leni, just call me if you need anything."

"Ok, Linky."

Lincoln was baffled by how fast Leni's mood changed from being so heartbroken to so cheerful. But Lincoln didn't complain. As long as his sisters were happy, he was happy.

Heading back to the living room and making sure everyone was ready; they headed out, walking toward the car and getting in.

"Cool car, Lincoln! You think we can outrun the cops?" Lily said, sounding way too eager for excitement.

"No. But thanks, Lily... Oh, which reminds me." Lincoln leaned over the center console of the car and gave Luna a quick peck on the cheek. Luna's eyes widened as she whipped her head to the side to ask Lincoln what that was for. "Thanks for the gift, Luna. I love it."

"Oh, uh... y-y-yeah. N-no problem, bro... But you know it was more of Pop-Pop's gift. I-I just past it on." Luna blushed from the surprise kiss.

"True. But it's the thought that counts."

"Stop acting like mom and dad. Come on, Lincoln! Let's see how fast this baby can go!" Lily exclaimed with anticipation.

Luna's rosy cheeks darkened even more, hearing Lily's comment. She peeked over toward Lincoln to see if he was blushing as well, but seemed he didn't hear that part because he was just as excited as Lily was.

"You got it, Lily! Maybe we can beat Luna's record!" Lincoln said, pumping the gas pedal.

"What? Wait, Lincoln. LINCOLN!" Luna cried out as they accelerated, thrusting them back in their seats.

* * *

 **Royal Woods: Supermarket**

Arriving at the store in one piece, Lincoln, Luna, and Lily walked in through the automatic doors as Lily continued to talk about how awesome the ride was. Luna was hanging on for dear life while yelling at Lincoln to watch out. It took a few minutes for her to finally relax and join in the fun. She later got so into it that she stuck her head out the window, cheering and flipping off slow drivers.

"Nice job, Linc. You beat my record. But in my defense I was in Vanzilla. Sooo... I still win." Luna said, winking at her brother. "Also did a donut."

"True, true... Didn't you also run through two stop signs and a red light? How was that big fat ticket dad got in the mail?" Lincoln teased with a smug look on his face.

"Shut up."

"Hahaha, alright I'm done. Anyway, I split the list in half so we can split up. Is that ok with you?" Lincoln asked, handing her a piece of the shopping list.

"Right on, dude. Meet up in the freezer aisle?"

"Sounds good. Come on, Lily."

Lincoln and Lily were going aisle through aisle as Lincoln called out the next item on the list. Lily led the way, read the signs up above, directing them. Lincoln smiled to himself, remembering the time he went shopping on his own to buy Zombie Bran and was forced to take his sisters. He was running all over the place trying to stop their antics and chasing that kid that dressed similar to him. At the end of the day it was all for nothing because they were kicked out and banned for life. He's sure glad Bobby however managed to convince the manager to give them a second chance.

Lincoln crossed out another item off the list as Lily placed the bag of hamburger buns in the basket. "Next is can of beans. Oh, great... I guess dad's making franks and beans again."

"Oh, I know where that is!" Lily said, standing next to Lincoln.

Lincoln was reviewing the list one last time and realized it was the final item on their list. "Looks like our part is done. Let's meet up with Luna in the freezer section. Then we can get you your ice cream, Lily."

He looked up from the list to see Lily standing by. But she wasn't there. "Lily?"

Lincoln walked at the end of the aisle, looking both ways to see if Lily walked off. He started to panic when he didn't see her short blonde hair and pink outfit. Lincoln's heart rate was getting faster, increasing his speed as he searched each aisle. Bags of chips and fruits were knocked off some shelves as he frantically looked around, shouting Lily's name. The sound of people and the shopping carts became louder to the point where Lincoln was getting a headache.

 _No, no, no, no, no. I couldn't have lost them! I was just with them! I can't lose them, I can't... I have to find them. I have to find..._

"Lily!"

Lincoln rushed over to Lily who was standing with Luna, giving her the can beans. Lincoln grabbed Lily in a tight hug before staring into her eyes to scold her. "Lily, don't go wondering off like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I-I'm sorry. After I got the last item, I saw Luna and decided to walk over to her. Please, don't be mad at me." Lily looked up at her brother, giving him that sad look again. Only this time it was real.

"Yeah, bro. Chill out. It's not like you haven't done that when you were her age."

"I-I... I know. You're right. Sorry Chris." Lincoln said, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Chris?" Luna asked, confused.

"Ugh... I-I mean Luna. Sorry about that."

Luna looked at Lincoln, concerned if something was bothering him. "You ok, Lincoln? You don't look so good. You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, Luna. It's probably just something I ate. It'll pass. Come on, let's pay for all this." Before Lincoln could start walking back, Lily tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

"Can we still get ice cream?" Her head was down, still feeling sorry for causing her brother to worry. Lincoln thought it was karma since she was in his spot not to long ago.

"Of course we can get ice cream. I'm sorry for raising my voice at you, Lily."

"I guess we're both sorry... Thanks, Linky." Lily went to pick up the chocolate ice cream carton and walked along with her siblings to check-out.

While Lily bagged each item and handed them to Luna to put in the cart, Lincoln was called over behind him from a surprising person.

"Lincoln Loud, is that you?"

Lincoln spun around, recognizing that all too familiar voice. Behind him stood his fifth grade teacher, Mrs. Johnson. "Hey, Mrs. Johnson! How've you been?"

"I'm doing well, Lincoln, thank you. I'm still teaching. I have Lily in my class and she's just so precious. How about yourself? I see you're back from overseas." Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Yep; home sweet home. I got back a couple days ago. I guess I'm now trying to settle back in. Hey, so not to be rude and all, but is there a Mr. in your life yet?" Lincoln winked. He knew it wasn't really much of his business or cared for that matter. But back in fifth grade, she would usually brag about her love life with her students, leaving out a lot of the details, thank goodness, but still implying that she lives a 'wild' life.

"Oh no, not yet. I don't know if I'm ready for a commitment yet. But that doesn't mean it's hard to find someone. I still do my best to stay in shape~."

Luna was standing by the cart after paying, watching the conversation unfold and trying not to show that she was chuckling. Lily was just staring at them, puzzled to why her teacher was acting all weird with her brother.

"Ha, I can see that." Lincoln said, checking out his old elementary teacher mostly to not insult her. He did have to admit though; for someone in their mid-forties, she was in good shape. "You look good, Mrs. Johnson. I guess those stressful kids still can't get to you."

"Oh, look at you with the complements. I always knew you were my favorite student. You've also changed since the last time I saw you. Mmm, such a strong young man now~."

"Heh, well, that's what the army does to you..." Lincoln was now starting to feel uncomfortable. _Is Mrs. Johnson checking me out?_

"Well I better let you go. I can see I'm holding the family up. It was great to see you again, Lincoln. I'm glad you're back safe with your family. See you around Lily, Luna... Lincoln~." Mrs. Johnson gave Lincoln a wink before leaving with her groceries.

Lincoln shook that image out of his head and left with his sisters as well, back to the car to load up. Once Lincoln had opened up the trunk and they all started to put in their bags, Luna told Lincoln what was probably on everyone's minds; even Lily's.

"Dude, she was totally hitting on you."

"Oh thank God I wasn't the only one." Lincoln sighed out. "You guys saw it too?"

"Lincoln, I think everyone saw it." Luna said as she closed the trunk shut and entered the passenger seat.

"So are you going to ask my teacher out?"

"What?! No! Lily, she's almost mom's age. That's just creepy."

"Who knows bro? Maybe it would be an adventure. Like the rumors say; she's freaky in the sack, dude. Chains and whips excite her." Luna teased, singing that last part to see her little brother's reaction.

"You know I can make you walk home, right?"

"Not cool, dude." Luna said, crossing her arms around her chest. She turned her head to look out the window, trying to look sad. What Lincoln couldn't see was the smirk on Luna's face. "I thought you love me."

"*sigh* Even when I joke around, you girls always know how to make me feel like crap." Lincoln turned on the ignition, pulling out of the parking lot and driving back home, safely this time.

* * *

 **Court House: Lori's office**

Lori's head was buried in her arms on her desk. It wasn't the hard work that was getting to her, but her sense of guilt swimming inside her head. She accepted the fact that she had fallen for her brother. She woke up this morning feeling fully energized. She hasn't had a good night's rest like that in a long time, which was why she felt so bad. All her troubles just vanished... because of _him_. But now she has a new one on her hands, and one that she never thought would occur.

She wasn't disgusted in the fact that she was in love with her brother. A part of her was even thrilled by the feeling. This only confused her more.

 _'Uggghh, I never win, do I...? I have feelings for my brother. My little brother! Who I practically raised. I love him... I really do... and I don't know why I'm so calm about it. I mean I should be freaking out! I'm literally in love-'_

"Knock, knock." Carol announced as she was opening Lori's office door to walk in. "I'm about to head out on my lunch break, you want- Whoa... rough night?"

"Something like that... What do you want?" Lori asked.

"I'm gonna go grab something to eat and wanted to know if you want to tag along. But seeing that you look all stressed out, now you have to come." Carol commanded with a friendly grin.

"I guess I can use some fresh air. Alright, just let me grab my purse."

 ***RING! RING!***

Lori told Carol to hold on a second as she went to answer her desk phone.

"Hello, Lori Loud, speaking."

"Wow, they got you speaking all form now?"

"Lincoln?" _Great... just the person I can't keep my mind off of_. "H-hey... Is everything alright?"

"Lincoln?" Carol perked up, walking closer to Lori's desk with a smile. "Can I talk to him?"

Listening to Lincoln through the other end, Lori looked over to Carol mouthing "get out" to her. Carol just kept smiling as she walked around Lori's desk and hover next to her.

"What, a brother can't check up on his sister?" Lincoln said.

"That's sweet, Lincoln, but you don't need to check up on me. I'm the older sibling, remember?" Lori replied with a teasing tone.

"Doesn't mean I can't look out for my older sister. What if I just wanted to talk? Ever think of that?" Lincoln said with a playful tone. "We talked a lot when I was stationed abroad. Maybe I miss it... We never really did it much when we were younger..."

Lori felt hurt hearing Lincoln say that about their past. It was true though she thought. But she was touched that he still wanted to spend time with her, and boy did she want that; to begin a new and correct her wrongs.

"Awww, he's so sweet. Come on, Lori; just let me talk to him for a few minutes." Carol begged, trying to grab the phone out of Lori's hand.

"T-thanks, Lincoln... I do miss our small talks too." Lori replied, feeling flattered while holding an arm out to keep Carol from grabbing the phone. "Look L-Lincoln, I'm k-kinda busy at the moment. How about when I get back we can hang out then...? Just the two of us."

Lori smacked herself eternally, instantly regretting her poor choice of words. She planned to avoid Lincoln till she could really figure out her feelings. But it looks like she would be doing the opposite.

"Sure, Lori, sounds fun! I should probably be hanging up too. I just dropped of some things and now driving to pick up Lucy and Luan."

"You're driving while on the phone?!" Lori scolded. She wasn't one to talk since she's done it countless times back in high school, but stopped, trying to be responsible for her siblings and because of Lisa's terrifying death statistics.

"Relax, I got it on speaker. I'm not that reckless." Lincoln defended.

"Just looking out for you, little brother. So I'll see you- Hey!"

While Lori was distracted, Carol took the phone by surprise. She brought it up to her ear as she dodged Lori's attacks to take back the phone. "Hello, Lincoln? I'm happy you're back safe! Did you miss me while you were away?"

"Uh... Hi...? W-who is this?" Lincoln asked, confused by the tussling sound in the background.

"*gasp* You already forgot about your favorite backup sister?!" Carol pretended to sound hurt.

"Carol?! Wow, you work with Lori? Talk about a small world. How's a going?!"

"You know me, Lincoln; being fabulous as ever. I almost couldn't recognize your voice... all grown up~. So when can we catch up? I'm free-"

"Sorry, Lincoln, but Carol and I got to go! Real c-crazy at the o-office!" Lori said loudly, fighting off Carol.

"Oook...? Is everything alright over there?"

"Yep! Everything is fine. Just running back and fourth is all. So I'll see you when I'm home. Love ya, bye!" Lori hanged up the phone, taking a breath, exhausted from the tussle.

"Well that was rude." Carol said.

"Yeah, well now I'm really hungry. Let's go."

* * *

 **Royal Plaza: Food Court**

Lori and Carol were sitting at their usual two person table, having lunch and talking about their day. It had been a long time for Lori since the last time she ate out with Carol since Lincoln went missing. She would bury her grief in answering calls and paperwork so she wouldn't be thinking about Lincoln. But it never worked. Ironically, even now Lori couldn't escape the discussion of her brother.

"Lincoln sounds like he was in a good mood. Is he taking being back home easy?" Carol asked.

"He is, actually... I find it strange since he's been through so much, but if he says he's fine then I'm happy too."

"Well, putting all 'can I see your hunk of a brother' aside; I'm happy for you, all of you. I know you've all haven't been the same without him... I think we all haven't been the same without him."

"Thanks Carol."

"Now, before the whole incident with the phone, what had you so stressed?"

Lori looked at her food a little nervous if Carol was getting suspicious. She could twist her story around and say it was just some guy, but Carol was like her sisters. Once they figured you have a crush, they never let it go and try to get as much juicy details out of you. And Lori didn't want that.

"It's n-nothing. Work has just been pilling up on me." Lori lied.

"Please. We both no that isn't true; you're one of the best workers her. No, no, it's something else... something-... Oh my Gosh... It's a guy!" Carol exclaimed, reading Lori's face.

"What?! No..."

"It is, isn't it?! I want all the details! Spit it out!" Carol said, scooting her chair next to Lori's.

Lori sighing and accepting defeat, decided to cave in. There was no way out of this so she was going to tell Carol the truth... well partially the truth.

"Ok, ok... Yes, there is a guy." Lori answered, her cheeks turning light red.

"I knew it, I totally knew it! What's he like? Tell me everything about him." Carol stared at Lori giving her complete attention.

"Well he's tall, handsome, fit... and caring. He uh... He called me perfect."

"Ehhhh! Lori, you need to lock him down and fast. It's about time you deserve someone right for you. I didn't trust Bobby that much."

"Hey! Bobby was a great guy. Sure he was a goof, but he always treated me with the best intentions." Lori argued.

"I'm not saying he was a terrible person, Lori. He did always treat you like a queen. It's just I had this feeling that he was playing you dirty... It isn't hard to seduce him."

Lori hated when her friends would tell her that. She always defended Bobby and that they loved each other. But there was times where Lori had her doubts. Bobby was easy to distract. But she always came back to him when ever they argued.

"S-still... he means well. At least I'm not the only one. What about you and that douchebag hipster you called a boyfriend? You're better than him Carol. He treated you like a sidekick." When Lori and Carol became friends, she met him more and started to hate him. All he cared about was himself and his crappy modern 'art'.

"H-he's gone now Lori. I don't care about him anymore..." Lori watched as Carol played with her food. She knew something was up but wasn't going to go dig in deeper. Not yet that is. "So, does this guy know you like him? Have you told him yet?"

"N-no, I haven't. I don't know if I should... We knew each other when we were kids. We were close-... well some what. I'm afraid if I tell him, that it might ruin our friendship." Lori was doing her best to hide all the major details and yet be truthful. She wanted to see if Carol could give her any advice without her knowing her true intentions.

"So he's a childhood friend? Hmm, I wonder if I know this 'mysterious' man...? I think you should tell him. Ooh, we can have a double date! You, me, Mr. Perfect... and Lincoln~." Carol said with a flirtatious smirk.

"Jeez, Carol, are you serious? You want to date my little brother?" Lori was laughing that Carol was really trying this hard to met Lincoln. She did feel a bit jealous though, and conflicted. Carol doesn't know that 'Mr. Perfect' is actually her brother, Lincoln.

"The way you keep hiding him from me and how Dana talked about how he looks; He has to be as hot as she said and I need to see it for myself! And I'm pretty sure he had a crush on me. Ha, remember how some of our friends thought he liked me because I reminded him of you? I thought it was cute... in a weird yet loving way."

That was another thing Lori hated to hear when she was younger. She thought it was gross that her friends would even think that about her brother. But now she had other thoughts about it. Carol did resemble Lori in more ways than just her looks, and Lincoln did if not still has a crush on Carol. _'Does this mean Lincoln does like me? Does he feel the same way?'_

Lori pondered on this and felt a sense of hope building up in her heart. "Maybe your right, Carol... I should tell him. I think I will."

"Oh My Gosh! I'm so excited! I knew I could help out. What are best friends for?!"

* * *

In the car, Lincoln pulled up and parked in the street in front of the small dark looking store next to him. It was in between two other small businesses and looked like a gothic version Barnes & Nobles. He stepped out of his car and headed inside.

Entering through the front door, Lincoln looked around and wasn't surprised that Lucy was working her. The place looked ancient and had that old smell to it. To his left near the store window was a small lounge that people could hang out. Next to the lounge were bookshelves, probably filled with spell books, dark secrets, vampire romance books and the works. To his right were a bunch of smaller shelves that had antique items, daggers that were probably cursed, Lincoln thought, and skulls. Lincoln then spotted his sister at the front desk. He walked up to her as her face was buried in a book.

"Hey, Lincoln." Lucy said, still reading her book and not giving Lincoln the chance to even say anything. Lincoln was impressed, even if it was a little creepy. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to stop by, maybe catch up before I take you back home." Lincoln offered, checking out the cool looking items in the glass display case.

"It beats walking or taking the bus... But I don't know if you can-"

"Alright, Lucy, I'm heading out. Lock up when you're done here." A girl said as she walked out from the back room.

Lincoln was mesmerized, eyeing the woman walking toward them. She returned a scowling look at Lincoln, wondering what he was staring at.

"What are you looking at? You aren't one of my ex's are you?" She asked, scanning Lincoln up and down. "No, you're to good looking for me to have dumped you... unless you're an asshole... Wait a minute, now I remember. You were the guy that almost ruined my birthday party."

"It's good to see you too, Maggie. You've um... changed." Maggie was looked less goth than the last time Lincoln saw her. She still had the mascara going for her and the dark purple clothes, but she looked a little more formal. She was also very... 'developed'. Lincoln gulped when he noticed her nipple piercings poking through her shirt.

"So I guess you like what you see, hm?" Maggie teased. "I can see you've changed as well... You're a lot _bigger_ ~."

"Ha, yeah, I've been getting that a lot." Lincoln said, nervously. Lucy just sighed before getting back to her book.

"So, how's that mime of yours that saved the day? I haven't heard from her in a long time." Maggie asked.

"Oh, Luan? She's doing well, I assume. I've been away recently, so I don't know much."

"I've been told. Well it was great to bump into you, Lincoln~. Tell Luan I said hi. And if you're still doing birthdays, I'd love to hire you two again... I think we'll have _a lot_ of fun~... Oh! And Lucy, since your brother's here and seems to be strong enough, maybe he can help you with the boxes in the back... See ya tomorrow."

Lincoln watched as Maggie left out the front door. He was now starting to wonder if Lisa sprayed him with something for an experiment. "Is she always that... up front?"

"You have no idea... Well I guess you can stay now. Follow me to the back." Lucy said as she led the way.

Lincoln was captivated by all the stuff stored away in the back. He figured this is where they put all the high valuable stuff. He really wanted to try on the suit of armor that was in the corner, but Lucy slapped his hand away before he can touch it. He also got a creepy vibe from the place, wondering if anything here was haunted. The stuffed owl on one of the shelves didn't help him either; always following his every move.

 _Man, Clyde and I would have had a blast in here. This would have been a perfect episode for 'ARGGH!'_

While Lucy went to go and find the latter, Lincoln went through some of the boxes to see what other cool stuff was hidden back here. As Lucy came back with the latter, Lincoln opened a box and jumped back terrified at the figure inside.

"Ahhhh! Lucy! What the hell is Fenton doing here?! I thought we got rid of him!"

"We did. But later on I did some research and found out that there was a rumor that some of the toys were possessed. I managed to get Lana to search for it at the dump, and once she found it, I brought here."

"Possessed?! So like that thing can come alive and kill us?!" Lincoln was ready to go to the nearest dumpster and burn it after hearing what Lucy had told him.

"I don't know about this one? It hasn't moved so I figure this one's a plain toy, but the customers don't have to know that. I just want to get paid."

"Glad you got your priorities straight, Luc... Let's just finish this and get out of here. I'm getting creeped out."

Lucy told Lincoln to hold the latter while she stacks the shelves. Lincoln will handle all the heavier boxes that she couldn't lift. Everything was going smoothly till Lincoln's paranoia was getting the better of him. He kept looking behind him, trying to catch anything moving. _Two years of getting shot at and blown up, and you're afraid of some junk? Get it together Lincoln!_

He then heard a noise. "What was that? Lucy did you hear that?!"

"*sigh* Lincoln it's nothing. It's probably just the squeaky pipes or a mouse. Now don't let go of the latter."

"... You're probably right. It's just my imagination." Lincoln agreed. He went back to holding the latter, calming his nerves. He jumped though when a small breeze brushed the back of his neck.

"They got me! They're trying to steal my soul!" Lincoln cried out, swinging his arms around.

As Lincoln jumped back, letting go of the latter, Lucy missed her footing and started to fall back. "Wait, LINCOLN!"

Hearing his sister scream out his name, Lincoln ran toward Lucy, catching her right in his arms. He sighed in relief as Lucy was clutching onto the front of his shirt. He noticed that she had her eyes closed before realizing that she hadn't hit the floor. She opened her eyes and looked up to see her brother staring back at her.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry! Are you ok, are you hurt?!"

Lucy kept staring at Lincoln, lost in the warm embrace she was in. She started to blush. She felt this strange tingly feeling in her chest. She didn't know what it was... but she liked it. Lucy felt safe, happy... whole.

"I-I'm fine, Lincoln... Can you um... Can you put me down now?" Lucy stuttered.

"Oh! Right... haha" Lincoln let out a nervous laugh. He started to blush as well, realizing he hadn't let her go yet. "S-sorry about that."

"D-don't worry about it, Lincoln... Thanks for saving me."

"But it was my fault in the first place. I should be-"

"It's fine, Lincoln, really... Let's get back to the front. We're done here."

Lucy walked behind the counter to grab her backpack so they could leave. Walking behind her, Lincoln had noticed the small patch on her backpack; a black spade.

"How's college?" Lincoln asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Good... A bit more challenging, but good."

"... Sorry I couldn't be there at your graduation... I would have loved to see it."

"Yeah... Me too."

Lincoln felt like he took a blow to the stomach, hearing they way she said that. He hadn't realized how much he's missed; how much he meant to his sisters. As they got closer to the exit, Lincoln looked toward the lounge seats and noticed some tarot cards. This had given him an idea.

"Hey... before we go... Mind if you read my future?"

"I thought you didn't believe in that kind of stuff?"

"Well... I don't, but it doesn't mean I can't do it. Maybe you might get my future right this time. It'll be fun." Lincoln smiled.

"Y-you really want me to?" Lucy asked, hiding her happiness.

"Yeah... I do."

He had missed out on too much with his sisters. Lincoln promised he would make up for lost time. He had four years to make up for and damn it was he going to.

They both took a seat at a table as Lucy grabbed the deck of cards and shuffled them. Lincoln had asked the plain question of how was his future going to turn out. Lucy had place eight cards on the table before flipping the first one.

"The Knight of Cups. Hm, fitting... After a long journey, you have returned home. You want to go where you'll be recognized, wanted and welcome... where you don't have to fight at every turn. Get involved in the present. Think no more about the route you had to travel to get back here."

"Wow... That's uh... pretty ironic. What's the next card say?" Lincoln asked. He didn't really care about this stuff, but he wasn't going to disrespect Lucy if she believed in it. After all, he was taught that some guy can walk on water and rose from the dead. And he was getting into it. He thought it was crazy how he got a returning knight from battle, almost like himself.

"The Temperance card. It advises you to identify and seek the missing ingredients in your life. Marshal your known skills and abilities and do what needs to be done to complete your mission."

"Mission? What mission?" Lincoln asked, puzzled. Lucy gave Lincoln a shrug, telling him that only he knows the answer to that.

She turned over the third card, her eyes growing big behind her bangs. Lincoln looked shocked as well. He started to feel worried which confused him since he didn't believe in this stuff, but anyone would be on edge if they were given this card. Lincoln looked down, staring at the grim reaper.

"The Death card." Lucy stated. She saw Lincoln was tense and explained to not worry. "I know what you're thinking, Lincoln, but that doesn't mean you're going to die. A lot of times it means the end of something troubling you... The card is telling you to free yourself from the past that no longer serves you well and proceed toward the future. It's time to move on."

Lincoln let out a sigh of relief. But he was doubtful. He didn't know if he could move on; from the things he's done, the things he's seen.

The next card Lucy flipped over was much more soothing than the previous one. It showed a god like hand holding a chalice overflowing with water and a white dove flying over.

"The Ace of Cups also referred to as Chalices or Hearts. It represents the emotional and psychic aspects of life... fantasy, imagination, feelings... and _love_." This grabbed Lincoln's attention. With all the weird flirting going around, maybe he could finally get some sort of reasonable answer. "It suggests that you can relax into a safety net of love and support. Remember that each person and event may possess a precious gem hidden inside. Make a conscious effort to find it, Lincoln... More loving people may enter your life."

 _More loving people? Something doesn't feel right..._

Lincoln observed the table, seeing there were only four cards left. The next card brought Lincoln back to feel worried. The image was a building on fire and crumbling.

"The Tower card tells me that you will experience change. Your vision shows you that great change has already been unleashed or soon will be."

 _Only three left. Maybe I'll get the rich card or something._

"Your next card is The Ten of Wands. This card represents ambition, drive and desire. The Ten of Wands advises you to remember the true, simple heart of your youth and all the idealism it held. Now may be the time to reach deep into yourself and identify your purest, most wholesome impulses."

Lincoln was starting to feel unwell. He didn't like where this was going. It was like if Lucy was digging deep inside his mind, learning his deepest secrets; his dark desires. The ones he locked away and tried to forget.

When Lucy turned over the next card, Lincoln was sure he was going to be sick. He thought it was worse than the Death card.

"The D-devil card... Expresses the realm of _taboo_..." The way Lucy hesitated made Lincoln all too uncomfortable. She must know this card more than the rest he thought. "Let go of your inhibitions. Allow yourself to express all of who you are and honestly. Your best bet could be to express your true emotions. Acknowledge that you have whatever feelings you have. While it may not be necessary to act out what you feel in every situation, accepting the power and depth of your inner experience enables you to remain true to yourself."

"Lucy this is ridiculous. I-I-I think we should stop. I need to pick up Lua-"

"Lincoln... There's one card left. You're really going to stop now?"

Lincoln wanted to leave as soon as possible and forget about this whole thing. _T-this can't be happening? H-how the fuck is she doing all of this?! It's not true, it's not! I buried those thoughts. I don't feel that way anymore._

Lincoln let out a deep breathe and sat back down. "Alright... Show me my last card."

Turning over the last card, Lucy stared at it far to long as her cheeks turned red.

"The Two of Cups... The symbol you see indicates a true and lasting love." Lincoln's heart stopped. "Express the caring that you feel. Reach out to those you hold in your heart, so that they know you are thinking of them. It advises you to speak your heart. It may be likely that the person you are trying to connect with feels the same. Still the other needs to hear this more fully. So why not make it clear and why not... _now_?"

Lincoln refused to hear any more. But something, something inside him did, and he let Lucy finish.

"The Two of Cups is the image of the heart making a vow. You should pledge yourself to this friendship and put your heart on the line. You have nothing to lose and everything to gain. It's a great privilege to share with others who are so complementary and compatible."

Neither one of them said a word. Lincoln meditated for a few seconds before opening his eyes and speaking up. "Wow... That was something..."

"Agreed... But like you say; this stuff is just for fun and to make a quick buck... Thanks though, Lincoln... for spending time with me. I had fun."

"Anytime, sis. We better start leaving. I still have to pick up Luan."

Lincoln and Lucy walked out of the store. She locked up as Lincoln went to start the car. He was happy he was able to hang out with Lucy. Seeing her smirk was always a reward for him, even if he had to work really hard for it, like he did today.

 _I knew that crap was a joke. I'm not that person anymore. I've changed._

* * *

 **Chuckles Comedy Club**

Lincoln and Lucy arrived at the place, stopping to park. As Lincoln was getting out, he saw Lucy crawling over to the backseats. "What's wrong, Lucy? Don't want to come with?"

"Too much laughter in one place. It gives me a headache." Lucy complained. She pulled out her book and started reading.

"I'm pretty sure it's empty, but alright. I won't be long."

He entered the building, passing through the second set of doors to be introduced to the main stage. Lincoln glanced around, impressed that Luan got such a sweet gig. The room had to hold at least a hundred people. Lincoln headed down one of the walkways toward the stage while looking at all the pictures of famous comedians on the wall. He couldn't wait to see his sister up on that wall someday.

The place was practically empty like Lincoln assumed. These places usually open late so right now it was just staff and who ever was performing, practicing his routine on stage. Seeing that no one paid him any mind, Lincoln sneaked up on the side of the stage and headed behind the curtains. Once behind, he spotted a worker and asked if he knew where Luan would be.

"Excuse me; do you know where I can find Luan Loud? I'm her brother."

"Her brother? Oooh you must be Lincoln! It's a pleasure to finally meet ya!" The man shook Lincoln's hand vigorously, causing it to feel numb. "Your sister talked a lot about you. Says you're her favorite person to perform to. Name's Chuck, but people around her call me Chuckles. I own the place."

"Nice to meet you. You have a lovely place." Lincoln replied.

"Thanks, kid! Anyway, I gotta get back to judging the new act. Luan should be in her dressing room. Just go down this hallway and it's the second door to your right."

"Thanks a lot." Lincoln said, waving back.

Making his way down the hall, Lincoln reached Luan's door and stopped to stare at the star shaped name plate on the door that read: Luan Loud. He was proud of his sister, to see her come so far and living out her dream. He and his other sisters might have found some of Luan's jokes as annoying, but they still believed in her and wanted the best for her; and now she's doing it.

Being the gentleman that he is and learning the hard way since he lived with ten sisters, went to knock on the door to alert his presence. But Lincoln paused before he could touch the door. He decided he wanted to surprise her. He also figured it would be a good way for one of his sisters to get a taste of their own medicine. She always barged in on his privacy so Lincoln wanted to see how she would like it.

Lincoln swung the door open, announcing his arrival. "Hey, Luan, just wanted to-"

"Ahhh! Lincoln!"

"OH, SHIT! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were changing!"

Luan instantly covered her bra-covered chest as Lincoln shielded his eyes, fumbling around to try and reach the door. He couldn't see anything and stripped over some props causing him to fall on a sack of whoopee cushions.

Although she was still embarrassed, Luan had to cover her mouth from not giggling at the sound of farting coming from her brother who was lying on the floor, covered in stage outfits. Lincoln stayed there with his eyes shut, hoping his sister was fully dressed now.

"A-a-are you decent?" Lincoln asked.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm clothed." Luan answered. Lincoln got up from the floor, rubbing his head. He was thankful those whoopee cushions were there to soften his fall. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good... humiliated, but good... I'm sorry I barged in like that. I just wanted to show you how it feels, but now I feel horrible... I swear I didn't see anything! Well, ok, maybe a little... But nothing I haven't seen, like when you're in your bikini! Wait, no! I mean not that I stare at you in your bikini! That's gross. Not you though! You're beauti-... I think I should shut up now..." Lincoln lowered his head in embarrassment. He never felt his cheeks so warm in his life.

"I-It's o-ok Lincoln... It's no big deal. It's not like I haven't been in your shoes before..."

"Y-yeah... right..." Lincoln agreed. His blushing increased when he remembered the time Luan walked in on him stepping out of the shower. Only he was naked so it was worse for her.

"Let's just put this little incident in the past, ok?" Luan said.

"C-can do."

"So, why are you stopping by, Linc?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted a lift home. Also to check out the place. I gotta say... You're really doing well for yourself, Luan. They even gave you your own private room. I'm proud of you, sis... You deserve it."

"Thanks, Lincoln... But I did have support on the way." Luan winked. "Let me grab my things and we can leave."

As Luan went back to the small sofa in the room to get her stuff, Lincoln walked around.

"I see you have a lot props and costumes. You guys do shows here or something?"

"Yeah, sometimes we do acts or put on funny skits." Luan replied back.

Lincoln then walked up to Luan's vanity to look at all the photos she had pinned to the mirror. As he was going over each one, he noticed one that he remembered too well. "Hey, I remember this day... It's when I was your assistant for 'Funny Business'... Speaking of 'Funny Business', you remember Maggie? I bumped into her today. You still stay in touch with her? She says hi."

"Wow, Maggie? No, I haven't. The last time I saw her was years ago." Luan said from the couch as she was tying her sneakers.

Lincoln went back toward Luan, seeing she was ready to leave. He stopped for a moment to admire her choice of clothing for today. She was wearing a long-sleeved yellow top, pink skinny jeans, aqua blue converse that were probably passed down from Leni, and to finish her appearance was her signature ponytail held by her famous scrunchie.

He thought it was a crazy combination choice, but Luan always did dress differently, in a good way of course. Lincoln liked it. He was also a bit surprised how conservative Luan dressed at times, wearing large sweaters or hoodies. He thought since Luan had such a great figure, that she'd show it off more. Then again, she did hate some of the unwanted attention. Lincoln wasn't complaining either. It meant less assholes ogling his sister. It still didn't stop her from wearing her traditional outfit which did hug her frame well.

"What?" Luan asked, noticing her brother was staring at her far to long.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing... I just like your outfit is all... You look nice."

"T-thanks." Luan blushed, playing with her ponytail again. Lincoln noticed her demeanor and wondered if she was still embarrassed about the changing incident. But he felt it was something else that was bothering her.

"Hey, Luan, you feeling alright? You've been acting different lately."

"Different? Nope, feeling just fine." Luan said, quickly.

"Ok, Luan... I'm here though if you need anything. You can talk with me, Luan... about anything."

"A-anything...?" Luan whispered as her eyes looked down. She looked like she was contemplating something. Lincoln noticed this and felt that she wanted to tell him something. Luan just lifted her gaze back at Lincoln and put on a little smile.

"I know, Lincoln... Thanks."

"Sure, Lu, anytime. Now come on, I have to start making dinner and I left Lucy in the car. I don't want people to think I locked a black dog in the backseat."

* * *

 **March 8, 2028: Loud House**

Lincoln parked in front of the house as he and his sisters exited out of the car. As they were heading toward the porch, Lincoln pulled Luan to the side to tell her something.

"Hey, Luan, I wanted to thank you for yesterday. I had fun."

"Don't mention it, Lincoln. I wanted to show you how much we missed you... I still wish I could have made it better, invited some of your friends, not freak out about your cake... I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"Hey, hey, Luan don't beat yourself up like that. I'm home, with my loving parents, and favorite group of girls in the world... It's perfect, Luan." Lincoln reassured.

"Well, as long as you enjoyed it... I guess I'm happy."

"You guess? Oh no, we're not having that. Come on..."

"What are you- Lincoln?!"

Lincoln lifted up Luan onto his shoulder, carrying her to the front door while tickling her sides.

"N-no, STOP! HAHA- Lincoln this isn't- HAHAHA!- This isn't FAIR! HAHAHA!"

"Let's go, Joker. I have hamburgers to make."

Once they were inside and Lincoln freed Luan from her torture, He went to the kitchen to start preparing for dinner.

Lincoln was behind the stove grilling up the patties. Of course some sisters complained that he wasn't cooking on the grill out back; but it was cold out so he chose to use the stove. It worked just as well as a grin.

Lori was also in the kitchen helping out Lincoln. She had told him that they would hang out but seeing that Lincoln was occupied, she decided if she helped out, they could still talk a bit. Lori figured it was a win-win situation. She got to spend sometime with Lincoln like she promised, but still have that space to figure out her " _dilemma_ ". While she was getting the condiments out of the fridge, she kept glancing behind her at Lincoln. The conversation she had with Carol was still playing inside her head. Lori was debating if she should really confess her feelings, and when.

The rest of the sisters were either in the living room, watching TV or in the dining room, setting up the table. It was moments like this that made Lincoln happy. It really made him feel like he was home.

"Alright, ladies! Dinner is served." Lincoln announced, walking in the dining room, with a plate full of burgers. The remaining sisters in the living room came charging to the table to grab their seats.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Lynn said as she grabbed her plate.

"They look delicious, bro." Luna commented.

"There not close to _Burpin' Burger_ , but... I try." Lincoln said, feeling smug.

He went back inside the kitchen to grab a few things while the rest of the sisters grabbed a burger from the center of the table. After Lana took hers, she went to grab the ketchup, only to have her hand met with Lola's.

"I'm sorry dear sister, but I believe that I had it first." Lola said, trying to act polite.

"That's where you're wrong sis. I had it first." Lana said, with a laid back tone.

"No, you didn't." Lola growled through her fake smile.

"Yes, I did... Besides, I'm the oldest so I should get first dibs. Haven't you heard the saying, age before beauty?"

"Yeah, by two minutes! Just give me the ketchup bottle." Lola argueed as she tried to yank the ketchup out of her hand.

"No, I had it first!" Lana yanked back.

It soon turned into a tug of war as the twin sisters fought over the bottle. All the sisters kind of grew tired of their bickering since they were sixteen now. But they sometimes they did enjoy it. It brought back old childhood memories; even if they lead to disaster.

"Guys, there's another one right her." Lori said, holding another bottle of ketchup. They just ignored her as the continued to fight.

It looked like neither one was going to win and this was going to go one forever. But that changed when somehow the cap opened and the pressure from them holding onto it caused the bottle to squeeze out onto Lola.

"*gasp!* You bitch! You ruined my top!"

"Ha, I think it's an improvement." Lana mocked.

Lola was furious; and seeing this had the rest of the sisters ready to duck for cover. Lola snatched the bottle out of Lana's hand and squirted ketchup in Lana's face.

"Oh, you're right... I do see an improvement." Lola joked.

Lana now pissed, grabbed the bottle back to get revenge. She was aiming for her sister's precious hair this time.

"What is going on in-"

 ***SPLAT***

As soon as Lana squeezed the ketchup bottle, Lola dodged it, sending the squirt of ketchup in Lincoln's face, who just happened to walk in at wrong time.

"Oh shoot, bro, I'm sorry!" Lana apologized.

Lincoln wiped the ketchup out of his face, licking some of it on his lips. Most of the sisters were chuckling and trying not to laugh. But Lori and Luna weren't laughing. They were watching Lincoln and saw his whole behavior change. He was staring at his hands and that's when Lori noticed they were shaking. He looked up to see Lana and Lola and that's when his eyes dilated.

"L-Lincoln?" Luna asked, getting concerned.

Lori and Luna watched as Lincoln slowly inched his way back into the living room. It looked like he was trying to get away... from something.

"No... no, no..." Lincoln whispered to himself.

"Jeez, Linc, it was only ketchup. You don't have to be so dramatic." Lana said.

"Yeah, Lincoln, Relax." Lynn added. She went to put a hand on his shoulder but when she did Lincoln snapped.

He fumbled to the ground, pleading in sheer terror as he crawled backwards, hitting the back end of the recliner. He looked like he saw a monster. The sisters were terrified.

"NO, PLEASE, I'M SORRY! I-I-I didn't know... I DIDN'T KNOW! I could have saved you. I could have stopped him. I could hav-"

"Lincoln! Lincoln what's wrong?! What are you talking about? Save who?" Luan asked, in fear for her brother.

Lincoln just stayed there, curled up on the floor, trembling as he mumbled over and over again that he was sorry. They all wanted to do something to comfort him but didn't know what. They didn't know if he would lash out at them or hurt himself. Lori was going to make the first move, but was cut off by Leni who walked up toward Lincoln and sat down next to him.

She went to hold Lincoln but he flinched, shaking a bit more. It hurt her so much that her baby brother was scared of her. She took hold of Lincoln's face, cupping both cheeks with her hands and staring deep inside his empty eyes. He felt so cold in Leni's hands.

"Lincoln, look at me... Look at me. You're safe now, ok? You're not at that bad place anymore... You're home. With mom and dad, your sisters... with me. No one's going to hurt us, Linky."

"Please forgive me... Please forgive me." Lincoln was still out of it, crying as he stared blankly at the floor. Leni leaned forward, placing a kiss on his forehead and whispering soothing words into his ear. She always did this when he was hurt as a little kid. It always stopped him from crying. It was all that she could do.

"I'm here, Linky... I'm here. No more crying." Leni whispered in his ear.

Lincoln started to turn his head, looking back at Leni. He seemed to be coming back.

"L-Leni? Leni is that you?"

"It's me, Linky, it's me. I'm here... We're all here."

"A-all of you? L-Lori's here... Lily, Luna, Ly-"

"We're all here, Linky. We're safe."

Lori walked over carefully, kneeling down to speak to Lincoln. All the other sisters stood by with tears in their eyes and hoping that their brother will be ok.

"L-Lincoln? Are you... Are you alright?" Lori asked, placing a gentle hand on his thigh.

"I... I think so, yeah."

"Lincoln... What did you mean when you said you could have saved us? W-what did you see when you were over there?" Lori asked.

Lincoln just lowered his eyes and stared at his hand which was now being held by Lori's.

"Lincoln, you need to tell us what you saw."

"No! No... I can't. I'll never go back to that. You can never know what I saw." Lincoln protested.

"Lincoln, we're trying to help you! Whatever you saw is hurting you and you need to talk about it! Why won't you-"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO THINK I'M A MONSTER...! I want you to be proud of me."

Lincoln clenched his eyes as he started to remember all the terrible missions he went on that went wrong. The things he's seen, the things he's done. But there was that one; that one mission that he'll never forget, the one that still haunted him since he was there.

"You'll hate me, Lori... You all will."

Lori looked at her brother in so much agony, she could barely take. No one could have seen this happen because he put up a barrier to block out his pain. He stored it away so he wouldn't trouble them, like he always did. Lori saw a strong, brave young man return to her. But that was just on the outside. On the inside was still her little brother, hurt and scared of what they'll think of him; of causing them more pain. Lori put her confused feelings for her brother aside, far aside. That wasn't important to her now. What was important to her was healing her distraught brother, broken in front of her.

"We could never hate you, Linky. We love you... and always will." Leni said.

"You will... You'll see the monster that I've become."

"Lincoln, you're not a monster. What I see in front of me is my little brother who's in pain... and I want to help stop that pain. Lincoln, please... Let us help you."

Lincoln took a few deep breaths before nodding his head. He didn't want to talk about it, to save them the heartbreak. But he figured he's already done so much to hurt his family. Why not just let it all out?

"Ok, Lori... Ok. I'll tell you. But don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **To my fellow followers, I'm deeply sorry for the long delay. I won't lie, I could have had this done last week, but I was away visiting family and I needed the time to release some stress. Please, please forgive me!**

 **I also want to point out a few things for future and past chapters:**

 **So if none of you saw or heard, Sam not only has a last name now, BUT, also has a brother! His name is "Simon" (Not Samuel like my talentless ass came up with). So I went back to change his name just to make it more "canon" you can say. I also added an extra gift for Lincoln in the last chapter if you want to read that? I forgot to add it and just remembered. It plays a role in the story that really changes Lincoln.**

 **Next, I want to say that I know a lot of people usually don't like "OC's" which I get. I know Ace 5 seem to be OC's even though I needed them for dialogue and the story but I'll exclude them. I plan to try to keep future background characters true to the show. But if I can't I'll probably use characters from other Nickelodeon shows or characters that share the same voice work. For instance, the soldier that Leni nearly attacked. His name is "** _ **Pacowski**_ **"; that is the last name of Lincoln's gym coach in the show. So I decided to make him have a nephew or son, whatever you prefer.**

 **Also! All the fortune telling cards meanings are exact. I had to do some research on them to get the right ones, if you know what I'm saying ;) Of course there are many types of positions you place the cards but that was just getting too much into detail and I really wanted to release this chapter to you guys. Pay attention though to the meanings AND the numbers. I tried to be clever.**

 **And Big Thank You to** Renner15 **for the Leni going crazy scene! I thought it helped a lot, even though I have no clue how discharge paperwork works.**

 **Thank you all once again! And like always, let me know what you all think?**

 **In the next chapter... Secrets Will Be Revealed.**


	11. Chapter 11: Gimme Shelter

**Dread55: Lincoln's not going to tell them "everything", just the one that haunts him the most. And all the sisters now are mature enough to understand. I know Lily might seem very childish and naive, which she is, but she's smarter than you think.**

 **TheLivingMyth: That's kind of what I was aiming at XD**

 **SonAwesome: Aw, man, I feel bad now, but I didn't plan for Maggie to be in the harem. Sorry. I do have to give you a lot of props though for being a huge fan of the ship. I know it's a rare one compared to the others. And of course I've read** _'Memory of a Promise'_ by _Midgar9210_ , **the story's amazing! He's one of my many inspirations and I hope to be on his level one day, but I don't know if that will happen w/ this story b/c it's kind of unoriginal, I'm 10 chapters in and there hasn't been much to any romance, and I feel people don't prefer 'older Lincoln' stories. I think him being younger adds more to the thrill. But thank you for your support!**

 **Kasix-K: Jeez, you wrote a lot, but that's great, I enjoy what everyone has to say! I'm just going to try and answer the important stuff. First, I'm a bit scared I might lose you soon because it** _ **sort of**_ **turns real smutty later on. Now it's not all like "I like you, lets bang." There's still going to be drama & plot. So I hope you're not too upset. For how large the harem will be, as of NOW, are 9. But there will be one or two more added. I know that sounds insane, but hey, are boy Lincoln is a stud. I should add that these are the ones involved sexually. There are some that are in the "crush zone." Also! Now I'm not saying they are, just throwing this out there *wink* But the Legal age of consent in **_**MICHIGAN**_ **is "16"... Just so you know. Lastly, Linc's PTSD will not be instantly cured, don't worry. It's an on and off again situation that you'll see throughout the story.**

* * *

**Flashback**

-:-

-:-

 **Iraq: 2024**

It was quiet. Sweat dripping down Lincoln's forehead as he looked through the scope of the sniper rifle; His crosshairs on the lifeless body dangling from the window sill as he waited for the slightest sign of movement. He was surprisingly good at what he did. But Lincoln hated the thought of that. He felt it was too personal, hunting a single man.

"Sniper's down, Sarge. Area is clear."

" _*Great job boys, now come on down.*_ "

Lincoln and Ortiz started walking down the stairs from the roof, neither one saying a word. Lincoln knew some of the guys would brag about a kill or keep tally. He never did such things, feeling it was inhumane and down right stupid. One was enough for him, but he signed up to be a soldier and that's what soldiers do. They kill. Lincoln just kept telling himself to move on, and Ortiz knew how he felt. There team rarely talked about it.

Arriving back in the small garage as other soldiers began to pack up and leave, Lincoln went over to see how the wounded soldier he dragged out of harms way was doing. Ortiz joined up with the rest of his team while Sgt. Wilson was communicating with command.

" _*Ace 5 this is Eagle eye. You are to assist Hornet 4-1 located just East of your location. They're pinned down trying to evacuate civilians. Get in there and help them out. How copy?*_ "

"Copy that Eagle eye, Ace 5 out." Sgt. Wilson replied through his comm piece.

"So I guess we don't get a quick break after the intense fight we just went through?" Dylan said as he stood up from sitting on the ground.

"When do _we_ ever get a break?" Chris joked.

"Alright men, let's move out!" Sgt. Wilson announced as they headed toward their humvee.

They all entered the vehicle with Dylan crawling up to man the mounted gun and Lincoln joining them as he entered the driver's seat, flicking the gold bull skull pendant dangling in front of the front windshield. Lincoln and the rest waited as other soldiers began to pill up inside there vehicles, ready to follow.

"Remember, safeties off and keep your eyes peeled. We're still in the hot zone," Sgt. Wilson said, informing everyone from the front seat. "And Dylan, watch those alleyways. They might try to sneak along side us."

Lincoln was following the lead humvee, passing by destroyed buildings and burnt out cars when directions came through on the radio. As the directions were being told, the radio started to pick up static, causing some of the information to be cut off. Sgt. Wilson started to bang his fist on the radio in frustration while Lincoln slowed down as they were approaching two roads.

"Uh-oh... I heard left Sarge... I think? But the choice is yours." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, I heard left too." Chris agreed.

"No way; he said right. How do you get left from right?" Ortiz said.

"Well, how do you get right from left?!"

"Enough...! I trust Lincoln. We'll go left." Sgt. Wilson said.

Dylan signaled the lead humvee's gunner to go left as they and the rest of the convoy behind them followed. As they drove through the narrow streets, Lincoln was beginning to regret his decision, seeing as everything was silent. Sgt. Wilson was feeling the same way and ordered Lincoln to stop the truck.

"Ok, Chris and Ortiz, check your sectors. Imma head up and see what to do." Sgt. Wilson said, exiting out the passenger side.

"Wait, wait, wait, Sarge, we can't stand in one place. Protocol says we have to-"

"I know the damn protocol, Lincoln. Just stay here and keep the engine running. I'll be right back." Sgt. Wilson closed the door behind him as Lincoln watched him walk to the humvee in front of them.

Lincoln started tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. "I got a bad feeling about this."

Chris and Ortiz were on each side of their humvee, scanning the windows and roof tops for any signs of movement.

"Isn't the rule that no matter what, keep moving? Why the fuck are we standing out in the open like this?"

"Relax, Ortiz. Give Sarge some credit. He knows what he's doing... I hope. Sometimes you gotta break the rules." Chris said, reassuring his friend. "What about you, Dylan? You see anything?"

"Na man, I got nothing. This place is a fuckin' ghost town." Dylan said, rotating the turret. While watching his surroundings, Dylan looked through one of the windows when for a split second he saw a shadow move by. "Hang on. I think I saw something."

Ortiz and Chris aimed their rifles in the direction of where Dylan was looking at.

"What did you see?" Chris asked in a low voice.

"On the Second floor; middle window. I swear I thought I saw something move." While Chris and Ortiz watched the second floor windows and Lincoln looking out through the windshield, Dylan saw a dark object stick out from the bottom window. He squinted his eyes to get a closer look, and to his imagination looked like a...

"GUN!"

In a flash, Dylan began to fire away, with Chris and Ortiz joining in. As they blindly opened fire, Sgt. Wilson and other soldiers around them dashed to cover, hearing the shots ring out. They soon stopped firing, seeing that most of the building was shredded with bullet holes.

"Jesus, Dylan! Are you trying to give us away?!" Lincoln shouted.

Dylan peeked his head up from the turret at the same time as Chris and Ortiz slowly lowered their guns to look for any more movement in the building. It was dead silent until the sound of a can falling came from inside the building. They flinched, quickly raising their guns back up, aiming at the first floor of the building and waiting for someone to pop out when all of a sudden a black cat came leaping out of the broken window and running away down an alleyway. They lowered their rifles once again, chuckling and shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Heh. All those bullets wasted for it to turn out it was just a cat." Ortiz said.

"Yeah, and we still fucking missed." Chris joked as he walked toward Lincoln who was still sitting in the driver's seat.

"At least we're not getting shot at." Lincoln replied.

As soon as Lincoln said that, the convoy was under attack. A barrage of bullets came raining down on them from all directions, surprising everyone. Lincoln flinched under the steering wheel as Chris and Ortiz ducked down, running back inside the humvee. The convoy started to return fire at the surrounding buildings as their sergeant came rushing inside the passenger seat next to Lincoln. Explosions started to go off near them, giving them enough of a reason to get the hell out of there.

"Fuck! They must have been waiting for us!" Chris yelled out while he was shooting out his window.

"Get us out of here, Loud! Punch it!" Sgt. Wilson ordered.

Lincoln slammed his foot on the gas pedal, only for them to realize that they weren't moving an inch no matter how hard Lincoln floored it. He kept pressing his foot on the gas causing all of them to get jerked around.

"Why aren't we moving?!" Dylan shouted out as he fired upon the rooftops, causing shell casings to litter the inside of the humvee.

"I think we're stuck!" Lincoln said, not giving up on the gas pedal. He looked in his side mirror and saw that their rear tire was being blocked by a bunch of debris. Lincoln, being the man to come up with a plan his feet, got on the radio, giving orders to the humvee behind them.

"What are you thinking, Loud?" Sgt. Wilson asked. He read Lincoln's face and knew it was his 'I have an idea' face.

"HOLD ON!" Lincoln shouted.

Their bodies were rocked forward as the humvee behind them rammed the back of their bumper, causing their back tire to come free. Lincoln slammed his foot back on the gas, zooming down the street and swerving around any obstacle in their way. The rest of the convoy was right behind him, trying their best to keep up with Lincoln's quick reaction skills.

...

A few blocks away, they seemed to be in the clear; the sound of gunfire still being heard in the distance. Lincoln and the rest all sighed in relief, all except Dylan who was a bit disappointed.

"So that's it? We're just going to let them get away?" Dylan complained.

"Just keep watching..." Sgt. Wilson told him as he hung up the radio.

Dylan kept staring in the direction they had just came from, confused to what exactly he was looking for. He was getting impatient when all of a sudden three explosions went off in the area. The cloud of smoke indicating that whatever hit them, hit them hard.

"Holy shit... What the hell was that?" Dylan asked.

"Another lesson to learn: whenever you feel like you're out gunned or out manned, just call in artillery." Sgt. Wilson said as he flicked his sunglasses on and enjoyed the rest of the smooth ride till they arrived at their objective.

It wasn't long till they were approaching their destination. The sound of a firefight was getting louder and louder as they got closer. The lead humvee stopped a few feet away with its crew dismounting. Lincoln pulled up behind them with the rest of the convoy coming to a stop.

"Alright, everyone out." Sgt. Wilson commanded.

They all stepped out of the truck and checked their equipment before following their leader. Lincoln and the others were leaned against the corner of a building, observing the situation before running out in the middle of it. He spotted the team they were supposed to assist, who were pinned down in a ditch behind an old mud wall. Lincoln saw tons of muzzle flashes coming from the building in front of the team and knew that this was going to be another difficult situation.

Sgt. Wilson gave his orders and headed toward the team in the ditch. Once everyone was in the ditch and behind the wall, one soldier called Lincoln and his team over. "Man, am I glad to see you! You guys showed up at the right time!"

"I bet," Sgt. Wilson shouted over the shooting, ducking every time a bullet came whizzing by. "So what did you get us into?!"

"Command wants us to evacuate all civilians in the area and relocate them till the attack is over. But then these guys showed up and turned it into a shit storm! They've been firing at us for nearly an hour now and are preventing us from rescuing the rest of civilians still trapped inside!"

"We could bring the humvee around and use the heavy gun." Dylan suggested to the soldier.

"Not gonna happen. We can't risk hitting any of the civilians."

"Is there any other way inside the building?" Sgt. Wilson asked as a plan was forming in his head.

"There's one on each side. But you'll still have to run through the gunfire to get there."

"Just leave that to us. You just make sure to cover us as we run in." Sgt. Wilson said. He then went to group up with his team and the rest of the convoy's team to tell them the plan. "We're going to split into three teams. Team One will stay here and help Hornet 4-1, Team Two will flank from the left side while Team three and I flank from the right. Ok, let's move out."

He gave the signal. As the first team opened fire to distract the enemy, the other two teams started running to the sides of the building. Lincoln and Dylan were first to enter through the right side entrance, followed by the rest. When they came into the hallway to find the stairs to the upper floors they received gunfire from some of the doorways. As they fought there way through the hallway with no trouble, they reached the stairs and started to head up to the second floor of the apartment.

They stooped for a second on the second floor stairway as Sgt. Wilson got on his radio. "Hornet 4-1, we have entered the building; watch where you're firing."

" _*Copy that, Ace 5.*_ "

"Ok, Lincoln and Dylan, you two clear the next floor while Chris, Ortiz, and I clear the second." Sgt. Wilson ordered.

"We're on it." Lincoln said.

Lincoln and Dylan climbed up the next flight of stairs to the third floor. They reached the top of the stairs when gunfire could be heard from below them and their handheld radio's going off, updating them on what rooms were clear. As Lincoln and Dylan entered the hallway to the third floor, they noticed how empty it was. They were still cautious as they started to search the first set of rooms.

Lincoln was busy clearing the third room while his friend was clearing the fourth. When they both finished, they stepped out of the doorway when they started to get shot at down the hall from another room. They both took cover in the doorway, waiting for the shooting to stop. When it got quiet again, Lincoln and Dylan peeked from their cover and fired their guns back at the enemy soldier's location, who was now hiding behind cover. The enemy soldier fired back a few more rounds, causing Lincoln and Dylan to jump back into cover as he took off down the hall.

"He's on the move!" Dylan shouted to Lincoln as he ran into the middle of the hallway and started to shot down the hall. The enemy soldier fell to the floor as the bullets struck him in the back, killing him. "Dropped him!"

"Nice shot, man. Let's move up." Lincoln said as he quickly walked past Dylan to start clearing the remaining rooms.

Once they finished clearing all the rooms, the stumbled upon another door that lead to another hallway. Lincoln walked up to the door and placed his hand on the handle when the door was kicked in on him. Still holding his rifle, on instinct, Lincoln held down the trigger, shooting his gun as he fell backwards to the ground.

Dylan rushed over toward Lincoln to check up on him. As Lincoln was getting up he noticed the dead body lying on the floor in front of him.

"You alright, Linc? That was a hell of a shot." Dylan said while staring at the dead soldier.

"Yeah, I'm good-" Lincoln was cut off when he heard shouting. He and Dylan looked up to see another soldier running away and entering one of the rooms. "Shit. Come on, we can't let him get away!"

Lincoln chased after him with Dylan following right behind. When they were approaching the door that the man ran into, they jerked back as bullets came piercing through the door, causing pieces to fly off. Lincoln was taking over on one side of the door as he looked at Dylan who nodded at him, telling him he was ready. Lincoln opened the door, allowing Dylan to storm in first, then Lincoln.

They entered the living room, seeing it was empty when they heard screaming coming from another part of the home. Dylan and Lincoln walked toward the sounds of screaming which lead them to a family in a kitchen fearing for their life and pointing into the next room.

"Stay down! Get up against the wall!" Dylan instructed the family. As he carefully walked closer to the next room, they started to get shot at again from the doorway, causing Dylan and Lincoln to find cover. "Can you see him?"

"He's hiding on the left side of the door. But I can't get a clear shot." Lincoln said who was taking cover behind a cabinet a few feet away from Dylan.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dylan asked.

"The made ya look?" Lincoln suggested.

"The made ya look."

Dylan hugged the wall in front of Lincoln as Lincoln couched behind his cover, peeking his rifle out of the corner and aiming down his sight, waiting for his moment.

After given the green light, Dylan started to blindly fire into the next room, trying to lore out the enemy. But the first time had no effect as the enemy soldier did the same, shooting from cover without exposing his body. Dylan tried again while Lincoln waited, controlling his breathing. When Dylan finished shooting and leaning back to cover, Lincoln was given his opportunity. The enemy soldier stepped out of cover to shoot back near Dylan, unaware of the second soldier below his field of vision. Stepping into Lincoln's sight, he fired three shots, killing the soldier before he could fire his weapon.

"He's down." Lincoln said.

"Roger. I'm moving up." Dylan announced as he headed toward the next room. He ducks when bullets start to hit all around them. "What the fuck?!"

"They're shooting us from the fucking ceiling!" Lincoln said. Once the shooting stopped, they both looked at each other before raising their guns at the ceiling and shooting away. They knew they killed whoever was shooting at them when they heard a couple thumps and saw drops of blood fall down from the bullet holes.

Dylan then proceeded to walk toward the next room with Lincoln walking behind him. Lincoln went to cheek up on the family just before entering the room. "Stay here, ok? We'll be right back."

In the next room, Dylan looked around seeing it was empty. He shouted over his shoulder, telling Lincoln: "It's all good, Linc! Area's clea-"

"RAAAHHHH!"

"Oof!"

Dylan was tackled by an enemy soldier who was hiding behind a tarp. Dylan and the soldier were both in a fierce battle for dominance.

"DYLAN!"

Lincoln came charging in to rescue his friend when he tackled by another soldier, throwing Lincoln against the wall. He struggled to keep a tight grip on the enemy soldier's wrists, preventing him from driving his knife down on him. Lincoln was kneed in the side before he yanked the soldier's arms over the left of his shoulders and elbowing him in the nose with his right arm. Lincoln was able to grab hold of the knife as the soldier stumbled back, holding his nose. Lincoln went to charge at him when he was grabbed by the waist, lifted, and slammed onto a table. Lincoln is punched twice in the face but blocks the third. The soldier then grabs Lincoln's neck, squeezing tightly, try to suffocate him. Lincoln tries to break his grasp with his left hand as his right frantically searches for any blunt object lying on the table. Feeling the handle of the knife, Lincoln doesn't hesitate and drives the blade in the soldier's neck.

Lincoln gasps out for air as the enemy soldier lets go of his throat and falls to the floor, chocking on his own blood. Lincoln doesn't even look twice at the man on the floor, wondering if he was dead or not as he sees Dylan still in a tussle. Lincoln charges at the two and tackles them, bringing both of them down and crashing through the flimsy floorboards onto the first floor.

All of them toss and turn, dizzy and in pain from the hard fall. Lincoln doesn't have time to get up when the soldier jumps on top of him. Lincoln tries to get him off while dogging blows. Dylan spotting his rifle on the ground, dives for it, bringing it up to his shoulder and aims at the soldier in a fight with Lincoln.

"Shoot him!" Lincoln yells out, struggling to keep the soldier still.

"I can't get a clean shot! He keeps moving!" Dylan kept aiming down his sight, his finger twitching on the trigger. He didn't want to shot, afraid he might end up hitting Lincoln in the process.

"Just shoot-"

 ****BANG!****

Lincoln shut his eyes closed when the shot went off and felt the soldier's body flinch as the bullet went through the top of his head. Lincoln tossed the lifeless body off him, grossed out but relieved he wasn't dead.

When the shot went off Dylan flinched as well and turned behind him to see who shot their gun. He's still in a state of shock when he sees Sgt. Wilson walk up toward Lincoln. He then notices the smoke coming out of the muzzle of his rifle.

"You boys alright?" Sgt. Wilson said as he offered Lincoln his hand.

Chris and Ortiz rush in when they come to a halt, seeing Lincoln being pulled up from the ground. They both look up in unison and notice the giant hole in the ceiling.

"Did you guys fall through the ceiling?" Ortiz asked, dumbstruck.

"It's been a long day." Dylan said as he took off his helmet and wiped the sweat of his brow.

"We're all good, Sarge. The second floor is clear. All civilians accounted for." Lincoln said, dusting off his uniform.

"Alright... Let's get them out of here."

...

Outside, U.S. soldiers helped guide the remaining civilians out of the building and onto the back of trucks and buses, headed out of the city. Sgt. Wilson was talking with other team leaders while Chris, Dylan, and other units stood by the humvees, relaxing in the shade and poring water on their heads and faces. Lincoln and Ortiz where off to the side; tending to the wounded.

"There you go. All better." Lincoln said as he finished wrapping a band-aid on someone's arm. Tending to the next person, Lincoln was interrupted by a few tugs on his pants. He looked down to see a young boy... with a chipped tooth.

"Musaeada, musaeada." The boy said in his native tongue.

"Hang on, kid. You'll get your turn." Lincoln told him politely as he went back to check on the person sitting in front of him.

"No. Musaeada. Al'akhawat." The boy said again, pointing in the direction of the building they just secured.

"I see that. 'Home'. Yes?" Lincoln said, trying to sound like he understood what the boy was saying to him. But the boy wasn't having it, pulling harder on Lincoln's pants to get his full attention.

"Al'akhawat, al'akhawat."

"Hey, Ortiz, you know what he's saying?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't look at me, dude."

The young boy pulled harder, now dragging Lincoln with him back to the building.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming." Lincoln laughed as he followed behind the boy. "You're good on your own?"

"Don't worry about me. I got it. Just see what mini-man here wants." Ortiz shouted to Lincoln as he went back to work.

While walking back toward the building, Lincoln glanced around him, observing all that was going on. A checkpoint to his right caught his attention however, when sounds of a commotion could be heard in the distance. Lincoln started to slow his pace when he saw two soldiers arguing with a man.

Lincoln's worries started to increase when he heard the sound of a car skidding off at full speed. A group of soldiers started shouting 'get out of the way!' as they opened fire on the car. Troops and civilians started to disperse as one soldier yelled out: "Car bomber!"

"Shit, suicide bomber! Get back! Get back!" Sgt. Wilson shouted, sliding into the ditch.

"Al'akhawat! Al'akhawat!" The boy cried out as he ran faster toward the building.

Lincoln watched as the boy ran as fast as he could back inside the building. He then looked to his right to see the car zooming down the street in the distance. When Lincoln looked back at the boy, he realized his fear. The car was aiming for the building.

"Wait... kid, Wait!" Lincoln shouted as he started to chase him down.

"LINCOLN! Ortiz, stop him!" Sgt. Wilson ordered.

Ortiz took off after Lincoln. Getting right behind him, Ortiz dove on top of Lincoln. He was thrown to the ground as Ortiz shielded his body with his own. But Lincoln was trying to throw him off.

"The kid! Get the kid-"

 ****BOOOOOOM!****

...

Destruction... Destruction everywhere. All around, soldiers were helping the wounded, searching for survivors, and carry the dead. None of them expected the blast to be that big. The air was thick with dust as debris littered the area.

Lincoln stood motionless in front of what was once an apartment building but was now a pile of rubble. Standing there in complete disbelief, a soldier came walking out of the giant crater and walked past Lincoln... carrying the dead body of the young boy Lincoln tried to save.

Lincoln took a few steps forward, stopping at the edge of the crater. When he looked down to witness the devastation, he froze, completely horrified at what he saw. He undid the strap of his helmet, taking it off, and lowering his arms to his side, feeling limp. Nothing existed anymore. Nothing but him and what lied in front of him.

"I want this entire area secure from a seven block radius. No one comes in or out. You got that?" Sgt. Wilson demanded as he instructed a group of soldiers. After his command, he went to go back to his men when he saw Lincoln, just standing there. He walked over and noticed the emptiness in his eyes. He's seen that stare before and knew it was never a good sign. But he knew Lincoln. He was a strong headed kid; nothing fazed him, especially an explosion. Sgt. Wilson followed his gaze when he saw it. Two little girls... Twins... Dead. They were both in each others arms... A final goodbye. Seeing children die in combat was always hard thing to stomach. But it didn't fully click in Sgt. Wilson's head until he saw Lincoln holding his helmet. He saw the family photo Lincoln kept inside for good luck, going through each sister when he stopped at the two identical blondes... Twins.

"... Come on. You don't have to see this." Sgt. Wilson said in a caring tone. He went to place his hand on his shoulder to guide him away. But Lincoln just shrugged it off as he slowly walked toward the bodies, sliding down the crater with his boots.

As Lincoln was approaching the bodies, two other soldiers appeared, reaching for the bodies to carry them out of the wreckage.

"Get away! Get away!" Lincoln shouted at them, shoving them back. The two soldiers gave each other a confused look but backed off, letting Lincoln deal with the bodies. Lincoln walked up to the two girls still in each others embrace. Even in death they were inseparable. He fell to his knees as he broke down crying, clutching the sand in his fists. He carefully picked up the one girl in his right arm, then the next with his left. Lincoln didn't want to separate them no matter what.

He came walking up out of the crater, carrying the two little girls. He walked past Sgt. Wilson who couldn't do anything but watch. Lincoln kept walking, ignoring everything around him.

Dylan, Chris, and Ortiz were helping out the others search for survivors when Dylan saw Lincoln carrying two dead children in the distance.

"Hey guys...?" Dylan said. As Chris and Ortiz looked up at Dylan, he jerked his in the direction of Lincoln causing them to see Lincoln carrying two dead children.

Lincoln stared at the white sheet on the ground, covering the bodies of the two twin girls. And right next to them... was the covered body of the young boy. He then looked at his gloved hands, soaked in dry blood. Lincoln wanted to cry again. He didn't care what the other soldiers would think of him. But his tears were all dried up. He couldn't even remember when he stopped crying.

Back near the convoy, Sgt. Wilson and his team were standing by as the lieutenant and sergeant talked.

"*sigh* I can't wait to write my report on this shit... Hell of a day, aye, Frank?" The lieutenant said, watching the clean up crew do their job.

"Just another day in Iraq, sir." Sgt. Wilson replied, still watching Lincoln who was now standing by the recovered dead bodies.

"You did a fine job today, Frank. Head to HQ for the night. You and your men deserve some rest after today."

Sgt. Wilson nodded as the lieutenant walked off. "Dylan...? Go get Lincoln. We're leaving."

"Yes, sir."

Lincoln was still in his trance, beating himself up for his failure when Dylan snapped him out of it, calling out his name.

"Hey, Linc?" Lincoln looked to his right and saw Dylan by his side, offering back his helmet. "Come on. Sarge wants to head out; something about a palace?"

Lincoln grabbed his helmet, looking inside to make sure his family photo was still there before placing it back on his head. He didn't say anything. Just nodded his head and followed Dylan back to the humvee. Lincoln entered the back seat, seeing that Ortiz was in the driver's seat. He got the message. Sarge didn't want him driving after seeing him traumatized. Once everyone was in, they started moving with the rest of the convoy. Lincoln just rested his head against the window, looking out through the whole ride. He couldn't get that image out of his head... _Their_ image out of his head.

"I'm sorry..." Lincoln whispered under his breath.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Lincoln was still on sitting on the floor in Leni's comforting embrace, tears rolling down his face as he finished telling his sisters about that fateful day. All his sisters were heartbroken by the tragic event Lincoln endured. But the sisters that were crying the most were Lana and Lola. Seeing those little girls in the rubble and he thought of _them_. That he failed _them_. Lana finally understood now why Lincoln said sorry to her over the phone that night. He though he had lost her.

"I found out later on that _al'akhawat_ means _sisters_..." Lincoln said, lowering his head in defeat. "He was trying to help his sisters... I could have saved them. But I didn't know... I didn't know."

Leni held onto Lincoln tighter, resting his head on her chest as she combed his hair with her fingers, hoping to wash away his pain. She's never seen her brother act this way before and it scared her to no end.

Lori watched her brother fall apart in Leni's arms, feeling completely useless. She had to do something, she told herself. She needed to help restore their brother back; _her_ brother back.

"Y-you can't blame yourself, Lincoln. Even if you got there in time it wouldn't be enough. There was no way you would have been able to rescue them and still be able get away from the bomb." Lori said, trying to reason with him.

"You don't get it, Lori...! He ran to save his sisters, risking his life to protect them... Like I would have done for all of you... I saw myself in him. I thought... I thought I lost-" Lincoln stopped talking, afraid to even say it out loud. But he looked up in a quick motion when he heard _their_ voices call his name.

"L-Lincoln...?" He looked up, frightened, and with blurry eyes, filled with his unshed tears, at Lana and Lola who had stopped in front of Lincoln, looking down at him as well, with tears dripping down their cheeks. It didn't take long before Lana and Lola dropped to their knees and latched onto Lincoln, hugging him tight and crying in his shoulders. Lincoln couldn't hold his tears in any longer and broke down, returning the hug.

"I- *sniff* I thought I lost you two... I thought you were gone." Lincoln wept. He didn't let go of Lana and Lola, only increasing his hold. He wanted to make sure this was real, that they were actually in his arms. "I can't lose you. Any of you... I love you so much."

"We love you too, Lincoln." Lana and Lola said in unison through their whimpers.

During Lincoln and the twin's emotional moment, Lori had stepped back next to Lisa as they watched their brother express his conflict.

"D-do... Do you think he'll be ok?" Lori asked Lisa in a low voice so only they can hear each other, keeping her eyes on Lincoln.

"I'm not a psychiatrist, Lori. But this is Lincoln we are talking about. He's stronger than he look's- well his physique is in superb condition as well, but you know what I mean."

"I know, Lisa, but you saw it yourself. He's deeply troubled. This isn't something that just goes away like the snap of a finger... I'm scared, Lisa." Lori told her, blinking the tears out of her eyes.

"I'll do some tests of my own, but Lori, I do recommend getting him some actual help. He needs to see someone... But in the meantime, we'll be that help. Lincoln needs us now more than ever. And I know we won't let him down. Especially you Lori... You helped all of us when we were younger... and never stopped."

' _Of course I wouldn't let Lincoln down_... _I love him._ ' Lori thought to herself as she felt the strength she needed course through her heart.

"I'll make some calls. I don't think we should tell mom and dad _yet_. Who knows how they'll react?"

"I concur. There is enough stress going around. We don't want our parent's doing anything rash." Lisa said.

Lori decided this was going on far enough. She needed to get all her siblings settled before she can discuss with her sisters what to do next. This wasn't something she could do on her own, even if she wanted to. Lori needed her sisters help. Finishing her small talk with Lisa, Lori walked over to Lincoln who had just gotten up from the floor, now letting go of Lana and Lola. Lincoln turned to see Lori stop in front of him when he opened his mouth to explain himself.

"...Lori, about thi-" Lincoln was cut off as Lori raised her hand, telling him to stop.

"Lincoln, we'll talk about this later. Let's just get you washed off. Luna, can you take Lincoln up to start a shower?"

"S-sure, Lori. Come on dude, let's get you cleaned up." Luna told Lincoln as she grabbed him by his arm to guide him upstairs.

Lincoln could see the worry in Lori's eyes. He could see it in all of his sisters' eyes. Lincoln just looked at Lori and nodded, not saying a word and followed Luna, letting her guide him while still holding onto Lincoln. But as Luna took the first two steps up the stairs, she was slightly pulled back as she turned to see Lincoln had stopped in his tracks at the foot of the stairs. She watched him as he stared out to his left, ignoring that Luna was still holding onto his arm. Luna saw the fear return in his eyes and followed his stare, landing on Luan. Lincoln was lost in Luan's pink flower. The one she always wore.

"Lincoln...? What's wrong?" Luna asked. She was confused at what he was looking at.

"... Nothing... It's nothing." Lincoln told her, turning his head back on Luna. "Let's... Let's go."

She continued up stairs with Lincoln as they reached the top and walking toward the bathroom. Once they both cut the corner and were out of sight, Lori turned her attention to the rest of her younger siblings.

"I think we should all get ready for bed... If any of you want to talk about... what happened... my door will be unlocked." Lori announced in a soft tone.

They all nodded in agreement and went up stairs to change in their respected rooms. Lori went over to the couch and crashed down, trying to think of what to do next. Lori never suspected something like this would happen to her little brother. She knew things like this could happen, especially with someone who's seen unspeakable atrocities and was captured... possibly tortured. Lori gasped from the thought of that happening to her brother. She hadn't even thought to ask him. But why would she? Lori thought everything was going fine. Her brother has been himself since his return. He was still the selfless lovable twerp she's always known and loved... but now this. Lori just sat there with her thoughts, staring blankly at the black screen of the TV. Leni had quietly sat next to her big sister, curling up along side her and resting her head on Lori's shoulder, hoping they could comfort one another. Lori just warped her left arm around Leni and rested her head onto of Leni's. _'Tomorrow is going to be a long day.'_

Upstairs, in the bathroom, Lincoln was staring at himself in the mirror, leaning on the sink, as he waited for the water to heat up. He rubbed his face in exhaustion and sighed out, contemplating what had just happened. He snapped, scared his sisters'. 'I'm fucked up', he told himself. Lincoln was afraid something like this could have happened. But here he was. Flipping out and having flashbacks. One of the things his sergeant tried so hard to prevent happening to his men. Lincoln let out another sigh of defeat as he stripped of his orange plaid flannel Leni made him, and his white under shirt.

"Hey, bro. Here's your p-" Luna froze in front of the now closed bathroom door, dropping the set of pajamas to the floor as she stared at Lincoln in shock; her worst fears coming true.

Lincoln stood in place too, in shock while holding his white under shirt; his expression showing fear, staring back at Luna. He didn't want her to find out this way. He was going to tell them, just when he found the right time. He knew he had to explain. And fast.

"L-Luna, I was... I was gonna tell-"

Lincoln stopped speaking when Luna started to slowly walk up to him. Lincoln saw the tears forming in her eyes as she stopped just inches in front of him. Her eyes didn't leave his chest not once. She gently placed her hands on his tone stomach and moved her hands up to his chest as she carefully ran her fingers around his pecks, going over each scar on his body.

"Luna, I can expla-"

"How...? How long?" She asked in a quiet voice before looking up at him with her watery eyes.

"... When my truck got hit with the explosion. Remember the video?"

The memory of all of them in a state of panic after watching that video came flooding back into Luna's head. Seeing her little brother being dragged to safety, wondering if he was still alive; all this, just to find out he was like this for years.

"This whole time, and you never thought to tell us?" Luna asked, still in disbelief.

"Luna... You saw me practically bleeding out to death. You all thought I could be dead. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you girls would just worry even more. I couldn't stand to know what I was doing to all of you."

"Does it hurt?" Luna asked as she rubbed her fingers against the longest scar.

"Not at all... Although the memory is still with me."

Luna, unable to take another minute, wrapped her arms around her brother and held him close as she started to let her tears fall, wetting Lincoln's chest a little. Lincoln returned the hug, placing a kiss on Luna's head and smelling her vanilla scented hair. Both had totally forgotten that Lincoln was shirtless and the shower was still running, causing the bathroom to fog up a little. But even if they did, they didn't care. All that mattered to them was comforting the other.

"Please don't tell the others... Not yet." Lincoln said as he let go of Luna who then took a step back.

"They have to know, Lincoln." Luna protested. She knew right now was probably a bad idea, and that it was going to be difficult to bring up, but they still deserved the right to know. It was better to do it soon than later. He couldn't hide it forever.

"*sigh* I know... It's just I want to be the one to tell them... and on my own time." Lincoln answered.

"Ok, little bro... And if you need any help, I'm here for you Linc. I'll be right by your side." Luna reassured, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks Luna... I uh... I should hop in the shower now. Don't want to waste all the hot water."

"Oh! Right... haha." Luna nervously laughed as her face turned crimson. She finally realized that she was in the bathroom with her shirtless brother...alone.

' _Wow it's getting hot in here._ ' Luna thought as she stretched her shirt collar.

"I'll just leave ya to it then." Luna said as she started to head out the bathroom. In the doorway Luna turned around one last time. "If you need anything, just call. I'm right down the hall."

"Sure thing, Luna... Thanks."

Before closing the door completely, Luna took one last glance over her shoulder while Lincoln pulled the shower curtain open, to see Lincoln's back. It had a couple bruises but no scars. Luna then closed the door and headed toward her room to change into her pajamas.

' _I'll make this right, Lincoln... I'll keep you safe... I promise.'_

* * *

Lincoln was in the shower, letting the stream of hot water hit the back of his head and neck, trying to relive the stress. He opened his eyes while looking down and watched as the remaining amounts of ketchup on him washed down the drain. It reminded him of blood. But it didn't faze him at this point. He was used to washing blood off him... But that was a different time... and a different place.

In Lori and Leni's room, most of the sisters were sitting around in a circle discussing what to do with Lincoln. Well, Lori was doing most of the talking. The rest were still in shock or were scared. Scared their brother might change for good. Lori was on her bed with Luan, who was sitting right next to her while Leni sat across from them on her own bed, legs crossed and hugging her pillow to her chest. She wished it was Linky she was holding in her arms, but Lori kept telling her that he need some time alone. Lynn was sitting sideways on the blue armchair Leni had with Lisa, Luna and Lucy opting to sit on the floor. Lily, Lana, and Lola chose not to join, wanting to just be alone for awhile.

"So what do we do now?" Lucy asked around, hoping someone had a plan.

"Well first things first. We can not tell mom and dad. Not right now. I think we should make sure Lincoln gets the help he needs before telling mom and dad... And I think I should be the one to tell them." Lori said.

"Do you think it's permanent? I mean what if we can't help him-"

"He'll be fine!" Luan and Leni said in unison. Lynn was taken back by their sudden out burst. They were both quick to jump to Lincoln's defense.

"*sigh* S-sorry, Lynn. I... I didn't mean to yell." Luan said.

"Yeah, sorry." Leni also apologized, feeling bad.

"It's ok, guys... really. I want to believe the same." Lynn said. She knew Lincoln was a strong guy, especially mentally. She didn't want to start doubting him now.

"There have been cases where people haven't been able to rid their traumatic stress. But there has also been cases where people have been able to overcome their traumatic experiences, or at least been able to control them. It's still too early to say how serious Lincoln's condition is. We shouldn't jump to conclusion." Lisa explained.

"Which is why when tomorrow comes, we will treat Lincoln like we have always treated him. He's still the brother we all know and love. We can't act like he's-"

Just as Lori was about to finish, she stopped as the door to her room opened and looked up to see Lincoln halfway through the door, in a pair of pajama pants and his Guns n' Roses t-shirt. He looked surprised to see most of his sisters in here, but it didn't take long for him to realize what they were doing.

"... I'm guessing you guys are talking about me?"

"What? No... We were just... wondering if Lucy should sign up for softball! Think fast, Luce!" Lynn said, trying to come up with a lie. She looked around and found one of Lori's old stuffed animals, throwing it at Lucy and hitting her right in the face.

"Ow..." Lucy said in a dull tone.

"You don't have to pretend, Lynn." Lincoln reassured her with a grin. "I would be talking too if one of my siblings were... crazy."

"You're not crazy, Linky." Leni argued, hurt that her little brother thinks of himself like that.

"Yeah; we're Loud's. We're all a little crazy. Sometimes I still record myself in my sleep to catch any new jokes I say in my sleep. You don't think that's crazy?"

"Heh... Thanks, Luan, but it's just not the same... You didn't have a flashback of your sisters dying in front of your eyes." Lincoln said.

"That's why we're here for you, Lincoln. You can come to us for anything." Lori was determined to help Lincoln anyway possible. She had just gotten her only brother back. She wasn't going to lose him again to whatever was troubling him. "We'll get through this, Lincoln... Together."

Lincoln was happy to know that his sisters were all willing to help him. He didn't want to put this burden on them, but he saw on their faces that none of them where going to let him say otherwise. He was in a fight with his inner demons. And like one of the many sayings of the family; " _If you mess with one Loud, You mess with all the Loud's_ ".

"Thanks guys... I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Lincoln went around, giving each of his sisters a hug and goodnight kiss. Finishing with Leni, since he knew she would hug him the longest, he went to leave before being stopped by Lynn.

"Hey, Linc...? We love you, bro."

"... I love you all too." And with that, Lincoln left, quietly closing Lori and Leni's door behind him.

Lincoln started walking down the hall to his room when he stopped in front of Lana and Lola's room. He was debating if he should check up on them or not. They had to have been taking it just as hard as he was since they were the ones he envisioned dead. Lincoln didn't want them to think that they were the reason for him being this way. But Lincoln decided not to intrude. He figured they need some space, and continued back to his room. Before reaching the door to his room, Lincoln turned right to face Lisa and Lily's. He knocked and slightly opened the door, announcing his presence.

"Lily...? Are you asleep?"

"I'm awake. You can come in." Lily said.

Lincoln stepped inside her room to see Lily under her blanket and holding Bun-Bun. He walked over to the side of her bed and kneeled down. He was about to speak when Lily wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck and hugging him tight. Lincoln let out a sigh of relief as he hugged Lily in return.

"How are you doing?" Lily asked, pulling back from their hug.

"That hug made everything so much better." Lincoln said, giving Lily a genuine smile. "*sigh* Lily I'm so sorry you had to see that; that you had to hear that horrific story... I know I might change in the coming days. But my love for you won't. Nothing in the world could change that."

Lily gave Lincoln another hug before receiving a kiss on the forehead. Seeing her brother like this only proved Lily that Lincoln was still himself; that he wasn't too far gone.

"Now get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." Lincoln told her, tucking Lily back in bed.

"Goodnight, Linky."

"Night, Lily." Lincoln then went to exit the room when Lily called out his name.

"And Lincoln...? You're not crazy. Not to me. All I see is my big brother... And I could never stop loving him." Lily said in a soothing voice before bringing the blanket closer to her and closing her eyes.

Lincoln smiled at Lily's heartwarming words and seeing her sleeping peacefully in her bed. He was so proud to see his little sister handling this so well. It was times like these where Lincoln wondered if Lily was the strongest in the family. It took a lot to bring her down. And this just proved it.

As Lincoln stepped out of Lily's and Lisa's room and carefully closed the door, not to disturb Lily's sleep, he had looked down the hall to see Luan looking back at him as she was just about to head into her room, following Luna. Lincoln could still see the concern in her eyes, but Luan put on a shy smile and waved. Lincoln smiled and waved back before Luan went in her room and closed the door.

All alone in the hallway now, Lincoln yawned, telling him that he really should get some sleep. He turned around and opened his door, only to be met by a surprising yet warming sight. Lincoln stood there as he watched Lana and Lola cuddled up on his new bed, fast asleep. He quietly walked over to his bed and crawled in between them as he rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. As soon as he closed his eyes, Lana and Lola latched onto him and snuggled closer into his chest. Lincoln wrapped an arm around each sister as he tried to fall asleep.

"Hey Lincoln?" Lana whispered with her eyes still shut.

"Yeah?"

"I like your new bed... It's comfy."

"Me too, Lana... Me too."

* * *

 **March 9, 2028: Psych Clinic, Waiting Room**

Lincoln was lying back against the chair, watching the clock on the wall. He followed the clock hands, seeing every second pass by. He was starting to feel like he was in school again. He looked away from the clock and took a glance around the waiting room, noticing that it was empty, except for the one shy looking girl sitting in the corner with black hair covering her eye. He averted his glance as he turned to see Lori next to him, skimming through an outdated fitness magazine. If Lincoln wasn't crazy before then he will be now, because this place was driving him insane.

"I can't believe you managed to drag me here." Lincoln said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"You're kidding me, right? Lincoln you promised you'd let us help you, and that's exactly what I'm doing... We care about you Lincoln. We want you to get better." Lori knew Lincoln would feel insecure about seeing someone for mental help. But she didn't care. She'll drag him here kicking and screaming if it meant helping him.

"I know what I said Lori, but a psychologist? You didn't even give me couple of days to see if I would act up again. I could get worse if you put me here. Who knows what kind of fucked up pills there gonna get me hooked on."

"Lincoln, please... I'm doing this because I love you. And it's not even a full session. We're just here to see-"

"Lincoln Loud?" Lori and Lincoln looked up at the receptionist as she called out his name from behind her desk. "The doctor will see you now."

Lincoln let out a deep sigh as he and Lori both stood up and headed inside the psychologist's office. Lincoln already wanted this to be over with.

Inside the office, Lori and Lincoln stood there, looking at the scenery. The room was dimly lit as the window blinds allowed only a slither of sunlight. A family size couch lay in the middle of the room with a smaller sofa chair sitting across from it. To the left was a giant bookshelf, obviously there for just the décor and for the patient to just fiddle with. On the right was the psychologist's desk, with paintings along the wall. ' _Yep... still the same._ '

"Ah, Lincoln, Lori, Please, sit." The psychologist greeted as she motioned for them to take a seat on the couch. "It's great to see you. Of course not under these circumstances, but you understand what I mean."

"It's been awhile Dr. Lopez." Lincoln said as he and Lori took their seat, sitting next to one another.

"Indeed it has. I believe the last time me met, you were struggling with Syngeneso-"

" _I_ remember what the reason was..." Lincoln interrupted, sounding a bit rude than he expected. "But we resolved that problem."

"I can see that." Dr. Lopez stated as she watched Lincoln glance at Lori and pat her hand in reassurance. "That is why I'm confident that we can solve this one as well."

Lincoln said nothing as he just nodded in agreement. He didn't like being in this seat. It made him feel weak. But Lori's soothing touch on his hand was the only thing that was getting him through this.

"I just finished going over your service record. A Purple Heart, two Army Commendation Medals, an Army Achievement Medal, a Bronze Star... Impressive."

"I did my best..." Lincoln replied.

"So I was informed that a flashback is what sparked this dilemma. This is common in most cases of post traumatic stress. It can occur from an image to a sound, even a name... Is there any name that seems to strike any memory?" Dr. Lopez asked as she began to write down on her notepad.

"N-names? I uh... I don't-"

"Lincoln... It's ok. I'm here." Lori told him in a hushed tone as she rubbed her thumb against his hand that was under hers. Lincoln could feel the fear washing away as he gave Lori a quick smile to show his thanks. Dr. Lopez noticed this as she jotted down a quick note.

"Frank Wilson." Lincoln answered.

"Good... Is there any other?"

"... Michael McCord."

"And what happened to McCord?" Dr. Lopez asked as she held the end of her pen to her lips.

Lincoln went silent, staring blankly at the coffee table in front of him. He was tapping his finger against the armrest as his breathing became faster. Lori saw her brother feeling uncomfortable and decided to get the attention off of him and just jump to the conclusion.

"Look, Dr. Lopez, we just want to know if you can cure him."

"I understand Mrs. Loud, but-"

"Lori... You can call me Lori. And I'm not married." Lori corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I saw your ring and figured..."

Lori was quick to cover her left hand with her right, telling Dr. Lopez that she must have put it on the wrong hand and that it was a gift from a " _friend_ ". Lincoln looked at Lori and then her hand, trying to get a good look at the ring. He was curious about this ring, but decided to shrug it off.

"As I was saying; PTSD isn't something you can just cure. This is a delicate process that can take months, sometimes even years."

"Years?" Lori and Lincoln said in shock.

"Well is there anything that can like speed up the process?!" Lori exclaimed, fearing her brother could have these issues longer than she imagined.

"W-what about a pet? I've heard that dogs could be trained to calm people with PTSD. We have dogs. Can that help?" Lincoln asked. He was looking for any alternatives at this point.

"Pets can help. There have been studies where pets can relieve stress; same thing with a job, maybe part time? It can help you focus on a task than thinking about past events." Dr. Lopez offered. "I just propose that you still see a psychologist. I can recommend some great clinics near by or even myself. I am trained in this field of work, and since you've been a past patient of mine, I feel it would be better since we've already formed some kind of connection."

"Thanks Dr. Lopez, but I don't-"

"We really appreciate all the advice you've given us, Dr. Lopez! You're literally a life savor. We're just gonna go over all our options and see what's best. And if anything comes up we'll make sure to call you right away." Lori said as she got up to thank Dr. Lopez, preventing Lincoln to speak his mind.

"Of course. And if you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Will do, Dr. Lopez. Thanks." Lori, finally saying her goodbyes, took Lincoln by the hand and started to head to the door. She knew Lincoln was still skeptical on some things, but she will try her hardest to convince him. If she wanted to show Lincoln how much she loves him, then this is where she'll start.

"And Lincoln...? I know you may fell like you might be treated differently, but that's not the case... I don't see you different than anyone else. I want to help you Lincoln." Dr. Lopez said.

"*sigh* Thanks, Dr. Lopez... I'll... I'll see you around." Lincoln said before leaving her office.

* * *

 **March 16, 2028: Royal Woods, Ketcham Park**

A week after visiting Dr. Lopez, all of Lincoln's sisters made it their goal to help him out in any way possible. Although they tried letting Lincoln share more of his darker times abroad, listening to his stories and comforting him the best they could, they mostly just spent time with their brother, doing the same old shenanigans since they were kids.

It helped him feel more at home, from Lincoln spending time with Lola and her cheerleading routines, to participating in one of Lisa's outrageous experiments. Luan started to take more breaks from work to spend time with her brother, joking around and playing harmless pranks on the others. Luna of course got her rock buddy back, shredding on the guitar as Lincoln jammed out on the drums. Lynn always worked out with Lincoln whenever she had the chance. She knew this was to help Lincoln with hiss traumatic stress, but she did enjoy just spending time with him, finally doing something they both found fun in. She just never understood why he always kept his shirt on even if he was dripping with sweat. ' _Was he hiding something?_ ' Lynn would always ask. Lucy would still ask Lincoln for help with her poems which were also a good way for Lincoln to express his feelings in. She was shocked yet impressed at how dark Lincoln could get. But this would worry her as well. Lincoln also joined Lucy on the couch to watch her favorite vampire show that surprisingly was still running after who knows how many seasons. Lana and Lily's time with Lincoln usually meant getting dirty, but Lincoln didn't mind one bit. He loved showing off his mechanical skills he was taught in training as he and Lana would work on his car. But Lana still outshined him. Lily's messy support was less grease and more dirt or paint. Lily and Lincoln spent their time together gardening or drawing. Some of his sisters would tease him on how he looked while gardening, but in reality they all thought he look good. Leni was one of the sisters that didn't really care how she spent time with Lincoln. As long as her Linky was with her smiling then she was happy. She always told him they should do whatever he wanted to do, but that ended with Lincoln asking Leni what she wanted to do, and they would end up doing that. It turned out to be a win-win because it helped Lincoln overcome his trauma and it helped Leni get over her depression of Lincoln going missing. Lincoln also modeled for Leni which helped her get back on her feet with her fashion design... And it gave Leni a closer look at her _very attractive_ brother.

And as for Lori? Well she and Lincoln were in the middle of finishing their daily morning jog in the park. A remedy Lori used to clear her thoughts. The beginning was a little difficult for Lincoln since it started bring back memories of his morning runs with 'Rook'. But as time went on, Lincoln managed to go further and further, never lacking behind Lori.

Lori found it to be therapy as well. Ever since she concluded her love for Lincoln, she's been wondering when the right time to confess her feelings should be. It never distracted her from helping her brother get through his disorder, but the more time she spent by Lincoln's side, the more her feelings surfaced.

"*huff* Come on, Lori *huff* don't go slacking on me now." Lincoln said, jogging a few feet ahead of Lori.

"You know *huff* this is suppose to help clear your mind, not make you competitive." Lori said as they both jogged past a lady pushing her baby in a stroller. Lori smiled at this, remembering when she used to do the same with Lily.

"It is clearing my thoughts. The only thing on them though is beating you."

"You've been spending too much time with Lynn."

"Ooh~? Do I sense a hint of jealousy~?" Lincoln teased as Lori caught up, jogging right next to him.

"Jealous of Lynn pushing you over the limit and stinking you up? Yeah, I'm jealous." Lori joked.

"Well you will be once I bet you."

Lincoln started to speed up as they were approaching their final mark. Lori pushed her body to her limit trying to catch up with Lincoln. Lincoln may have thought Lori was out of her element seeing as he ran everyday in basic training and was use to being chased by his sisters. But Lori has been chasing annoying little siblings most of her childhood. This was no different.

As Lori caught up with Lincoln, she turned to give him a wink before speeding up and passing him. "Bye, Linky~."

Lincoln smirked as he started to slow his pace, giving Lori a false sense of confidence. But it didn't help him as he glanced down and got distracted by Lori's perfect butt jiggling in her tight yoga shorts. He shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance and toke off, getting right along side Lori as they reached the light pole they started from.

"You really thought you could beat me there for a second, huh?" Lincoln mocked Lori as they were both gasping for air. Maybe Lynn was rubbing off on him.

"Wow, what a gentleman, not letting a lady win." Lori teased back.

"Aww, come on, sis. I'm only playing... I gotta give you credit though. You did a lot better than some guys I trained with."

Lincoln and Lori both sighed out and sat down on a bench beside them. They started to take a break, enjoying the cool breeze and scenery. Lincoln and Lori watched as kids were playing in the jungle gym and a couple toddlers playing in the sandbox.

"Remember when mom use to take us here when we were kids?" Lori asked as she saw two sisters running around.

"Yep... We had a lot of fun memories in this park. I also remember taking Lily here and bringing back the wrong baby."

"Yeah, that was embarrassing." Lori chuckled.

"Hey, I managed to swap back without anyone noticing. Give me some slack."

Lori seeing Lincoln laugh was always a reward for her. To her, it showed progress. And that was all she asked for. She kept seeing more and more of Lincoln returning, but there were times where she saw it disappear. The next step in her 'remedy' was soon about to do just that. She hated it, but she had to talk to Lincoln about it so he can face his demons head on. Like Dr. Lopez told her, " _The best way to face this is to talk about it._ "

"Speaking of our parents... Are they taking it well?" Lori asked. A few days before, she had told her parents. Like any other parents they were worried sick, and angry their children didn't tell them sooner. But they understood their reasons. They didn't force or push Lincoln into any programs or put him on any kinds of medicine. They did what they always did; show their son their full support and love.

"They're um... They're good actually. I help mom and dad around the house, they treat me to lunch. Things like that... It helps... I feel at home."

"That's all we want, Lincoln; for you to feel a home, to feel safe. You mean everything to us, Lincoln. And we _will_ fight this." Lori said as she placed her hand on his cheek, looking deep in his eyes.

"Thanks, Lori." Lincoln smiled. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was about to come next.

"... Are you ready to talk about it some more?"

Lincoln closed his eyes, taking another breath before nodding.

"We uh... we use to run together... Every morning once we woke up. Kind of like this." Lincoln said, watching the lady with stroller walk by.

"How did this make you feel?" Lori asked, giving her brother her full attention.

"It felt like we weren't even fighting a war. Like we were just two childhood friends, racing each other... He was like a younger brother to me."

"Who, Lincoln?" Lori knew who Lincoln was talking about. But it was important for her to ask Lincoln.

"... Michael... 'Rook'..." Lincoln answered as he looked down into his lap. "Now that I think about... I was sort of like you, Lori. You always looked out for us, and that's what I did too. I looked out for my brothers."

Lori was touched by Lincoln's comment. But she didn't say a word. This was his time, not hers. So she sat there and listened.

"Lori, can we... can we stop now?" Lincoln asked. He was afraid he might lose himself in the past again, and didn't want all his progress to go to waste.

"Of course, Lincoln. You're in control here. Remember that." Lori and the others would constantly remind Lincoln that he was in control. It didn't stop them from trying to push a little further sometimes, but it helped Lincoln know that he wasn't weak. It showed him that he was their equal. "I think it's a good time we start heading back home. You want to race there?"

"Ha, sure, Lori. You go on ahead though... I still need to catch my breath."

"Whatever you say... loser." Lori gave him a small kiss on the cheek before standing back up and lightly jogging away to the main entrance of the park.

Lincoln watched as Lori headed back, this time keeping his eyes above her waist. He stared at Lori's ponytail bounce around before resting his head back, staring up at the clear blue sky. He then saw a plane flying in the distance and started following it with his eyes. The last time he saw a plane flying in the air was when...

' _No... Breathe Lincoln, breathe... Don't think about that._ '

He eased his mind and calmed down just as he got off from the bench and headed back home, hoping to catch up with Lori. _'Maybe agreeing to a race was a bad idea._ '

Arriving back home just in time for lunch, Lori and Lincoln both took a quick shower, getting the sweat off of them before going back down to eat. It was a slow and quiet day today, so all of the Loud's were just relaxing at home, doing whatever to pass the time. Lincoln was lounging on the couch with Lola and Luan, watching TV. He checked his phone when he was suddenly reminded of something. Lincoln was meaning to ask Lori something important but forgot. He got up from the couch and went up stairs to find Lori in her room.

Lori was lying on her bed, kicking her feet in the air and texting her friends about nonsense when Lincoln knocked on her door which was already opened.

"Hey, Lincoln. You need something?"

"Um... kind of?" Lincoln said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What's up?" She asked, placing her phone down.

Lincoln went to sit on Leni's bed as he cleared his throat and tried to find the best way to ask her without sounding like a complete dork. Lori stared at Lincoln in confusion, but was also a bit nervous. Was he going to open up to her more?

"So I know it's only been a week and all, but you and the others have been doing so much for me that I never really had the opportunity to thank you. Especially you, Lori, with your busy schedule."

"Lincoln you don't need to thank me. I _want_ to do this for you. We all do. I mean I get to spend time with my brother that I haven't seen in four years. That's a reward in itself!"

"I know, I know, it's just... I really want to show you how much I appreciate you doing this for me... That's why I was wondering... if I can treat you to dinner... tomorrow?"

Lincoln was now nervous as he looked at Lori with a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. He was just waiting to hear his older sister burst out in laughter from such a ridiculous idea. But Lincoln was surprised by the answer he got.

"Sure... I'd love too."

"Really?"

"Literally."

"Great! I-I mean... great... Dinner reservation's at eight. And it's kinda dress casual if that's ok?" Lincoln asked, hoping he didn't go too far, choosing a somewhat fancy place.

"It's fine, Twerp," Lori chuckled, seeing her little brother ready to hit himself. "But there's one problem."

Lincoln felt his stomach sink when she told him this. He was on the verge of panicking; wondering if he's gone too far, how silly he looks, if it would upset her with her breakup? Lincoln's mind was now all over the place, trying to find a solution to solve this. "P-p-problem?"

"I know what I'm gonna wear... But do you? You have grown since last time. Do you even have a dress shirt that fits you?"

"Right... My outfit... I did not think this through." Lincoln pondered. He was too focused on Lori agreeing to go with him, that he had completely forgotten that he had nothing to wear that fit him. "So what now?"

"We can head to the mall and find you some nice clothes. It's the middle of the day, so we have plenty of time."

"Ok, that sounds great!" As soon as Lincoln approved of Lori's plan, Leni came walking in.

"Hey, Leni, want to come to the mall with-"

"I'll get my purse!" Leni shouted in excitement, not even caring what Lori's reason was.

Downstairs, Lori went to get the keys to Vanzilla while Leni and Lincoln waited by the door. Leni's peachy smile grabbed Lola and Luan's attention, who were curious to know why they were standing by the front door.

"Where are you three going?" Lola asked with a suspicious look.

"We're going to the mall! Wanna come?" Leni asked, happy to share her enjoyment with her sisters.

"I'll go. I could use a new cute top or skirt. The spring clothes should be out by now." Lola said, getting up to join the group.

"Eeeeee! You're right! This is going to be like so much fun!" Leni squealed.

"What about you, Luan?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't mind. It's not like I'm doing anything."

"Ok, then let's get going. I want to beat the traffic." Lori rushed her siblings out the door as they all hopped into Vanzilla. Lola rode shotgun while Lincoln sat in the back, in between Leni and Luan.

Lori backed out of the driveway and started to drive to Royal Woods Mall, hiding her anticipation. When Lincoln had asked her out for dinner, Lori swore she was about to faint. It was like a dream come true. A sick one that involved her hot brother. But she didn't care. She couldn't deny her feelings for him, and was now questioning if tomorrow would be the right time to tell him how she truly feels. Lori wanted to get this shopping out of the way as soon as possible so she can head straight to her closet and pick out the perfect dress for her " _date_ " with Lincoln. If she was finally going to confess her love to him, then she wanted it to be perfect.

* * *

 **March 16, 2028: Royal Woods Mall**

The group of Louds pulled into the parking lot, finding a spot close to one of the entrances, due to the fact that it was still a weekday. They all got out of the van and headed toward the entrance with Leni leading the way. As the walked through the doors, it didn't take long for Leni to instantly get distracted by all the stories and new clothes. She tried running off before Lori could grab her fashionista of a sister by the arm.

"Not so fast! First, we're getting Lincoln some nice dress clothes. Then we can shop for ourselves, got it?" Lori declared.

"But, Loooori! It's the mall. The greatest place in the world. It has everything I want *gasp* like those shoes!" Leni protested as she ran to a display window, staring in awe.

"Leni, you're literally wearing the same exact pair now."

"That doesn't mean I can't have a second pair." Leni said under her chin, feeling upset.

Lori sighed and grabbed Leni, guiding her to the main store she planned to shop from for Lincoln. Lori reassured her that she could still have fun helping pick out clothes for Lincoln and still have time to get one thing for herself. Leni's smile came back in full force when she heard this. She was mostly delighted that she got to help her little brother with fashion tips. Luan walked behind them as Lincoln and Lola followed from the back.

They appeared in front of 21st century, and walked in, being greeted by one of the worker's. Lori knew this place would have the best outfits for Lincoln and felt it was going to be easy since he wasn't really picky when it came to clothing. Just as long as it had some hint of orange in it. What could go wrong?

"OH MY GOSH I LOVE THAT DRESS!" Leni couldn't contain herself anymore as she ran between racks of high priced designer brands and clothing of the latest trends. "AND THIS PURSE!"

"Leni!" Lori yelled. She loved her younger sister dearly, but there were times where she swore it was like talking to a brick wall when it came to her.

"Oh, right, Lincoln! Come on, the men's department is this way." Leni took Lincoln by his hand and lead him to the men's section. Lori watched as Leni went aisle to aisle, handing Lincoln various dress shirts and pants that she approved of. Lori, Luan, and Lola all smiled seeing their brother's eyes go wide at all the clothing he was carrying. It has been a long time since Lincoln went shopping with Leni.

"Now that Lincoln is in good hands, let's look around for ourselves." Lori said as she turned to her sisters. They dispersed to find their preferred style of clothing as Lincoln 'suffered' with Leni.

Lincoln's constant walking around and catching every kind of casual wear thrown at him finally came to an end as Leni guided him to the dressing room. She turned around and faced him so she could explain to Lincoln her choices.

"Now, I know you'll want to buy everything that I've handed you, but Lori strictly told me we're on a bucket."

"I think you mean budget." Lincoln corrected.

"Isn't that what I said...? Anyway, since we're on a budget, I gave you two options. The clothes in your left arm will make you look good, and the ones in your right will _totes_ make you look good!"

"Wow, the choice is killing me." Lincoln said with sarcasm. It was obvious to him which one Leni preferred, so he'll just go with that one.

"I know, right! Isn't it fun?!" Leni cheered with glee.

Lincoln loved to see Leni excited. It was one of the many simple things his sisters could do to bring a smile on his face. Seeing Leni hop up and down with excitement however brought Lincoln's eyes to her well shaped chest, getting lost in their trance. It was here when the image of Leni's Christmas "present" flashed before his eyes. Her beautiful smooth skin exposed in just her themed bra and... Lincoln quickly snapped out of his trance just as Leni shoved Lincoln inside one of the dressing rooms.

"Now get in there! I'll be back to see if you need my help." The door shut in front of him as he heard Leni walk away, probably to now look at outfits for herself.

Lincoln could feel the reaction in his pants forming from the thoughts that still lingered in his mind. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing as he erased the sinful images of his sister in his head. _'That's not me... I don't feel that way_ _anymore.'_

Lincoln then started to disrobe, starting with his pants and sneakers. He placed his jeans on the small seat and went to grab the pair of pants on the hanger, Leni picked out for him. He put them on and noticed how well they fit. He had to give it Leni; she knew someone's size just by looking at them. He then took of his flannel shirt and tried on the button down shirt that Leni said will bring out his eyes. Thinking about eyes, Lincoln started to picture Leni's crystal clear eyes. They were always so pure and innocent. His thoughts of his beautiful sister soon lowered as he started to picture those perfect soft lips. He always wondered what it would feel like if he kissed-

 _'Damn it, Lincoln! Get a hold of yourself! You aren't that sick boy anymore. You've changed. You haven't had those thoughts in years.'_

Lincoln erased his thoughts a second time and got back to the task at hand. He looked at himself in the mirror as he buttoned his shirt. He was thankful Leni hadn't staid to watch him, afraid a scene like with Luna the other night would occur. But Lincoln's misfortunes weren't done yet.

Lincoln was right, when he guessed Leni had walked off to shop for herself, but what he didn't guess was that Leni had already had an eye on the item she wanted to try, and was quick to grab it and rush back to the dressing room. Being the ditsy sister Leni was, and Lincoln forgetting to lock his dressing room door, Leni burst into his changing room, forgetting he was in there and crashing right into him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorr-... Lincoln?" Leni said, still inches away from his body. Wow... You look so... handsome."

"Heh... You uh... You really think so?" Lincoln was still a bit shocked from the sudden surprise, and was feeling a bit awkward given how close they both were. But he was relieved that it was one of his sisters and not some random stranger.

"Yeah! Just let me button these last two buttons and..." As Leni was finished the last button on his shirt, she couldn't help but get distracted by Lincoln's toned chest. Her palms were still on her brother's chest, feeling his heartbeat, as she slowly looked up at Lincoln, his baby blues staring right back into hers. She didn't realize how close her face was to Lincoln's, but something about this moment felt so right to her. Leni focused on her brother's eyes and saw a spark in them... as if something was calling for her. And she wanted to answer that call. Just like Lincoln before, visions of her brother started to flash in Leni's head. She started to remember him coming off that plane and hugging her tight, to being mistaken as his girlfriend. She remembered her close encounter on his bed, and lastly... the picture of Lincoln. She knew these thoughts weren't right. She was confused. But... she finally made her decision... She followed her heart.

Leni took Lincoln's face in her hands as she collide her mouth into his. Lincoln was taken back at first, trying to back away from Leni. But he didn't. He relaxed in Leni's embrace as their tongues battled for dominance.

But just as quick as it begun, Leni broke the kiss. She released Lincoln's face as she took a step back, still looking in his eyes. Her mind was a daze and her cheeks felt hot as she tried to catch her breath. As she stared at Lincoln, she noticed that his eyes didn't show any signs of fear or disgust, but love. Not lust... but love. Lincoln could barely comprehend what had just happened, all he knew was that he's never felt so much t peace before, and he loved every moment of that kiss.

His mind was scrambled, as was Leni's. Neither one knew what to do next. But before Leni could speak her mind, Lincoln held Leni from behind her head and reconnected their lips. Leni's eyes went wide at the sudden kiss, but slowly closed as she melted in the feeling of her brother holding her so close and passionately kissing her. She returned the embrace by wrapping her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. Leni's heart felt like it could explode. She didn't want the kiss to end. But when she heard both of them moan in the other's mouth, reality came crashing back. She shot open her eyes and pushed Lincoln back, suddenly breaking the kiss.

Leni looked at a confused Lincoln in horror. She was kissing her brother, and liked it. No, loved it. But what made her feel worse was that this wasn't just Lincoln, but a distraught Lincoln. Her brother was suffering, scared. She was supposed to help him... protect him. And she abused that power. She felt she had manipulation him, betrayed him. Yet, she still felt his love. He showed no signs of wanting to stop. That was a kiss of love.

Lincoln watched Leni as she displayed terror in her eyes. He hadn't realized what he had done till he saw Leni's reaction. He felt disgusted and ashamed of himself. He had used his sister. The most precious person in his life. And now he was about to lose her. He needed to fix this. But before Lincoln could apologize to Leni, his biggest fear happened.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Leni said with tears forming in her eyes before running out of the dressing room, ignoring Lincoln's plea.

"Wait, Leni...!"

Lincoln rushed out, standing in the hallway to the dressing rooms, hoping to stop Leni. But it was too late. She was gone. Lincoln knew he couldn't just go out there panicking and looking for Leni. The others will question what happened, and he could not let that happen. He sighed in defeat before going back in the stall, changing back into his clothes, and taking the pile of clothing Leni preferred with him to pay for. As Lincoln left the changing room, he hadn't noticed the yellow shirt on the floor, walking over it. What Lincoln didn't know was that that shirt wasn't there before.

 _A few minutes ago..._

Lori, Luan, and Lola were skimming through racks of shirts, dresses, shorts, and more while Lincoln was busy with Leni. Since they didn't have much on them to spend for themselves, they were limited to the discount section of the store. It didn't bother them since they were use to shopping for cheap prices. With thirteen members in a family, you were kind of expected to shop for less.

Lori was checking out the blouses, wondering if she should get one, and if Lincoln would like it. She tried her best to hide her smile every time she'd bring up there "date" in her head so her sisters won't get suspicious. But it was difficult; she was just too thrilled for tomorrow night. Lola was looking for anything that was cute and pink. She may be much older now, but that still didn't stop her from loving the color pink. Luan on the other hand was having trouble finding something she deemed wearable. It wasn't that she didn't like any of the outfits, it's just that most of the stuff here was a tad reveling. Size was also a problem for her. Alas, another sacrifice one must endure when cursed with such gifted breasts.

Picking through one of the aisles, Luan stumbled upon a cute yellow crop top with pink flowers printed on. She really liked the color and design of the shirt, and summer was just around the corner. But the one problem Luan had with the top was that it showed a bit too much. Her stomach would be on full display and the size of her boobs would really pop out. She was debating whether to get or not, listing the pros and cons in her head. She could just wear it to bed or when she's around the house? But then she asked herself another question. 'What would Lincoln think about it?'

"Cute top, sis." Lola complimented, standing beside her.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Luan. That's totally you." Lori added, standing on the other side of the rack of clothes.

"Oh, um... Thanks." Luan said, shyly, feeling embarrassed that her sisters caught her with such a provocative piece of clothing. "B-but I don' think I'm going to buy it... I get enough stares as it is."

"Oh, c'mon, Luan, you can't hide that body forever. You have to show off how beautiful you are. Like I do!" Lola said as she grabbed a skimpy shirt and held it to her chest, posing like she always does.

' _... I'm not beautiful..._ '

"I-I don't know...?" Luan pondered. Were her sisters really going to convince her to buy this top?

"Luan, picture all the guys you crushed on seeing you in that. They'll be crawling on their knees begging you to go on a date with them... Just try not to wear it around Lincoln. Who knows how that dork will react? Haha, he'll probably have a bloody nose like Clyde." Lori joked; laughing at the memories of all the nosebleeds she's given Clyde.

"Y-you really think so?" Luan asked with a hopeful smile. She couldn't believe that the thought of Lincoln getting aroused because of her was going to be the dominating factor for her to buy the shirt.

"Trust me, sis. Men are literally the easiest to mess with. Well... the straight ones that is." Lori reassured.

"Ok... I'll um, go see if it fits then."

"That's the spirit! I'm telling you, Luan, you're literally gonna look like a model."

"And maybe this time it won't rip." Lola teased.

Luan walked toward the changing room while flicking off Lola from behind. She could not believe that she was actually going through with this. Once Luan was nearing the changing room, Lola looked at Lori and showed her an item she was carrying, asking for her opinion.

"So, Lori, you think I can score some eye candy with these~?" Lola asked as she held up bright pink lace panties.

"No." Lori answered, refusing to even consider her little sister wearing those.

"Oh, come on! You have some, so why can't I?"

"I do not!" Lori lied as her face turned a light crimson from embarrassment.

"Riiiiiight...and I hate the color pink." Lola sarcastically said.

"You're not getting those." Lori had made up her mind and walked away.

"Whatever... I have cuter ones at home." Lola quietly said to herself as she gave her older sister a nasty look behind her back.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Lola quickly said, afraid her sister might have heard her.

Luan had entered the hall of dressing room stales as she walked down; searching for one that wasn't occupied. She still couldn't believe she was going to try on this crop top. She's never really owned anything this reveling except if you count some of her nightwear or bikini. She started to giggle to herself, recalling the event when Lincoln said she looked beautiful in her bikini. She never really got called that a lot and figured of course your family would. But there was always something with Lincoln. When ever it came from Lincoln, it felt... genuine.

Luan wasn't having much luck searching for an empty changing room, seeing as most of the doors were broken or were used for storage for some reason. As she checked the next one, just opening the door to a slither, she quickly jumped in shock, realizing that someone was already in there. She closed the door, not seeing how it was, and apologized, not getting a response. When she went to check to the one next to it, she paused as she heard a strange sound come from the room that was occupied. Being the nosey person she was, Luan peeked through the gap of the door unseen. She was soon about to regret her decision.

Luan could only stand there in shock as she watched the events transpire right in front of her. She stared in disbelief as her brother and sister made out in the changing room. She didn't know what to think, so many emotions running through her. But hearing both of them moan in pleasure was the final blow. Luan ran out of the changing room, dropping the yellow crop top on the floor, forgetting all about it. She ran past the check-out and out of the store, doing her best to not alarm Lori and Lola. But she couldn't care at that point. All she cared about was getting as far away from there.

 _Present time..._

The ride back home was silent as no one talked. The only noise being heard was the radio playing on low and Lola texting on her touch phone. Lori didn't mind since she was still daydreaming of her and Lincoln's date tomorrow. However, she did notice how strange Lincoln, Leni, and Luan were acting. She glanced to her right, seeing Lincoln was still leaning his head to the side as he looked out through the window. It wasn't common for him to be this quiet. He and Lori usually talked on their car rides up front. Lori then looked in the rearview mirror, seeing Lola on her phone, sitting in between Leni and Luan. She then looked over toward Leni who was sitting behind Lincoln. Leni was doing the same, just staring out the window, watching the world pass by her. But she did send a few quick glances at Lincoln. Lori thought it was strange, but this was Leni after all. Lori then glanced over to Luan who hadn't said a word since they found her sitting on a mall bench. Lori looked closely and noticed Luan's eyes looked red. Was she crying? Lori was starting to get concerned, but shrugged it off, figuring Luan must have been crying because she couldn't fit in that top she wanted. Lori made a mental note to go back and get her that top in a bigger size. That will cheer her up.

They arrived back home, pulling into the driveway and parked as the group of siblings exited the van. Once entering through the front door, they were all greeted by Luna, Lynn, Lily, and Lana, who were relaxing in the living room.

"Had fun at the mall?" Lynn asked while tossing her tennis ball in the air.

"Yep, we got everything we need... Although, Lola got into another argument with a cashier." Lori said, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me, but he didn't accept any of my coupons!"

While Lori and Lola chatted with their sisters on the couch, Leni chose this as an opportunity to get away. She went to the kitchen, not looking back. Lincoln watched her walk off, debating if he should follow her so he can talk to her about what happened. But he decided not to and just gave her some space. He then went bring his new clothes up to his room before searching for his parents to see if they needed any help around the house. Luan felt she needed to get away as well and started to head upstairs to her room.

"Hey, Luan, want to watch-"

Luan walked past Luna, ignoring her question as she continued to her room. She didn't feel like doing anything right now. All she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts.

The rest of the day went by like usual... for the most part. Lori was in her room, going through her closet and debating what to wear for tomorrow. She wanted to hear Leni's opinion on some dresses, but she hadn't been in their room since they returned. Luna was also worried about her roommate. She hadn't seen Luan anywhere and was wondering if something was bothering her. Things got more awkward at the dinner table when Rita, Lynn Sr., and the kids all talked about their day. Leni and Luan barely said a word, and neither one looked up from their plate.

After dinner, and watching some TV as a family, the Loud family said their goodnights before heading of to bed. Lori was in the bathroom washing her face as she planned what to do with Lincoln. She saw so much progress with her brother that she was afraid if she confessed her feelings, it might develop even more problems with his mental state. Was she really going to risk her little brother's well being for her own? Lori stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. The anticipation for her dinner date with Lincoln kept her wide awake that she decided to sneak downstairs and grab a glass of milk or a quick snack, to help her fall asleep.

She walked down into the living room and into the dinning room which was dark, when she stopped as she heard noise coming from the kitchen. Lori tip-toed to the kitchen doorway and peeked in, trying to find the source of the noise. She looked around the kitchen, her eyes trying to adapt to the darkness when a loud clank sound came from the sink. She didn't spot anything until a figure stepped into the moonlight. It was Lincoln.

She sighed in relief and was about to walk in when she saw Lincoln slam his hand on the counter in frustration before sliding his back down the cabinet, now resting against it on the floor. Lori started to get worried, wondering if he was having another panic attack.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Lincoln said to himself, shaking his head in his hands.

' _Wasn't supposed to happen?'_ Lori was confused by that statement. Did Lincoln do something wrong? Did he hurt himself? Lori wanted to step out from leaning behind the wall and confront Lincoln, but she decided to stay put and listen some more.

"... You were doing so well... Why are these thoughts returning?" Lincoln didn't want to accept what was happening. He swore he'd changed. But the event from today said otherwise. "... I-I can't love-... They're your sisters."

Lori's eyes went wide. She didn't hear him clearly, but she heard what was important.

 _'D-d-did he just say...? S-sister? Lincoln's in love with- No... I-I must have heard that wrong.'_

Lincoln sat there, on the kitchen floor, frustrated and confused as he thought back on all his interactions with his sisters. Yes, he thought they were beautiful. They meant everything to him. He loved seeing them happy, spending time with them, laughing with them, hugging them, getting a kiss on the cheek. His thoughts then brought him back to the kiss with Leni. He wasn't thinking, or that's what he kept telling himself. But Lincoln had to face the fact. He loved that kissing session. He wanted to do it again. He wanted to-...

"Oh my God... I still love..." Lincoln couldn't even finish his sentence, now that he was trying to figure out how to handle this revelation. What was he going to tell Leni? How was he going to get through his date with- "Lori!"

Lincoln had completely forgotten about taking Lori out for dinner. He was so wrapped up with Leni that his plans with Lori slipped out of his head. Lincoln didn't want anything to get uncomfortable with Lori. He had to play it cool while he was with her. Lincoln might have already ruined one relationship with his sister; he wasn't going to ruin another.

As Lincoln was battling with his mind, Lori was against the dinning room wall, holding her hands over her mouth, stunned from what she had just heard. ' _Lincoln... Lincoln said he was in love. He said he was in love... with me.'_

Lori had no clue what to do. She wondered if this was all a dream. But she didn't have time to think. Hiding behind the thin wall, Lori heard Lincoln stand up. He must be heading back to his room, Lori thought. She quietly dashed out of the dinning room and up the stairs, thanking the heavens that all the lights were off. As she entered her room, closing the door behind her, and jumping into bed, Lori waited as she heard Lincoln's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. When they started to fade away down the hall, Lori knew the coast was clear.

An hour had past, as Lori lay wide awake in her bed with Lincoln's words playing in her head on repeat. She was still stoned but was skeptical. There was no real evidence to prove Lincoln loved her. The way he even said it sounded... different. Lori grabbed her phone off her nightstand and opened her text messages from Carol. She thought about texting her for advise but she couldn't find a way to be subtle about it, so Lori decided not to. As she placed the phone back on her nightstand, Lori froze, suddenly realizing the answer had been right in front of her the entire time.

 _'Lincoln's friend asked if he asked a girl named "Loren" out... who was Carol's twin sister. But Carol doesn't have a sister... Loren sounds like Lori... Then there was the time when he called me... and told me he loves-'_

"*gasp*... Lincoln does love me."

Lori was speechless. Not only does she have feelings for Lincoln, but Lincoln has feelings for her as well. Lori now had the confidence she needed to make her decision. She was going to tell him. After the dinner; she was going to finally tell Lincoln how she feels. She plopped her head on her pillow as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face. Tomorrow was going to be the day. She didn't care what society thought. Lincoln was everything she wanted. Everything she need. He was the love of her life.

* * *

 **March 17, 2028: Loud House**

Lincoln was standing by the door in the living room, readjusting his tie. Nothing too fancy; just a dress shirt, khakis, and a pair of shoes he borrowed from his dad. While waiting for Lori to finish up in her room, Lincoln was doing his best to act normal. On the outside he looked casual, but on the inside he was nervous. He didn't get much sleep last night, but with enough encouraging words to himself, he felt confident to get through this date without any mess ups. His parents sitting on the couch however didn't help calm his nerves. Once he heard a door close from upstairs, Lincoln's attention looked up at the top of the steps as his "date" came into view.

Lori came walking down the steps and stopped at the base of the stairs, starring back at Lincoln with a smile, holding her purse. Lincoln stared at her in complete awe. Lori had changed her hairstyle, wearing it down with waves in it as she wore a powder blue short dress with no sleeves and slip on shoes with short heels. She had red lipstick on, and to top it all off, she was wearing the diamond pear drop earrings he had given her while overseas. To put it short; Lori looked breathtaking.

"A bit much?" Lori asked, feeling embarrassed.

"N-n-no, no...! You uh... You look amazing." Lincoln told her.

"T-thank you..."

"Aww, look how beautiful you two look." Rita said as she stood up from the sofa to admire her children. "This is a really nice thing of you, Lincoln; treating your sister out for dinner. You got yourself a good one here, Lori."

"Ugh, mom, please stop. That's not even funny." Lori said, trying to act grossed out. But Lori couldn't agree more with her mother. She couldn't think of anyone as perfect as her brother.

"Now you kids enjoy your night, and don't be out to late... And Lincoln, you bring my daughter back on time, you hear...? Or there might be some issues." Lynn Sr. joked around as he patted his son on the back.

"Don't worry, dad. We'll be back before midnight." Lincoln answered.

Leaving the house, Lincoln and Lori walked toward Lincoln's car as Lincoln rushed over to open the passenger side door for her before getting into the driver's seat.

"So, where are you taking me~?" Lori asked, hoping to get some information from her brother.

"Nope, not saying. You'll just have to wait and find out." Lincoln said as he started to drive down the street. Lori just pouted, seeing if she could get Lincoln to spill the beans, but with no other tricks to think of, Lori gave up, choosing to enjoy the ride with her date.

A short drive later, Lincoln and Lori pulled up in front of ' _Giovanni Changs Italian Chinese Bistro'_. They walked in and headed to the front desk before being escorted to their reserved table. Lincoln being a gentleman pulled Lori's seat out for her before sitting down himself and observing the menu. He then peeked up to see Lori giving him a smile of approval.

"Great choice, little brother. I guess you do know how to treat a lady out."

"Hey, you're talking to the Girl Guru here. I know what I'm doing. And who doesn't love Italian and Chinese food?" Lincoln said. He felt a sense of relief knowing that Lori liked the restaurant he picked.

"Well keep in mind that this place is usually the spot to take someone to for a first date or anniversary. They literally have the best food here."

"Anniversary?" Lincoln pondered on that word till it finally hit him. He slapped his forehead as he realized his mistake. "Ah, damn it... I knew this place sounded familiar. This is where you and Bobby celebrated your anniversary. Shit... Now I'm gonna bring back memories of you two that I ruined...! Look, we can go somewhere else if you-"

"Lincoln, calm down, ok? First of all, you did _not_ ruin me and Bobby's relationship, so get that out of your head. We were high school sweethearts; those are rare to last long. And second, that was like our six month anniversary; nothing to worry about."

"A-a-are you sure? I mean it's really no problem, I know a great place tha-" Lincoln was cut off when he felt Lori place her hand on top of his and lean forward, looking deep in his eyes. Lincoln swore he could get lost in those hypnotizing eyes of hers.

"Lincoln... _you_ chose this place for _us_. You wanted to show me a loving time, and that's exactly what we're going to do... here. You may not believe me, but this means so much to me. And trust me... after tonight, the only memory I'll have of this place is being with you."

"... Thanks, Lori... This is your night, so whatever you say, I'll do." Lincoln assured her.

"Good. Now order me something. I'm starving." Lori said as she tossed her menu on the table.

"Y-you want me to order you something?" Lincoln asked with a puzzled expression. He was starting to wonder if this was some sort of test.

"You said you're the 'Girl Guru'... Let's see if you can get this one right next."

Lincoln smirked at the idea of this challenge. He figured it could be fun, so accepted. Lincoln waved down the waiter and ordered for the both of them, feeling confident in his decision. As the waiter left to place their order, Lincoln and Lori passed the time talking, like any other first date. They laughed and gossiped, catching up on all the shenanigans that occurred while they were apart. Lori and Lincoln were enjoying their time as they felt this night was going according as planned.

Elsewhere, things were different, as something big was about to unfold.

* * *

 **March 17, 2028: Lori and Leni's room**

Back at home, Leni was lying in her bed trying to forget about yesterday's incident. She was emotionally drained and just wanted to find a simple solution to all this. The only solution she could think of was to just distance herself from everyone. She saw no problem in that. She's done it before. She turned to her other side and looked at the empty bed that was her sister's. Leni smiled, knowing that Linky and Lori must be having a good time together. He was always such a thoughtful brother. Leni knew they were going to return late, so she decided to close her eyes and try to fall asleep when there was a sudden knock at her door.

"H-hello?" Leni didn't know who would be knocking at her door at this hour, but it must be important. Sitting up on her bed, Leni saw her sister peek in. "Luan?"

"... Can we talk?" Luan asked.

Leni didn't know what Luan wanted to talk about, but the look on her face worried her. Whatever was on Luan's mind was important. "Sure, come on in."

Leni moved over, patting her bed as Luan sat on the end of her bed. Leni really wanted to just be alone right now, but she hated seeing her sisters upset, and her family always came first.

"So like... what's up?" Leni asked, trying to break the ice.

"... A-are you ok...? You've been... distant lately?"

Leni was beginning to get paranoid. She did her best to act her self around the others, but she guessed she didn't try hard enough. Leni didn't like to lie, especially to her siblings, but she had to make an exception this one time.

"O-of course I am, silly... W-why do you ask?"

"No reason... I'm just worried about you, Leni..." Luan told her.

"That's sweet Luan... Thank you. But you don't need to worry, ok?"

Luan just nodded as she stared down into her lap. She didn't know how to go about this, but the pressure was killing her. Leni was suspecting something too. Luan never acted this way before and it was starting to scare her. Luan needed to find a different approach, and decided to say the first thing that came to her head.

"So um... about Lincoln?"

Leni was now more afraid than ever before. Did Luan know? Why is she asking about Linky?

"L-L-Linky? What about Linky?"

Luan was beating herself up for asking that. Luan knew that the jig was up. Leni knows now she thought. Luan decided to just spit it out. Might as well rip the band-aid off fast, right?

"*sigh*... Leni I know..."

"... N-n-now w-what?"

"... Leni I know about you... and Lincoln..." Luan sighed out, finally telling her the truth. "I saw you t-two in the c-changing room..."

Leni went wide-eyed as her face turned bright red and began to tear up. Her secret was out. She'll be hated by her family and worse, hated by Lincoln. She felt so guilty. Leni just wanted to crawl away a hide forever. It was right then that Leni started sobbing.

"I-I know it was wrong... I'm sorry!" The tears were flowing freely at this point as Leni continued to explain. "I-I didn't know what got over me? I like, just froze up..."

"Leni..."

"He looked so hot. But then when I looked up at him, and he had this loving stare..."

"Leni."

"I'm not a freak Luan! I'm not! I don't care-"

"Leni!" Luan shouted. Leni went silent as she stared at her younger sister with her teary eyes. She was now waiting for the worse, ready for Luan to start yelling at her. But it never came. Luan still just sat there on Leni's bed, staring back down at her lap before looking back up. "I get it."

Leni couldn't believe what she heard. No screaming. No judgmental comments. Nothing. Luan was calm. But to Leni, that worried her even more.

"Y-y-you get it?"

"You don't have to apologize, Leni... Lincoln's a... well he's an attractive guy. We all think he is... You just took it a step further." Luan didn't know how to explain it, but she did understand Leni. If she was faced in that situation with such an incredible guy, she'd probably do the same.

"That's why I'm scared Luan... I don't think things could be the same with Linky. I can't lose him. Not again." Leni's crying started to build up again as she broke down in her hands. "What's gonna happen to us? To me? To Linky?"

Luan felt her heart break, seeing Leni like this. She cared about all her sisters equally, but just like Luna, Luan felt a close bond with Leni. Luan crawled over to her as she wrapped Leni in a strong embrace, rubbing her back. Leni clutched on to her as she wept in her shoulder.

"I'm here for you, Leni... Everything's going to be fine. You and Lincoln will forget all about this and move on... ok?"

"I *sniff* I hope so..." Leni said as she released her tight grip on Luan. She gave her a little smile before moving back. There was a quick awkward moment of silence after that as neither sister looked up at each other. Leni was fiddling with her blanket while Luan just stared at her toes before she asked...

"So how was it...? The kiss?"

Leni was surprised Luan would even ask that, but the question brought her back to that fateful moment. Sure, Lincoln's body was the spark of the incident, but that feeling when their lips touched, and the look of love in his eyes is what really mattered most to her. That feeling of love, that he was there for _her_ , like he's always said, was what made that moment so special to her.

"It was perfect... That kiss told me I was special. That he would care for me. It told me how much he truly loved me... and... I do too... I love Lincoln."

That was what Luan was afraid to hear. Luan looked at Leni with wide eyes, trying to hide the horror she was feeling. Her head was spinning as Leni's words echoed over and over again. This was more serious than she thought. Leni had just confessed her love for her little brother, and she was the only one who knew. Luan had no clue what to do or say next. But still seeing her sister this distraught, gave her the final push she needed.

"... I... *sigh*... You're secret's safe with me, Leni. I won't say a word."

Leni was taken back by this. She had just told her sister that she was in love with their brother. The ultimate taboo. And she was fine with it?

"L-Luan...? You're not... you're not grossed out? You should be angry at me."

"Leni, I can tell that what you have is true and dear to you... I won't get in between that. You deserve to be happy, Leni. And I know he makes you happy..." Luan said, doing her best to reassure her sister. Did it go against society? Absolutely. But if it brought Leni nothing but happiness, Luan was not going to interfere.

Leni leaped into Luan giving her a monster hug and silently thanking her. Luan didn't say anything further and got up off Leni's bed to leave for the night.

"Goodnight, Leni... Sweet dreams."

"Night, Luan... and thanks... for understanding..."

"Anytime, sis... J-just be careful, ok?" Luan asked through the crack of the door. Receiving a nod, Luan closed Leni's door as she padded to her room to get some shut eye.

Leni lay back down on her bed, feeling a weight had been lifted of her shoulders. Luan had come to accept her feelings for Lincoln, but will her other sisters feel the same? Was she even going to tell them? Like Luan said, she needed to be careful. But even she knew she wasn't careful. She was terrible at keeping secrets. Leni started to ask her self what Lori would do... and that's when it hit her.

Across the hall, Luan had crawled in her bed, her conversation with Leni still ringing in her head. She didn't bother covering herself as she curled into a ball and faced the wall along side her bed. She reached for her pillow and clung on to it as her tears started to escape down her face.

She played those three words in her mind on repeat, causing her to shake uncontrollably. It was too late she kept saying. How could she be so naive? She had never felt so much pain before. It was like learning her brother was missing all over again. Luan wanted to remind herself that everything will be ok... but it wasn't. Nothing ever went her way.

As she sobbed in her pillow, Luan thought back to when Leni had just told her she loved Lincoln. Luan said she'd keep it a secret... but that's not what she wanted to say. If Leni was telling her the truth then so did she. She wanted her to know...

' _I love him too.'_

* * *

At the restaurant, Lori and Lincoln had finished there dinner and were now walking through the parking to their vehicle. Lori holding onto Lincoln's arm as they walked, still talking about the fun they had tonight.

The dinner had gone smooth, without any nervous slip ups or strange remarks. Lincoln was able to maintain his cool, and Lori was able to keep her flirting down to a minimum. But the night wasn't over yet. Not to Lori that is. She still had one last thing to do.

"Alright, alright, I'll admit... Maybe you are a Girl Guru, because that meal was delicious." Lori said.

"I knew you would like the linguini dim sum." Lincoln replied as he pulled out his keys as they approached his car. "So... Did you have a good time?"

"I had a great time. Thank you... but you still didn't have to do all this."

"Of course I did, Lori. You spend so much of your free time on me that I had to show you my thanks... You haven't given up on me, sis... I can't thank you enough."

Lori wanted to tear up from her brother's thoughtful words. But she needed to stay strong. She had to be in control for what she was planning to do.

"... I'll never give up on you, Linky. I'll always be there for you... That's why I want to return the thanks."

Lincoln opened the passenger door for her again before Lori leaned against it, slamming the door shut.

"Lori, you don't have to thank me for doing this. It kind of defeats the purpose."

"I know, but... I want to. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Don't you love me?" Lori said as she pretended to be sad.

"Lori, that shouldn't even be a question. You know I love you."

Lori then took a step forward, inches away from Lincoln's face. Lincoln didn't know what was going on, but like Lori planned; Lincoln was lost in her soft red lips. She leaned forward a bit more before whispering to him.

"Then let me show you my thanks~."

Without a second thought, Lori connected her lips with Lincoln's as she passionately kissed him. Lincoln was shocked at first, but seeing Lori dressed like that, and his dark thoughts returning to him, Lincoln didn't stand a chance and returned the kiss. Neither of them knew how long they were kissing. But when Lincoln felt Lori try and slip her tongue in his mouth, he came to his senses and this time he was the one who broke the kiss.

"NO." Lincoln shouted as he held Lori away from him. It had happened again. He kissed his sister again. Lincoln had enough of these thoughts. They've brought him nothing but pain. But they just wouldn't go away. He started to panic, grabbing his head while shaking it. Lori looked confused, watching her brother walk around as he cursed to himself. Was she wrong? Did Lincoln not feel the same way?

"What, what is it?! I-I-I don't understand. I thought you... and me?"

"Fuck, Lori! Why did we-... I-I wasn't suppose to do that. _You_ weren't supposed to do that!" Lincoln felt like if he was trapped in a nightmare; his forbidden thoughts taking control of him.

"B-but I heard you... Y-you said you loved me... T-the phone call... and the text. It was about me... r-r-right?"

Lori was on the verge of tears. She just kissed her little brother... to find out he probably never even had those feelings in the first place. Her whole world was falling apart right in front of her. Her entire life ruined. Lincoln felt the same. Not once did he imagine this would happen. Things were suppose to go differently. He was sure of it.

"... This... This wasn't what I planned. I was supposed to change... I -I... I'm not even supposed to be here."

"C-change? L-Lincoln what are you talking about?"

Lincoln averted his eyes, trying to evade the question. But Lori needed to know. The way he said that told her it was important.

"Lincon...? What did you mean by that?"

"... I haven't told you the truth. The whole truth... about why I joined."

"Y-you said it was because you didn't know what to due yet. That you were still trying to figure things out." Lori said.

"Yes, but... that was just part of it." Lincoln thought he would go to the grave with this cowardly secret. He never wanted anyone to find out. But at this point, there was no use in keeping it a secret. He most likely just destroyed his relationship with two of his sisters. It didn't matter now if they all hated him. "I was sick, Lori. I had thoughts... Ones a brother should never have... But as time went on they got worse. I knew I needed to do something, but my options were limited..."

Lori stood there as her brother confessed his darkest secret. She still didn't understand what it was about exactly. But she assumed it was about the family.

"Lori, I did have those feelings you feel now... But I was too afraid to tell you. I couldn't risk you all hating me..."

' _All...? Wait... then that means-'_

Lori was speechless, realizing her brother's true conflict. He didn't just love her... but their sisters as well. But which ones?

"I knew if I told you how I felt, you would all hate me. Kick me out of the house and never want to see me again. But I also knew I couldn't move on while holding these feelings inside... It was a lose-lose, Lori... It wasn't a life I could live. That's when I thought about it... I knew I couldn't live without you girls in my life. But you could live without me... You could move on. *sigh* Lori, I was suppose to die over there. It's not suicide if someone else pulls the trigger. I wanted to die! To save you the hurt! It was the only wa-"

 ****SLAP****

Lincoln couldn't finish his rant as a painful slap across the face cut him off. He turned his face back to see Lori crying mess. Her stare showed complete disgust toward him. She felt betrayed, her feelings tossed to the side like a piece of trash. It killed her to hear her brother say that.

"How...? How could you do that?! To us! You don't think we would care?! You think we could just move on?! I CRIED FOR YOU! We all cried for you! Two years, Lincoln! TWO! And we still mourned! How could you be so selfish?"

"I-I'm sorry, Lori... I'm so, so sorry... I can't ask you to forgive me, but I just couldn't do it. I need you girls in my life. I'm nothing without you." Lincoln wept. He was so ashamed of himself. "Please, Lori. Please... don't leave me."

Lincoln's pleas of sorrow broke Lori's heart in half. What her brother did infuriated her. She didn't know if she could truly forgive him. But this was still her little brother. She would go to the ends of the world for him. She loved him, and would never abandon him.

"Lincoln...Look at me." Lori said with a calm voice. He was hesitant at first, but turned his gaze to meet her. "Do you love me?"

"Lori, you know we-" Lincoln was trying his best to avoid the question, but Lori was done playing games. She walked up to Lincoln and grabbed his face to force him to stare at her.

"Do. You. Love me?" Lori asked firmly as she stared into Lincoln's eyes, inches away from each other's face.

"... Yes."

"Then let me love you too." Lori whispered.

She then gave Lincoln another kiss on the lips, but this time Lincoln didn't flinch. It wasn't a kiss of lust, but a caring one. A simple kiss that told him he wasn't alone. That no matter what happens; Lori would be right beside him. As Lincoln felt Lori's soft lips depart, he opened his eyes and looked down at his older sister, accepting their silent agreement.

"Are you sure about this? If we get caught our entire lives are over."

"We'll find a way, Lincoln... We always do." Lori replied as they both entered the car.

"But, Lori, I-I'm in love with the others... D-doesn't that freak you out? We can't just-"

"Lincoln... relax... We'll talk about this later." She reassured him. A lot has been said tonight. She figured they both needed a break.

Lincoln took a deep breath before starting up the car and driving back home. The car ride was dead silent, with Lincoln sending a few peeks at Lori. She seemed so calm about everything. It was strange to Lincoln but at the same time he felt at peace. He managed to confess his feelings toward Lori. Something he tried before a failed at... sort of. He felt good about it. Like things could really turn out for the better. Now he just needed to figure out how to hide this new "relationship".

* * *

 **March 17, 2028: Loud House**

Lincoln pulled up in front of the house and parked, stepping out of the car to help Lori out. Sure, things got extremely intense a couple minutes ago, but that still didn't stop Lincoln from being a gentleman. They walked toward the house and reached the top of the front porch when Lori stopped Lincoln.

"... I know I still have a lot to process... But all that aside, I did have a nice time, Lincoln... I uh, wouldn't mind do this again sometime. As siblings... or more."

"Yeah, I had a good time too." Lincoln agreed.

Before Lori put her key in the door to unlock it, she gave Lincoln a small peck on the cheek, causing Lincoln to blush. They walked in and locked the door behind them as they noticed all the lights were off. Everyone must have gone to bed, and sleep sounded wonderful to both of them. They both quietly went upstairs and stopped in the middle of the hall, starring at each other awkwardly, trying to find what to say next.

"So... We still up for tomorrow's morning run?" Lincoln asked.

"Same time, same place."

"Cool... so uh, goodnight."

"Night..."

Lincoln turned around to head to his room as Lori reached for her door handle. As they went there separate ways, Lori's hand stopped just over the handle while Lincoln stood still, with his back toward Lori. Something was nagging at them; telling then to end the night on a high note.

In one swift motion, Lori and Lincoln spun around and met each other in the middle, sharing a kiss goodnight on the lips. It was reckless of them to do so since they were both in the middle of the hall, and anyone of their sisters could come out of their room's to use the restroom. But they did it anyway. The kiss was like the rest. Slow, loving, and gentle. Only this time is lasted a few seconds longer.

"Goodnight." They both said dreamingly in unison as they broke the kiss.

The night had finally come to an end. It wasn't a perfect one, they both thought. But it was still a happy one. And that's all that mattered to them.

Lori was on cloud 9 as she walked back to her room. She got to go shopping with some of her siblings. She had an amazing dinner date; minus the panic attack in the parking lot. And she and Lincoln confessed their love for each other. Nothing could ruin this night.

She came in to her room and closed the door quietly while spinning around like a ballerina and humming. Remembering that her sister was probably asleep in her bed, Lori stopped. But when she did, she saw her sister sitting patiently on her bed.

"Leni? What are you doing up so late?"

"... I have to tell you something."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know I apologize for the delays a lot... But, there was an unexpected death in my family so I had to go away for awhile... I'm still trying to get a hang of my old schedule. I hope that you would understand.**

 **Now knowing me, I love throwing in some easter eggs/references in my story. There are a couple small ones but I want to pay homage to two major ones.**

 **The first being Dr. Lopez's comment about Lincoln's past visit. This was from the legendary fanfic** _"Syngenesophobia"_ **by:** _That Engineer_ **. I thought it would have been a cool idea to try and throw that in there. I hope I don't get to much s**t for that.**

 **Lastly, is a dedication to the very first Lewd House fanfic I've read and one of my personal favorites;** _"Lincoln Louder"_ **by:** _Cedric225_ **. It's a shame he deleted all of his work, but they were masterpieces in my opinion. The scene I used was when Leni and Lincoln "fool around" in the changing room of a store.**

 **I also want to give a special Thank You to** _"dutchbro"_ **on the booru. I really appreciate you sharing my fic on there! Thank you for your support!**

 **And to** _"ADullPerson"_ **for giving my fic a read! I love all your mini comics! They are hysterical!**

 **Thank You all for the follows and comments! And hope to bring you more entertainment in the future!**


	12. Chapter 12: Lips of an Angel

**Lori & Leni's Room**

Lori stood motionless in her room. Her high heels lying on the floor from slipping out of her grip, and heart pumping as she stared at her sister. Leni had told her that she needed to tell her something and she did with minor hesitation.

"W-what?" Lori stumbled to say still trying to find a reaction.

"I'm in love with Lincoln... Like love-love," Leni responded.

There it was again, Lori told herself. The thing Leni waited all this time to tell her. Lori not to long ago had just confessed her feeling to Lincoln, and an hour later here she was listening to Leni tell Lori her true feelings.

She honestly didn't know how to feel about Leni's confession. One, she was surprised her sister shared the same feelings for Lincoln, and two, how sudden. But there was also a sense of relief. Lori now knew she wasn't the only one to have these forbidden feelings for their brother. However, it wasn't long till she started to worry. If she and Leni are both in love with Lincoln then are their other sisters that feel the same way?

"... L-Leni, you do realize he's your brother?" Lori said as she started to walk toward Leni's bed and sit across from her sister.

"I... I know. But I don't care... I know what the heart wants."

Leni was starting to get a bit nervous. She was taking a big risk telling her big sister that she's in love with Lincoln, but Leni needed the reassurance. They always told each other their problems for some guidance. And this was something Leni needed advice for.

"Leni, you can't fall in love with your brother. You're related." Now, Lori knew she was being very hypocritical since she and Lincoln had just concluded that they would try a secret relationship. But Lori wanted to know if Leni was serious about this claim, so she had to approach this carefully.

"That doesn't matter to me, Lori," Leni said, trying her best to counter her sister.

"Leni, it's wrong."

"Says who?!"

"Society, the law. Some even say it's a sin. Leni, I'm just trying to look out for you, to protect your image," Lori told her.

"How is it wrong to be with the person you love? That you _truly_ love? Someone that's always there for you; that cares deeply about you, treats you like their world? That's who Lincoln is, and that's why I love him... Haven't you ever felt that way about someone?"

Lori looked at Leni, amazed at her defending statement. Everything she had said Lori had felt the same way about Lincoln. And now she knew Leni really was in love with their brother.

She lowered her eyes into her lap as she started to play with her bracelet, feeling nervous, before answering Leni's question.

"I... I do know how you feel..."

"You and Bobby are back together?" Leni asked tilting her head, feeling a bit puzzled.

"... No... I feel the same way... with Lincoln."

Lori was afraid how Leni would react seeing how everything she had argued with her she didn't care about. But seeing Leni sit up from the bed, walk over to sit next to her, and take her hands into her own as she gave Lori a calming smile, Lori's worries soon faded.

"Then you do understand," Leni said as they looked into each others eyes.

They were glad that they could both come to terms with their feelings, but Lori wasn't at peace yet. She knew something still had to be done about all this.

"... Leni, you know this will be complicated?"

"I know... But we'll find a way. We always do," Leni said with a big smile and a confident spirit.

"Yeah but-"

"He has to be in love with you, Lori, because you're like so pretty. And I know he's in love with me because we kissed," Leni rambled on as she started to see the positives.

"Wait, you both kissed?"

"Oh... um... Yeah, we kissed at the mall yesterday... in the changing room. And it was one of those long kisses," Leni told her sheepishly.

Lori was in shock. Leni and Lincoln were kissing a few feet away from where she, Luan, and Lola were shopping. And it wasn't even a kiss! They were making out. Lori wasn't mad, surprisingly, but she was definitely going to bring this up with Lincoln.

"I uh... We kissed too today... after our date."

"You did?" Leni asked, looking just as surprised as Lori had. "Oh goodie! See, Lincoln does love us both!"

"Leni that still doesn't solve anything. We like the same person. Doesn't that worry you in any way?" Lori asked.

"No... Why can't we both love Linky? Can't we like you know... _share_ Lincoln?"

"S-s-share?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sharing him? It was like something out of a fictional story, or those weird Asian cartoons Lucy sometimes watched. Lori thought it was strange enough to fall in love with your own brother, but to share him with your sister?!

"Lori, Linky said he loves all of us equally, and that he never picks favorites. He's always willing to make some time for each of us, doing all he can to show us how much he cares for us. I know I don't mind sharing Linky. I like see you happy, Lori, and I know Lincoln makes you happy. If you're happy then I'm happy.

Aside from Lori's emotions being completely overwhelmed by Leni's pure affection, Leni did have a point. Lincoln did love his sisters equally and treated all of them as his favorite. That was their brother; the selfless, goofy snowball they knew and love. Lincoln also confessed to her that he was in love with _others_. Was he fine with the idea of sharing? Even if Leni was right, Lori was beginning to feel... jealous.

Sure, Lori thought she was an attractive woman, no doubt about it. But she couldn't deny that Leni was sort of the 'beautiful one' out of the sisters. Not only did Leni have her looks but she was pure of heart, so innocent. If Lincoln and Leni started a relationship then he'll give Leni all the attention... and forget about her.

 _'No, no, what are you thinking Lori? Lincoln isn't like that. He would never push me to the side. We literally just kissed in the hallway! He does love you.'_

Lori let out a faint sigh before looking back at her sister. "You really love him don't you Leni?"

"Like haven't you been listening Lori? Of course I love Linky... _We_ love Linky."

"... Ok then... I'll... I'll think about it and tell Lincoln too," Lori said as she gave her sister a smirk, accepting Leni's proposal.

"Yay! We're gonna be like one big happy family that lives happily in a giant home, where we can all be together with Linky!" Leni cheered with joy. "Oh I can't wait to tell the others. I'm sure they love Lincoln just as much as we do."

"Others?" Lori gasped to herself before quickly turning to face her sister. "Uh, Leni, maybe we should just keep this between me and you ok? We should start off... small. We don't want Lincoln to feel... pressured."

"Oh, Ok Lori. You're the smart one... No wait, that's Lisa."

"Good. Now come on, let's get some sleep. We obviously both had a crazy past few days." Lori said as she got off from Leni's bed to change.

Crawling back into her bed, Leni pulled her blanket over herself and got cozy before gazing back at Lori as she slipped off her dress and threw on a tank top

"Thanks, Lori... for listening to me. You're the best big sister I could ask for."

"Anytime, Leni," Lori replied as she got into bed and turned off their lamp. They both laid on their backs and stared at the ceiling, minds still racing at the possible outcomes.

"Hey, Lori?"

"Yeah?" She answered, turning over to her side to face Leni.

"Do you think Lincoln will ever ask me out on a date?"

"Hm," Lori lightly chuckled as a plan was forming inside her head. "Totally, Leni."

Leni gave her older sister a smile then turned over to her left side, feeling satisfied. A part of her was still fearful if their kiss would push them apart. She kept replying that awkward moment on the car ride back, and knew it could affect their relationship. She was determined to fix that. Not just to express her love for Lincoln, but more importantly to keep their brother-sister relationship intact. Leni replaced her worries with the moment she felt Lincoln kissing her back, and with her smile back she went to get some rest.

Lori and Leni were glad that everything was settled, but as one conversation came to an end, another was just about to happen across the hall.

* * *

 **Luna & Luan's Room**

Leaving the bathroom with fresh breath and a clean face, Luna was ready to hit the hay as she entered her room. When she closed the door behind her she was surprised to see all the lights were already turned off and that Luan wasn't sitting at her desk behind a monitor screen watching who knows what. She looked to her left and saw Luan curled up on her bed hugging her pillow tight and figured she must have decided to crash early which was something Luna was ready to do.

Luna walked toward the ladder to their bunk and kicked off her purple slippers before climbing up to her bed. But as she was reaching for the top she paused as she heard what sounded like a sniffle.

"Luan?" Luna looked closer at her sister curled up to see her stir a bit, but when she settled, Luna heard a whimper this time. She stepped back down to investigate further, creeping closer over her sister.

"Lu...? You ok?" Luna said quietly. Hovering over her, Luna noticed Luan trembling a bit and clenched her pillow closer. She reached over and turned on Luan's reading light. Her instincts where true as she saw Luan crying in her pillow. "Whoa, Luan, what's wrong?"

Luan started to turn away and wiped her tears on her pillow, hoping Luna wouldn't see her as a crying mess. "I-It's nothing, L-Luna... J-Just *sniff* go back to bed."

"Obviously it's something, you're crying... What happened?" Luna asked as she sat next to Luan. She wasn't leaving till she got to the bottom of this.

"Luna, please... I... I just want to be alone. It's... personal."

"Luan, whatever this is I can see is troubling, and I want to help. You can always talk to me, so let me help... Please?" Luna pleaded. "Was it something at work?"

"N-no..."

"Is it about that incident with the shirt yesterday, because Lori told me and honestly Luan there's nothing wrong with ripping a shirt. I ripped my pants that one time."

"What? I didn't rip a shirt," Luan said as she slowly sat up, still holding her pillow close to her chest.

"Then what, Luan? I... I don't like seeing you upset like this."

Luan felt trapped. She knew she couldn't tell Luna the real reason, but Luna wasn't going to stop until she got an answer. And with a broken heart like hers, there was no way she could lie her way out.

"... It's a... It's a guy," Luan told her, lowering her head.

"Did he say something that offended you...? *gasp* Luan, did he... did he _hurt_ you? Luan, you better tell me because I swear-"

"No, nothing like that... It's... I... I like this person."

"Oh... Then... what's the problem?"

Looking back on what happened so far; from the scene in the changing room, to her talk with Leni, Luan's emotions suddenly got the best of her. She held her pillow close as her tears started coming out full blast, choking up as she buried her face deeper into the pillow.

Luna was quick to jump into big sister mode and leaned forward to embrace Luan in a comforting hug. She held Luan tight in her arms, unsure what to do next but made sure to be there for her closes sister and best friend. She rubbed her hand up and down her back in a soothing motion, letting Luan know she wasn't alone. "It's alright, Luan. Everything's gonna be fine... Shhh... I'm here, sis... I'm here."

"I-I don't know if I should tell him? I don't know if he feels the same way? I'm a-afraid." Luan wept out.

"Well, if it's hurting you this much, maybe you should tell him... W-who is the guy?" Luna watched Luan, waiting for a response, but seeing Luan averting her eyes with that sad expression still on her face; Luna knew she still wasn't ready to tell her everything. "Ok, you don't have to tell me yet... But whoever he is you don't have to stress, Luan. You're a catch! You're funny, smart, beautiful... You got it all, sis."

Luan appreciated Luna's remarks, but she always thought she wasn't pretty... unlike Leni... No, she was Luan... The bucktooth loser in her head... who missed her chance to have what Leni had... Lincoln's heart.

"I... I just don't think it will be enough..."

"Of course it's enough. It's more than enough! You may not see it now, Luan, but you have nothing to be afraid about... You got this, dude." Luna said, giving her a warm smile.

"*sniff*... T-thanks, Luna," Luan said, looking at her sister and doing her best to return the smile.

"Felling better?"

"A little..."

"Good. Now, let's get some shut eye. I'm tired," Luna told her as she lay down next to her sister and bringing the comforter over her.

"Wait, you're sleeping here? With me?" Luan asked.

"You're still upset, and I'm not leaving till you're satisfied."

"Luna, that's sweet and all but you really don't have to do this."

"Too bad, because I want to. Now scoot over... and try not to hit me with those melons of yours, ok?" Luna teased as she gave Luan a wink.

"Hey, you're the one trying to 'Butt-in'... get it?"

"Cute... Making fun of my butt," Luna joked back. She moved closer to Luan, cuddling by her side and resting her head on her shoulder as they both tried to go to sleep.

"Heh, this is like when we where kids... goofing around, sharing the same bed together, me doing your hair... when it was long... I kinda miss that," Luan said, reminiscing on their childhood.

"Yeah, I remember. Ha, I even remember the time you tried to take the blame for when I cut my hair... Now look at us... both in our mid twenties pretty much doing the same thing. But I don't mind, I like it. It shows that no matter what, our family will never be separated."

"I like it too, Luna... we should do this more often. N-n-not like sharing the same bed all the time, but hanging out more, some quality time. I enjoyed our adventures with each other."

"I'd like that, sis."

* * *

 **March 18, 2028**

The sun was shining bright in the clear sky, blinding anyone that looked in its direction. With the unbearable heat, dry lips, and aching feet, Lincoln was now starting to question if his plan was a good idea.

"Hey, Sarge... *huff*... you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Chris huffed from behind, following closely by.

"Compass still says North so we're on the right track." Lincoln answered, blowing some sand off the compass. They've been walking for days trying to reach the border and pray that the enemy doesn't catch them or the locals snitching them out. Thankfully they were far away from any villages, but now came their next test. The desert. Nothing around them but dry dirt and sand... A dead man's paradise.

Lincoln kept walking as he watched Dylan up ahead walking in agony and Ortiz dragging his feet next to him.

"Here, Ortiz. Drink up, *huff* you need it." Lincoln said, tapping his canteen on Ortiz's shoulder.

"*huff* Negative, sir. I've been watching you. You haven't taken a sip in hours. *huff* You need it more than I do... I'll be fine."

He wasn't wrong. Lincoln was thirsty, but he was more concern about his team than himself.

"Fuck I miss the jeep." Dylan said as he pushed himself to walk more.

"You and me both... But once we crashed into that rock during the sandstorm, it was done for." Chris said.

"Uugghh... Come on, Linc, can't we just rest during the day and travel by night? It's cooler and we won't be spotted. It's a win-win." Dylan complained as he stopped walking to face the others.

"I don't know if you remember, but last time we did that we all got lost. You couldn't even see your damn hand in front of your face." Ortiz argued. Traveling by night was the better option, mostly when they were near villages and used the darkness to hide and steal whatever supplies they needed for the road. But once you were in the desert, with no source of light but the moon if it was even out, it was a suicide attempt.

"Alright, Dylan, I get the message. We'll take a quick break. But _only_ for a minute." Lincoln ordered.

"Oh, thank God." Dylan sighed out in relief as he fell back into the sand, laying there with his arms and legs wide open.

"Ortiz, let me see the map so I can figure out were exactly we are."

As Lincoln tried to find there location on the map, Ortiz and Chris took a seat on the ground, dusting off the sand on their rifle or using their poncho for some shade. Dylan was still lying out, staring straight up into the sky as he watched a couple vultures circling around them. He chuckled almost in disbelief, thinking that they could possibly be eaten by birds. Shaking his thoughts away, Dylan turned his head back North and saw something in the distance. It was blurry due to the heat wave so he squint his eyes to see if he wasn't hallucinating.

"Hey, guys...? Do you see that in the distance too?"

The others all stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction Dylan was pointing to and saw a group of men walking toward them with some camels.

"Shit... Form a line!" Lincoln commanded. They all quickly got into position, crouched down as they aimed at the group of travelers.

"Ok... Now what?" Chris questioned as everyone was now awkwardly standing still.

"... I'm gonna try to talk to them." Lincoln answered.

"What?! Are you crazy? We have no idea if their friendly or not." Ortiz said.

"Yeah, man. They probably got freakin' guns under their robes." Dylan concurred, trying to get a better look at the men.

"Look, they have camels with them. That means they know where to find water. I have to take that risk." Ignoring his team's protests, Lincoln stood back up and started to walk carefully toward the group who happened to send one of their people as well.

"Lincoln. Lincoln...! Damn it... Cover him." Ortiz told Chris and Dylan as they aimed down their weapons.

Lincoln kept moving closer as he held his right hand slightly up to show them he meant no harm. But as Lincoln got closer he felt a strange feeling on the side of his cheek. He ignored it and kept going when it happened again. It was a strange feeling, and wet too. It was almost like if something was... licking him?

*Woof!*

"Ugh?!" Lincoln suddenly woke up from his dream as he was getting attacked by a bunch of slobbery kisses. "Haha, alright boy, alright. I'm up"

Lincoln rose up, rubbing his eyes before looking down at his dog sitting on his lap and wagging his tail. It brought a smile on his face seeing the Charles look-a-like happy to see him. Then again, what would you expect from one of Charles' puppies? Sure, it was hard for the whole family when Charles had passed away, but he did bring this little guy into the world. That's why they named him Charlie, to honor his father.

"I know you were just looking out for me, buddy." Lincoln said as he scratched Charlie on the head. "But don't worry. I was only dreaming of past, boy."

After Lincoln brought up the idea of a dog helping Lincoln with his traumatic disorder with Dr. Lopez, Lana made sure to train Charlie right away. It wasn't a problem since he learned quick; just another great trait from Charles.

Lincoln then looked at his clock and saw that it was seven in the morning. "Hey, boy, want to go for a walk?"

*Woof!*

"Alright then, let's go." Lincoln got out of bed and put on some sweatpants and sneakers before stepping out of his room.

As he walked down the hall with Charlie going ahead to fetch his leash, Lincoln was startled as one of his sister's unexpectedly came out of her room, who was also surprised to see Lincoln.

"Lincoln?"

"H-hey, Lori... I'm sorry did I wake you?" Lincoln asked.

"No, no, I was actually looking for you... Um, what are you doing?" Lori asked, looking confused at Lincoln's clothing.

"I was about to take Charlie for a walk."

"Oh, great, I'll come too." Lori requested.

"Sure, I'll wait for you downstairs."

Once Lori had changed, they were out the door and walking down their street as Charlie sniffed around to find a good place to mark as his territory. As they walked around, Lori and Lincoln were surprised that there wasn't any weird tension between the two, having that they agreed to have a secret relationship. It really helped them feel positive about the future. Speaking of the future, Lori remembered why she tagged along in the first place.

"Lincoln, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Lori, What's up?"

Lori was debating how exactly to start. She didn't have a plan on how to tell Lincoln this, so she figured the best way is to just tear the bandage of quick and just spit it out.

"L-Leni told me about yesterday at the mall... She told me about the kiss."

Lincoln was frozen in fright; thinking of every possible way Lori was going to kill him. He was going to make sure to tell her about the incident, but with all that happened during their date it slipped out of his head.

"L-Lori I-I swear I was going to tell you. But with-"

"Lincoln, its fine. I'm not angry... Surprised? Yes. But not angry," Lori interrupted, trying to calm Lincoln down. "Look, Lincoln, last night... when you told me you loved the others... well I didn't really pay much mind to it. I was hoping to have you for myself... But after Leni told me she was in love with you I felt awful, to take away someone so precious to her... I couldn't do that... That's why we agreed to... share you."

"Share me?" Lincoln was in utter shock. Ever since he was eleven he dreamed of being together with his older sisters. Yet here he was being told that two of the most beautiful women he knows want the same thing. Lincoln wasn't sure if he was still dreaming, but if he wasn't he still had to make sure this is what _they_ want. "... Wow... that's uh... This is really unexpected."

"A-are... Are you ok with this?" Lori asked, worried of Lincoln's response.

"Lori, you know I'm ok with this, but are _you_ ok with this? I know it sounds crazy and selfish, but I don't want to force you to anything you're uncomfortable with. I don't want you to think I'm just using any of you or that I love someone more than you... I want us _all_ to be happy, not just me."

"That's why I'm ok with this, Lincoln. I know you'll treat us all the same, love us and care for us like you've always have... But also because of what you do to them. I see the way to bring the best out of us, the way you support us and make us feel special. Seeing the rest of the girls like that gives me comfort, that they're in good hands. Something about this feels right, Lincoln, and I want to be a part of that."

Lincoln was surprised to see how much thought Lori put into this. He couldn't agree more to what she had to say. That's all that Lincoln wanted, was to be something more to his sisters and to always care for them, spoil them in his devoted love and hold them close in his arms.

"I love you, Lori... I won't let any of you down."

"Good... because you're taking Leni on a date today." Lori said as she turned around and started to head back home.

"What? Today?! L-Lori, I-I-I can't do that! I mean I need some time. After that kiss we panicked. She ran off crying, Lori! The entire ride back was in complete silence. Things are probably still awkward..."

"That's why you're going to fix this and make it up to her. If she wants a perfect day then you're gonna give it to her. Not tomorrow, not next week, today," Lori demanded.

*Bark! Bark!*

"See, even Charlie thinks so. Isn't that right, boy?" Lori said in a goo-goo voice.

"Ok, but where should I take her?"

Lori looked around, thinking of somewhere they can go when she saw a flier on the street light next to them and tore it down to look at. "Here, take this."

Lincoln took the flier from Lori's hand and read it, showing the Royal Woods Carnival was opening up today. He thought it was a great idea. They can play some games, go on a couple of rides, and eat. It could be romantic. And it could help break the ice between the two after their scene in the changing room.

"Yeah, this can work. I-I'll ask her as soon as we get home."

"Perfect... Oh, and one more thing," Lori looked around carefully to make sure no one was around and gave Lincoln a kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Lincoln."

"Anything for my sisters," Lincoln said. Before he and Lori headed back, Lincoln looked down at Charlie to make sure he was all done when he was met with him giving Lincoln a strange look. "Hey, don't give me that look. You still hump Lola's stuffed animals so we're both weird."

*Woof*

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now let's go back and eat." Lincoln said as the three of them walked back to their house.

Arriving back home, Lincoln took off Charlie's leash and opened the door to let him run in as he and Lori followed behind. Lincoln's younger siblings where all getting ready for school in the living room as they both walked past them and entered the dinning room to see the rest of their sisters eating breakfast.

"Guys I made more toast but I think I burnt-... Oh, morning, Lori... L-Linky," Leni said, stepping out of the kitchen with a plate of toast. "T-there's still some breakfast left in the kitchen... if you're hungry."

"Thanks, Leni. I bet it's delicious, right, _Lincoln_?" Lori said, putting an emphasis on Lincoln's name.

"Uh, y-yeah... T-thanks, Leni."

Leni gave them both a faint smile before placing the plate on the dinning table and turning back into the kitchen. Lori and Lincoln followed her as they went to go grab some plates.

While Lori was busy grabbing her breakfast, Lincoln stood by waiting as Leni was next to him, making one of her morning smoothies. Lincoln could feel the discomfort in the air. He knew this was going to be more difficult than he thought. It wasn't till Lori jabbed her elbow in his side and walked away, signaling him to talk to her. He took a deep breath before turning around to face Leni's back.

"Um... Leni?"

"Y-yes, Linky?" Leni replied as she turned around slowly, looking a bit shy.

"So um... t-there's this... uh, carnival in town... and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me... like on a date?" Lincoln asked nervously.

Leni's eyes went wide and her heart rate sped up, hearing that last word come from her brother's mouth. Yesterday she had just asked Lori if Lincoln would take her out on a date, and dreamed about all the fun they could have. Now she could live that dream.

"R-really?"

"Really, Leni... I... I want to make this right."

Her emotions were starting to come up, feeling the joy to hug Lincoln tight and let out a few happy tears. But she needed to control those feelings. She didn't want her sisters to get suspicious. Lori did say to keep it a secret for now.

"I'd love to, Linky. It's going to be totes fun!"

"Cool... We'll leave later tonight."

Lincoln was relieved that everything went smoothly so far. He didn't know why he was so afraid of Leni's reaction. She was so understanding and kind that there really was no reason to worry. Now he had to make sure that he gave Leni one of the best nights of her life.

After Leni had accepted Lincoln's invitation, they both went back to the dinning room to eat their breakfast with the others. When they got there however, they saw that the table was empty and that all their sisters were standing around in the living room. Lincoln and Leni joined them, curious to what was going on.

"Lisa, come on! We're gonna be late for the bus," Lola complained, getting annoyed by her little sister's announcement.

"Yeah, and I got a plate of bacon that still needs to be eaten," Lynn said, also annoyed by Lisa's interruption.

"Patients, older siblings for I have invented a new substance that can make any type of cloth indestructible from rips or tears. One spray of this and the fabrics in your clothing will practically be invincible. No more tears in your favorite sweater, holes in your socks, or ripped shirts," Lisa announced, finishing that last part looking at Luan.

"Why does everyone think I rip my shirts?" Luan said in frustration.

"Now, to prove my intellectual genius, once again, I ask for one volunteer... Do I have any takers?"

As soon as Lisa asked for a volunteer, all the sisters took a step to the side. Lincoln, looking both to his left and his right noticed he was the only one standing alone in the middle.

"Oh, come on, that's not fair. I wasn't ready."

Lincoln sighed in defeat and walked up to Lisa. He shielded his face as she brought the small spray bottle to his chest and sprayed his t-shirt with the substance. Waiting a few seconds, Lincoln checked his entire body and felt at ease, seeing nothing had fallen of or grown an extra set of limbs.

"The experiment is simple. Lincoln, you stand here while the rest of us pull on your shirt and see if it rips."

Lincoln's eyes went wide as he came to the realization that if this failed his scars that he kept hidden would be reveled. He started to panic as he looked at Luna who shared the same reaction as his.

"L-Lisa, I-I don't think this is such a great idea. Maybe we can try something else." Lincoln said, trying to convince his sister.

"Lincoln, this is perfectly harmless." Lisa reassured.

"Yeah, Linky, this will be fun!" Lily said in excitement.

Lincoln gulped as he saw Lynn walk up to him and cracked her knuckles. "Better hold on tight, bro."

"Wait guys. Guys!" They all yanked on the front of Lincoln's shirt, nearly causing him to stumble forward. He didn't stand a chance against his sisters and knew he had to stop this and fast. Luna knew she had to do something too, and went over behind Lincoln and pulled back on his shirt; hoping her and Lincoln's combined strength will be enough to stop their sisters.

Lincoln kept pleading for them to stop as he and Luna did their best to pull back. Surprisingly, Lisa's experiment was working since they haven't heard any tear, but that was the least of their problems when Luna lost her grip and fell back, causing Lincoln's shirt to be pulled over his head.

All of Lincoln's sisters flew back and collapsed to the floor, holding the shirt in their hands. Lincoln stood dead in his tracks as he looked down to see his exposed chest. His secret was now out.

"What is going on out here?!" Rita shouted as she and Lynn Sr. stepped out of their room. "Why are you- *gasp!*"

Lincoln was afraid to do it but he slowly turned to his left to face his mother. She stared at him motionless, and he could see the horror in her eyes as she tried to take a step closer to him. He then looked over toward his sisters and the expression of hurt on their face said enough. They had all gotten up on their feet as they observed all the scars on Lincoln's body.

Luna's face looked so apologetic, but he reassured her that it wasn't her fault. He had to tell the rest of his family sooner or later, so he might as well get it out now.

"Guys, I'm so sorry it had to be this way... I was going to tell you but..."

"Y-you mean... you were like this the entire time?" Luan asked.

"... Yes... about 3 years now." Lincoln answered.

"And you never told us?!" Lori shouted. She felt hurt and lied to. This entire time she was drooling over her brother and receiving all his loving care while underneath he was hurt, scared by the horrors of war. She almost felt sick, and Leni wasn't far off either.

"Honey, how could you keep this from us?" Rita asked her son as she checked him over once again.

"M-mom, I... I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to worry. I put all of you through so much already. I couldn't do that again."

Rita placed her hand on Lincoln's cheek as she gently rubbed his single tear away. "Lincoln, I'll always worry about you... You're my baby boy."

Lincoln wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged her tight, begging for her forgiveness. "I'm sorry, mom... I'm so sorry."

He let go of his mother's embrace and went over to his sisters, asking for their forgiveness as well. They felt a little hurt from being kept in the dark, but they understood his reasoning. Lincoln was just being himself, shielding his sisters from more pain. They all hugged him, none of them wanting to let go.

"No more secrets, Lincoln... We're here for you," Lori whispered to him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright, girls, let's give Lincoln some space. Some of you got school to go to, so move those butts," Lynn Sr. said.

They separated from the hug as Lincoln's younger sisters went back to grab their backpacks and headed toward the front door. Lana had picked up Lincoln's shirt and gave it to him as she got distracted by both Lincoln's scars and toned chest.

"Here's y-your shirt, Lincoln... At least it didn't rip."

"Heh... thanks, Lana," Lincoln chuckled as he threw his shirt back on. He walked them to the door and gave them one last hug before heading out. Once Lincoln closed the door and turned around, he realized everyone else was still standing in the same place with no intentions of leaving. He sighed in preparation as he still had some explaining to do.

* * *

 **March 17, 2028: Royal Woods**

As soon as they left the house, Lola and Lana walked with Lisa and Lily to their bus stop and waited till they got on and left. They then rushed to their stop and watched as their bus drove off without them. Since they were just seconds late because of Lisa's stupid experiment, Lola and Lana had no other choice but to ride with Lucy. Lana was thrilled about it, but Lola hated their last resort... The city bus.

On the ride to school, Lana, Lola, and Lucy decided to play a quick game to past the time. Although Lola didn't want to play, it did help her ignore the trash on the floor.

"Ok, Godzilla or King Kong?" Lana asked, debating on who would win in a fight.

"Godzilla," Lucy said from the seat behind them, not look up from another one of her books.

"I don't know what a Godzilla is, but I know King Kong is filthy gorilla... so Godzilla," Lola answered.

"Ken or G.I. Joe?"

"G.I. Joe," Lucy and Lola said in unison.

Lana started to bite her lip, trying to come up with a tuff one. She snapped her fingers as it came to her.

"Bobby... or Lincoln?"

Lucy and Lola were felt a bit uncomfortable answering that, with what just happened. But there was no harm in answering it, right? Lucy and Lola knew right off the bat on who they would pick. They both looked at each other, nodding in agreement before telling Lana.

"Lincoln."

"Yeah, I guess that was an easy one after all. Lincoln was a soldier... and buff," Lana said. "I can't believe he had those scars all this time... At least he's alright."

"Speaking of Lincoln, what's up with him and Lori? Why don't I get a special dinner date too? I missed him just as much as she did," Lola said in annoyance. She was the fancy dinner date person in the family. So she was upset when she found out that her big sister got the chance and not her.

"Sounds like you're jealous, sis. Afraid Lincoln's found a new princess to spend all his time with?" Lana teased, causing Lucy to grin behind her book.

"Shut up, I'm not jealous. I'll always be Lincoln's princess. I am the prettiest after all. And even if I was, at least I don't act like an idiot, getting hypnotized by my brother's muscles."

Lana's cheeks turned red, embarrassed that her twin had saw that earlier. "I-I wasn't hypnotized! I was just... staring at his scars is all. Lucy, help me out here. You think Lincoln's scars are cool right?"

"Well I don't like the fact that my brother was hurt, but they are kind of cool. His battle scars tell a story of tragedy and death... And you know I love stuff that's dark," Lucy replied.

Lola thought Lucy's answer was disturbing and dark, as usual, but she sure didn't like the smug look Lana was giving her. Sometimes she couldn't stand her sister winning an argument.

"Anyway, this is my stop," Lucy said as she put her book back in her bag and got up from her seat. "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone. Public transportation is bad as it is."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Lola told Lucy as she walked to the front of the bus and hopped off.

"Oh, cool, left over popcorn!"

"Ewww! Lana!"

* * *

 **March 18, 2028: Loud House**

It was around 4 o' clock as most of the Loud's were relaxing and doing there own thing. The day may have started on a rough note, but after Lincoln had explained everything and reassured them that he was perfectly fine, it was back to normal. Well, normal for the most part. Lincoln still had a date to go to, and was glad that Lori was here to help out.

She did the usual big sister stuff; choose what to wear, what to say, where the best spots in a carnival are for a date, and any other nonsense you can think of. Lincoln appreciated here concern but he was confident enough to go with his heart.

"So you have everything you need?"

"Lori, relax. I got this. I mean our date went well... besides my little tantrum in the parking lot," Lincoln said as he checked himself in his mirror one last time.

"I know, Lincoln, but this means a lot for Leni. She deserves the best, and after the way she described you I expect nothing less from you in return," Lori told him.

"Don't worry, Lori... Leni's been there for me for a lot, and it's about time I show her exactly how much I love her."

Lori was satisfied with the way Lincoln was acting. In her mind this was going to be the start of something great between them all. They were taking a big risk with everything, but Lincoln's love was worth it. Now she had to ask one of biggest questions of them all, and the biggest risk to take. Sure, she was jumping the gun here, but it was something Lori and Leni had discussed. Something that was a big step to take in a relationship. In their eyes and most of the world.

"I know you will, Lincoln... which is why I want to ask you something." Lori told Lincoln to sit on his bed as she joined him. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. They literally just started their relationship yesterday and she was already going to bring this up... She can't deny it though... She's had many thoughts about it. "*sigh*... Lincoln are you virgin?"

"What?!" Lincoln choked out. "Jeez, Lori, d-don't you think that's a little personal?"

"Lincoln, we literally made out in the bathroom hours ago. So I think privacy is out the door," Lori said with a grin, thinking back on the moment.

"That's unfair; you were upset about me hiding my scars, and then told me I had to make it up to you... which led to the... kissing."

"And you did a great job~," Lori said, patting Lincoln on the cheek and giving him a wink. "But I'm only asking really... for me and Leni's sake."

"W-what do ya mean?"

"Lincoln... if you don't know, Leni's a... virgin. Of course she's had her fair share of dates in the past, but she's never taken that next step, and I'm grateful about that. We all know Leni is so innocence and gullible, and could easily be manipulated. It's this reason why I don't trust anyone of her 'boyfriends' and feel there's no one perfect for her... No one but you."

This was a lot for Lincoln to take in. He understood Lori's concern for Leni, and definitely agreed that no one deserved Leni. But was Lori actually telling him that he should be the one?

"I know this sounds absolutely insane, Lincoln, but I'm only saying this because... I think it would only be right if you were the one to do it... and if you're a virgin too then the same with her. You two are so loving and caring... You're perfect for each other... which is why I got you this."

Lincoln was speechless as he stared at the square wrapper between Lori's thumb and finger. _She was actually serious! She wants him to be Leni's first!_

"L-L-Lori, I get that you're worried for our well being, but really? A condom? It's a first date, Lori. I had no intention to have _sex_. I-I know there will come a time that I might take that next step, but... not tonight, Lori."

"I'm not saying that, Lincoln. I'm just saying that when the time comes... I... I think it should be you two."

Lincoln took a bit to comprehend what she was saying. All her points did make sense to him; he just couldn't understand that she would actually do this for them. He guessed his naive pre-teen mind really didn't think his fantasy all the way through.

"... W-wouldn't you get jealous?" Lincoln asked.

"Maybe for a few seconds... but it'll pass, because I'll know two of the people I love most in life are happy," Lori answered, placing her hand on top of Lincoln's.

"Well, like I said; when the time comes... but, ok, Lori... Ok." Lincoln pulled his sister's hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles before setting them back down on his bed.

"You're a great guy, Linky... but if you break my sister's heart I'll kill you," Lori said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Now, get moving. You have a date to go to."

"Thanks for doing this, Lori... I know where making some huge risks here."

"Hey, you do a lot of stupid things for love... You owe me after this~... _Big_ time~," Lori said with half lidded eyes.

"I'll think of something," Lincoln winked.

Lincoln got up from his bed and asked Lori one last time how he looked which she approved of by saying something a bit lewd. He took another sigh of relief and left his room to wait for Leni on the front porch.

"Hey, Lincoln?" Lori called out before Lincoln walked down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"You never answered my question," Lori said with a naughty grin on her face.

"... Yeah... I'm a virgin."

"Hm... I always figured you weren't... I guess I'll just have to tease you later," Lori teased before she blew him a seductive kiss and let him on his way.

. . .

While Lincoln waited outside for Leni, she was inside her room gazing over the final touches to her outfit. She twirled around in front of her mirror and smiled at the results. She opted for a simple pink sundress and a small seafoam sweater over her dress that matched her low top sneakers. She placed her red hoop earrings on and had finished her outfit with her trademark sunglasses, resting on her head.

She still felt a bit nervous going on this date with, Lincoln, but her excitement overpowered it. Nothing was going to get in her way. This was Lincoln's love, and she would fight for it no matter the coast.

As she looked over her outfit for like the millionth time, Leni's door opened up as Luan appeared through the gap. She was greeted by a big smile as Leni invited her to come in. Luan took a seat on Leni's bed and watched her pose in front of the mirror a few more times.

"Hey, Luan! You needed something?" Leni said as she stopped posing and came to sit next to her comedian of a sister.

"No, I just... wanted to see how things are going. So, why are you dressed up, you going out with some friends?"

Leni questioned if she should tell Luan or not that she was going on a date with Lincoln. Lori did tell her to keep it a secret, but Luan was the first one she talked to about her feelings. And she said she does support her...

"No, Lincoln's taking me to the carnival," Leni then leaned closer to Luan and whispered, "It's a date."

Luan's expression was quick to change as the news hit her hard. She felt her heart ache as her dreams with Lincoln were pushed further away from her. It was true, all true. She was late, her chance to tell Lincoln how she felt was now slim to none. Luan felt the tears coming, but she had to stay strong. Just till Leni was out of sight, and she could cry alone... like she's had many times before.

"O-o-oh... that's uh... good for you, Leni... I-I knew things would work out."

"Yeah, but it's a secret. I trust you though, Luan. You were the first to talk to me, and I'm so happy that you understand."

"We're sisters, Leni... w-we look after each other... I'm happy for you... You t-two make a cute c-couple," Luan said, swallowing a large lump in her throat. She wasn't lying. Luan was happy for them, and they where a perfect match... but Luan wanted to be with Lincoln too. She wanted to _share_ that happiness.

"I am kinda nervous. Linky still acts weird around me... and I'm scared he might not like me... I don't want to lose our brother, Luan."

Luan could hear the worry in Leni's voice. Even when she searched for Lincoln's love she still cared about their sibling relationship. It brought a warm feeling to her soul. She had to put her sorrow aside for Leni. This was important to her and Luan didn't want to see that get ruined for her.

"You'll be fine, Leni... No matter what happens, Lincoln will always love you... You're that type of person... Just be yourself."

"Thanks, Luan. That makes me help a lot better," Leni said, giving her sister a big hug. "Oh! I better get going. I don't want to be late for my first date. See ya, Luan! And thanks again!"

"Yeah... See ya..."

Luan was now sitting alone in her older sisters' room as Leni went off with the love of both their lives. Luan stood up from Leni's bed and walked toward Leni's vanity, stopping directly in front of it. She gazed at the small picture of Leni posing in her typical outfit when she was a teenager, and turned to fully see herself in the mirror. Luan observed her body as she mentally judged herself.

Sure, she had the biggest boobs, but that was only a fraction to what counted to Luan. Everything else about her she felt was ugly. Even the way she dressed... a complete loser... _He'll never love you... He'll never see you the same as her... None of them have... So why would he?_

Luan's tears were freely falling at this point as her negative thought took over. She put the picture of Leni back as she left Leni's room a sniveling mess. She left to hide in the bathroom alone with her thoughts... alone... like she was always meant to be.

* * *

 **March 18, 2028: Royal Woods Carnival**

Lincoln and Leni had arrived at the carnival in the early evening, giving them just enough time to do all that can be done before they had to leave. They had entered through the main entrance, walking through the crowds of family, kids, old people, and couples as they looked at all the games and rides they can go on together.

Things were still awkward between the two which Lincoln and Leni both feared would happen. No one had said much the whole time other than Lincoln complimenting Leni's outfit which she thanked him. A few glances here and there, but that was it. Lincoln told himself that all he needed to do was start slow, and as you move up, Leni would feel more relaxed. Now he had to figure out what to do first with her?

He looked around the carnival, trying to spot a good ride for them to get on. Leni stood next to him in silence as she smiled at all the little kids having fun and laughing as Lincoln tapped her on the shoulder and offered to go on the bumper cars first. She agreed as they stated to walk to the line for the ride. She wasn't a big fan of people bumping into her. She thought it was rude, but she was good at crashing into stuff when driving.

Once they got seated in their carts and the music turned on, everyone was off, bumping and crashing into anyone in sight. Leni was kind of having fun, but as she drove around she noticed she hadn't seen Lincoln in awhile. Was he trying to evade her? She felt so hurt thinking if that was the case, but when she was bumped in the side, Leni looked over and saw Lincoln there, giving her a nervous smile. He was trying... and if he was then Leni had to try too. This was their day, and Leni wanted it to be memorable.

After the bumper cars, Leni and Lincoln started to get more comfortable and headed toward other rides. They went on all sorts of rides, like the Tilt-A-Whirl, the Space Drop, this old roller coaster called Ultralord, and the Pirate Ship which Leni didn't like. The loops scared her, and caused her skirt to lift up a bit which got her a cat call from some random guy. Lincoln started to make a big deal out of it but Leni told him just to ignore it. He didn't listen. Leni kind of felt bad for him when Lincoln threw him in a small pond on the mini golf course... but it was pretty funny.

Lincoln and Leni walked around more, talking and laughing as they searched for more activities to do and enjoy their time. Things were going well, Lincoln thought, but now he wanted to test the water and move a step further. He gently took Leni's hand as they kept walking. Leni was surprised by the sudden contact of Lincoln holding her hand. She looked up at Lincoln and saw that shy smile on him. Her heart jumped with pure joy as she held Lincoln's hand tighter and leaned in closer to Lincoln's side.

"Oh, Leni, we have to try this one! Lynn and Luna are always bragging about it," Lincoln said, stopping in front of one of the biggest roller coasters they've seen so far.

Leni looked up at the ride and the horrible memories came flooding in. She remembered this ride when she was younger. Lori would always drag her on it with her and she hated it. It was high and fast. It always scared her. They called it the Scream Machine, and it lived up to its name. She really didn't want to go on, but seeing Lincoln's excited face pulled on her heart strings. She didn't want to disappoint that adorable face. And maybe with Lincoln she'll conquer her fear.

"O-ok, Linky... l-let's go."

Leni was so happy she agreed to go on the ride with Lincoln. It was by far the best moment she had with him today. When she took her seat next to Lincoln, and the bars came down to secure them she was absolutely terrified and was beginning to regret her decision. But it turned out to be great. Everything Leni thought what would happen was the opposite. She laughed through most of the ride while Lincoln screamed like a girl. It was hilarious, and the photo of them during the drop proved it. Leni had the biggest smile on her face and hands up in the air as Lincoln had the face of pure terror next to her. She had to buy it.

The photo booth was another moment Leni cherished. They posed in all sorts of ways, from normal to goofy, but nothing to romantic. She got a kiss on the cheek as Lincoln did the same... but it wasn't a kiss on the lips. She wasn't that disappointed, it was still sweet, but Leni would have liked to take that step. Maybe he's still uncomfortable about the first kiss? Leni thought it made sense since throughout their time Lincoln never brought it up. She thought that's what they wanted to talk about, but maybe he was just trying to put it in the past, and move on.

As time went on, Leni and Lincoln decided to check out the games. They walked past many vendors and people throwing basketballs in a hoop, tossing rings on bottles, and shooting water till balloons popped. Lincoln was searching for something less crowded when he felt Leni holding his arm back. She had stopped in front of one of the vendors as she looked at a particular prize hanging in the back. It was a giant stuffed polar bear, and Lincoln knew Leni wanted it.

Lincoln went up to the guy and paid him, ready to start the game. Leni stood by with excitement as her brother was going to try and win her the giant stuffed animal. But with Leni being distracted by the cute white bear and Lincoln focused on his beautiful sister, they hadn't realized what you had to do to play. They both looked down and saw the toy hunting rifle that was used to shot the moving targets. Leni looked back at Lincoln and started to worry. She didn't want her brother to have those bad memories again just to win her a toy.

"L-Linky, you don't have to do this."

"I-it's fine, Leni. You want that bear so I'm gonna get it for you," Lincoln said. He picked up the fake rifle and aimed it at the bullseyes. He ignored his slightly shaking hands and steadied his breathing as the game begun.

Lincoln started shooting right away, hitting some of the targets, but as they moved along on, Lincoln started to miss a lot. Once the game stopped, Lincoln looked at his score and was dissatisfied. He wasn't even close to the score he needed. He turned to Leni and saw her sad expression. It was most likely because she was worried about him then the stuffed bear, but Lincoln was giving up. He was going to win her that bear.

He pulled out another bill from his pocket as he handed it to the man. He brought the gun back up and aimed as Leni came next to him.

"Lincoln, its fine... j-just forget about it," Leni pleaded, placing her hands on his left shoulder.

Lincoln thought about listening to Leni, but the gentle touch of her hands resting on his shoulder helped calm him. He looked back down at the barrel and got a firm grip on the rifle, ready to win.

"Set 'em up," Lincoln told the man.

The game started, sending the targets moving left and right. Lincoln fired the first shot and heard a "ding" noise, telling him he scored a point. He fired again and again with supernatural speed as he hit each target. Leni watched in amazement as her brother didn't even hesitate. Lincoln was facing his fears for her... and she couldn't be me proud of him.

As Lincoln fired the last shot, hitting the target, the game stopped and Lincoln put down the toy gun. The vendor looked at Lincoln then the score in disbelief. He had a perfect score, exceeding the amount needed for the giant prized animal.

"Dude... That was awesome! What are you, a hitman, secret serves?" The vendor said.

"I was in the army," Licoln told him.

"You most have been a badass. Anyway, pick your prize, you've earned it."

Lincoln pointed at the giant polar bear as the guy took it down and handed it Lincoln. Lincoln turned to Leni and gave her the stuffed animal. She hugged it tight and nestled her face in its fluffy fur as she thanked Lincoln repeatedly. He loved see Leni like this, and loved the thought that he was the reason for it.

Afterwards, they sat down near a table to eat some funnel cake and have a drink. Leni really liked that they shared the drink with two straws. She thought it was so romantic. Especially when Lincoln would blush after their noses would bump each other. Her giggles didn't help much either. Leni couldn't have asked for a greater time, and wanted it to last forever. Lincoln didn't want it to end either, but as the sky was starting to get dark they knew it was time to wrap it up soon. But Lincoln had one more ride to go on, and it was the perfect time to do it.

Lincoln grabbed Leni's hand and took her to one of the most romantic spots at an amusement park... the Farris Wheel. He had this all planned out and wasn't going to miss his chance. They waited on line, and as they got to the front, Leni hooped into the passenger car with her new fluffy friend and waited for Lincoln who handed the ride operator some money which Leni thought was weird.

The view was beautiful, Leni thought as she could see all around Royal Woods. She had to give Lincoln extra points for saving this for last. As she was gazing out of the cabin, Leni took a few glimpses at Lincoln and caught him starring at her. He would quickly avert his eyes when caught and pretend like he was doing something else. Leni thought it was cute, but she could also see that Lincoln wanted to tell her something. She didn't want the awkwardness to come back so she made the first move this time.

"Thanks again for inviting me, Linky. This is like the best day ever."

"Uh, yeah, Leni, a-anytime. I'm having a great time to."

Lincoln wanted to punch himself, feeling this nervous. Everything was going smoothly, but now that he's here alone with Leni... he could feel his confidence slipping. He needed to do this though. He had to clear up the incident at the mall and move past it. They both needed closure if they wanted this "relationship" to work.

Time was running out for Leni, however. She couldn't take the silence between them any longer and decided to just spit it out.

"Lincoln, are you mad at me?"

"W-what?"

"Are you mad at me... for kissing you the other day?" Leni asked. She could feel her eyes getting watery but she needed to speak out. She wanted her Linky back.

"What? No, Leni I-"

"Because if you are then I'm sorry, Linky! I'm so, so sorry...! I-I-I just couldn't help it. You're so loving, and kind... and you're always there for me... You don't treat me like I'm stupid... You treat me like anyone else... I love you, Linky... I-I understand if y-you don't feel the same way, but please... _please_... don't hate me as a sister, Linky... I can't lose my only brother."

"No, no, no, Leni, please don't cry," Lincoln begged as he held her cheeks in his hands and wiped the few tears on her face away. "Leni, I'm not mad. I was never mad at you... I was... I was just scared... scared that you'd hate me, be disgusted at me... When I saw you run off I thought I blew it, and lost my sister forever... Leni, I love you... I've loved you for a very long time, and I would never hate you... I love as a sister... and more."

Leni stared at her brother as he finally confessed his love to her. The sheer power of his love overwhelmed her. All her troubles... _there_ troubles, gone in a flash. She placed her hand on his cheek and chuckled with happy tears in her eyes.

"Y-y-you really love me?" Leni asked, wanting to hear her brother say it again.

"I do, Leni. I love you with all my heart... I want to be with you forever."

"*sniff* Hehe... d-does... does this mean we're... boyfriend and girlfriend?" Leni asked with a smile and tears running down her face.

"Only if you want to, Leni."

Leni eagerly nodded as she lunged at Lincoln and gave him a hug. She then sat back and wiped away her remaining tears as she stared Lincoln. She was nervous to ask but did anyway.

"Linky... c-can we... kiss?" Leni asked timidly. She watched as Lincoln looked around and noticed they were about to reach the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Not now, Leni," Lincoln told her. Leni felt those words stab her heart like a dagger, but then she saw Lincoln lean over out of the passenger car and gave the operator a thumbs-up. They all came to a halt, and as Leni looked around noticed they where at the very top of the Farris wheel. The sun was just setting, and it turned the sky into a beautiful orange. She was speechless. "Ok... now we can kiss."

Leni turned back to face Lincoln as they both got lost in each others eyes. They leaned forward at the same time and stopped as both their foreheads touched.

"I love you, Lincoln," Leni said in a hushed tone, feeling completely at ease.

"I love you, too, Leni"

They closed the gap as their lips finally touched. Leni's wish had come true. She thought the kiss was breathtaking. They stayed like that for a good minute before they felt the Ferris wheel rock back with life as they slowly came back down. Neither one knew who broke the kiss, but they didn't care. They were too distracted by the beautiful sight of one another's presence. As they descended, Leni slid next to Lincoln and rested against his body. He wrapped an arm around her as she leaned her head on him and held her stuffed animal in her lap, closing her eyes and replaying all of tonight's events.

 _'Today was perfect... just perfect.'_

* * *

 **March 18, 2028: Loud House**

Lincoln and Leni arrived back home in the middle of the night. They didn't expect to be back so late, but when you're having fun, time seems to fly by. Lincoln and Leni went upstairs quietly and called it a night, telling each other they had a fabulous time.

Lincoln was thrilled the evening went well with Leni. He couldn't wait to go to bed. He thought he might get a full nights rest now that all his worries about Leni have been solved, and he could look forward to future dates. Yep, things were looking good for Lincoln Loud. But something was nagging at him, something creeping up.

He turned around and saw that Leni was following him... but why did she look nervous?

"Um, Leni...? You alright?"

She didn't respond. She only looked more nervous as she kept looking down at her feet.

"Leni, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... j-just that... aren't we suppose to... spend the night together too? Isn't that what you do with the person you love...? That's what Lori said... and all the movies."

Lincoln knew his older sister had something to do with this. Well, her and Leni's innocent mind. It tore his heart that his sister thought she had to do something like this. She looked so afraid. Lincoln finally understood Lori's reasoning's. Most guys would pressure Leni into doing something so intimate, only looking out for themselves. But not Lincoln, he always looked out for the other person, and would only pursue if the other person is comfortable. It looked like Lincoln had some explaining to do.

"Leni... what you're talking about is a big step... and yes it's something two people who love each other do, but you have to really love that person, Leni, and he has to really love you too."

"But we do love each other, Linky... I want to give you all my love; from hugs, snuggling, kissing, holding hands... and... the other stuff," Leni said, blushing towards the end. "I-I'm just nervous..."

"And I love you too, Leni, so much it hurts... But that's why I don't think we're ready yet. I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with, Leni. Don't think just because you see it on T.V. or because our friends are doing something that you need to do it too... Leni, all I ask from you is that you'll love me as much as I love you... all that _other stuff_ is just extra... As long as we're together, Leni, I'll be the happiest guy in the world."

"Me too, Linky. I don't ever want us to be apart," Leni said, giving Lincoln a hug and a kiss. "... But when I do feel like I can... you know... C-can we?"

"... Anything for you, Leni," Lincoln told her. "But when _you're_ ready... ok?"

"Ok, Linky... Goodnight."

"Night, Leni." Lincoln gave Leni a goodnight kiss and watched her leave for her room before entering his. He stripped out of his clothes and put on some shorts as he crashed onto his bed in exhaustion.

 _'I can't believe I just had a sex talk with... with Leni of all people. Boy, I need some sleep.'_

 _. . ._

In Lori and Leni's room, Leni was soundly asleep as she dreamed of the perfect white hair boy in her life. She couldn't keep Lincoln off her mind, reliving their date over and over again inside her head. Her dreams took her further into her fantasies, dreaming of Lincoln taking her to romantic places to being carried in a beautiful white dress, and all her sisters being happy with Lincoln as well. But her dreams also took her to another place; a place so real to her, so vivid, and so _intimate_.

Leni began to shuffle in her sleep. Her breathing coming heavy and a slight moan escaping her lips as she rubbed her thighs together searching for some type of release. She never felt an aching feeling of pleasure this intense before, and when that pleasure came flooding out full force, Leni woke up. She tried to catch her breath as she reached for her lower region, under the covers, and noticed a wet spot on her panties.

This wasn't the first time this has happened to Leni, so she knew what had just happened. But this time it was different. The aching feeling between her thighs was still there, and her heart was beating faster than normal. It didn't make sense to her, but when she looked at the end of her bed and saw the stuffed animal Lincoln won for her it started to become clear to her. She felt incomplete. This feeling felt like if it was calling for her... calling her to Lincoln. Not because she needed to, but because she wanted to. To day was a day she'll never forget. They shared their feelings for each other... so why not share something more.

Leni carefully climbed out of bed and tip toed to the door hoping to not wake up Lori. She glances at her sister sleeping peacefully and silently thanks her for all that she's done for her before leaving her room and closing the door behind her.

The walk down the hall to her brother's room was full of second guesses. Was it too soon? Would Lincoln say no? Leni didn't know the answers, but she did know is that she wanted this. Not out of lust but out of love.

Opening the door to her brother's room, Leni walked in and quietly closed the door behind her. She stood there and watched as Lincoln slept. He looked so precious. Leni regretted having to wake him up.

"Lincoln...? Linky?"

"Huh...? *groan* L-Leni? You need something?"

Leni didn't know what to do. She's never been in this position before. Leni didn't know much about... the "s" word, other than what Lori and her mom told her. This could be a scary moment for a few, but also a magical one. She felt safe here with Lincoln. This felt _right_.

"... L-Linky... y-you know how we t-talked about... _other things_ before?"

"Yeah...?" Lincoln said, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, I-I've been having these tingly feelings and... well I... I think I'm ready... I want t-to take the next step."

Lincoln was completely caught off guard. Here he was dreaming of today's past events and what the future will hold to being woken up by Leni telling him that she was ready to take their relationship to the next level. "L-Leni, I t-thought we discussed this. Don't you think it might b-be too early for this? I-I'm not saying no, it's just that... t-this is new territory... for the both of us... I don't want you to regret you're first time."

"I won't regret it, Lincoln... I won't regret anything with you. I-I never had feelings this strong about anyone but you... Maybe I am moving too fast... but I'm a big girl now, Linky. I can make my own decisions... I love you, Linky... more than a big sister... I want us to be something more."

Lincoln thought carefully about this. Of course Lincoln has dreamt about this for quite some time, and thought about the time Leni sent him those pictures of her when he was overseas and wanting to be something more with her. But this wasn't just important to him but her too. He needed to know for sure that Leni wanted this.

He studied her posture and demeanor and saw that Leni was being serious. She didn't show any kind of fear or doubt. Was she nervous? A bit, but who wouldn't be? It was there first time. Lincoln looked back up and when their eyes meet they see that both their eyes are shining with adoration and wonder. Neither says a word as they come to understand each others decision.

Sitting up on his bed, Lincoln stares at Leni, still standing in front of his door as she slowly slides one of her straps to her nightgown off and then the next. As her nightgown slides off her body and pools to her feet, Lincoln gazes in awe. Leni then unhooks her bra, always keeping her eyes locked with Lincoln's, and letting the bra drop to the floor. He feels his heart skip a beat as he stares at Leni's perfectly plump breasts, and rosy nipples that seem to glow in the moon light shining through Lincoln's small window.

She then slips her thumbs between the waistband of her panties and slides them off, stepping out of them as they laid on the floor with the rest of her clothing. Lincoln couldn't see much "down below" because of the darkness, but he didn't need to see to know how divine his sister looked as she displayed herself fully nude for him. Leni looked like a goddess.

Lincoln was transfixed from Leni's beauty as she walked toward him on his bed. But as she started to lower herself on her knees, Lincoln blinked out of his trance and told her to stop as he held her upper arms.

"A-a-am I doing something wrong? Isn't this supposed to make you feel good?" Leni asked, feeling confused.

"Y-yeah, but... Leni, if this our first time then I want you to feel good first... Let me show you how much I love you."

Lincoln gently pulled Leni up to his bed as she sat across from him. She blushed with a smile as she watched her little brother gawking at her bare chest. "Do you like them?"

"T-there beautiful," Lincoln said before staring back into her eyes. "You're beautiful."

Leni, feeling Lincoln's loving words boost her confidence, took his wrists and placed his hands on her perfect round mounds, and gazed deep inside those clear blue eyes. "Then show me."

Leaning forward slowly, Lincoln captures Leni's lips as he palms her soft breasts. He moans into her mouth and then feels her soft tongue pressing into his mouth which he immediately opens to accept her. The kiss is like none he's had before, and feeling her lean further into him, Lincoln moves his hands down Leni's breasts and to her sides as he gently guides her to lay on her back.

Hovering above her, Lincoln continues his assault on Leni's lips, basking in her taste. He then kisses along to below her ear until he reaches her throat, causing Leni to gasp in pleasure.

" _Ohh, Linky~._ "

Lincoln then starts to descend, kissing a trail between her breasts, sending goosebumps across her flesh. He twirls her right nipple between his fingers, and flicks his tongue against her left one before pulling it into his mouth and sucking her stiff peak. Leni lets out another moan as she arches her back in pure ecstasy.

Leni can't describe pleasure coursing throughout her body, but it's heavenly. She feels like she's on cloud 9, but she doesn't want to be the only one having fun. No, she wants Lincoln to enjoy this as much as she is. So Leni levels the playing field by using her quivering fingers to pull down Lincoln's boxers, springing his erection free.

As Leni's being pleasured all over her body by Lincoln's mouth and touch, Leni grabs hold Lincoln's throbbing cock, causing him to groan. She slowly rubs Lincoln's cock up and down, sending shivers down his back.

Her movements are hesitant due to the fact that this is all new to her, but just the feeling of her delicate touch sends Lincoln's mind in a fog. He can't think, not even realizing he's calling out her name, but feeling the tightness in his lower stomach brings him back to reality as he tells Leni to stop once again.

Leni looking confused again and worried she's made another mistake, lets go of Lincoln's member. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no, God no... That felt amazing... It's just if you kept doing that I don't think I would have lasted," Lincoln huffs out. "I want to tend to your needs first, ok?"

Leni doesn't say anything but smiles, and grabs Lincoln by the wrist, lowering his hand further down her slim body till she stops above her mound. Lincoln holds his breath as he lowers his gaze and sees his hand on Leni's bare pussy.

Nothing has felt like this. She's so hot and slick. He draws his finger along her lower lips and is fascinated how soft her skin is. He begins stroking her, speeding up slightly as he listens to Leni's approving moans.

" _Y-you ok, Leni?"_

 _"Yes... Ohh, don't stop~."_ Leni moaned.

As Leni's hips start to move, seeking her release, Lincoln decides to increase the pleasure. He hesitantly parts her folds and dips a finger into her wetness, feeling her tight walls grasping his finger on all sides. Leni lets out a small whimper before she relaxes again and adjusts to his finger.

Lincoln catches her lips again to muffle her high pitch whines as his fingers move in and out of her tightness. Seeing Leni grasping the sheets tightly and her squirming around tells Lincoln he's doing ok. He quickens his pace with each stroke, sending Leni's head back in his pillow.

 _"Nngh, Lincoln~."_

He then remembers a trick he read online about a certain way to give a girl an orgasm, so he curls his fingers inside her and does a 'come here' motion, finding the exact spot he was talking about.

Leni's eyes go wide as she buks her hips hard, whining in bliss. " _AHHH, right there, Linky!"_

Obeying her request, Lincoln repeats his motion only increase his speed full force, trying to seek out Leni's release. her cries of pleasure are music to his ears as Leni's closed eyes spring back open and pulls Lincoln's face to her's. " _Linky~ I'm, I'm... OHHHHH!"_

Lincoln feels Leni's contract around his finger and she's calling out Lincoln's name over and over again as she comes apart around his hand. He loves Leni's little aftershocks as his fingers are still buried deep inside her perfect folds.

After Leni collects herself, she pulls Lincoln to her chest and kisses him on the lips. As they deepen the kiss, Lincoln gently pulls his hand from Leni's sex. Feeling a bit daring, Lincoln brings his wet fingers to his lips and sucks his fingers clean. His cock twitched from the utter turn on, and looking back at Leni saw that she wasn't done yet either.

"Linky, I... I want you... I want you now. _"_ Leni said, holding Lincoln's face close to hers.

"Are... are you sure this is what you want?"

Leni just nodded, giving Lincoln her final answer. He placed another soft kiss on Leni's lips before sitting back up and reaching over to his nightstand to pull out the condom in his drawer Lori gave him. He never would have guessed he'd be using it today, but he never would have guessed a lot of things that have happened since his return.

Retrieving the condom, Lincoln tears open the packet, but before he can roll the condom on, Leni stops him and asks if she can do it. Not wanting to be rude, Lincoln gives Leni the condom and allows her to slide it on Lincoln's impressive member.

"T-thanks," Lincoln said, feeling embarrassed.

"Y-you're welcome," Leni said, also feeling a bit embarrassed.

Leni opened her legs slowly and as Lincoln stared at his beautiful sister inviting him, he knew that this was it. No going back. He grasped his cock and guided it between her legs, the tip of him nudging her folds apart. Lincoln looked at Leni, and as she nodded one last time, they both held their breath as Lincoln eased inside.

As he continued to enter her, Lincoln had to rest on his left hand as the sensation was too much for him. He was amazed that even with a condom on, and not even completely in, Leni felt incredible.

Halfway in, Lincoln felt resistance and knew this was the moment of truth. He leaned over Leni and held her closely as he told her to take a deep breath. Lincoln pushed through, drawing a startled cry from Leni's lips.

It was done. He took Leni's virginity... and she took his.

 _"Ohhmmmm~!"_

Lincoln kissed Leni, doing whatever he can to drink away Leni's pain as he began to move his hips slowly. Leni held onto her brother's shoulders as his thrusts washed away her minor pain and replaced it with pleasure. They blink at each other, and try to make sence of all the emotions and sensations flowing through them.

Lincoln sits back up and grabs onto Leni's thighs, keeping them connected as he watches his member move in and out of her tight pussy. He lets out a small moan as the satisfaction of them joined together for the first time takes over his mind. Her sweet moans, how good she feels, the small drops of blood signifying their consummation.

Blood... blood... _blood?!_

Lincoln went rigid as he stared in horror. Small glimpses of past events came flashing through Lincoln's head as Leni realized what was happening. She quickly grabbed Lincoln face, holding it steady as she tried to snap Lincoln out of his trance.

"Linky, Linky, what's wrong? Tell me."

"Y-y-you're h-hurt, you're hurt... You're bleeding. We need to get you help. No, no, no, I can't lose you. I can't lose you," Lincoln panicked.

"Linky, look at me, look at me... You didn't hurt me. I'm fine... This is supposed to happen remember...? Remember, Linky?"

 _Right... she's right_ , Lincoln told himself. Leni had lost her virginity, and sometimes when a girl loses it there will be blood. Lincoln's breathing started to calm down as he leaned further into Leni's touch. "I-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I ruined our moment didn't I?"

"Shhh... You didn't ruin anything, Lincoln... As long as we're together, I'm happy," Leni reassured him. "... D-do you want to stop?"

"No... no, this is a special moment, Leni... Our special moment... I can do this."

"Ok, Linky... we'll go at your pace, ok?"

Lincoln lowered Leni back on his bed as she wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck. He repositioned himself between Leni, and taking a few more breaths slid back inside her with ease.

" _That's it, Linky... just focus on me... Ohh~... just like that~."_

Again and again Lincoln filled her, marveling at how wet she was because of him. He was determined make this right again. Leni was going to look back on this day and relive it over and over again. Lincoln carefully drove deeper inside her cunt, feeling her tight walls trying to mold themselves to fit his member perfectly.

 _"Ughh, Leni.. God, you're so tight~,"_ Lincoln groaned in pleasure as he kept a steady rhythm.

" _It feels so good... Ahh, Linky, please don't stop~."_

Leni rolled her hips and met Lincoln with each of his thrusts, urging Lincoln to continue. But like last time, Leni wanted to show her little brother just how much she loved him too. She gently pushed on Lincoln's chest, and he followed her lead, pushing him backward. Leni crawled over him and sunk back down on Lincoln's cock as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Leni rested the palms of her hands on Lincoln's chest as she road her brother, taking full control. Leni gazed over her brother's scars and although she was sad that he got hurt, it still didn't change the love she had for him. Lincoln may be different on the outside, but he was still the same on the inside, and that's what she cherished most.

" _Ohhh, f-fuck... Leni, I love you," Lincoln groaned, feeling his sister take him in deeper with each thrust.  
_

 _"I love you too, Linky...! Ohhhh, I love you so, so much!"_

Lincoln's hands clutched at Leni's hips as he guided her up and down his throbbing shaft. Leni was now grinding down at a feverish speed, sending Lincoln on the brink of no return. Her body was sending Lincoln over the edge and he couldn't take it any more. He held Leni tight by her sides and drove his cock up at increasing speeds, meeting Leni's thrusts as he chased both their release.

 _"AHHHHH, LINKYYYYY!"_

Leni finally gives herself to him as she throws her head back and the walls of her pussy contract around Lincoln's cock, sending her second orgasm of the day. The walls of her pussy clench around him, causing Lincoln to finally come apart.

He can't stop thrusting, as Lincoln bursts inside his sister, filling the condom with his seed. Leni feels the condom expanding with her brother's cum, and sends a shockwave of pleasure up her spine. She collapses on top of Lincoln's chest, trying to catch her breath. Lincoln holds her close to his chest as he's breathing heavy, too.

They both lay there, breathless, their skin sticking together in sweat of their lovemaking. As time past, Lincoln placed a kiss on Leni's forehead before tenderly sliding her off him as he got up to dispose of the used condom in his wastebasket. When he turned around, he stared at Leni lying naked in his bed as she stared back at him with a satisfied look. She looked breathtaking.

He crawled back into bed and drew the covers over both of them as Leni nuzzled into Lincoln, draping an arm and leg over his body. She sighed in content and Lincoln couldn't help but think how wonderful this felt, like they were meant for each other. He rests his arm under her head and rests his head on top of hers, relaxing in her scent. It put Lincoln at ease. He felt so safe in Leni's arms, and after his freak out he knew she could help him get through anything.

"I love you, Linky," Leni whispered before closing her eyes.

"Love you too, Leni."

* * *

 ***Important Message***

 **A/N:**

 **So it's been awhile since I last uploaded and I wanted to explain the two main reasons why I've been gone for so long. The first reason is because this is the first lemon I have ever written, as you can tell. And I really wanted it to be special for all of you and me because one, it's my first, and two, because it's Lincoln & Leni's "first time". So I asked some people for help and tips on how to write a lemon scene, but I had to do it on my own because most were busy with their real lives which I feel you there, gave me the most vague answer, or maybe because they just hate me, I don't know XD. Could I have asked others? Absolutely, but I'm a little b***h, and I don't want to seem like a nuisance and get intimidated. Now in NO means am I trying to throw anyone under the bus! These guys are like idols to me in the fanfic world. I just wanted to be honest with all of you since you give up some of your time to read my story and I feel I should explain why I haven't given you MY time in return. But if any of the people I asked now or still hate me and want me to edit this out, I'll gladly do it.**

 **And the second reason is recently I had some surgery done (Don't worry, nothing life threatening, I'm perfectly fine) and I've been resting and under some meds that helped with the pain but made me feel really drowsy. So, I couldn't focus on writing because I was either in slight pain or barely trying to stay awake. I hope you all can understand.**

 **Also on a personal note, I want to say that I think this chapter was a mess. It was so good in my head but as I was writing it I thought it was crap which has me worried about the future honestly. And you can let me know what you think, just go easy on me, ok? XD. just remember that it's FANFICTION so things can be unrealistic. But I would really like is for any critique on the smut scene. Honestly I feel I did a terrible job which frustrates me, but I really want to improve with that, so any help is appreciated. Thank You!**


	13. Chapter 13: Dancing Queen

**A/N:**

I want to thank you all for your reviews from the last chapter. Both good and bad. I still feel unsatisfied about the last scene but I do appreciate all your opinions and hope to improve my writing for this wonderful perverted fandom I've come to love.

* * *

 **March 19, 2028: Lincoln's room**

Leni woke up to the sounds of birds singing and someone very soft pressed against her body, feeling a strange sense of fulfillment. She had the best dream of her life and hoped that if she kept her eyes closed she could relive that dream. But when she opened her eyes slowly, she was meet with the perfect boy sleeping right next to her. Lincoln was cradling her in his arms and the memory was quick to return in Leni's head.

She still couldn't believe this was happening. What happened between them last night. They made love. Her brother took her virginity, and she took his.

It was the most magical moment of her life. One she will never forget. And now she's here, resting in his arms from the aftermath of their tender love making and staring at his adorable face soundly asleep.

She placed her left hand on Lincoln's cheek and gently caressed it with her thumb, causing the side of his mouth to curve up. Lincoln's eyes fluttered open and soon locked onto Leni's, seeing her staring right back at him with that cute little smile on her face. He couldn't help but to smile back at her.

"Hi," Leni said in a soothing tone as she continued to cares his cheek.

"Hi," Lincoln replied back.

Neither wanted to move from their comforting embrace. They could spend eternity lying in bed together. But they knew they couldn't. They both had to get dressed incase anyone barged in and saw them naked, and Leni had to sneak back to her room without any of her sisters noticing and getting suspicious.

Even with those stakes, Lincoln and Leni risked staying in bed just for a few more minutes just so they can have this moment last longer.

Lincoln had leaned on his elbow and rested his head in his hand, looking down at Leni, and running his fingers through her long soft blonde hair, admiring his beautiful sister curled up next to him. He never felt so at peace before.

"Did you sleep ok?" Lincoln asked as he kept straightening out Leni's mild bed head.

"Mmhm. I slept like a baby," Leni said. "And you?"

"Never slept better before in my life."

"Hm… me too," Leni replied.

Seeing as they were both relaxed in each other's touch, Lincoln felt it was a good time to address last night's 'freak out'.

"Leni… about last night… I-I just want to say I'm sorry I acted out. I didn't mean to scare you it's j-just that when I saw the-"

"You don't have to apologize, Lincoln. You had those bad dreams again, and was worried about me… You probably think you hurt me, Linky, but what you really did was show me how much my little brother cares for me."

"I'll always look after you, Leni. You girls will always come first," Lincoln told her.

"And I'll always love you too, Linky," Leni said as she nestled closer to Lincoln's chest.

Lincoln then placed a kiss on her head before placing her head back on his pillow so he can step out of bed to change. "Still, I want to make up for that one moment. So how about I make you breakfast? Anything you want."

"Waffles?," Leni asked with a smile as she sat up, holding Lincoln's blanket to her naked frame, and watching him put on his pajamas. She tried to hide her giggle when she saw Linky's cute hiney.

"Waffles it is," Lincoln said. He threw on a plain white shirt and headed toward to door when he heard Leni clear her throat, grabbing his attention. He turned around to see an upset Leni and was confused if he had done anything wrong. "Um… d-did you want something else?"

"No… But aren't you forgetting something?" Leni asked as she kept staring at him with a grumpy face.

Lincoln started to look around his room searching for anything that he seemed he needed. "… Socks?"

"No. My good morning kiss."

Lincoln let out an internal sigh of relief when he heard Leni's simple request. It brought a smile to his face knowing that as they grew up, Leni was still the innocent lovable sister he always knew. Lincoln wasn't going to disappoint her so he walked up to her, still siting in his bed, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Better, my cinnamon bun?" Lincoln asked.

"Mmm, cinnamon. Oh! you think you can put cinnamon on the waffles?"

Same old Leni, Lincoln said to himself. "Anything for you, Leni."

Lincoln gave Leni another quick kiss before stepping out of his room for the kitchen. Now that Leni was alone, she figured it was about time she too got dressed and head back to her room. She slipped out of bed and reached for her nightdress lying on the ground before putting it back on. Then, being the good sister that she is, decided to fix Lincoln's bed for him. But as she pulled off the covers, Leni noticed the small red stain on Lincoln's bedsheet.

Leni didn't want Lincoln to have another "episode" or for their mom to see it when changing the sheets and getting suspicious, so Leni removed the bedsheet and replaced it with a clean one. As she was about to leave, Leni peeked her head out from behind the door to see if the coast was clear and walked back to her room, carrying the dirty sheets with her so she could wash them later.

Sneaking back into her room, Leni spotted Lori still asleep in her bed. She silently closed their door and tip toed back to her bed, trying not to wake up her roommate. But as she reached the edge of her bed she paused as she heard Lori groan out her name. ' _Dang it. So close._ '

"L-Leni?" Lori said as her eyes adjusted from the morning sun.

"Sorry, Lori. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine, sis. I was up anyway," Lori told her, stretching her arms and legs. When Lori looked back at Leni, she noticed the bedsheets and was afraid to even ask. "Leni are you serious? Did you actually wet your bed?"

"What? No."

"Then why are you holding your bedsheets?" Lori asked. Leni just stood there, embarrassed but with a faint smile. Lori waited for Leni to answer her, but as she looked at Leni's bed and noticed her sheets were still on her bed she realized the ones in Leni's arms weren't hers. And that's when it clicked. "Oh my God… Leni… did you and Lincoln…"

Leni didn't say anything but nodded with a blush.

"My little sister's a woman now," Lori said as she got up and hugged her, feeling proud for her. "Are you alright though? Did it hurt?"

"There was a pinch in the beginning, but I'm fine."

"He didn't push you to do it right? Not that Lincoln would ever do that." Lori asked, remembering her and Lincoln's conversation in his room.

"Actually… I was the one that kind of wanted to… do it," Leni told her, feeling her cheeks burning up again.

"Well look at you. Innocent Leni has a _naughty_ side~ hehe, I like it," Lori teased. "But good for you, Leni. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Lori."

"Now tell me about your date! I have to know everything. How was it? Was it romantic? Did you two love birds kissss~?" Lori asked, excited to know all the juicy details. Well, most of them that is.

"It was totes fun. But do I have to tell you about… _you know_?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Leni. I plan on learning about that on my own~," Lori said, giving Leni a wink.

* * *

 **Loud House: Afternoon**

After everyone had their breakfast, including Leni with her specially made waffles (with cinnamon), all the members of the Loud family departed to do their separate things, whether it was for school, work, or to just relax in the house. Seeing that Lincoln had nothing planned, he decided to clean out his room.

Once Lincoln had cleaned out his room from anything he didn't need or want, Lincoln placed it all in boxes, storing it in the attic. He was always amazed how much junk was stored in their attic without the floor collapsing.

Lincoln was in the middle of going through the last box when he heard footsteps coming up the attic stairs.

"Oh, I was wondering who was up here?"

"Hey, Luan. Come on up," Lincoln said, seeing his sister peeking up into the attic.

Luan walked over toward Lincoln and sat down next to him, curious to see what he was up to. "So, whatcha doing? You looking for something?"

"I'm just putting away some stuff I don't need anymore."

Luan looked into the chest in front of them and saw Lincoln's army uniform, his medals, and other souvenirs from his serves. She was a bit surprised to see that Lincoln wanted to store some of this away.

"Lincoln, are you sure you want to just keep all this hidden away? I mean some of these medals look really important. Don't you want to put them on display or in the trophy case?" Luan asked, looking at her brother with a concern face.

Lincoln didn't mind the idea. Some of the medals he was proud to have earned. But others he felt like he didn't.

"Please…? For me," Luan said with fake puppy eyes.

"*sigh* Alright, we can display them. But only because you said please," Lincoln said, rewarded with a smile from Luan.

"So, do you have any other cool items hidden in here?" Luan asked as she searched through the chest.

"Not really. Most of it is just random junk."

Going through the bottom of the chest, Luan pulled out a large book and skimmed through it. She saw tons of drawings and sketches as she flipped through each page, realizing it was Lincoln's sketch book. "Wow, Lincoln… These are really good. I don't know why you would put this in here?"

"I must have tossed it in there by accident. But y-you really think they're good?"

"Are you kidding? They're great! I see you like using us as your models~" Luan teased as she had noticed most, if not all, the female sketches were of Lincoln's sisters. As Luan was getting closer to the end of the book, she stopped on a page that grabbed her attention. It was a behind view sketch of a woman walking along the shore in a bikini top and a short beach sarong with long wavy hair blowing in the wind. Luan thought the woman looked beautiful and wondered who she was. She thought it was Leni but the hair was shaded in. It couldn't have been a blonde. Was it Lynn? Ms. DiMartino? Luan was puzzled until she noticed the familiar shaped flower on the girl's hip. This beautiful woman was her! "… Lincoln? Is this me?"

"Y-yeah… I saw this commercial for some drink and the girl walking on the beach reminded me of you. D-do you like it?" Lincoln asked, worried his sister might think it was a bit creepy.

"I… I love it… Thank you," Luan said with a small blush. "Can I keep it?"

"Sure. If you like it that much."

Luan couldn't believe this drawing was her. She never saw herself as beautiful as the image in front of her, but did Lincoln? Did he really think that she was this pretty? Either way, Luan appreciated the compliment. She gave Lincoln a quick smile before placing the sketch book on the floor beside her and going back through Lincoln's old treasures.

A minute or two went by as Lincoln watched Luan rummage through his stuff when she spotted a strange looking object. She pulled it out, looking it over in confusion. "What's this?"

"That's um… That's the piece of metal that nearly pierced my heart," Lincoln said hesitantly, preparing himself for the amount of trouble he's gotten himself in. "When I ran over that bomb."

Luan stared at sharp piece of metal in her hand in disbelief. She was holding something that nearly took her brother's life. That video of him being carried away from the wreak still haunts her till this day. She just didn't understand why Lincoln would keep this?

"W-why do you have this?" Luan asked.

"Honestly… I don't know. I guess I kept it as some kind of token. A reminder that I was given a second chance. Then again, I was given a couple of those," Lincoln said, chuckling a little to lighten the mood.

He saw that Luan still had a sense of guilt as she kept staring at the piece of metal. Lincoln may have found closure to that memory, but Luan hadn't.

"Luan, I'm fine… I may have a loose screw in my head, but I'm still alive and that's all that matters."

Luan looked up at Lincoln and nodded with a faint smile as she put the sharp object back in the box.

"C-can I see it again…? Your scar," Luan said timidly.

Lincoln was hesitant to show her again since he was still uncomfortable about how it looked. But he wasn't going to say no. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly raised it up, holding just above his chest. "It's the one on my left peck."

Staring at the scar, Luan moved closer to Lincoln as she placed a delicate hand on his chest, and slowly traced the sca r with her fingers. The scar wasn't hideously bad a she thought they were. None of them were. But the thought of Lincoln being in so much pain troubled her.

"I guess I'm not the same Lincoln you once knew," Lincoln said.

"No, no… You're still my Lincoln." _My_ Lincoln… Luan liked the sound of that.

She retracted her hand and placed it back on her lap as she watched Lincoln pull down his shirt.

"I hope my scars didn't gross you out," Lincoln said as he closed the chest shut.

"They're not gross at all, Lincoln. Trust me, I've seen worse things that _scarred_ me for life," Luan said, throwing her famous puns in there for a laugh.

"Haha, good one, Luan. I should have seen that one coming."

"Well I'm glad I made you laugh," Luan said as she poked Lincoln in the side, teasing him. Lincoln flinched from Luan poking him which got her attention. "Wait… are you ticklish?"

"What? N-no."

"You are!" Luan concluded with a big grin on her face. "Little Linky is all grown up yet is still ticklish."

Luan leaned closer to Lincoln poking him again in his side. Lincoln tried backing away each time but Luan just got closer. Lincoln was afraid of what was coming. Luan knew every tickle spot on the human body, so when she was going to tickle you, she was going to tickle you.

"C-come on, Luan. Let's not do anything I wouldn't do,"

"Oh, like when you picked me up from the comedy club and carried me over your shoulder while tickling me?" Lincoln's fear showed as he remembered doing that last week. He had just settled his fate. "This is going to be good~."

Lincoln tried jumping on his feet to run away, but Luan was just as quick and lunged at Lincoln, pinning him on the floor and tickling him. Lincoln squirmed around, laughing uncontrollably as Luan continued her attack, laughing from amusement. He was amazed how strong Luan was as he couldn't seem to get her off of him but tried his best to tickle her back.

"Ok, ok, haha! You win! I give up," Lincoln said between laughs.

"Not so fun being on the other end of the stick, huh?" Luan teased as she hovered over Lincoln who was still pinned to the floor.

They both chuckled while catching their breaths. Luan and Lincoln always had tickle fights when they were kids. Sometimes they were for fun while other times they were to spill a secret, or to get a favor out of someone. But for Luan, it was mostly just to make her brother laugh. She loved hearing Lincoln's laugh and seeing that cute smile on his face. And seeing the one in front of her gave her butterflies in her stomach. She could just kiss that perfect face of his.

That's when Luan began to notice how close her face was to Lincoln's. She was to busy giggling and catching her breath that she hadn't realized that she was still on top of Lincoln, her hands on each side of Lincoln's head, holding her up. Luan was frozen in thought, hypnotized by the handsome boy staring back at her with a smile still on his face.

' _Kiss him,_ ' her thought told her. Now was the time to tell Lincoln how she felt. To throw caution to the wind and give him a quick peck on the lips. But what if Lincoln didn't feel the same way. She could lose Lincoln forever… and lose Leni's trust. She already had her heart broken twice. She wasn't going to risk a third time… Not yet.

Luan slowly leaned back, getting off of Lincoln and fixed her hair from their tussle. "Heh… s-sorry about that. I kinda got carried away."

"Don't worry about it, Luan. I hadn't laughed that hard in a while. I needed that," Lincoln said as he got up from the floor.

Luan felt at ease seeing how Lincoln wasn't embarrassed with her being to close for his comfort. He seemed as if it was just another one of Luan's fun games which was good for her, but there still was a small feeling of 'what if?' lingering inside her thoughts.

"*huff* We should probably get out of here. It's getting a bit stuffy," Lincoln said. He waited for Luan to grab the sketch book and followed him back down the attic stairs. As Lincoln closed the hatch to the attic, Luan wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.

"I'm glad your back home, Lincoln," Luan said as she rested her head on his chest.

Lincoln was taken back at first. He still wasn't use to the random hugs and signs of affection from his family. But he wasn't complaining. He missed them just as much as they missed him.

"It's good to be back," Lincoln said in a pleasant tone, hugging Luan closer to him.

She departed back to her room, leaving Lincoln to return to any other tasks at hand. He was about to head back to his room when he heard Leni call his name. "Hey, Leni. You need something?"

"Nope, I'm ok. Lori just wanted me to remind you that you should throw away the… you know… tiny balloon."

"Tiny balloon…? Ohhhh, right, that. Haha. Sure, Leni, I'll do it right now," Lincoln told her.

Leni skipped back to her room as Lincoln did the same. He went over to pick up his small waste bin and headed out of his room. Lincoln figured since he was throwing out his trash, he might as well throw out his sisters' trash too. He started to go through each of their rooms collecting garbage.

As he finished cleaning out all his sisters' room's, Lincoln went down to the kitchen to dispose of the trash in the garbage.

"Huh… Mom must have forgot to replace the garbage bag," Lincoln said to himself as he saw the garbage bin in the kitchen was empty. He put his trash bin down and went to the cabinet below the sink to pull out a new garbage bag. He then went over to the garbage bin and fanned out the black trash bag before putting it in the bin so he can toss out everyone's trash.

But staring at that black bag brought Lincoln back to that night at the raid. Him and his teammates crouched in the field waiting for the helicopter. The black tarp covering their sergeant's lifeless body. Lincoln never felt so lost before.

"Lincoln?"

"Wha?!" Lincoln gasped loud, snapping out of his trance. "Oh, Lori, it's you. Sorry, I kinda zoned out there for a moment.

"I can tell. I guess your date with Leni went better as plan?" Lori teased, knowing him and Leni went all the way.

"Oh, uh yeah, heh… the date. I'm guessing Leni told you about it?" Lincoln said with a fake chuckle as he threw away the trash in his bin.

"Well… not _everything,_ " Lori said, giving Lincoln a wink. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could drop me off at the plaza? Some of my friends and I planned on hanging out today."

"Sure, I don't mind. Just let me get my keys." Lincoln said as he tried to walk pass Lori.

"Hey?" Lori said as she placed a hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks. "You ok…? You look like something's bothering you."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Lincoln replied trying to act like nothing happened.

"Great! Oh, and while you're at it, you might want to put on some cologne… You smell like sex."

Lori turned around giggling to herself as she left Lincoln standing in the kitchen completely embarrassed. He sure was glad no one was around to hear that.

* * *

 **Royal Plaza: Afternoon**

After the short drive and Lori going on and on about his date with Leni, Lincoln pulled into a parking spot as he waited for Lori to exit the car. But Lori didn't step out. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face Lincoln asking him, "Care to tag along?"

"I thought you said you just needed to be dropped off?"

"I did... But now I change my mind. I want to spend time with my little bro as well," Lori said.

"I'd love to spend time with you too, Lori, but I don't know about this? I don't want to be used just to carry all your purchased items," Lincoln complained, remembering the times he's been in that exact situation.

"I promise none of us will do that. I just wanted to catch up is all… Please, Lincoln… for me?" Lori pouted, trying to sell the deal so Lincoln would follow.

"You know you're the second person to do that to me today," Lincoln sighed out as he caved in to Lori's pleas.

They walked through the plaza, passing stores along the way, as they started to approach the meeting spot Lori and her friends agreed on.

"This isn't a trick to help you pick out lingerie is it?" Lincoln asked, looking suspicious.

"No, Lincoln this isn't a trick. Although that would have been a great idea," Lori said with a mischievous grin. "I wish I thought of it."

As Lori and Lincoln reached the meeting spot, Lori saw that her friends hadn't showed up yet and decided to wait. She was relieved that no one had showed up yet because it gave her some time to inform Lincoln why he really was there.

"Look, Lincoln, I have to be honest with you. I kinda brought you here for another reason…"

"So you didn't want to hangout with me?" Lincoln said, sounding a bit hurt.

"Of course I do, Lincoln. All I dream about is spending time with you. It's just that once my friends found out you were back, they've been begging to finally see you." Lori didn't want to be put in this situation, but she was tired of the constant nagging from her closes friends and decided to get it done and over with. She just hoped that _some_ will keep their hands off of him. "Now, the girls haven't seen you in years and they might get a little over excited, so don't be freaked out."

"Wait… who's meeting us-?"

"LINCOLN?!"

Lori's head ducked a little, not expecting a reaction like that. She turned around to see Carol, Becky, and Dana and couldn't deny the amusement she got seeing their surprised faces. Their eyes were wide and their mouths hung open, completely shocked to see Lincoln had grown to be a complete hunk. Dana was less surprised compared to Carol and Becky since Lori had shown her a picture of him, but she still couldn't believe, now seeing it in the flesh.

"Oh. My. God." Each one said after the other in a state of shock. That quickly changed when they all rushed Lincoln into a giant bear hug.

"I-It's great to see you all too," Lincoln struggled to say as they hugged tighter.

"Jeez, guys, let him breathe! You're gonna suffocate the poor kid." Lori told her friends.

"Sorry, Lori, I'm… I'm just so excited you're back, Lincoln!" Carol said as she hugged Lincoln one more time.

"Yeah, Lori, can you blame us?! I haven't seen him in four years! Gosh, Linc, you've changed so much. I always remembered you as that cute dancing goof, but now… now you're… _THIS_!" Becky couldn't let go of the fact how much Lincoln had grown. She never thought Lori's geeky little brother would become such a stud.

"Haha! Good to see you too, Becky. I see you haven't changed." Lincoln teased.

"Oh, but I can change your world- OW!"

Becky was cute off from her lewd remark as Dana gave her a hard nudge to the side. Becky gave her an annoyed look as to ask 'what the heck was that for?'.

"What we really mean is that we're glad you're back safe, Lincoln… I really missed you," Dana said. Lori got a chuckle out of it, seeing as once again Dana was the respectable one out of the group. Don't let her fool you though. Dana could still be the flirtatious type.

"Oh… right. Sorry, Lincoln… W-we really are happy that you're back home. And in good health," Becky corrected herself, finally paying less attention to Lincoln's attractive body.

"Great health," Carol added. She looked around and saw Dana and Becky giving her a 'really?' look. At least Lori didn't mind as she was biting her lip trying not to smile. "Sorry, I know. Last time, I swear."

"Well, now that that's over, and you're done gawking at my brother," Lori said, staring at her guilty friends. "Can we now get back to why we're here in the first place?"

"Oh, right! Dana found this dress that would look fabulous on you. And she knows the girl that works there so will get a discount!" Carol said as she led the way to the outlet. Lincoln let out a low sigh as he followed behind, feeling that Lori might break her promise that Lincoln won't be their pack mule. But seeing Lori happy, Lincoln decided to let it slide just this once.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun! We're gonna be the hottest group there." Becky said.

"What's tonight?" Lincoln asked as they all entered one of the stores.

"Girls night." Lori told him as she followed Dana toward the back of the clothing store. "Since us ladies have been working so hard with our jobs and stuff; we decided it was a about time we reward ourselves."

The girls then went back to their fashion talk, leaving Lincoln standing alone in the background. He didn't really mind and let them do their thing as he waited against the wall watching them. He watched Lori and the others go through outfits for a few minutes when he felt his phone vibrating in his jean pocket.

"Hello?" Lincoln said as he answered his cell.

"Good, Lincoln, you're there."

"Lola? What's wrong? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"I'm in the bathroom. But forget about that! Listen, I need you to do a huge favor. I forgot my term paper at home and I need you to bring it to me." Lola said through the phone.

"Lola, you're in high school. I don't think that's how it works anymore." Lincoln told her, remembering all the countless times he's heard his teachers yelling at kids who forgot their work.

"Come up with some lie to see me. A family emergency. Go through a window if you have to!" Lola shouted, sounding desperate. "Oh! Lana's good friends with the janitor. I can tell him to keep one of the side doors unlocked and you can slip in. No one will notice!"

"Lola, I'm not going to risk a man's job and getting the cops called on me for trying to sneak your paper to you."

"Please, Lincoln! I need this! If I don't hand this assignment in then I could fail this class! If that happens then I'll get kicked off the cheerleading team, I might not graduate, I won't go to prom. My reputation would be destroyed!"

Lola sound like she was on the brink of tears. Lincoln couldn't bare to hear his little sister pleading for his help. If he knew all that happened because he refused to not help his sister out then he would live with that painful guilt for eternity.

"Ok, Ok, I'll do it! I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Great! Thanks, Lincoln!" Lola cheerfully said. And just like that she hung up on him, leaving him confused.

"… What just happened?" Lincoln asked himself, feeling duped. He shook it off and put his phone back in his pocket as he walked over to Lori and the others to tell them he had to make a quick errand. "Hey, Lori, sorry for doing this but Lola called and she really needs my help."

"What?! But you just got here. Come on, Linc, don't go." Carol wined, begging Lincoln to stay as she held onto his arm.

"I'd love to stay, ladies, but big brother duties called."

"Why don't we invite Lincoln to come along with us tonight?" Dana suggested, looking for the groups approval.

"Let's do it. I wanna see if my Russian cub still has it in him~" Becky said, giving Lincoln a wink. "What do you say, Lori? You down to party with your little bro or are you afraid he might embarrass you?"

"… You know what… That's not a bad idea." Lori purred as a new plan popped in her head. Looks like she is going to have a _fun_ night after all.

"That's fine I guess, but what exactly is the plan again?" Lincoln asked.

"We're going clubbing. Ya know… getting our groove on," Becky told him as she and Carol started to jokingly grind on each other, teasing Lincoln on what's to come.

"So… you wanna come?" Lori asked with a seductive look.

"Well, I do like to dance… Sure, I'll go. I never really had the chance to experience the night life."

Carol, Becky, and Dana all squealed in excitement as each one of them gave Lincoln a hug, telling him they couldn't wait for tonight. As they went back to picking out clothes, Lori went to give her brother a hug before he left. Feeling a bit more confident, Lori brought her face closer to Lincoln's and whispered in his ear, "Remember what I said, Lincoln… You owe me _big_ time~."

* * *

 **Royal Woods High School**

After picking up Lola's homework from home, Lincoln rushed over to the high school hoping he could still make it before her next class started. Sitting in his car, parked across the school, Lincoln went over all the possibilities of getting Lola her paper. He crossed the street and headed toward the school choosing the only way he figured would work. Ringing the front desk and coming up with a good lie to see his sister.

"Hello?" The voice from the intercom said.

"Uh, hi, this is Lincoln Loud, Lola Loud's brother. Lola forgot her… medicine and she asked me to bring it. You see, Lola recently… hit her head… hard! And she's been getting these headaches so her doctor told her to take a pill every five hours. She forgot to take one and I'm just scared something bad might happen to her." Lincoln lied, crossing his fingers the lady would buy it.

"Yes, of course. Just on moment," The lady in the office said. The door buzzed open and Lincoln went in, patting himself on the back.

He walked into the main office and waited behind the front desk as he saw a young woman walking over. Lincoln didn't recognize her and figured she must have been new here. Maybe that's why she believed the lie, Lincoln thought.

"Hello." The girl greeted in a sweet tone. "So, you said Lola hurt her head? That funny, I've never seen her complain about any pain."

"I guess that means the medicine is working… heh. It happened a few days ago; cheerleader accident." Lincoln replied, trying to act calm.

"Oh, that's right! You know she's really talented. Reminds me of my cheering days. Anyway, you can leave her medicine here and I'll call her-"

"Lincoln Loud?" A deep voice said from behind him. Lincoln and the receptionist turned to see the principle standing in the doorway. "Well I'll be damned. It is you. How you doing, son? I barely recognized you!"

"Hey, principle Davis! It's good to see you too."

"I heard about your… disappearance. I couldn't believe the news. But you're back home. I always knew you were a tough kid, Loud." Principle Davis said.

"What can I say? I'm a Royal Woods Rooster. We're built tough." Lincoln replied back.

"Haha, that we are, Lincoln! So, what brings you by? Going through memory lane or something?"

"No, sir, I'm here to give Lola her medicine. She hit her head."

"Well we can't have our star cheerleader feeling down. She should be in her history class about now. It's just down the hall, room 110. You can give it to her there." Principle Davis told him, pointing in the direction to Lola's next class.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Davis. I'll catch you around sometime. Miss," Lincoln said, pardoning himself as he left.

Lincoln walked down the hall, passing by kids going through their lockers or heading back to their class. He almost felt like he was back in high school. Reading the room numbers on the doors, Lincoln saw it was just around the corner. All Lincoln had to do now was to get Lola's attention and hand over her paper without being seen and he was scot-free.

But just as Lincoln was about to turn the corner, he heard a small commotion and peeked around to see what was going on. He saw a girl on her knees picking up her books as three other girls stood in front of her. Lincoln's seen these types of incidents happen a lot. The cliché snobby girls picking on the 'different' girl. Lincoln hated seeing people getting picked on and was going to intervene when he saw Lola join the three snobby girls, surprising him in place.

"Watch where you're going 'Laura'. I don't want your cheap fashion sense to rub off onto me," The girl in the middle said, standing above the girl on the floor.

"Jeez, sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you," The girl on the floor said as she picked up her books from the floor.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you were paying attention and not reading those stupid comic books-"

"Stephanie, that's enough. Leave her alone, ok?" Lola demanded.

Lincoln saw the girl that was upset look surprised at Lola. He figured she thought Lola would have her back but she was wrong. She then whipped her head to the side, flinging her hair to the side and walked away to their class.

"Hmph! Whatever."

The three girls who Lincoln figured were Lola's followers, left as they entered the classroom to their left. Lola then went up to the girl, making sure that everything was alright. "Just ignore her. She's obviously jealous that you can make that outfit look cute and she can't."

"Heh, thanks Lola. I don't know why you hangout with her?" Laura said.

"She's always kissing my ass so it has its perks. But between you and me, I don't really see her as a friend. I mean have you seen that top? So last year," Lola mocked, making Laura laugh. "We better hurry. We don't want Mr. Simmons to yell at us."

Lincoln watched as Lola and Laura walked to their class. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Lola stood up against her friends for the girl getting picked on! He knew his sister wasn't completely evil, but she still could be vicious at times. What Lincoln saw however, was Lola's nice side. Her true side. And he couldn't have been so proud of her.

Focusing back on the task at hand, Lincoln went to the door of the class room that lead to the back of the class and peeked through the small window, looking for his sister. He was relieved to see that Lola was sitting in the back row near the door which made his job so much easier.

He tapped softly on the window, trying to get Lola's attention. She turned to look at the door and once she saw her brother she leaped for joy as she sneaked toward the door and unlocked it, slightly opening it.

"Oh my gosh, you made it!" Lola whispered in glee. "How'd you get in?"

"With my cunning good looks and amazing lying skills," Lincoln joked as he gave Lola her term paper.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down. Thank you so much, Linky. You're the best! Now get out of here, I'll see you back at hom-"

"Lola, what are you doing?" Lola's teacher asked as he stepped closer. "Who's this?"

"M-Mr. Simmons, I'm s-sorry. T-this is my brother, Lincoln. He was just giving me-"

"Wait, this is your brother? Well that changes everything. Please, please come in!" Mr. Simmons said with enthusiasm as he pulled Lincoln inside the class and lead him to the front of the class. "Lola has told me so much about you. And may I add that I'm so happy that you're back and with your family. Thank you for your service Mr. Loud. Now, class! This is Lincoln Loud, Lola's brother. This man is a war hero."

"Um… Hi," Lincoln introduced himself to the class feeling awkward. He looked around and saw how everyone was just as confused as he was. Lincoln just didn't know if was because their teacher was acing to excited or because Lola's brother was actually alive.

Lola sank a bit in her desk trying to shield herself from the embarrassment. One of her friends who was sitting to her right leaned over and asked, "Is that really your brother?"

"Yep…" Lola said, preparing herself for her brother's harassment.

"He's hot," Lola's other friend said from her left side.

"Gross. That's my brother you're talking about." Lola said in disgust yet still blushing.

"What it's true."

While Lola was having her own conversation in the back of the room, Lincoln was put in the spot light as Lola's teacher encouraged him to talk in front of the class about his 'adventures' during the war. Lincoln had no idea how any of this had to relate with whatever topic they were on; but seeing how Lola's teacher was already sitting at his desk waiting patiently; he figured there was no way out of this. Lincoln was starting to wish he was Lori's pack mule after all.

Before Lincoln could say anything, one teen near the window quickly raised his hand, looking as if he remembered something important. Lincoln didn't really know what to do other than point at him to see what he wanted.

"Sorry for rushing into this, but didn't you get captured…? What was that like?"

"Well, I wouldn't say captured but yeah that's me. And it wasn't fun, I'll tell you that," Lincoln joked. He didn't want to get into too much detail.

"Is it true the war is as dangerous as the media says?" Laura asked, looking concerned. Lincoln reading the girls face gave him a strong feeling that this girl must know someone important to her that's fighting over there. He knew he needed to be careful answering this question.

"I don't really know what the news is saying, but I can tell you from first hand that it's… not as bad as people say it is… It all depends on where you are."

What Lincoln thought would be a speech soon turned into a type of Q&A which Lincoln didn't mind. He rather do this then have to stand here and debate on what to talk about.

Lincoln saw one of Lola's friends raise her hand picked her next. "Lola told us that you were some kind of leader. Is it a hard job?"

"Yeah, I was a 'leader'. I was in charge of a thre-… f-four men team. And I would say it is hard. As a leader you're in charge of the safety of others. Every decision you make could put one of your friends at risk… It's scary when you really think about it," Lincoln answered.

Lola had caught Lincoln's pause during his answer. None of her classmates knew about Lincoln's condition and she worried that someone would ask a question that could cause Lincoln to remember a bad memory. She had to make sure no one asked anything stupid.

"Can you show us what makes a great leader then?" Lola said out loud as she quickly raised her hand.

"What an excellent idea, Lola. You wouldn't mind, would you Mr. Loud?" Mr. Simmons said with a big smile.

"You can just call me Lincoln, and yeah, I guess I can show you a few things."

"I bet I would be a good leader! I am the quarterback after all." One guy said. The class soon burst out in a full debate, wondering who the best leader would be.

"Are they always this enthusiastic in your class?" Lincoln asked the teacher as the rest of the class shouted amongst themselves.

"Only when I put on a movie," Mr. Simmons said, laughing to himself.

"Ok, then!" Lincoln announced to the class as he clapped his hands together. "Let's see who's the best in the class."

Lincoln spent about thirty minutes asking questions on what to do in a particular situation. Some kids impressing him with their answers, some answering by the book, and others answering recklessly. Of course some of Lola's answers were a bit out there, but Lola's follower of a friend was getting on his nerves. I guess this is how Lori felt about Carol when they were on bad terms, Lincoln thought to himself. That's when Lincoln thought about one final test.

"I have to say, a lot of you have the skills to lead. But I'd like to do one final test. And I already have my participants… Stephanie, since you say you're the best how about you step up here," Lincoln said before looking around for his second participant. "Annnnnd… Laura! Would you please come on up."

Already, people were making side comments and placing bets on who was better. Lola had a worried expression on her face, wondering what her brother was planning. She was right to be worried, Lincoln thought. After this stunt he wouldn't be surprised if he would get kicked out.

"Now, would the two lovely ladies next to my sister come up and hold Stephanie in place. Don't worry, no ones going to hurt you. You seem like a strong girl so I don't think you'd mind," Lincoln reassured her. She felt a sense of pride and smiled at Lincoln, agreeing to whatever ridiculous idea he had. The two girls both grabbed on Stephanie's arms so she wouldn't budge as Lincoln then went up to Laura.

He gently took Laura's hand and placed a rubber band in her palm and instructed her to make a rubber band gun with her hand. Everyone looked confused but where curious to see what Lincoln was planning.

"I know what you're probably thinking. 'What is he doing?'. It's easy. Stephanie here is an unarmed enemy. But we don't know if she is the enemy. She's just suspicious. Laura is a typical soldier and I'm her commanding officer so she has to listen to me," Lincoln informed the class before starting the demonstration. "Now, Laura… shoot Stephanie in the face."

"What?!" Stephanie cried out in shock as she stared at Laura pointing her thumb and finger at her.

"Um… Mr. Loud, I don't think this is necessary," Mr. Simmons said with a nervous tone.

"Don't worry, Mr. Simmons, I have everything under control. I appreciate your participation though. Let stick with the good cop, bad cop," Lincoln said. "That's an order, Laura. Shoot her in the face."

"No, please! You c-can't do this! L-let go o-of me!" Stephanie yelled, struggling to get loose. Lincoln told the two girls to keep holding before getting closer to Laura and whispering in her ear.

"Think of all the bad crap she's put you through; others through. All the stupid comments. Nobody would care so just hit her with the rubber band."

The whole class was getting into it; cheering Laura to actually do it or gasping in shock if this was all real. Lola couldn't believe what her brother was doing and begged him to stop. But Lincoln couldn't stop his _act_ now. He wanted to prove that this girl was stronger than any of her classmates.

"Shoot her!" Lincoln commanded.

"Laura, do not soot that rubber band! I will send you to the principal if you do!" The teacher threatened.

Laura was starting to shake from the pressure. She couldn't hear herself think with the class cheering her on and Lincoln and Mr. Simmons yelling at her. She also couldn't forget the girl in front of her pleading for her to stop. Some might think a rubber band isn't that harmful, but from this distance, and the possibility of it hitting her eye? She could definitely cause some damage.

"Now, Laura!" Lincoln shouted.

"Don't do it!"

"Please!" Stephanie cried out.

"Do it-"

"STOP!" Laura yelled, causing the entire classroom to go silent. She lowered her arm and dropped the rubber band on the floor. "I won't do it…"

The two girls let go of their friend and Mr. Simmons sat back in his chair with a sigh of relief as Lincoln nodded his head questionably. "Why didn't you do it…? You disobeyed an order."

"I did it because it… it just wasn't right. I won't stoop down to their level. It's just not me," Laura told him before walking up to Stephanie and apologized to her.

"And that… is what makes a great leader," Lincoln said to the class.

Just then, the bell rang, ending the class. All the students grabbed their bags and started to walk out as they shook Lincoln's hand and told him and Mr. Simmons how awesome class was. As the last kid walked out, Mr. Simmons went up to Lincoln.

"Now, Mr. Simmons, I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry. I know I got carried away but I swear to you I had no intentions of that girl getting hit. Even if Laura actually did do, I could have still stopped it in time."

"Your tactics are a bit 'extreme', Lincoln… but they do seem to prove the point. Maybe now Stephanie would act up less in my class," Mr. Simmons said. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Lincoln. Now if you'll excuse me."

As Mr. Simmons left, Lola and Laura stepped up to Lincoln. He sure hoped his sister wasn't mad at him for his stunt.

"Hey, Lola… sorry if I embarrassed you back there."

"Are you kidding me?! That was amazing! The way you struck fear in Stephanie's eyes. Everyone will now know not to mess with Lola Loud. I'll run this school with an iron fist," Lola said. Lincoln and Laura couldn't help but shake their head and laugh at the monster Lola dreamed of becoming.

"You too, Laura. I didn't mean to put you on the spot and yell at you," Lincoln apologized. "Love the Ace Savvy shirt by the way."

"Haha, Thanks. And don't worry about it. My sister's in the air force so she's always pushing me and telling me to do my best."

As the three stood in the hallway, Stephanie showed up looking nervous and clutching her textbook to her chest. "Hey, Stephanie, I want to apologize if I scared you or something. I wasn't going to let you get hurt."

"I-it's cool," She said, accepting Lincoln's apology. "I just came by to say I'm sorry, Laura… about a bunch of stuff. I know I can be a dick at times. I appreciate you not shooting me, haha… No hard feelings?"

"Hmmm?" Laura pondered, pretending to think. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Aww, how cute. We're all friends now," Lola sarcastically said. "Now come on! I went on mission to get this term paper and I won't have it be for nothing because we were late to class! See ya back home, Linky, and thanks again!"

Lola and the others started heading down the hall, waving bye to Lincoln as he stood by watching them.

"So, Lola…? Is your brother single?" Laura whispered as she glanced over her shoulder to Lincoln.

"Keep it moving," Lola said as she pulled her friend faster down the hall.

Leaving Lincoln all alone again, he checked the time on his phone and saw he still had some time to kill before heading back home. He figured since he was back at his old high school, he would walk around a bit and see if anything has changed.

Lincoln walked around, finding his old locker and spotting some of his old teachers when he stumbled upon one of the display cases in the hall. He looked around and saw all the trophies and sports records previous students had. It was no surprise to him that nearly everyone was won by Lynn. He was surprised though to see a picture of him in the back. It was a picture of him and his teammates on the track team.

Once again, his parents pushed him to join a sport, hoping to get some kind of scholarship. But that didn't work out well since Lincoln had different plans. He did join a sport anyway and decided track since he was always running from his sisters so he must have been good. And he was.

Lincoln was also stunned by how skinny he used to be. He really has changed these past few years, he thought.

Lincoln then started walking back when he suddenly saw a glimpse of a familiar red cap. He took a step back to look through the door window and saw Lana busy working some tool in woodshop. Lincoln watched her as she tried building whatever she was making and couldn't help but admire how much Lana has grown into a beautiful woman. He wasn't too fond how her skinny jeans showed off her curves or that her shirt showed some of her stomach. Something told him he'd probably have to keep an eye out for when she started dating.

Lincoln looked to see if the hall was clear before tapping on the glass and waving his arms to get her attention. Lana couldn't hear much due to the tools being on, but when she saw the orange plaid shirt in the corner of her eyes she turned to see her brother waving at her.

Lincoln saw the surprised smile on her face and quickly took of her googles and raised her hand, hopping a bit. He couldn't hear what she was saying but seeing her walking toward him told him she asked to step out.

"Woah, Lincoln, what are you doing here?" Lana asked as she gave him a strong hug.

"I had to drop of something for Lola, but then decided to walk around. That's when I spotted you," Lincoln told her, ruffing up her hair.

"Haha, well since you're walking around, come on. I know a sweet place we can chill," Lana said as she started to pull on Lincoln's arm.

"Wait, Lana, you can't just leave. You're in class."

"Don't worry, Lincoln, it's woodshop. I'm passing the class so my teacher won't mind. I told him I had to use the bathroom anyway," Lana said as she finally got Lincoln to follow her. "Besides, if he says anything, I'll just say the toilet was clogged."

Outside, Lana and Lincoln were hanging out on the bleachers looking over the football field and watching students running laps around the field as she drank a soda she got from the vending machine. She didn't pay for it as always. Once she found out the spot to hit the machine to knock down a drink, Lana never went back to paying for it. She offered Lincoln one, but being the good morals guy, he declined.

They talked about Lincoln's incident with Lola and her class. Lana laughed, nearly spitting out her drink, picturing everyone's reaction. Hearing Lana laugh this hard, Lincoln make a mental note to tell Luan about it too. She would get a kick out this story.

"Haha, man, I wish I was there to see it! Laura shooting her though would have made it funnier. *burp!*"

"Nice one, Lana!" One of the students shouted as he ran by in his gym uniform.

"Who's that?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, that's Skippy my friend… and ex-boyfriend," Lana shrugged as she crushed the soda can against her forehead.

"Ex-Boyfriend?"

"Oh, come on, Lincoln, don't do the big brother act. Yes, I know I probably should have told you but it wasn't a big deal. We didn't even do anything so you don't have to say anything."

Lincoln wasn't so thrilled to hear that Lana had already started dating, but Lana was at that age now. He couldn't be upset. Now Lincoln knew he had to keep an eye out for his sisters. "I know, Lana. I'm just looking out for my sisters… So uh… why'd you two break up?"

"I guess we were just not into the whole dating thing. I mean we liked each other a lot, but we just acted like two bros around each other… Maybe I'm not ready for the romance stuff yet." Lola said.

"Don't worry about it, Lana. You'll know when you find that special someone… Hey, it could be worse. You could be 21 and single." Lincoln teased.

"Heh, true… I could be a white hair loser," Lana teased back, playfully punching him on his shoulder when the bell rung. "Shit! I gotta go, Lincoln. Thanks for hanging out, I had fun. I'll catch ya later, bro!"

Waving goodbye, Lincoln got up from the bleachers and started walking back to his car. He checked Lola's paper of his to-do-list. Now he had to get ready for Lori and her friends.

* * *

 **Loud House: Living room**

During dinner, Lincoln and his family sat at the table as him and Lola explained the story with the rubber band. His parents weren't that happy about their son's stunt but his sisters seemed to enjoyed the story. He was also right that Luan would like it the most as she looked back on all the crazy stunts she pulled in high school.

Rita then asked if any of them had plans this week when Lori told their mom that her and Lincoln were going out tonight with some of her friends. Obviously, this started an argument to when Lincoln's going to spend more time with his other sisters. Lola wasn't happy that Lori was going on another 'date' with Lincoln since she already had dinner with him. The fact that she was taking him dancing got Lola even more upset.

Luan and Lynn were also acting upset which caught Lincoln off guard. Luan seemed a little sad when she heard the news, and Lynn looked like she was almost as jealous as Lola. He reminded his sisters that he promised to spend more time with them and he will; and that this was Lori's idea so not to that he was picking favorites.

After all that, Lincoln was now sitting on the couch with Luna as he waited for Lori to get ready. He had to say, he was kind of excited to go to his first club; even if he liked rock music more. Lincoln just wasn't looking forward of Becky and Carol jumping on him… Well, maybe he was a bit excited for that part. He did fantasize about them when he was younger. But he was still going to keep his distance. He was with Lori and planned on keeping it that way.

"Lookin' sharp, bro," Luna complimented as she lied next to him watching TV. "Try not to steal every man's girl there."

"Thanks Luna. Also, thanks for the shirt. Although it's a bit tight… Why did you have this in your closet again?" Lincoln asked as he looked over the midnight purple button shirt.

"You really wanna know?" Luna teased.

Lincoln passed on the offer, already having a good idea why. He waited a few minutes later when he heard the sound of hard footsteps coming down the stairs. Lincoln got up from the couch to get ready when he turned to see a whole new Lori.

She did a quick spin and asked how she looked as Lincoln gawked at his oldest sister in disbelief. Lori was absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a dark blue sequin dress that barely covers her ass, and has an open back, a very open back right down to just above her ass that and doesn't allow for a bra. She never wore the dress since she knew her dad would flip out, but now that she was older and secretly dating the hottest man alive that was also her brother, she had to wear it for tonight. She had done her hair in loose waves and had on black stilettos. Lincoln even noticed her blue painted toenails that peeked through the front, matching her dress.

"Are you ready?" Lori asked innocently. A sweet expression on her face, despite the burning blush beneath her makeup.

"W-where… where did you get that dress?" Lincoln stuttered, refusing to look away. It was killing him to keep his eyes above his sister's chest.

"I believe it's called a store," Lori mocked, loving what her outfit was doing to her brother. ' _All according to plan.'_

"Damn, sis. You look hot!" Luna nodded, approving Lori's outfit. "You sure this a dance club and not some swingers club?"

"You wish. But don't worry, I'll try and find you one," Lori joked back, enjoying their fun lewd game. They always loved acting like this in front of Lincoln. Seeing him uncomfortable was cute. "I see you lend him rocker boy's old shirt? Nice touch.'

"That's where you got this from?! I'm wearing your band's front man's shirt after you guys… Did it?!" Lincoln felt disturbed that he was wearing a shirt of a guy his sister slept with.

He didn't know how Lori and Luna could be laughing at this. Lincoln didn't even think Luan would do something this gross.

"Relax, Linc, we're just messing with you. Luna bought you that shirt and forgot to give it to you," Lori said as she went up to him and fixed his top button. "But he did sleep with, Luna."

"You know I really miss when you girls use to keep secrets from me… Can we head out now?" Lincoln said as he opened up the front door and waited for Lori.

"Have fun you two~. And keep an eye on Lincoln, Lori. Who knows what Carol and Becky have instore for him," Luna said as she wished them a goodnight.

Lori followed Lincoln to his car where he held the passenger door open for her. She playfully thanked him and climbed in as Lincoln got behind the wheel and drove off, following Lori's directions to the place.

While driving, Lincoln couldn't help but give Lori another once over. Lori smirked as she caught him staring. "Eyes on the road, Linky."

"Sorry, Lori. It's just… wow, you look sexy. Is this your usual night time attire?"

"No. A t-shirt and panties is more of my evening attire," Lori purred, causing Lincoln swerve a little. She was definitely going to have a fun night.

"Y-you think I could see?" Lincoln asked, gambling his chances.

"Maybe~… If you play your cards right."

* * *

 **March 20, 2028: Studio 53**

Lincoln pulled up in a parking spot down the street from the club before they started walking over. It had just turned midnight as Lincoln and Lori walked down the sidewalk holding hands. As they approached the club, Lincoln could feel the bass of the music coming from the inside and saw the long line of young adults waiting to enter. It was just like the scenes in the movies.

Lincoln went to go behind the line but was pulled by Lori who kept on walking right past the line. Lincoln was now confused but as Lori walked up to the bouncer who greeted her with a cheerful smile, Lincoln knew Lori must come here a lot.

"Damn, girl, you lookin' sexy as ever!" The bouncer said to Lori. "Carol and the others are inside waiting for you."

"Hey, T-dog. You mind sneaking us on that list of yours?"

"Heh, anything for you, Lori. But who's the big guy? Is this your date or something?" The bouncer asked, checking Lincoln up and down. Lincoln knew some bouncers were big, but this guy was huge! He was going to speak up but Lori beat him to it.

"Yep…! This is my boyfriend, Lincoln," Lori answered. Lincoln's eyes nearly popped out when he heard Lori refer to him as that; especially in public. "He just came back from the army so I wanna show him a fun time."

"Alright then. But hey! You treat this lady right, you here? If I find out you broke her heart I'll personally come and kick your ass," T-dog threatened.

"Trust me. I wouldn't even think about it. I love her too much," Lincoln replied back. Lori's hand squeezing his tighter told him she liked that answer. And judging by the bouncer's look, he liked it too.

"Then you two love birds enjoy your night!" The bouncer shouted over the music as he opened the door to let them in.

Lori thanked him with a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing hold of Lincoln's hand again and pulling him inside. As they got closer to the dance floor, Lincoln observed his surroundings, mesmerized by all the flashing lights, tons of dancing people, and the volume of the music. "Put 'em higher" was blaring throughout the building which Lincoln liked the rhythm to.

Lori looked around to see if she spotted any of her friends as she felt Lincoln's body slightly moving to the beat. She giggled that her brother was already getting in the mood.

"So, you never told me you were friends with Michael Clarke Duncan!" Lincoln said in Lori's ear.

"Haha, yeah, that's T-dog. He's a really nice guy. The gentle giant we call him!" Lori told Lincoln as she kept searching for her friends. "And don't worry. He's gay so you don't need to be jealous… Oh, there's Dana, let's go!"

They walked over, slipping through the crowds of people as they reached Lori's friends who managed to secure a booth for them. They all hugged and greeted each other as Dana, Carol, and Becky cheeked out Lincoln. Lincoln couldn't help but do the same. Carol's dress was super tight, showing off her perfect butt and legs. Becky's had a deep v-neck that showed off most of her breasts. Lincoln swore that if she turned fast enough, her nipple would slip out. Dana's outfit was less revealing, only leaving her shoulders bare. But it still hugged her body right.

"Now that we're all her let's get this party started with some drinks!" Becky shouted, already acting wild. Dana and Carol cheered her on which only encouraged her more.

"Easy there, Becky. I'm not trying to get wasted here," Lori said.

"Chill out, Lori! That's why we have Dana and Lincoln as our designated drivers. I wanna get shit faced by the end of the night! WOOO!" Becky cheered as she danced over to the bar with Carol and Dana.

"Come on, Lori… I mean one drink isn't that bad," Lincoln told her, trying to get her into the party mood.

"I know, Linc… It's just… I'm trying to take a break from drinking."

Lincoln was now concerned about Lori, seeing her change in mood. He took a seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to see what was wrong. "Hey, Lori… you ok? I-I didn't mean sound forceful if that's what you're thinking."

"No, no, it's nothing like that…! I-… After I found out you went missing I was devastated. I started drinking, hoping to ease the pain. Sometimes where I blacked out trying to forget… I stopped after a year once I realized what it was doing to the family."

Once again, Lincoln felt his actions caused his family more pain. He couldn't bare to know what Lori's gone through, but he was determined to make it up to her. All his sisters.

"I'm so sorry, Lori… But that's the past now. Today we celebrate. Tonight's all about you, Lori, so let's dance!" Lincoln reassured her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the dance floor. Tonight, they were going to party like it was 1999.

A few drinks later, with Lori sticking with water of course, Lincoln and the girls were all on the dance floor making the best of the night. It wasn't long till Becky got touchy and started grinding on Lincoln. He didn't want to get Lori upset but looking over to Lori, she gave him a smirk and rolled her eyes, telling Lincoln it was fine. Lori knew she couldn't stop her friends from being… well, them. It kind of gave her a cheap thrill knowing that her friends wanted _her man_ but couldn't because he was _hers._

Becky started to get more 'intimate' with Lincoln when the song ' _Calabria'_ came on. Becky was pretty much twerking on Lincoln as he danced with her. Lori couldn't do much but to let it slide as she danced with Carol and Dana.

Next was Carol's turn to dance with Lincoln as the DJ started to play ' _One Dance'_. Lori and her friends all knew how Carol loved this song and seeing her seductively dancing against Lincoln's body proved them right.

When the DJ then switched it up, playing some oldies, Dana jumped in next, grabbing Lincoln for herself. She was nice enough to ask Lori if it was ok to dance with her brother which allowed. By now she didn't mind. After all, by the end of tonight Lincoln would be leaving with her to the _after party_.

Dana and Lincoln danced along to ' _Take Me in Your Arms'_ which Lori and the others couldn't help but giggle. They looked real cute together and the song only added to Dana's cute dancing.

Lincoln even ended up dancing with all four girls together, catching stares from other dancers. People probably thought Lincoln was some rich bachelor. Guys wanted to be him and girls wanted to be in their place. Lori and the others all smiled at each other, basking in the glory. But even so, Lori still hadn't had her turn to dance with her brother alone.

That is until ' _Bailando'_ started to play. She wasn't going to waste anymore time so she slowly danced up to Lincoln, wrapped her arms around his neck and started to sway her hips to the beat. As the song went on, so did Lori. Lincoln was blinded by her looks and moves and couldn't resist to dance along with her.

Lori moved with such passion and lust. All eyes were now on her. This sexy goddess… His sister. Lincoln didn't care if her friends thought it was strange as he kept up with Lori's movements. Lori took a quick glimpse near her friends and saw that they didn't mind at all. Hell, they even looked turned on by it.

As the night went on, Becky and Carol were at that point where everyone knew they were wasted. It was at this time that Dana decided it was probably best to get them home and call it a night. They returned to their booth to help grab their stuff and say goodnight.

"C-come on, D-Dana… I'm finnne~. I'm not d-d-drunk!" Carol slurred as she tried to balance herself on her heels. Lincoln went over to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall over. "Awww. He l-likes me. You're so n-nice, Linky."

"I'll get them home safe, don't worry," Dana said as she pulled out her keys from her purse. "Night, Lori. Thanks for everything. I had fun!"

"Anytime, Dana! We should do this again," Lori said as she hugged her friend goodbye.

"Heyyy… how come Lincoln isn't coming?" Becky wined as Dana held onto her by her side. "Come on, L-Lincoln. We c-can all have _fuuuun~_ … I'll let you put it in my butt-"

"Ok, time to go!" Dana shouted before Becky could finish that sentence. "Goodnight, guys. Drive safe."

Lincoln and Lori said their goodbyes as they watched Dana struggling with Becky and Carol.

"Bye, Linky! See y-you soon," Carol said over her shoulder while blowing a kiss at him.

"Do they always get like that when drunk?" Lincoln asked.

"What you saw was just a taste. Believe me, I've caught those two do some wild stuff when drunk," Lori said as she saw the three leave through the front door. "Now… where were we~?"

Back on the dance floor, Lori didn't hold back. Sweat was beading on the back of her neck as she gyrates and grinds against Lincoln's crotch who was behind her. Her arms are loosely waving in the air, making her dress ride up. Lincoln's hand was low on her hip, his lips brushing against her neck. Lori moved with the pulse of the music, hips swaying hypnotically as she closed her eyes.

Lincoln, dancing behind her, nips lightly at her neck, making her shiver with desire, letting out a gasping breath. His hand one hand is splayed over her navel as his other hand pulls at her dress, brushing over her hot skin, dangerously close to her lacey thong. Lori's fingers run through Lincoln's hair, feeling his soft hair beneath her fingertips.

She rests her head back against his shoulder as he leans over her, and a shudder runs down her spine at the feel of Lincoln's lips brushing against the column of her neck. Lincoln then peppers her throat with little kisses, his nose nuzzling against her jaw as he lightly sucks her skin just below her ear.

Lori turns her head, biting her bottom lip as her body continued to rub against his. Her eyes slowly drift open to find Lincoln's lips so close to hers that she couldn't resist. Lori captured her brother's lips with her own, fingers tightening in his hair, keeping him in place as she kissed him.

She turns around to face Lincoln, wrapping her arms around his neck as he grips her hips, fingers holding her against his body as they passionately kiss. Lori brushes her tongue over the seam of Lincoln's lips, demanding entrance which he gives freely. Her tongue darted into his mouth as her fingers again find their way into his hair, keeping him in place.

Lori then slowly breaks their kiss as she leans close to his ear, listening to the lyrics of the song and whispers seductively, "You heard him, Lincoln… _How deep is your love~_?"

" _Mmmm~_ … As deep as I can get~." Lincoln whispered back to her, continuing his little kisses along her neck.

Lori liked that answer but wasn't done teasing yet. While Lincoln was busy showing her neck his love, Lori creeped her hand down his torso, placing her palm against Lincoln's bulge, rubbing it slowly. Lincoln's low groan was music to her ears.

" _Oh, yeah… that can go deep~._ " Lori purred before looking up at Lincoln. He was looking at her with those shinny eyes and Lori had to know what he was thinking about. " _What are you thinking about?_ "

" _How badly I want to take you right here~._ "

" _Oh, I like that… Come on, let's get out of her,_ " Lori winked as she pulled Lincoln along.

* * *

 **March 20, 2028: Loud House**

Arriving back home, Lincoln and Lori quietly entered through the back door, leading into the kitchen. They did their best to sneak up the stairs, but Lori's silent giggles were making it difficult. As they reached Lori's door and carefully opened it, Lincoln pulled on Lori's arm, trying to stop her.

"Wait, what about Leni?" Lincoln said in a hush tone. But when Lori entered her room she noticed Leni wasn't in her bed. Lori wondered where she could have gone off to. She looked back out the hall and seeing that the bathroom door was wide open and pitch black, the entire first floor was empty, and that all the bedroom doors were closed, Lori came to the conclusion that Leni was sleeping in Lincoln's room.

' _Thanks, Leni._ ' Lori said to herself, smiling that her sister would give her and Lincoln some alone time.

"She's not here… You know what that means~," Lori said, pulling Lincoln inside. He quietly closed the door and clicked the lock on her door as he turned around to see his sister stripping in front of him.

Lori had undone the straps around her ankles and tossed of her black heels, leaving her feet bare. Then she slowly slipped her dress off, letting gravity do most of the work as it slid down her perfect body, leaving Lori in just her lacey blue thong. Lincoln let out a satisfied groan as he gazed over Lori's smooth back and round ass.

She kicked her dress to the side with her foot and turned her head slightly over her shoulder, looking at Lincoln through her half-lidded eyes and licked her lips before bending over and sliding her thong down her legs. Lincoln knew he saw a glimpse of Lori's pussy between her thighs.

Lori walked over to her bed and turned around just before she laid on her bed, looking Lincoln straight into his bright blue eyes. He looked at Lori with his mouth watering as he stared at Lori's gorgeous breasts. He's eyes went further south as Lincoln saw that Lori's pussy was as pink as her nipples and not only smooth, but glistening from how wet she was.

" _Like what you see~?_ " Lori said softly.

Lincoln could only nod, unable to find his words. Lori let out a silent chuckle before pointing at his clothes and then at the floor. It didn't take long for Lincoln to know what she meant and quickly rushed to unbutton his shirt and pants.

"Ah-ah…" Lori said, halting him in his tracks. " _Slowly~._ "

Lincoln obeyed her orders and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it onto the floor, leaving his chest bare for his sister's approval. Her lip biting told Lincoln that she liked what she saw… a lot. Next, he kicked of his shoes and socks before finally pulling down his pants, taking his briefs with them. His cock sprang free, taking Lori by surprised. Her brother was well hung… just as she expected.

Lori, using her finger, beckoned to Lincoln to come over to claim his prize. She slid further up her bed, resting her head on her pillow as Lincoln crawled on top of her, staring deep into her eyes. Here he was; about to have sex with his oldest sister. The girl he secretly dreamed about for years. He lowered his head, bring his lips closer to Lori's as she took his lips in her own, continuing their passionate kiss from the club.

Lincoln didn't want to stop but he needed worship all of Lori. He broke the kiss with a wet pop before kissing a trail along her delicious tits. A moan left Lori's mouth as Lincoln groped her breasts, teasing her delicate nipples, before he returned back to Lori's lips, giving her a deep kiss.

" _God, you're perfect._ " Lincoln told her.

" _So are you… Now why don't you give me a nice wet kiss~_ " Lincoln's eyes widened as he felt Lori slowly open her legs until they were completely spread. He looked down between them and saw her spreading her pussy open. Lori didn't want a kiss on her lips… she wanted a kiss on her _other lips_. " _Come give your big sister a kiss."_

Lincoln stretched out on the bed so that he was propped up on his elbows between her thighs and placed his hands on her soft thighs as he started at her swollen pink button. Leaning in, Lincoln took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her pussy.

He then blew lightly on her clit, causing Lori to moan. " _Don't be a tease!_ "

Lincoln licked his lips and then flicked his tongue out, licking Lori's pussy lips. He ran his tongue up through her wet flesh, savoring the taste of the sticky fluid gathering in his mouth. When Lincoln reached her clit, he circled it and gave it a soft kiss.

Lori moaned and jerked her hips, pushing her warm, wet flesh into his face. He worked back down the length of her pussy, enjoying the way her thighs trembled beneath his hands and the soft moans coming from Lori as Lincoln swirled his tongue through her wet lips.

Lincoln forced himself to not attack her pussy the way he wanted to and took his time exploring her with his tongue, causing Lori to whimper softly. He pushed his tongue against her and slid down the length of her pussy, shoving it inside her.

" _Oh, shit!_ " Lori groaned as Lincoln wiggled his tongue.

Lincoln then moved his hands between Lori's legs, gently spread her lips, and moved his tongue in and out of her, getting another mouthful of her delicious juices.

" _Oh, fuck, Lincoln that feels good!_ " Lori moaned, causing Lincoln's cock to stir. " _Lick my clit, Linky! Make me cum!_ "

Lincoln eagerly slipped his tongue from inside her and slid it back to the top of her pussy, sucking her clit into his mouth.

" _Ahhh, right there! Hmm just like that. Don't stop,_ " Lori cooed.

Lincoln didn't want to disappoint and gently sucked her clit. Lori draped her legs over his shoulders and began sliding her soft feet across Lincoln's back.

He traced her clit with his tongue in slow circles and she sighed in pleasure, her feet resting on his shoulders. Lincoln took turns first licking then sucking her hard, pink nub, and Lori moaned and whimpered as he pleasured her.

" _You look so good between my legs,_ " Lori told her brother.

" _I feel good between your legs,_ " Lincoln said around her clit.

" _Slip your fingers inside me._ "

Lincoln moved his hand down and gently pushed two fingers inside his sister as she had asked.

" _Oh, yeah… Now in and out, nice and easy._ "

Lincoln moaned into her at the sensation of having his fingers inside her. Lori's pussy wasn't just tight, but hot and wet, and the thought that it would be more than just his fingers inside her soon had Lincoln's cock fully hard and pushing into the mattress. Lori moved her hips, rocking them in time with his fingers.

Lori released a long moan as she played with her nipples. Eyes closed and lips parted, she sighed softly each time Lincoln's fingers pushed into her.

" _Oh, Lincoln, right there. Just like that!_ " She gasped and her hips moved faster, thrusting hard into Lincoln's fingers. " _Suck on it, little brother!_ "

As soon as Lincoln started sucking Lori's clit, she began pumping her hips and making sharp little yelping sounds. He was so grateful that Lisa had installed sound proof walls inside all of their rooms.

" _Right there! Oh, God, Lincoln, a little more! Ahhh, just a little more!"_ Lori emitted a loud squeal and moaned, " _Ahh, please don't stop! Please don't stop, Linky! Please, please- OH, PLEASE!"_

That last 'please' turned into a long, loud squeal that caused Lincoln's cock to jump. As he continued to suck on her clit, Lori bucked her hips wildly, releasing one squeal after another. Her already tight pussy contracted around Lincoln's thrusting fingers, and as she ground her pussy into his face, she clamped his head with her thighs, pinning Lincoln to her quivering flesh.

Lincoln sure wasn't complaining. In fact, Lincoln's cock was throbbing at the sound of Lori cumming and at the way her pussy was not only squeezing his fingers but also sucking them in as he continued to thrust them into her.

Lori arched her back, pushing her pussy even harder into Lincoln's face, and cried out loud as her pussy tightened around his fingers once more. With a soft whimper, Lori's body relaxed and her legs slipped from Lincoln's shoulders and onto the bed.

" _Oh, God, I needed that, Lincoln. That was so good!_ "

Smiling, Lincoln gave her clit another kiss and reluctantly lifted his face from her sopping pussy. " _Glad you enjoyed it. I know I sure did_."

" _You ready for round two?"_

" _You know I am, sis._ " Lincoln sat up on his knees, exposing his cock standing at attention between his legs.

" _Mmm, that looks good."_ Lori popped herself up on her pillows and beckoned Lincoln over with her finger. " _How about you come up here and let me feel you inside me~?"_

Crawling up between her legs, Lincoln placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, and looked down at her.

She smiled up at him, after pulling a condom from inside her nightstand, and placed her hands on his shoulders. " _What are you waiting for, Lincoln? Make love to me."_

Lincoln took the condom and placed it around his member. He grabbed his cock and they both moaned as he rubbed it up and down the length of her soaking pussy.

" _You're teasing again. Inside, Lincoln, please? I want you so bad."_

Lincoln pushed the head of his cock through her pussy, and as he reached her entrance, started to push inside. As Lincoln pushed his cock against her, Lori thrusted her hips. The head of his cock sank into her hot, wet flesh and he moaned at how incredible it felt.

" _All the way!"_ Lori moaned. " _Yes, all the way inside!"_

So far, Lincoln had been trying to go as slow as he could. But at the feeling of her hot pussy around the sensitive head of his cock, Lincoln lost control and with a thrust of his hips pushed himself deep inside her.

" _Oh, Lincoln!"_ Lori called out, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he sank into her warm, welcoming flesh.

Lincoln gasped and remained above her, taking in the incredible sensation of being completely inside his sister. Lori's hot pussy surrounded his cock and he couldn't believe how good it felt. He moved his hips back, and then pushed forward, again sliding himself into the wet heat of her body.

" _Easy,"_ Lori said with wide eyes. " _You're… you're pretty damn big. Just go nice and slow, okay?"_

Lincoln did as she asked and moved his hips slowly back and forth, sliding his cock halfway out before pushing back into her. They both moaned each time Lincoln thrusted forward. Pulling him close to her, Lori found Lincoln's lips with hers and moved her hips in time with his. He relaxed and sighed into her mouth at the feeling of her large breasts pressing against him as he moved within her.

Lori's lips left his, and holding the back of his head, she pressed his face into her neck. Lincoln kissed her softly and began to move more confidently, sliding more of his cock from inside her and plunging it back in. Lori moaned each time Lincoln penetrated her warm depths, her hips moving harder into his, pushing Lincoln deeper.

" _How do I feel, Lincoln?"_ Lori whispered in his ear. " _Do I feel good?"_

" _You… feel… amazing,"_ Lincoln answered in between the sounds of pleasure he couldn't help releasing each time their hips thrusted into each other.

" _So, do you,"_ She breathed in his ear.

Straightening his arms, Lincoln looked down at her and his eyes fastened on her perfect tits which were now covered with a light sheen of sweat. Lori's thighs were pressed against his and her fingers were digging into his shoulders.

Lincoln then slid his arms under Lori's so their bodies were pressed together. As her lips found his, Lori wrapped her long legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her warm embrace. Lincoln began moving a little faster but was still taking his time.

As Lori's tongue entered his mouth, Lincoln thought it couldn't get any better than this. Their entwined bodies were moving in perfect harmony and Lori's soft lips and tongue were teasing and caressing his own. Her nipples were poking into his chest and her arms and legs were wrapped tightly around him.

But when Lori told him to speed up and take her? Lincoln knew he was going to go off in a bang.

Lincoln increased his speed and strength as he pounded into Lori, using up all the energy he had left to give. Having Lori this close to him, her sweaty body wrapped around his and her warm flesh sucking him into her was amazing. Lori was moaning uncontrollably in Lincoln's ear as their bodies moved as one.

When Lincoln lifted his head up to look down at her, he saw tears in Lori's eyes. He began to panic, fearing that he was hurting Lori with his powerful thrusts, but when he saw her smiling and laughing with her faced flushed with passion, Lincoln knew she had tears of joy. Lori held onto his face, bringing the tips of their nose's together as she repeated over and over again through her tears, " _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."_

Lincoln never felt so overwhelmed with love before. Here he was with the sister he thought hated him as a kid, and now sharing their undying love for each other. He felt his chest tightening as he couldn't help but feel emotional as well. He truly did love Lori with all his heart.

" _Fuck, Lori, I… I want you. I want to spend my whole life with you,"_ Lincoln huffed as he continued his assault.

" _D-do you really mean that?"_

" _Yes… I can't live without you."_

" _I- oh!"_ Lori's legs tightened around Lincoln and her hips moved faster. " _Please don't stop, Lincoln! Please keep going! I… I want to cum with you inside me."_

Lori's words sent a thrill through Lincoln. He felt her back arch and her hips push into him. She was whimpering in his ear and her thighs were trembling against his sides. Lincoln was shaking as well with the effort to hold back his orgasm as long as possible.

" _Yes,"_ Lori moaned. _"I… ohhhh."_

Lori squealed in Lincoln's ear, and he gasped as her pussy tightened around him, her hips grinding into his. As she released a series of soft yelps in his ear, Lori's arms and legs tightened around him. Bringing her lips to her brother's ear, Lori whispered, " _I… I love you, Lincoln,"_

" _How much~?"_

" _I… I'M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_ She said, and then cried out in Lincoln's ear as her hips thrust harder into his. Lori started to speak again, but all that came out was a long, high-pitched squeal as her pussy convulsed around him.

Lincoln felt his orgasm coming and quickly pulled his cock out, yanking the condom off as he started to pump his cock. With a loud cry of his own, Lincoln's body lost the battle to hold back and exploded, sending a long, hot stream of cum on Lori.

The first shot hit her on the lips, but Lincoln corrected his aim as another spurt of cum landed on her chest. He pumped faster and faster, painting his sister's perfect tits and stomach. Lori squealed in delight and Lincoln whimpered at the sensation of Lori's soft hand wrapped around his member, milking his still squirting cock.

" _God, that feels so good."_ Shesighed as Lincoln's cock sent another shot of cum on her belly.

" _Oh, damn,"_ Lincoln groaned as his spent cock gave up its last few drops.

" _Hmm, that's it,"_ Lori cooed as she stroked Lincoln's hair with her free hand. " _Give it all to me."_

Letting out one last sigh, Lincoln lifted himself up to see Lori's beautiful face in the light of her desk lamp. He saw that his cum was still on Lori's lips, some even got on her cheek. Lincoln made sure to keep that image in his spank bank… not that he'd need it since he just fucked his sister.

He carefully got up out of bed and walked over to Leni's vanity, bumping his foot against Lori's leg of the bed which Lori giggled at. He grabbed a few tissues from Leni's vanity and walked back to Lori. As Lincoln turned around, Lori couldn't help but stare at Lincoln's now flaccid cock. Even soft, her little brother was packing. She hadn't realized she was biting her finger with lust in her eyes. She was too busy wishing she had that in her mouth.

Her dirty thoughts gave Lori an idea and scooped up the cum on her lips and cheek with her finger and placed it in her mouth, sucking her finger clean. She saw Lincoln's cock twitch, telling her that he liked that. And Lori liked what she saw too.

Lincoln sat on the edge of Lori's bed as he handed her the tissues to clean up her chest and stomach.

"Oh, what a gentleman," Lori teased, thanking him as she took the tissues from him.

"It's a good look for you," Lincoln said as he watched Lori wipe his cum off her breasts and stomach, getting a chuckle out of her.

" _Maybe I should wear it more often~."_

After wiping herself clean and throwing away the tissues, Lori moved over, patting the empty spot on the bed. Lincoln climbed into the bed with Lori and pulled the covers over the two. Releasing a deep sigh, Lincoln rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

Lori rolled over onto her side and slid up against him, putting her arm across Lincoln's waist before kissing his cheek and then resting her head on his shoulder.

"Did you really mean what you said? That you want to spend your life with me?" Lori whispered, drawing circles on Lincoln's chest with her finger.

"I did… I love you, Lori. I want to be more than just brother and sister."

"I think we're well past that, Lincoln," Lori said as she rested her head back on his shoulder. "But I'm still going to call you little brother."

Lincoln closed his eyes and smiled. He lightly ran his fingers along Lori's shoulder and she cooed softly, nuzzling her face into his neck. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, letting his head fall back on her pillow, and letting his mind drift away.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So, I won't have another update soon till I get back from my trip to California.

I Know, you've all waited a month for an update and now I'm leaving again. I understand; I'm a crappy author. I have others that remind me I am. The reason I haven't been on my "A-game" lately is because I've been feeling… down with some things. I hope I can get through it though because I really want to bring entertainment to you all.

The next chapter is partially complete though so don't worry. And don't freak out that every chapter now will have smut. There's still going to be drama, action, and plot.

Lastly, I'd love to hear what your favorite Loud ship/ships are? I know I have a lot but my favorite has to be Luancoln. Flagg has one of my favorite Luancoln story's. So, don't think that I'm torturing her in this story. Trust me… she'll get her happy ending. It is ironic though since I love stories about Loricoln more. I guess because it's a rare ship.


	14. Chapter 14: Now or Never

**I'm back everyone! Thank you for all your reviews, support, and kind words. And shout out to any followers from California, Nevada, and Arizona. You guys have some beautiful views.**

 **I'm actually surprised how many of you are Lucy/Lincoln fans. It kind of worries me for what I have plan for her. I hope I get it right or I'm definitely getting lynched. Coming in 2** **nd** **is Lincoln/Twins, specifically Lola which is also a cool change. I just worry about that because she is much younger if we are talking her actual age in the show. Lastly, coming in 3** **rd** **is Luna/Lincoln, with Sam/Lincoln coming real close which is ironic b/c Luna likes Sam. Keep an eye out for her, and for you Luna fans, read carefully. There might be a small hint in here.**

 **1: That conflict w/ Lola isn't a bad idea but what I meant by more action is we'll see more of Lincoln's past overseas. The drama & plot involves his ptsd, jealousy, & another topic that could put his relationship with his sisters at risk.**

 **DeltatotheDMZ & King: Lincoln's war buddies will show up again.**

* * *

 **I should also warn any "toxic" fans that 2 background characters will be introduced in this chapter that don't have names. I'll be using names given to them by a great artist you probably all know by now. For some reason the names trigger fans which I think is stupid but whatever, you've been "warned".**

 **Lyrics used from** _ **Dreamboy/Dreamgirl by Johnny O.**_ **(1991)**

 _ **Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls (2009)**_

 **And custom lyrics from** _ **Bad at Love by Halsey**_ **(2017)**

* * *

 **March 20, 2028: Lori & Leni's room**

Lincoln woke up with a sigh, feeling a delightful warm sensation on his chest and a pleasant smell of strawberries. He opened his eyes slowly as he was met with a sea of gold in front of his face. Lori's soft blonde hair was fanned out on her bare back as she slept soundly on top of Lincoln, resting the side of her face on his chest.

Lincoln stared at his beautiful sister, admiring her sleeping frame and trying not to move too much so he could enjoy this moment. Lincoln also enjoyed the feeling of her breasts resting on his torso as they lifted and fell with each breath.

She was naked, and that's when Lincoln once again couldn't believe last night's events. Here he was, his attractive older sister sleeping in his arms after a night full of fun, love, and lust.

Lori was always someone Lincoln wanted to feel accepted by. Being the oldest out of his siblings, it wasn't that rare to seek their love and affection. After all, Lori was like a guardian to them. She practically helped raise and watch over them. Lincoln never really showed his want for her approval but it was still secretly there. But as they got older is became harder and harder as Lori became more bossy and Lincoln had to be honest at times… a total bitch… but she still loved and cared for her siblings and Lincoln still loved her.

That love however grew into something more brotherly. Lincoln felt like life was teasing him as his forbidden feelings became stronger. Not only was he falling in love with one of his sisters but someone that was already taken, and acted like he was a nuisance. Lincoln thought he was crazy thinking he ever had a chance. But after their night out he actually got to express that love to her; in _every_ way.

Just like with Leni, it was a night Lincoln would never forget. And his favorite part of it all was this moment right now, holding Lori close in his arms. Sure, the sex was amazing and out of this world, but it was the love that they shared that took his breathe away than their lust.

Every kiss they shared had Lincoln's heart skip a beat. Lori's joyful tears showed her true feelings pouring out. A part of it was probably due to the sheer amount of pleasure but Lincoln knew by just looking deep in her lovely eyes that it was more than that. During that moment he felt something so powerful surge all throughout his body. It was like this strong bond developing between the two. A bond that was eternal, and could never be broken. And lastly, was holding Lori against him, feeling their bodies connected, their heart's beating against one another in synch. Lincoln never wanted to let go.

Lincoln gently ran his fingers through Lori's hair as she slept, receiving a deep sigh as she nuzzled closer into Lincoln's chest.

"Mmm… I can get use to waking up like this." Lori sighed with her eyes still closed.

"Me too." Lincoln said as he continued to brush his fingers through Lori's hair.

She let out another soft moan before resting her chin on the top of her hands which were on Lincoln's chest, and stared dreamingly at him. Lincoln loved Lori's bedroom eyes.

"Whatcha' thinking about~?"

"Oh, just imagining waking up from a morning blowjob under the sheets," Lincoln joked.

"Now why do I feel like I've read that somewhere?" Lori teased back.

"Heh, I'm only kidding, Lori. I got that from one of Lucy's romance books."

"Pity… I would have done it too," Lori teased, giving Lincoln a wink.

"So not fair," Lincoln replied causing both of them to laugh.

Lori and Lincoln both let out a sigh and stayed quiet as they just lied there, enjoying each other's company. Lincoln scanned over her face, admiring her perfection when he noticed her demeaner change as if she was debating to say something.

"You said you had these feelings for a long time. Did you still have them when you were in the army?" Lori asked.

"I tried not to since one of my reasons joining was to 'cure' me from my feelings. I did push them back in my head… but yeah, I still had those feelings," Lincoln answered.

"Did you think about us a lot…? Not in _that way_ I mean."

"Of course I did. Everyday you guys were on my mind; from the moment I woke up to the moment I went to bed. You all helped me get through it, and stay strong," Lincoln said as he started to lightly caress Lori's back. He then looked away from her gaze, remembering a time he did.

Now it was Lori's turn to see Lincoln's demeaner change, debating to share more.

"I remember this one time my group and couple others were sent to this old looking prison to try and clear it out. It took us two days to clear that place out and not once did they stop shooting at us. The first two or three hours didn't really faze me, but after a while it finally hit me… This is real. I could actually die here… I was still just a rookie. A lot of us were. But there we were shooting back whenever we had the chance…"

Lori staid silent as she listened to Lincoln continue his story. She didn't understand where this was leading but she feared it wasn't going to end well. And with Lincoln starring up at the ceiling only helped prove her theory.

"By the end of the first day I guess I just had enough… I slid down against the wall I used for cover and just sat there, holding my rifle like if it was a person… That's when I started calling for mom to myself… when I called out for _you._ I asked for you to take me away from this place, to tell me everything will ok, and that you'll protect me… like you've always had."

Lori felt Lincoln's arms hold her tighter as if he was afraid she'll leave, seeking comfort. Lori was afraid he was having another episode and tried to bring him back to reality. She rose from Lincoln's chest and held his face between her hands as she looked carefully in his eyes.

"You're safe now, Lincoln. Nothing's going to hurt you anymore. I'll always be there for you, Lincoln… always," Lori said with a soothing tone as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'll always be there for you too, Lori. I love you… and I don't want to be separated from you, any of you," Lincoln said, holding her left hand against his cheek. Lori gifted Lincoln with a kiss on the lips before resting her head back on her brother's chest, drawing circles along his scars and listening to his heart beat. It was steady which reassured Lori knowing Lincoln was calm again. "… Sorry about that. I definitely killed the mood didn't I?"

"Don't apologize, Lincoln. We're family, we share things with one another. I want you to come to us if something's troubling you so don't be afraid to come to us ok? I'll always have time for my little brother," Lori told Lincoln. She thought back to times when she used to slam her door on him and yell at him saying she was 'busy' whenever Lincoln came to her for help. She hated herself for that, but now she was going to make it right and start acting like the sister she should have been all those years ago… with an added _bonus_ of course. "And I'm lying here naked with my hunk of a brother soooo… you didn't kill the mood."

"Ha, well, glad to hear I didn't do that then."

"Good," Lori said, teasing Lincoln with a few reassuring taps to the cheek. "Now come on, we gotta get up and change. I have work."

Lincoln groaned, pretending to be annoyed, hoping to keep Lori in his arms just a few more minutes before looking at the digital clock on her nightstand. "Aww, come on Lori. It's still early for the others to be up. Just a few more-"

Lincoln turned his head back to look at Lori when he paused at the sight in front of him. While Lincoln was talking Lori had rose to her knees as she stretched her arms wide out causing the blanket covering them to slide off her back, exposing Lori's bare breasts. Lincoln was hypnotized as they starred back at him, slightly jiggling as Lori stretched her back. They were a thing of beauty. Lori was sure blessed with a perfect body, Lincoln told himself.

Lincoln realized he was starring to long and fearing Lori might get upset or see him as some perv, he quickly averted his eyes, keeping his eyes away from Lori's direction.

Satisfied with her stretching, Lori opened her eyes and looked back down at Lincoln with a smile. She saw that Lincoln was looking away from her as if he had done something wrong and had a faint blush on his cheeks. Lori was trying to figure out what was wrong when she looked down at her boobs.

"Really?" Lori said, sounding a bit annoyed. "We just had sex and you're embarrassed that you saw my tits?"

"Did you have to say it like that?" Lincoln asked, sounding even more embarrassed hearing his sister talk like that.

"That's what they are, Lincoln. My big round juicy _tits_ ," Lori teased as she held her boobs together.

"Alright I get it… I'm not a prude you know. I just didn't want you to catch me gawking and thinking that's all I care about and that I'm a perv," Lincoln said. "… Sorry, Lori."

"Heh, you're such a dork," Lori said with a smirk before leaning down and placing another kiss on Lincoln's lips. "But you're _my_ dork."

Lincoln smiled back, happy Lori payed no mind to him looking. He did make a lewd comment before, so Lincoln really didn't see what he was worrying about.

"Now get up. I don't want the others freaking out, seeing you naked in my bed," Lori said as she swung her legs off the bed.

Lincoln let out a groan as he stretched and got up, sitting on the edge of Lori's bed. He sat there admiring Lori once more in her birthday suit when she bent down to pick up her panties off from the floor and slid them back on. Lincoln started to feel his blood heading down south when he saw Lori's pussy peeking through her thighs.

Lori had looked over her shoulder, catching Lincoln starring at her again and playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh, so now you want to stare?"

"Hey, you said I could," Lincoln teased back. "And there is a lot to look at~. You know it's still early… Maybe we can-"

Lincoln was cut off when Lori had tossed his boxers in his face. "Get dressed, Lincoln."

Lincoln laughed as he pulled his boxers on. He then went grabbed his pants to put on when he looked over toward Lori's nightstand and noticed a group picture of Lori with her friends… and Bobby. He didn't want to admit it but Lincoln started to feel a bit jealous.

"You and Bobby still keep in touch?" Lincoln asked as he turned his gaze away from the photo.

"What?" Lori asked as she finished buttoning her blouse and turned around. Lori was confused by Lincoln's sudden change in topic. She didn't know why he would bring up Bobby, but when she saw the group photo and then her brother's face she knew what was going on. "Yes, But it's not like that, Lincoln. Yeah, I still care about him, but I don't love him that way. I love _you_ , Lincoln. When we were together I felt something between us. Something strong, that felt right. I felt complete, like… like if you were made for me. What we have, Lincoln, is real and I don't care if others say it's wrong. I'm not giving this up."

"I felt it too, Lori. And I'm not giving up on us either. I'll fight to the end to keep you in my arms," Lincoln told her as he hugged her close. They shared another kiss before Lincoln let her go so they could finish getting dressed. "Also, I was thinking… since you and Leni are kinda my girlfriends-"

"Kinda?" Lori asked with an unamused face.

"Sorry, still not use to saying that. Anyway, since you and Leni _are_ my girlfriends and I'm free a lot, I was wondering if I should get a job."

"R-really?" Lori said as she struggled to balance on one foot as she slipped her other foot inside her heel. "I mean you've been through a lot, Lincoln. Don't you think you should take a small break? Just settle in a bit longer?"

"I'm not looking for a career, Lori, just like a part time job to make some extra cash so I can spoil myself and you girls. I'll even make it flexible so I'll still have plenty of free time to spend with you all." Lincoln said.

"Well, as long as you don't work all the time… and Dr. Lopez did mention that a job can keep your mind occupied," Lori said, going through the pros and cons. "I guess that sounds like a good idea. But if I see you're working to much I'm making you quit… _I still need my me time with my Linky-Poo~_."

"Oh, don't you worry. There will be _plenty_ of time for that~," Lincoln said in Lori's ear as he cupped Lori's ass and nibbled along her neck.

" _Mmm~_ , _I like the sound of that_ … But another time. I really have to start heading out," Lori said as she grabbed Lincoln's hands off her butt and backed toward her bedroom door.

"Wait, I just realized… shouldn't you have taken a shower? I heard sex has a smell to it, and I did… you know?" Lincoln asked, a blush staining his cheeks again.

"Cum on me? Yeah, I know. A nice fat load all over your _big sister~,"_ Lori teased, enjoying Lincoln's reaction. "Hehe, you're so adorable when you're flustered. But yeah, I should probably take a shower… But I won't. I like the scent of my little brother on me. I want people to know I had a fun time last night. They just won't know that it was with my brother~."

"You're wild, Lori… and I love it," Lincoln said with a smile.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, little brother. But I gotta go. I'll see you later," Lori said, kissing Lincoln on the cheek before playfully poking Lincoln's nether region. "And I'll see _you_ later too."

Lincoln stood there in just his boxers as he watched Lori leave. Seeing now that he was all alone in his sisters' room and undressed reminded him that he really should put some pants on.

Walking down the hall, Lori wanted to see if Leni was sleeping in Lincoln's room and if she was to thank her. She didn't tell Leni she had plans to go all the way with Lincoln, but Lori guessed that Leni must have figured since she did on her first date that Lori would do the same.

She carefully opened Lincoln's door to look in, and just as she predicted, Leni was sleeping soundly in Lincoln's bed. It brought a smile to Lori's face seeing Leni snuggling with the stuffed polar bear Lincoln had won for her on their date.

"Leni… Leni~," Lori whispered as she gently shook Leni's shoulder.

"Hmmmm… Lori?" Leni groaned in her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the morning light. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Sorry, sis, I didn't mean to wake you up so early. I just wanted to thank you. But I have to ask why'd you sleep in Lincoln's room?"

"I wanted you to have a great night like I did. You gave me my time with Linky so it's only fair that I give you yours… I love Linky with all my heart, but I love you to, Lori. I want us all to be happy," Leni said with her innocent smile.

"You really are the greatest sister a sibling could ask for," Lori said as she gave her sister a peck on the nose and stood back up to leave. "I let you get back to sleep. Love ya, Leni."

Before Lori could walk out, Leni called her name and asked her one last question. "Hey, Lori…? Did you have a _nice_ time?"

"It was literally the greatest day of my life."

* * *

 **March 20, 2028: Garage**

It was in the afternoon as Lincoln was in the garage laying on the bench press, lifting the bar above him. Since Lincoln was now in the shape of his life and worked hard to get this dream body, he wanted to make sure to maintain it. He was still insecure about going to a gym, so he asked Lynn if she had any workout equipment around. Lucky for him she did and helped set up a person gym in their garage.

However, Lincoln was worried about Luna because she would sometimes use the garage to practice with her band if their studio was closed. It did work out for the both of them since all of Lynn's equipment was easily movable so when ever Luna wanted to have one of her jam sessions all Lincoln had to do was fold up the equipment and move it to the side.

Another plus side of having a personal gym/studio is that you can workout while listening to tunes which Lincoln was doing right know, lifting heavy weights as heavy metal blasted through Luna's speakers.

Lincoln was in his own little world, focusing on his workout as the music motivated him. It was like being back at base, minus the excruciating heat. But with each complete rep, the 'clang' noise from the bar hitting the rack seemed to be getting louder and louder, blocking out the music in the background. The metal on metal sound was like a prison cell being shut.

Lincoln dropped the bar on the rack with a groan as he finished. He sat back up, breathing heavy as he rubbed his temple, trying to ease his mind and let the surrounding noise come back to him. Lincoln then lifted his head up when a small towel was thrown at him, landing in his lap.

"You looked like you needed it," Lynn said as she walked inside the garage.

"Thanks," Lincoln said, catching his breath and wiping his forehead with the towel. "You need something or are you here to complain about my form?"

"Ha, well I just came to see what you were up to before I head out but now that you mention it, I guess I can go a quick round with you." Lynn dropped her sports bag and walked over to an open spot of the garage to do a couple warm up stretches.

"Lynn, I wasn't challenging you-"

"Too bad," Lynn said as she tossed Lincoln a pair of boxing gloves before putting on her own and getting into a fighting stance. "Let's see what you got, _Captain America_."

"Aren't you going to be late for work?"

"Those lovable brats can wait. They love when they can take a break," Lynn told Lincoln, still in her fighting position.

Lincoln shock his head with a smirk, seeing Lynn acting like her same old self. He put on the boxing gloves and got into position. Lynn was quick to make the first punch as her left arm extended toward Lincoln's face that he was lucky to dodge, taking a step back.

Lincoln barely had the chance to dodge when Lynn then brought her right fist which Lincoln blocked. He returned with a quick jab that Lynn could easily block. Lincoln didn't want to hurt Lynn so he decided to go easy on her. It's not like he had to; Lincoln's seen Lynn take some heavy blows before and shrug them off like they were nothing. But he didn't want to do any of that. Even if Lynn could get on his nerves at times, Lincoln could never hurt his sister and not regret it.

Lincoln threw a couple more light punches, some making contact with Lynn. But Lynn knew her brother was going easy on her. She started to go on the offense now, throwing more punches than Lincoln could block. She wasn't going fully hard on them but as each one that hit Lincoln she would try to encourage him to punch harder.

"Come on, Linc, hit me!" Lynn said as she punched Lincoln in the shoulder. "Quit holding back and punch me."

Lincoln not fully caving in decided to throw a slightly harder punch, but Lynn blocked it with her left before throwing a right hook, hitting Lincoln in his head. Lincoln stumbled back with a blur but shook it off as he threw two punches. But Lynn was able to give Lincoln a jab to his side as she mocked him. She then threw another punch hitting Lincoln on the cheek causing Lincoln to lose his balance. His headache was now starting to return.

 _*PUNCH*_

' _Come on!'_

' _*spit* For the last time, I'm not a fucking spy!' Lincoln shouted as he was chained to a chair._

 _*PUNCH*_

' _Liar! Why are you here?!'_

Before the "guard" could hit Lincoln again, Lincoln threw a hard punch nailing him right on the side of his face. But when Lincoln heard _Lynn_ yelp in pain, he snapped out of his head and realized he just punched his sister, causing her to fall back.

"Oh, shit! Lynn, I'm so sorry!" Lincoln shouted as he ripped his gloves off and rushed over to Lynn. "A-are you ok?"

"Damn, bro… you got a strong punch there," Lynn smiled as she started to sit up from the garage floor.

"Lynn, I-I swear I didn't mean to! I thought y-you were… Fuck!" Lincoln said, grabbing his head in frustration. Lincoln would never in his wildest dreams lay a hand on his sisters. That first hit to the head brought back a painful memory which must have triggered something. Lincoln thought he was defending himself from a guard but it was actually all inside his head.

"Woah, Lincoln, relax. It was just one good hit. I'm fine," Lynn told him as she got back on her feet and took off her gloves.

"But Lynn, I hit you in the fa-"

"Lincoln! I'm fine…" Lynn said softly as she placed a reassuring hand on the cheek she hit. Lynn was much of the 'sappy' type, and really didn't know what to do in situations like this but something told her that she was to be blamed for. "I did something didn't I?"

"… That punch to the face and you're shouting was familiar. I… I thought you were someone else," Lincoln admitted, looking away from Lynn in shame.

"Oh… I uh… I- shit… I should have known," Lynn sighed, feeling awful. "Linc, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone so hard on you… Gosh, I'm a piece of shit."

"Hey, don't say that. You don't have to apologize, Lynn. I just care about you right now… Are you sure you're alright?"

Lynn just shook her head with a chuckle, listening to her brother still worrying about her. Lincoln could have a broken leg and bloody nose and he would still make sure his sisters were ok. He really was such a caring guy. Lynn honestly couldn't believe Lincoln still never had a 'real' girlfriend. Lynn knew if he wasn't her brother she'd chase after him.

' _What?'_ Lynn thought as she came to terms to what she had just said to herself. She quickly scrubbed that idea away and returned back to Lincoln waiting for her response.

"I'm good, Linc. You're acting like I've never been in a fight before. Anyway, I gotta run. I don't want those kids going soft on me," Lynn said as she picked her sports bag up, ready to leave.

"Wait, what? Lynn, you just got hit in the face. I don't think you should drive like that. Maybe you should wait a bit, put some ice on it or something," Lincoln told Lynn, looking out for his sister.

"Jeez, bro, you're overreacting. This is Lynn Loud you're talking about. Don't worry," Lynn said, walking out the garage before stopping and looking over her shoulder with a grin. "Besides… I lied. That punch was weak."

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that. Just take it easy, ok, Lynn?"

"Will do, Lincoln, but do me a favor and do the same… I care about you. See ya later, bro," Lynn replied as she left.

Lincoln went over to Luna's speaker and turned it off before leaving the garage as well and entered through the backdoor to the kitchen. He headed toward the fridge to grab something to drink when he spotted Leni walking down to the basement.

"Hey, Linky! All done exercising?" Leni asked in her sweet tone.

"Yep, now I just need to change and head out. I have to try to look for a job," Lincoln answered as he grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"Oh, you think I can come with you? I think it's like time I get back on my feet. Just for a while before I ask to go back to the fashion studio."

"Um, sure, Leni, I don't mind. But I'm sure that fashion place would re-hire you in a heartbeat. You were their best designer," Lincoln said.

"I know, I just want to take it slow. It's been like forever since I had a job."

"Alright, just let me change real quick and we can go," Lincoln said.

Leni nodded in excitement as she went back to the basement to do whatever she was doing. Lincoln took one last chug of the water before putting it back and walking out the kitchen. As Lincoln walked, he started to go over the choices of jobs he should look for. He knew he needed something with reasonable hours so fast food was out of the question, like if it was even on his list. He then wondered if his dad could use any help in the kitchen?

Lincoln was now entering the living room, still in his own little world when he looked up to see Luan who had just reached the bottom of the stairs. He stood there in a state of panic when he saw Luan playing with a green yo-yo.

"Hey, Lincoln! What's up? I just dropped off your sket-"

"Where did you get that?" Lincoln asked in shock as his eyes were glued to the toy.

"I saw it in your-"

"Where did you get this?!" Lincoln shouted as he yanked the yo-yo out of Luan's hand, startling her.

"I-I found it in y-your drawer," Luan stuttered. She didn't know why Lincoln was so upset but it was starting to scare her. "L-Lincoln you're scaring me. Are you feeling ok?"

"Do you know what this means to me, Luan?! Who gave this to me?! What if you broke this?" Lincoln shouted in anger. Lincoln hadn't felt this mad in years but seeing someone with Dylan's yo-yo sparked something inside him.

"I-I'm sorry, Lincoln," Luan said, trying to hold back her tears. Lincoln had never yelled at her like before. She can hear the rage in his voice and was terrified if she had just ruined her relationship with her brother.

"For once can you girls just give me some privacy…? Just… just leave me alone."

"I-if that's w-what you want Lincoln," Luan said on the brink of tears. She turned around and dashed up the stairs, hoping Lincoln couldn't see her crying. Lincoln, realizing what he just done, tried to call her back but was cut off by the sound of her door being slammed shut.

Lincoln looked back down at the yo-yo in his palm in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had just said. He didn't mean any of that, it just came out. It was like if his 11-year-old self were saying those things and not himself. But it was already out there now, and Lincoln regretted everything.

' _Good job, Lincoln. Now you hurt two of your sisters today.'_

He walked up the stairs and went toward Luan's door, hoping he could fix all this and that she'll forgive him. He lightly knocked on her door and waited for a reply, but nothing came. He then placed his ear against the door to try and listen for her. He didn't hear anything at first but then he heard a sniffle and his heart shattered even more.

"Luan? Luan please let me in…" There was no reply. "Luan, I didn't mean _any_ of that, I swear."

Lincoln stood there with his forehead resting against the door and his hand, imagining Luan's resting hers on the other side of the door. He looked down at the doorknob and wondered if it was unlocked. Lincoln thought about trying but he didn't want to intrude by just inviting himself in while his sister was probably crying her eyes out in her bed. Lincoln decided to let it go and give Luan her space. When she feels like coming out he'll talk to her then.

"I'm so sorry, Luan… Someone close to me gave me that toy and I just… lost it," Lincoln explained. "You have every right to hate me, Luan. And it may have come from my mouth but I swear to you, Lu, that wasn't me. The real me. I would never say that to you… I need my big sis, Luan. Always remember that."

' _I love you, Luan… Please don't shut me out.'_

Lincoln took a step back and left Luan with her thoughts before walking to his room to change. After changing out of his workout clothes, Lincoln stepped out of his room and glanced back at Luan and Luna's door. It was still closed and he didn't hear the door open or the floors creek, telling him that she was probably still in her room. He let out a defeated sigh and headed downstairs where he saw Leni waiting patiently in the living room.

"Hey, I heard yelling when I was in the basement. Is everything alright?" Leni asked with a concern look on her face. Lincoln knew if he told Leni that he yelled at Luan and made her cry that she would get angry at him, and frankly he deserved it. But he didn't want to trouble her and ruin her good spirits on wanting to find a job, so Lincoln did the one thing he hated to do to his sisters. Lie.

"Uh, yeah… I just banged my knee against the recliner is all. It really hurt."

"Oh… Well, ok then! Come on let's go!" Leni cheerfully said as she grabbed Lincoln's hand and lead the way out the front door.

* * *

 **March 20, 2028: Royal Woods Elementary School**

The ride from home was a quiet one, well, mostly Lincoln. Leni was talking away in the passenger seat, but Lincoln mainly kept his eyes on the road, nodding and agreeing when ever Leni asked for his opinion. Most of the ride he was focused on Luan, replaying that image of her with tears in her eyes over and over again.

Lincoln hated to see his sisters cry like any other sane sibling would, but just like some of his sisters, Luan was one that really pulled at their heartstrings because she was always the happy one out of all of them so seeing their smiling sister down was always hard to see. Lincoln remembered being their trying to comfort her from the time he got beat up by a couple bullies trying to defend her to her first break up. But now he was the one to make her cry.

Lincoln had to make this right and find some solution, but he had to put that on hold at the moment. He had to stay focus on finding a job and help Leni with her search which was why they were here. Unlike Lincoln, Leni already had an idea for making some extra cash so Lincoln decided to head to the school first.

He thought it was perfect for Leni to be a teacher's aid since Leni was great with kids. She was so caring and loving that he knew she'd get hired. With a personality like Leni's you'd have to have a heart made of ice to say 'no' to her.

As Leni went inside the school to see if she could apply for a job, Lincoln decided to go check on one sister he knew was around and possibly free.

"Come on, Bridget, move those legs!" Lynn shouted as the girl passed the soccer ball to her teammate. That's when she spotted Lincoln walking along the field toward her.

"So, these are your 'brats' you were talking about?" Lincoln said as he approached Lynn, standing on the sideline.

"These are just some of them-… Hustle ladies!" Lynn shouted, interrupting their conversation. "But I still adore them… We're undefeated."

"Same old competitive sister, haha. But it won't hurt to go easy on them once in a while. They are fifth graders, Lynn."

"Hey, I started when I still had baby teeth and look at me now. I'm number one," Lynn gloated. "Anyway, what brings you by? Please don't tell me you're still worried about the punch."

"No, I'm actually here with Leni. She's looking for some work here and I thought I'd stop by and look for you," Lincoln told her.

"Oh… you and Leni seem to be hanging out a lot lately," Lynn said, sounding a bit jealous.

"Yeah, I know… it seems unfair to the rest of you, but you know how clingy Leni can get at times. And since you brought it up, are you sure you're feeling fine?"

"Save it, Lincoln. I'm fine, see," Lynn said as she showed Lincoln her face. "No damages. I guess that punch really was weak after all."

"Yep, I guess I didn't ruin your face more than it is- Ow!" Lincoln winced, receiving a punch to his shoulder.

"Asshole," Lynn joked.

"Haha, I'm kidding, Lynn. I don't have any ugly sisters," Lincoln said before looking over to watch the game. "So, you coach the local schools' teams? Funny, I thought you did something else."

"I do, this is just a side gig. When I'm not playing professionally or training other athletes, I'm doing this. It's nice. It reminds me of how it all started."

"I'm glad you're happy, sis. Now if only I-"

"Hey coach! Can we please take a break? We've been running back and fourth for an hour now," One of the girls said as she ran up to Lynn.

"Fine… Ok, girls, take five!" Lynn announced, causing all the girls to collapse on the grass or walk over to the bench to grab a drink.

Lynn turned back to Lincoln to continue their talk, but before she could say anything, one of the girls that was standing by them randomly asked, "So, coach, is this your boyfriend?"

"What?!" Lynn chocked out as Lincoln started to laugh.

"I gotta say, you caught yourself a good one coach," The young girl said, causing Lynn to blush even more. It wasn't helping that Lincoln just stood next to her laughing.

"Hahaha, no, no, y-you have it all wrong. I'm her brother," Lincoln corrected.

"Ohh, well this is embarrassing. Ha, I bet you wished he wasn't, aye coach?" The girl teased.

"Damnit, Lindsay!" Lynn yelled as the girl ran back to her team laughing.

"Now I see why you call them brats," Lincoln teased.

"A pain in my ass is what they are."

Just then, Lincoln and Lynn turned around to see Leni charging in their direction with a huge smile on her face. Something told them that Leni must have got the job. She came over squealing like some kind of fan girl as she hugged Lincoln tightly.

"EEEE! I got the job, I got the job!" Leni cheerfully said as she let go of Lincoln then over to Lynn, hopping up and down.

"Congrats, Leni! I knew you'd nail it," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, Len, you'll make a great teacher," Lynn added.

"I got to see the class and oh are they just so cute!" Leni told them. "Now it's your turn, Linky"

"You're looking for a job?" Lynn asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, just to make some extra money before I decide what to do next."

"Then don't let me keep you waiting," Lynn said. They said their goodbyes and Leni and Lincoln walked back to the car as Lynn watched them from behind. She was happy to see Lincoln spending time with their sisters, doing his best to make up for lost time. But Lynn didn't know why she felt odd seeing Leni so attached to their brother. She knew Leni took it the hardest when he was gone but sometimes Lynn would catch her acting more than her usual self. Was she jealous?

While Lynn watched Lincoln and Leni walk away, Lindsay came back over, watching as well.

"So that's his girlfriend… Shame, I thought you two made a cute couple," Lindsay said, startling Lynn.

"L-Lindsay!"

* * *

 **March 20, 2028: Luna & Luan's room**

Luan was curled up on her bed, tears running down her face as she heard Lincoln's car drive off in the distance. For a slight second she thought about allowing Lincoln in after she heard what he said through the door but opted out.

Luan hated the fact that all she's been doing lately is crying and acting nervous. She was never like this. She was always cheerful and confident, but now with these taboo feelings and Leni's confession, Luan was now falling apart.

Her problems were just beginning however when she heard a knock at her door and seeing Luna peeking her body inside. She had a look of concern written all over her face telling Luan that Luna must have heard Lincoln yelling at her.

"Hey… can I come in?" Luna asked.

Luan really wanted to be alone, especially now that her sister is seeing her as a crying mess. But Luan knew Luna meant well. She was her to check on her sister, and Luan felt that's probably what she needed.

Luan nodded, allowing Luna to enter as she wiped her eyes cleared from tears. Luan stood on the edge of her bed as Luna sat down in bean bag, facing Luan.

"You wanna talk about it?" Luna asked in a gentle tone.

"There's not much to talk about… You're here so you've probably heard it all," Luan told her, keeping her head down. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"What matters is if I have to go kick our brother's ass or not."

Luan got a good chuckle out of that but she wouldn't want that to happen even if Luna was being serious. He didn't do anything wrong; she was the one that technically started this mess.

"Heh *sniff* You don't have to do that, Luna. It's not his fault, it's mine… and now h-he hates m-me," Luan said as her tears started to return.

"Hey, come on, Luan, don't cry. Lincoln doesn't hate you. You heard him yourself, he can never hate us. I guarantee by the end of the day he'll be begging for forgiveness and you two can put this in the past."

"He does hate me, Luna. Why wouldn't he? All I do is screw up… I'm worthless, Luna. I should have never been born."

"Don't say that!" Luna yelled out as she stood up, angry at Luan's attitude. "You're not a screw up and you're not worthless. You're my sister. My best friend. Someone who I love dearly and could run to when I need help or just want to rock out with. I see a beautiful and confident woman in front of me and you need to see that too! I'm tired of you acting like this. You use to be so positive and full of life. You didn't give a shit what people said about you, but know you're the complete opposite. Why? Why would you say those things?"

"Because now I know I was just lying to myself, Luna… I'm just a bother to people. A loser who ends up pushing others away. And now someone I care so strongly about is gone and it's all because of me," Luan said. She regretted her decision allowing Luna in.

"You're not a loser, Luan! How many times do I have to keep telling you this? And Lincoln isn't gone. So, he yelled at you; big whoop. We got into fights tons of times and we still love each other. Now you're just acting like a child, Luan. Why do you even care that Lincoln is mad at you-"

"Because I love him!" Luan screamed out, standing up in her fit of rage. She stared at Luna for a few more seconds before collapsing back down on her bed and putting her face between her hands and cry.

Luna could only watch her sister in shock by her sudden outburst and more importantly what she had just said. She wanted to believe this was a cruel yet well planned prank her and Lincoln were on, but judging by Luan's crying Luna knew this was real.

"W-w-what?"

"*sniff* I-I love him… I love our brother," Luan admitted through her weeping. It was finally out. Her deepest darkest secret was out and now one of her sisters knew. Luan didn't want to spill it out but she just couldn't take it anymore. Luna was understanding her so the only way for her to was to let it all out. "Now you know why I've been like this… I'm a freak. A disgusting perverted freak. I should just runaway. I shouldn't be alive!"

"Hey, hey, hey, easy sis," Luna told her as she went over to Luan and sat beside her wrapping an arm around her to comfort her. "Shhhh… breathe, Luan, breathe. It's alright."

"No, it's not! I'm in love with Lincoln! It's wrong, and now you think I'm disgusting because I am!" Luan cried out as her crying became more erratic. "I'm a disgrace of a sister… I failed him. I failed you all… *sniff* You hate me don't you…? I don't blame you."

Luna had no clue what to say. She'd never imagined being in a situation like this. Who wouldn't? She had to think of something; Luan was a wreck and it was only going to get worse if she didn't say anything. Luna kept trying to come up with something but she was pulling blanks. She kept telling herself she couldn't relate in anyway, but she actually could. Luan was battling feelings in the realm of taboo, and as Luna thought deeper she realized she could relate… in a way.

"I don't hate you, Luan… You failed no one so get that out of your head. And you're not a freak… Sure, you have these feelings for our brother, but Luan…" Luna said gently as she turned Luan's face to look at her, and whipped her tear stained cheeks. "Who am I to judge? You're scared. Worried about your forbidden feelings… I know what you're going through, sis. I am bi after all."

"L-Luna, it's the 21st century. It's practically encouraged to be something other than straight… no offense… T-this is different," Luan replied.

"Ok, ok, I see you're point. But seriously, Luan, I'm not going to judge you."

"But-"

"Just hear me out. Luan, you're in love with Lincoln, and I can tell that he really means the world to you. So, who am I to stop you? Just because society says so? Come on, sis, you and I are punks; fuck what society says! And I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure there's some incest in the bible so forget that sin nonsense. It can't be a sin to love someone, Luan. Especially when you're willing to sacrifice everything for that one person."

Luan appreciated all that Luna was saying. She felt a little calmer now, but couldn't understand why Luna was defending her? She just admitted to being in love with their _brother_. One of the ultimate taboos and yet she wasn't grossed out at her.

"L-Luna I don't get it? W-why are you acting so… relaxed? You should be hitting me or something. Aren't you shocked?" Luan asked, trying to comprehend what was going on in her sister's head.

"I'll admit I'm surprised. I'd never expected to find out my sister has a thing for our brother, but Luan let's be real… Lincoln's hot. I don't blame you for developing these feelings. Hell, if we weren't blood related, I'd go after that," Luna said, reassuring Luan that there was nothing t be ashamed of. "Don't worry too much, Luan. I'll always have your back, sis. Now let's turn that frown upside down."

"W-wait, so you think I should like… tell Lincoln?"

"Well, you don't have to do it today or like in three years. But this is eating you up inside, Luan, and I'm not losing my corny joke teller of a sister. You either take the risk and tell him or don't and live with this pain until you get over it… and that's if you get over it. And remember, this is Lincoln. Even if you tell him and he doesn't feel the same, he'll still always love you as a sister. He won't shun you away, Luan" Luna stated. "But if he does I'll kick his ass so hard he'll forget the whole thing."

"You really going to beat up a vet that suffers from P.T.S.D.?" Luan mocked.

"Hey, I didn't say it was a perfect plan," Luna joked back.

Luan got a small laugh from that, feeling a lot better now that she could say she has an 'ally' in all this. She leaned over and hugged Luna close, as Luna returned the embrace, happy to see her bunkmate smiling again.

"Thanks, Luna. You really are the coolest person I know," Luan complemented as she gave her sister a small peck on the cheek. "*sigh* I still can't help but feel a little bad about this."

"Then I need to cheer you up some how and I know the perfect place. Me and the band are heading to the old abandon factory by the docks for a party. It's going to be sick. They got games, free food, and live music. What do you say? A girls' night out, just the two of us." Luna suggested.

"That does sound fun. And it could help to keep my mind off of things… Sure, I'm down," Luan agreed.

"Right on, dude! We're gonna have a blast. Now go change into something more fitting and meet me by the van in a couple hours." Luna instructed as she got up from Luan's bed to walk out the room. "This is going to be a night you'll never forget, sis."

Luna stepped out of their room to give Luan her privacy, and so she could make a few calls to see if this party was still happening. She felt proud of herself for comforting Luan the best she could, but was still a bit shock. _'Man, Luan's actually in love with Lincoln... I know there's fetish videos on that stuff, but to actually love your brother? I don't think I can see Lincoln in that way… Right?'_

* * *

 **March 20, 2028: Royal Woods**

The job hunt for Lincoln wasn't looking good for him. Him and Leni drove all around Royal Woods trying to look for anything that Lincoln found reasonable but with no luck. Lincoln thought they should just give up and drive back home. Lincoln pulled into a parking lot to turn around when Leni yelled at him to wait as she pointed to the restaurant across the street.

"Aloha Comrade?" Lincoln questioned as he stared out the window.

"Yeah, sometimes dad takes us here for dinner, and mentioned they needed extra help at the bar," Leni told him. "Oh, it'll be so sweet! Dad use to work here and now you will too. Like father like son!"

"A bartender? I guess that's kind of cool. I could be working late hours though… and I don't know much about serving drinks?" Lincoln pondered.

"It's easy! All you have to do is pour people colorful drinks, oh, and put a cute little umbrella in it! Then they get happy and laugh a lot," Leni said, remembering the time she drank a lot of those and felt funny. "Except when Lori gets those nasty tasting ones. Those make her cry for some reason."

"Well, it won't hurt to ask."

Lincoln pulled in front of Aloha Comrade's and they both exited the car as they walked toward the restaurant. The inside was still how Lincoln remembered it. He always liked the Hawaiian theme to it since he's always wanted to go there, but he wasn't crazy about them serving Russian food. Lincoln didn't even believe they did serve that kind of food. When his dad was working here he remembered him telling him that they actually served Cuban food which he thought was odd. He guessed it was to out beat their rival Caribbean Barn.

As they entered, Lincoln and Leni were approached by an employee, welcoming them. Lincoln told him that they weren't here to eat but to see if the bartending job was still open. The employee directed them to the back and to talk to the boss.

Entering through the kitchen doors, Lincoln and Leni were introduced to their dad's old boss, Sergei, the owner of the place.

"Ah, Lincoln, my boy, you've returned!" Sergei cheered in his strong Russian accent as he crushed Lincoln in a hug. "It is so good to see you! And Leni, my dear, you look as beautiful as ever! You remind me of my wife before she got fat."

"Hehe, thank you… I think?" Leni said.

"So, what brings you by? How is your father? Doing great things I hear. You know he was one of my best cooks."

"He's doing well for himself. But I'm here because I heard you need an extra bartender, and I was wondering-"

"You're hired!" Sergei announced, slapping Lincoln hard on the back.

"W-wait, really? B-but you didn't even interview me. I don't know anything about mixing and stuff like that," Lincoln informed him. He was happy he got the job but he didn't expect it to be that simple.

"Don't worry about that, I got a book here somewhere that'll help you. People don't really ask for crazy drinks like that so don't stress out,"

"G-great! Oh, but I'm only doing this part time…"

"It's fine, Lincoln. Friday and Saturdays are dance night so that's when we are the busiest. You can work then," Sergei told him. "I understand you and your family have been through a lot lately. Spending time with your family is the most important thing in my eyes so just let old Sergei here know and I'll take care of things."

"Thank you so much, Sergei! I promise I won't let you down," Lincoln said as he shook his hand.

"Wonderful! Now, the pay isn't the best but the tips are great. And looking at you now, I can tell the ladies will be throwing money at you like a stripper!" Sergei joked, patting harder on the back again. "I wish I had my old body back, looking just like you. Those were great times, serving the good old motherland."

"Aren't you from Wisconsin?" Lincoln said, giving Sergei a funny look.

"Hahaha, that I am! I just like to bullshit people."

"Well, thanks again, Sergei. I'll let you get back to cooking. I don't want to distract you and have a fire start because of me," Lincoln said as him and Leni were getting ready to leave.

"Ok, I'll see you soon, my boy. And give the family my best wishes."

Lincoln and Leni left the restaurant as they walked back to their car. Leni couldn't help stop hugging her brother, congratulating him. "I'm so happy for you, Linky! We have to celebrate!"

"Um, sure, Leni. You have any ideas?" Lincoln asked as they both entered Lincoln's car.

"Lori told me about this party that everyone's going to. She can't make it but we can go. It will be totes fun!"

"I guess I have some party left in me."

"Yey!" Leni cheered, clapping her hands cutely as she hopped in her seat.

* * *

 **March 20, 2028: The Docks**

Luna and Luan arrived in Vanzilla as they parked facing the old abandon factory. It looked like any other boring building, but seeing the flashing lights inside told them that this was no ordinary building. They both hopped out as they followed other arrivals toward the factory.

Luna was pumped, ready to get her rock on, but Luan was a tad nervous as they continued down the way. Luan recognized this place and knew people would host a lot of parties here. You had to be in the know to know or know someone that could invite you. A lot of the popular kids in their old high school use to come to these events. Lori use to never invite them when she was younger because she thought we would embarrass her, which is why Luan felt uncomfortable being here. She felt she didn't belong.

"It's about time they hosted another one of these. I've been dying to get my groove on. And I love the look, sis. I'm digging the 90s grunge look," Luna said, bring Luan out of her train of thought.

"Oh, uh, thanks. I wasn't going for a look; just something simple," Luan told her as she looked down at her jumper dress, knee high socks, and converse.

"Well I like it. You look good."

They reached the entrance to the factory and banged on the door before a peek hole slid open. The man behind it was about to ask who it was until he recognized Luna and unlocked the metal door, greeting her with some kind of handshake.

As the walked through, Luan looked around, amazed at what she saw. The place was filled with people dancing, drinking or just doing their own thing. Who ever was running this had made a custom stage that had a DJ playing music and a pool that you could zip-line down into from a crane. They even made an empty cargo container into a bar.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Luna said as she wrapped her arm over Luan's shoulder.

"This place looks awesome!" Luan replied. She thought she might have spoken too soon when two topless girls in bikinis ran by her.

"Then stop looking and let's jam, dude!" Luna shouted as she grabbed Luan and pulled her into the crowd of people.

Luna started the night with a drink. Luan wasn't much of a drinker but she decided what the hell? It's only one drink. After that they went over to the mob of people on the dance floor and jammed out to pop to rock, to anything else the DJ decided to play. The live performances Luan loved too. It was just like a concert but free!

As one of the live acts had come to an end, Luna spotted her bandmates walking her way and waved them over. "Yo, George, Ruth, over here!"

"Hey, you made it! Right on," Ruth said, giving Luna a hug.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, dudes. You, guys remember my sister, Luan," Luna said, introducing Luan.

"Yeah! It's great to see you, Luan," Ruth greeted.

"Definitely. Lookin' good, Luan," George told her, complementing her outfit.

"Hey, guys," Luan waved back.

"Hey, so where's Sam?" Luna asked, looking over her friend' shoulders. Trying to see if she was around somewhere. Ruth and George gave each other a worried look before looking back at Luna.

"Sam's not coming," George said, hating to tell Luna the bad news.

"She's having another one of her… 'moments' and is feeling down. Sorry, Luna," Ruth told her, apologizing as she saw Luna's smile fade away.

"Oh… w-well that sucks. She was doing so well too, lately," Luna told them as they agreed with her. Luna wanted Sam to get out more and help her cheer up, but if she put herself in her shoes she'd probably be the same way. Sam did lose a brother after all. "I guess that means we can't preform now that we're down a member… Hey, Luan, can you do us a favor and tell the stage manager we can't play?"

"Sure, sis. I'll be right back," Luan said, rubbing Luna's back to comfort her before she turned around and left through the crowd.

"Don't sweat it, Luna. Sam will come around. She's a tough girl," Ruth reassured her as she gave her a side hug. "Let's just try to enjoy the rest of the night."

"Yeah, you're right… Come on, we should start with a toast," Luna said as she led the way back to the bar.

While Luna and her friends went to grab some shots, Luan was pushing her way through the crowd of dancing people to get to the stage. She managed to get by and headed toward the side of the stage, leading to the back where she spotted a guy with a clipboard.

Luan was going to take a guess and say that he was in charge of the live acts, and went up to him to tell him Luna and her band won't be playing tonight.

"Excuse me, are you the stage manage-"

"Name," The man asked, interrupting Luan.

"W-what?"

"You're name? For the list?"

"Oh, no, no, I'm not on the list. I'm Luan. I'm here for Luna Loud-"

"Oh, Luna Loud! Yeah, we've been expecting you. Funny, I thought there would be more of you. But who cares, you're up next!" The manager said as he started to push Luan on stage.

"Huh?! W-wait, no! I'm not a sing-

. . .

"TO FRIENDSHIP!" Luna and her friends shouted as they toasted their shot glasses.

Luna was starting to feel better now. Her friends were right; she should just chill out and have fun. This wasn't the first time Sam has felt down before, and she always seemed to pull through so Luna didn't have to worry as much as she was.

After they finished their shot, they all agreed to get their feet moving and head back on the dance floor. Luna left a tip for the drinks and turned to head back. But when she turned she accidently bumped into someone.

She apologized, looking up at the guy, but when she did she was stunned to see it was her brother!

"Lincoln?!" Luna said, surprised to see him here.

"Whoa, Luna, you're here too?! Hey, Leni, Luna's here!" Lincoln smiled, calling for Leni.

"Luna!" Leni said with glee as she rushed to hug her sister.

"Leni?! W-what are you guys doing here?"

"Lori told me about this place. We were gonna come together but since she couldn't make it I invited Lincoln. We're celebrating getting hired!" Leni told her sister before saying hi to Luna's friends.

"So, is it just you and the band?" Lincoln asked.

"No, I actually came with Luan to show her a good time. She was pretty upset before… I wonder how that happened?" Luna sarcastically said, giving Lincoln an accusing glare. She wasn't completely mad at Lincoln but he still made her cry, and that's something she won't let slip by.

"*sigh* So you heard…? I know what I did was wrong but I'll make this right, Luna," Lincoln stated, staying true to his word.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, lil bro."

"Linky, made Luan cry? W-why?" Leni asked, feeling heartbroken.

"Leni, I didn't mean to-"

"Uh, Luna…? Isn't that your sister?" George asked, tapping her on her shoulder as he and Ruth starred in disbelief at Luan on stage.

"Oh, no."

Luan was pushed onto the stage, leaving her all alone in the spotlight. She looked up to see the crowd of people start to cheer as all eyes where now on her. She never felt so nervous before in her life. She couldn't sing! That was Luna's field, not hers!

Luan looked around, hopping to find a way out of this. She thought of jut running off stage and not looking back. Maybe find a closet to hide in till the party's done. But that changed when her name was announced to the audience.

"Let's make some noise for our next act, Luan Loud!"

' _There goes that idea.'_ Luan thought as the crowd cheered even louder than before.

Luan then saw the DJ waving her over and walked nervously in her direction. She was praying that maybe she would understand the mix up and help her out.

"I'm sorry, but there's been a mistake. I'm not a singer. I never signed up, my sister did! Please, can you get me out of this?" Luan begged.

"Using the sister excuse, huh? Haha, don't worry, you'll do fine. Listen, most of these people are probably drunk so they won't remember a thing. Just let loose and give it all you got," The DJ said as she handed Luan the microphone.

She took the mic with a shaking hand, asking herself if she really was going to go through with this? Sure, she does stand up in front of hundreds of people and posted videos, getting thousands of views. But to sing?! Luan felt her heart racing. She really wanted to run off stage but then she thought about her first big gig and how she chickened out. She was a laughing stock. She didn't show herself in public for weeks. She wasn't going to go through that again. No! She had to get through it. Like Luna said; she needed to believe in herself!

"So? What's it gonna be, princess?" The DJ asked, waiting for Luan's request to play.

Luan took a few deep breaths. If she was going to do this then she was going to go out with a bang! She wanted to express her feelings to the world. No more hiding, Luan, she told herself. She told the DJ the song she was going to preform and walked up to the middle of the stage.

Luan just stood there with her head down and eyes closed, focusing on her breathing until the she heard the start of the song and then the beat played. Luan gently bobbed her head to the beat, getting into the rhythm as she was ready to show the crowd who she truly was. Luan Loud.

" _Got a boy right here in Michigan, with a smile so cute when I'm kissing him, but I never got the chance to make him mine because he fell in love with a thin white blonde. White hair boy with a love so true, I never told no one, thought we looked so cute. Both had way different things to do, but I always think about him when I'm riding through…"_

Lincoln, Leni, and Luna watched Luan in complete shock. Not only did their sister actually stayed on stage to sing, but… she was good! Better than good, she was amazing! Luna felt this pride race all through out her. Her sister was a Rockstar!

" _I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe that I'm that I'm in to deep… And jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy get the best in me. Look, I don't mean to frustrate, but I always make the same mistake, yeah. Always make the same mistakes 'cause… I'm bad at love, ooh-ooh! But you can't blame me for tryin'. You know I'd be lying sayin'; you were the one, ooh-ooh! That could finally fix me, lookin' at my history. I'm bad at love…!"_

The crowd went wild, cheering Luan on. She was singing her heart out, showing her emotions through her movements and tone. She was hitting every note perfectly; raising her head back as she hit the high notes, and clutching her chest dramatically as she sang the emotional parts. Luna couldn't contain herself and joined in on the crowd screaming like a fan girl, supporting her sister. Luna kept shouting that 'that's my sister!' as Leni, Ruth, and George joined Luna cheering on Luan.

Lincoln cheered on as well but something felt odd as he listened closely to the lyrics. Was Luan singing about him?

" _Yeah, I was so afraid. When you had left that day. Each time the feeling fades, each time the feeling fades… You know I'm bad at love, ooh-ooh! Oh, you know, you know, you know, you know. I'm bad at love, ooh-ooh…! Oh, oh…"_

Luan ended the song like she started it. Her head was down, her hair covering her face, and both hands holding the microphone to her chest, giving her a sweet and innocent look. Luan looked like a little girl who had her heart broken, and that's exactly how she felt.

The crowd kept cheering as they all started to shout for an encore. Luan was flattered but she didn't even expect to get through the first one and do well. Luan quickly walked over back to the DJ, asking her what she should do.

"They're calling for you, Luan. Give what the people want. You don't want to disappoint them," She advised, giving Luan a wink.

Back in the crowd, Luna was talking with her friends and Leni, telling them how amazing that was, and how none of them would have guessed she had a hidden talent for singing. They were all so excited that they were oblivious to notice that Lincoln wasn't with them until Leni looked around.

"Hey? Where did Lincoln go?"

Luan finally caved in and decided to throw caution against the wind and give the crowd one last song. She felt she should do one with more of a happy meaning to it and told the DJ to play another song that she wished she could fully relate to.

"Oh, excellent choice. This one's a classic," The DJ commented before pressing play on her laptop.

The audience started to whistle and cheer as Luan stepped back in the spotlight and held the mic up to her face, ready to answer their call for an encore. Luan was more confident now, and jumped right into it.

" _I still remember the first time you said that you loved me… You held me in your arms and said you'd never ever leave me… You'd never ever leave! And all these promises you've kept, have erased the past when I once wept. You made my fantasies come true. My heart belongs to you… You're my dreamboy! You show me your love in every way. You're faithful to me every day… Now I know that dreams come true… You're my dreamboy…"_

Luan could see why Luna loved this. She felt it wasn't that different from her comedy routine. Standing up on stage to entertain people. _'Then again, so is a stripper… Heh, you sure stripped the fun out of that idea, Luan. Haha. I gotta remember that one.'_ Luan thought.

In that moment, Luan had looked around the crowd of people below her when she spotted Luna cheering for her. It warmed her heart to see that Luna was enjoying her singing. In Luan's eyes, Luna was a great singer so for her to like Luan meant a lot to her.

But Luan's smile didn't last that long when she saw Leni cheering next to Luna. What was she doing here? Did Luna invite her? Luan kept telling herself to deal with that later. Right now she needed to get through this song.

But just as Luan was about to sing the next verse, Lincoln appeared on stage, surprising her as he sang the next part.

"… _And you have brought me happiness. I treasure the day when we first met. Never ever gonna let you go, because I love you so! You're my dreamgirl! You don't neglect me in any way. You make me feel special every day. Now I know that dreams come true…"_

Luan watched as her brother sang to here. It was like something out of a dream, hearing Lincoln sing those words to her. This was completely unexpected. Now, Luan really felt like running off stage. She couldn't continue like this. As a duo. But Lincoln kept looking at her as if he was waiting for her to join in. Maybe it was his smile or his crystal, clear eyes but Luan couldn't say no and continued the song… as a duo.

Once they finished the song, Luan felt this sense of accomplishment. She had just sung in front of a building full of people and with the love of her life. As the crowd cheered, Luan surprised herself by hugging Lincoln as he returned the hug back.

Lincoln and Luan walked off stage and headed back to find the others when Luna and the rest of the group rushed over, praising her performance.

"Holy shit, Luan, that was fucking awesome!" Luna said as she spun her sister in a strong hug. "Where did you learn how to sing like that?"

"Hahaha, I have no idea! I-I just sing a lot in shower I guess," Luan replied. "I also share a room with a musical genius."

"Shoot, I might have to pass on that title to you after today."

"Yeah, Luan, you were really great out there," Lincoln complimented her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"T-thanks, Lincoln… Y-you were great up there too," Luan said with a blush. It was now Leni's turn to squeeze her in a tight embrace, telling her how wonderful she was. "Haha… e-easy, Leni. Y-you're hurting m-me."

"Oh! S-sorry… You were just like so amazing," Leni said, letting her sister go from her hug.

"I think this calls for another round of drinks," George offered.

The group walked back to the homemade bar as Luan received praise by random people, passing by. Luna was right, Luan thought. This was a night she'll never forget.

As time went on, the gang decided to just relax and hangout out by the game room. Lincoln, Leni, George, and Ruth were playing beer pong, joking around as they tossed the small white ball into the row of cups. Luan was leaning against a table by herself, stirring her drink as she watched the game from the sidelines.

She smiled every time she saw Lincoln and Leni smile or laugh. She loved seeing her siblings happy… but she wished she could get rid of the nagging feeling inside her. She was jealous.

Leni practically had it all. She was talented, loved by all, beautiful, and most importantly… she had Lincoln's heart.

Luan didn't want to be mopping around right now. She had just done the performance of a lifetime. She should be out there enjoying the rest of the night. This was supposed to cheer her up, not bring her down.

Luan just let out a sigh as she finished the rest of her drink in one sip. She didn't want to get drunk but it would knock her out. She could end the night on a high note. Singing a love song with Lincoln.

She decided follow through and order her self another drink. But before she could leave, she was stopped by a gentleman that approached her table.

"Hey… Luan, right? I uh… wanted to say you were really good up there," The man asked, standing in front of Luan.

Luan starred up at the guy, and flashed him a small smile, appreciating his kind words, but wanting to be left alone.

"Thanks. I do birthday parties too," Luan joked.

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind," He joked back. "So, I noticed you were sitting all alone, and was wondering if you'd like to dance?"

Luan had a feeling this leading up to that. She's experienced many guys randomly coming up to her after her 'blossoming' she'd like to call it. She thought about turning him down like all the others, but then an idea came to Luan. Could she make Lincoln jealous if she danced with this guy? He was a decent looking guy.

But as soon as she thought it, she threw it away. She was disgusted at herself, stooping so low to try and make her brother jealous just to try and get his attention. _'I really need to get my shit together.'_

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm not really in the mood to dance," Luan politely declined.

"Well, we don't have to dance. I mean there's plenty of other things to do."

Luan was now getting annoyed. This guy was really not taking no for an answer. She thought about screaming at him to get away to see his reaction. Lincoln would definitely come over and beat him up which made her chuckle. But even for Luan that was messed up to do. Lucky for her, though, Luna was watching the whole thing from the bar and noticed the announce in Luan's eyes. She walked over to try and save her sister, but her idea was sure to mess Luan up.

"Hey, babe! Here's your drink."

' _Babe?'_

Luna walked up beside her and placed the drink on the table as she starred at the guy in front of them. "So, who's this? This guy bothering you?"

"Sorry to intrude. I-I just wanted to see if she wanted to hangout."

"Sorry, buddy, but she's taken," Luna said, giving Luan a wink.

Luan was yelling in her mind at Luna, asking her what the hell she was doing? Her face wasn't helping Luna's lie, and judging by the guys face, he wasn't buying it either. The screaming idea was sounding a lot better right about now.

"Really? You two are together? No offense but she doesn't look like a-"

Without any warning, Luna grabbed Luan's face and kissed her hard on the lips. Luan's eyes bugged out and moaned in protest, taken back by her sister's action. First, she admits her taboo feelings for her brother, and now here she was… kissing _her sister_! And the thing that scared her the most was that it felt nice.

This wasn't the type of plan she would have came up with to get some guy to leave her alone, but they've come this far so Luan decided to just follow Luna's lead. She closed her eyes and kissed back. Luna surprised her one last time as she raised the stakes, holding the back of Luan's head, deepening their kiss.

Luna broke the kiss with a pop as she pulled back, and stared at the guy with a smug look while Luan stared at Luna in shock with her lips slightly parted, questioning if they really did just kiss.

"You were saying?" Luna told him with a satisfied look. She loved these types of reactions.

"I uh… I guess I'll be going then," The guy said as he walked away.

Luna turned back to Luan and noticed that she still was in a state of shock. She hoped she didn't break her sister to badly. "Heyyy… so… you ok?"

"W-we… we just-"

"Yeah, I know, not my _best_ idea. But hey… it worked," Luna said, thinking of the bright side. "I got that trick from Carol and Lori when some guy tried hitting on Lori."

"Carol and Lori?" Luan said, sounding like a disappointed father.

"Ok, now I'm just making things worse. I think it's a good time we start heading back home," Luna suggested.

They were going to tell Lincoln and Leni it time to go when on cue, Lincoln popped up in front of them as they turned to leave.

"Ah, jeez, Lincoln. You startled us. Listen, I think it's time we start heading back. It's getting late," Luna said.

"I was actually just going to tell you the same thing… Playing beer pong with Leni wasn't such a good idea," Lincoln said as he pointed over his shoulder.

Luna and Luan looked behind Lincoln and saw a drunk Leni standing on the table laughing, about to lift up her shirt and flash her boobs. They were both happy that George and Ruth were there as they reached for Leni and helped her back down the table, stopping her from showing hundreds of people her chest.

They wished Luna's friends a goodnight and left the party, walking back to their cars as Lincoln carried a drunk Leni. None of them have ever seen Leni drunk before, but now they learned that she was just as friendly as her normal self.

"T-this was totes f-fun! We got to dance, and s-sing… a-a-and sing," Leni said happily, stumbling with her words as Lincoln helped her to walk to their car. "I love y-you g-guys… Especially, Luan! Y-you're just soooo nice, and funny. We h-have so much in common. It's almost like we're sisters!"

' _You have no idea, Leni,'_ Luan told herself, agreeing that they do have a lot in common. They're both in love with the same guy. Their brother.

"Oh, man, mom and dad are gonna kill me," Lincoln said, freaking out about when their parents find out Leni got drunk at a party on his watch.

"Relax, dude. Mom and dad aren't going to find out. I know a remedy that's great for hangovers," Luna reassured. She then looked over at Luan and noticed she had been quiet since they had left. Luna had a gut feeling that it wasn't the kiss since they were walking next to each other, but none the less she still felt a little bad for doing that to her with out your knowledge. She then remembered the incident with Lincoln. She had to get him to solve this mess and she had a plan to make him do that. "How about you let me take Leni off your hands while you take Luan?"

"What?" Luan said quietly, mostly to herself as she stopped in her tracks.

"You sure? I don't want her to throw up in the van or be a handful for you," Lincoln said.

"It's fine, bro. I've covered for Lori tons of times when she's come home drunk."

"Alright, you're the boss."

"Yey! R-road trip!" Leni slurred.

Once they reached Vanzilla, Lincoln helped Leni in and buckled her up, making sure she was secured. While Lincoln was busy with Leni, Luan pulled Luna to the side to ask what she was planning.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Luan whispered, fearing that another one of Luna's plans will back fire.

"Making things right again."

"Ok, Leni's inside. I managed to keep her occupied by giving her a map. So, you ready to go?" Lincoln told them. Luan looked at Luna, and by reading her face told her that she had to do this to get some sort of closure.

"Y-yep," Luan replied.

"Alright. We'll see you back at the house, Luna."

* * *

The car ride back felt awkward in Luan's eyes. Lincoln tried to make small talk here and there, but Luan would only give him short simple replies. This was torture for her. To be alone in a car with Lincoln on a night drive, barely saying a word, and after their so called 'argument'.

She snuck a glace over to Lincoln and saw his thumb tapping around the steering wheel, indicating to her that he was nervous too. He looked back to check up on her, and for split second they locked eyes before Luan quickly looked, away, returning to street view outside the passenger window.

"S-so, um… you were really great back there. Never knew you had a hidden talent for singing," Lincoln said, trying to start up another conversation.

"T-thanks…" Luan said shyly as she looked down in her lap.

"I hope I didn't embarrass you when I… you know, jumped on stage… I like that song too."

"I-I mean it was a surprise, but… it was nice," Luan said, finally looking up at Lincoln. _Oh, who am I kidding? It was magical._

There was another awkward moment of silence as Lincoln approached and stopped at a red light. Lincoln let out a sigh and as he turned to her, Luan knew Lincoln was going to bring up the topic she dreaded to hear.

"*sigh* Luan… about what happened… I want to say I'm sorry. What I did back there was… well, it was a dick move. I-I don't know what made me say those words, but I swear I didn't mean _any_ of it," Lincoln told her with eyes of forgiveness.

"I-it's fine, Lincoln. Besides I'm the one that-"

"No, it's not fine. I yelled at you. I… I made you cry," Luan looked at Lincoln and saw how hurt he felt. He looked like he wanted to cry. "I don't care about some alone time. I have ten amazing sisters who make my life an adventure! Like you… We laugh, joke around, play pranks on the others. Funny Business was one of the greatest times of my life! I can't live without you, Luan… I need you."

Luan's heart felt like it was about to explode from the overwhelming love she was receiving from her brother. This whole time she was blinded by her won selfish needs when she should really be happy that she could now spend all the time in the world with her one and only little brother. Maybe Lincoln didn't love her like how she loves him, but he still loves her as a sister, and that was something still meant the world to her.

"I just wanted you to know that, Luan… but if you're still upset at me then I don't blame you. I don't know if I could even forgive myself…? I really have become a monster." Lincoln said, lowering his head in shame.

"You're not a monster," Luan said, placing her hand over his on the gear stick as she starred directly in his eyes. "You're my brother. My sweet caring brother that I love. We _both_ made a mistake, but it's over now. Let's just put this in the past… Oh, and the light's green."

"Heh," Lincoln chuckled as he continued down the street. "Thanks, Luan… but I still want to make it up to you."

"Lincoln, I just sang in front of probably every college student in Royal Woods, and got an encore. I don't think you owe me anything," Luan told him. She made a mental note to check her social media to see if anyone posted her singing.

"Still, I want it to come from me. If you're not tired, how about we stay up downstairs on the couch and watch one of those crappy B-rated movies? It'll be like old times."

"Well… that does sound kinda fun. But I get to choose the movie," Luan told her brother.

"Sounds like a plan," Lincoln said with a huge smile. Luan returned the smile, happy that there wasn't nothing between them now. A part of her knew Lincoln wasn't mad at her. She guessed she just needed to hear it from his own mouth.

As they continued on their journey, Lincoln had raised the volume to the radio, recognizing the song, and surprised to be hearing it on the radio. Luan recognized the song too, but cursed the heavens in her head as she listened to the lyrics. It was like if the universe was teasing her… or Luna calling in the radio station to request this song.

"Wow, talk about a throwback. Hey, how about one last duo, songbird," Lincoln teased as he drummed against the steering wheel.

"I-I don't know? I mean-"

"Come on, Lu, I'll start us off," Lincoln said as he started to sing along with the song. " _…'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away…_ Come on, Luan, you know I can't do this alone."

Luan didn't really want to do this because of the lyrics, but she did enjoy seeing Lincoln smiling. And she did like this song, even if it was a typical romance song. Might as well, Luan thought.

" _I think of you and everything's ok, I'm finally now believing…"_ Luan added as she jumped in.

" _That maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. Maybe two, is better than one. There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life, and you've already got me coming undone… And I'm thinking two is better than one…"_ Lincoln and Luan sang together.

Lincoln had his eyes on the road, having fun singing along with his sister, but for Luan it was a different story. Sure, she was having fun as well, but unlike her brother, Luan was singing from the heart. She could relate to this song. It was like if she was actually telling Lincoln exactly how she feels. It hurt that she couldn't really tell him, but this moment was still a dream come true. She was so lost in their combined singing that Luan didn't even realize she still had her hand on Lincoln's through the entire ride.

* * *

Back home, Lincoln and Luan arrived a few minutes before Luna and Leni did. Luna had put Leni to bed and called it a night as well as she went to catch some "z's". Lincoln went to change into something more comfortable and went downstairs to get the TV set up while Luan got ready.

"Soooo? How'd it go?" Luna asked, looking over her top bunk.

"I-it went well," Luan answered as she started to undress.

"I think it went more then alright, with that goofy smile of yours."

"Ok, ok, you got me… heh, we started singing in car," Luan told Luna, feeling her cheeks heat up. "We're having a movie night to make it up to me."

"I told you it would pass. But don't let me waste your time. You got a stud waiting for you downstairs," Luna teased. "And sorry about kissing you, Luan… I hope I didn't ruin anything between us."

"It's cool, Luna… But if I'm ever in that situation again, warn me next time."

"Haha, will do, sis… I have to say though… You're a petty good kisser," Luna said, grinning at Luan's face turning a bright red. "Night, sis."

"Goodnight, Luna," Luan said as she changed into her pajamas.

She thought about putting on something a bit more showing, wondering if she could catch Lincoln starring at her, but opted out, choosing to keep it family friendly. She decided to forget about her feelings for her brother for just one day and enjoy a nice night. As brother and sister.

Luan put on her baggy 'Spongebob' covered pajama pants and her 'All That' t-shirt, sticking with the theme of her favorite childhood channel. She walked downstairs and hopped on the sofa, tucking her legs and feet under her as she watched Lincoln pick through the selection of movies in his hand.

"You know what you want to watch?" Lincoln asked.

"How about _Plan 9 from Outer Space_?" Luan answered.

"Vampire aliens it is," Lincoln announced. He opened the case to the movie and turned on the DVD player. But before Lincoln could put the movie in, Luan looked at the movie title page on the screen and told Lincoln to stop.

"Actually… how about we see this instead."

"Beauty and the Beast?" Lincoln said, puzzled.

"Yeah, I loved this movie as a kid. Why, is there a problem?"

"N-no, no, it's fine! I just didn't think you'd like princess movies," Lincoln said as he put the B-rated movie back on the table and walked over to sit on the couch.

Luan, feeling more courageous, snuggled up next to Lincoln, resting her head on his shoulder. He lifted his left arm and wrapped it around her, making it comfortable for her and pressed play on the remote.

This is nice, Luan thought as she leaned further into her brother. She liked the fact that he didn't mind. They use to do this when they were much younger whenever the family had a movie night. She remembered when Lincoln was little, her and her sisters would argue over who got to cuddle with Lincoln. Those where great memories. Ones, Luan always cherished.

"You know, you kind of look like Belle," Lincoln commented as they both stared at the screen.

"So I've been told," Luan said. All of her relatives had told her that. It didn't help either, that she had a similar yellow dress like the one in the movie.

"Does that mean I look like beast? You know, because I'm big, scary, and mean."

"I don't know about all that," Luan teased. "Your more of a gentle giant… and your definitely not as hairy."

"Ha, that's true," Lincoln laughed as they continued the movie.

Moments later, Lincoln woke up, looking at the screen as the credits ran. Lincoln figured he must have dozed off during the movie. He looked down to his left to check on Luan when he saw that she was passed out. She had a faint smile on her face as she slept peacefully next to Lincoln. He had to admit she looked cute.

Looked glanced at the time on the DVR and seeing it was late, got up and turned off the TV, leaving Him and Luan in the dark. Lincoln went over to Luan and carefully slipped his arms under her and picked her up as he started to walk toward the stairs, carrying Luan bridle style as she slept.

Traveling up the stairs, watching each step and making sure he didn't bang Luan's head, Lincoln reached the door to her room and quietly opened it as he carried her inside.

He slowly walked over toward Luan's bed, trying not to wake up Luna who was snoring from the top bunk. He managed to pull the blanket back and gently placed Luan in her bed, tucking her in. He gave Luan a soft kiss goodnight on the forehead and turned around to head back. But before he could take the first step, a hand grabbed his wrist.

" _Stay,_ " Luan whispered with her eyes still closed.

Not being able to say 'no' to his sisters, Lincoln pulled back the sheet and crawled into bed with Luan. He placed his head on the pillow and pulled back the blanket to cover them as Luan moved closer to Lincoln, wrapping an arm around his stomach, and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Luan… I love ya," Lincoln whispered as he let closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"I love you too, Lincoln…" Luan whispered back, holding her brother a little closer, not wanting this night to ever end. "Even if you may never know how I truly feel… I'll always love you."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for creating & sharing your amazing art Sketchtoons! Keep doing you, amigo.**

 **And another big thank you to my best friend Tot for allowing me to use a scene from his fic!**

 **Sorry for making this chapter kind of a musical. Music helps me with my creative process. I was only going to use one song but two of them related to the story so I couldn't choose just one. I have a dumb reason for why I picked Halsey but it was because every time that song came on in my car, for some reason I pictured that if Luan could sing that she would sound like that. Maybe it's just me but I like to think Luan can secretly sing. Her roommate is Luna after all.**

 **If you want to get an idea of Luan's outfit, look up '** Blossom outfits **'. It should be the first picture but if not, it should show a character resting her arm on another girl. It's from a 90's show.**


	15. Update

**Message to my followers**

Some of you might be wondering why I haven't been uploading lately, and I hope to clear up everything and inform all of you about the status of this Fanfic.

I'm in my final year (hopefully) in getting my degree and start the possible long and hard journey of a career. During these past three months have been some of the most busies and stressful days of my life. I've been so caught up with writing papers and work that I barely have any free time to work on "A Hero's Welcome". I know it sounds like a typical excuse but when you have a professor that might have a fetish for paper and wants you to write 30 plus pages of bullcrap, it's the honest truth. I'm also going through some other personal issues in my life but that's not for here or there. I'm not going to post about my problems like some of the attention whores on social media like tumblr. (No offense to anyone that uses tumblr. A lot of great people & artists there)

Until I get through this semester and finish all my work or at least manage my time wisely and find some free time to work on A Hero's Welcome, I'll have to put this story on hold. I'm sorry for this decision, I really am, but if I don't I will most likely fail.

However **, I am NOT abandoning this story at all!** I'll most likely return to this fic in late November or early December where my class work starts to die down. I try to put a lot of detail and quality in this fic, usually trying to write 10,000 words or more, so I need all free time I could get if I want to fulfill those goals. I want to make this story an enjoyable experience for you, and I don't want to ruin that by stressing over to post the next chapter and rush the writing.

But my absence will not affect all your love for reading fanfics when you have authors like _UnderratedHero, That Engineer, Flagg1991, AberrantScript, Poneysweets_ and all the new artists creating great stories and ideas in this community! These guys are always posting amazing stories on the daily, never slacking. I'm pretty much a nobody compared to these guys and it might stay that like that with the way I'm going. But we all strive to do our best, and I thank everyone who's inspired me and supported me on this fun new experience. I thought I just let all of you know why I haven't been active and that I'm NOT ending this story unfinished.

I do have a couple one-shots dedicated to people who have inspired me and helped me out through my times active on Fanfiction already done, that I'll try to upload throughout my break for A Hero's Welcome. I also might try return to my other stories since I don't write that many words for them so those might be easier to work on with my busy schedule. I feel posting a couple small works is better than having to work little by little to finish just one chapter for AHW. I don't know if that's just me?

This is not what I wanted to do on the 1-year anniversary of this story but I think it's necessary. I hope I haven't already lost some of you already lol.

But **Thank You All** for following, commenting, and supporting my story! I honestly never thought people would even like this fic. It's been so much fun to share it with all of you and meet all sorts of people in the fanfiction community. I know I'm not doing a good way of showing it, but I am truly grateful for each and every one of you! And hope to get through these last two months so I can return and share stories I hope people enjoy!

-Nostalgiah


End file.
